Naruto: Kitsune Sennin
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Asking Kakashi for training before the third round of the Chunin Exams. Naruto determined to Beat Neji after he told him Hinata's feelings towards him. Unaware to Naruto his destiny changed to be a greater Sennin then ever before. Bloodline Naruto.
1. Birth OF A Kitsune Sennin

I do not Own Naruto

No Flames

After the Preliminary Matches

Hospital

Naruto listened to some nurses while he paced back and forth, still remembering what Neji said to him 'I see why my failure of a cousin likes you so much, seeing how much of a failure you are.' Those words were in Naruto's head, more so after he made a vow with Hinata's blood. 'She likes me, but why?' pacing back and forth he turns to Kakashi. "I need training" watching him talk to a nurse he tells Naruto he can't. "Let me guess, Sasuke?" gritting his teeth Kakashi gives him some excuse.

"He is facing against a tough oppenonet" That was the masked ninja's one answer. Naruto stated he was also facing a tough opponent, last year's Rookie of the Year. Did that mean nothing? "I got someone to train you. So he will help you refine your basics which is a mess" watching Naruto argue with him, saying his basics are fine. Kakashi said something that will forever change the young blonde's faith in his sensei. "Your basics are downright horrible. I'm amazed you can do a single jutsu Naruto. You probably couldn't even do the simplest summons if given the chance. Since you can't beat Neji, you might as well work to not embarrass yourself in the fight more than you're already going to." walking away before he introduced Ebisu. Naruto shouts at him "It's only Sasuke this and that with you. You're just like Sakura!" getting angry he glares at Kakashi.

Kakashi appeared behind him and placed his hands on his students mouth. "We are in the hospital so stay quiet" not wanting to fight he turns to Ebisu asking him to train Naruto. Ebisu nodded, saying he will try while Naruto glares at both of them. "NO!" Shouting and breaking free, he points to Kakashi. "You're always taking Sasuke's side with this and that and everything else. Always talking about teamwork while my clones do all the work. Since I'm not important I'll take your advice and leave" this made both jonin raise an eyebrow.

Kakashi told Ebisu to give him some time, knowing what Neji said to him affected him.

Truth be told when Naruto left the hospital all he thought about was what Neji said to him. Hinata the Hyuga heiress liked the 'Kyuubi brat' as everyone calls him. 'Why me?' thinking about the other people that Hinata can like, yet she likes Naruto of all people. Thinking about the exam, he couldn't figure out how he was going to beat Neji of all people. 'How? I mean all I know is the Kage bunshin no jutsu. The basics of academy and everything else does need work, but not just that' dropping his head. He remembers Kakashi saying something about a summon.

'Maybe that's what I need?' thinking on what Kakashi said. He reaches into his pocket and felt something there. It was the medical cream that Hinata gave him after Kiba's match. 'Why?' closing his eyes he takes a deep breath thinking what to do next. Seeing that he is at training ground seven, he thinks back to when Kakashi summoned dogs in the fight with Zabuza. "I didn't get a good look, but I think he bit his thumb and said Kuchiyose no Jutsu or something like that. Then his pack of dogs appeared. But how exactly does that work?" thinking how he did it, how much chakra he needed, and where the dogs came from. Naruto let out a sigh and laid on the ground. Even if he does summon an animal or something, how would he know it will be strong enough to face against Neji in the match.

He just laid there, thinking about that and Hinata's match. The image of her getting up and standing her ground against her cousin's taunts and attacks, slowly getting up he looked at the Hokage monument. "My dream is to be Hokage. No way in hell I'm going to let him and that fate bullshit he talks about stop me." Smiling he took a deep breath and bit his thumb. "Here goes something" trying out the hand signs he was semi-certain Kakashi used. He slams his palms in the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Nothing happened. Looking around, Naruto wondered why it didn't work and why his stomach was warm for no reason.

"Poof"

Inari's Domain

Nine Den Mountain

Legends say some contracts are mystical and cover things like the four celestial guardians. Most contracts are normal contracts like Inu, Gama, and Namekuji, and are readily available to mankind. But there are a few hidden contracts that are Youkai. The Kitsune contract is one of those contracts, and the keeper of that contract is Inari the Kami of Fertility and Agriculture. The Kitsune contract, being one of the more powerful because of their ability to shapeshift into almost anything, are ideal for messengers and more but they are masters in many of the elements. The Kitsune clan has three sides to them. One is the Yokai side, which is their primary forces of fighters, with colors ranging from red, orange, black, sometimes blue. The second group are the Zenko (good foxes) who specialize in healing and knowledge-providing. Like some Yokai they may be fighters but their colors primary consist of blue, white, and some other rare colors. The last are the Yako (field foxes) Kitsunes which are scouters and have general field advantages such as tactical expertise. Their colors range from green, blue, even to red, and white. Colors weren't restricted to one group since the clan acts like one and they mate with different parts of the clan system to show their loyalty to the entire clan rather than just one particular branch of it.

Today seems like a ordinary day for the Kitsunes and their Mesugitsune (vixens) along with their kits. But what many didn't know was today is going to be a day when a Sennin of the Kitsunes would be born. No one would expect this young blonde to become so great seeing how much of a great destiny he has, despite what Neji and others would claim.

When Naruto appeared he looked around to see a different forest than he had seen. "Ok where am I?" Looking around he notices a lot of Kitsunes. Some of them are as huge of the Hokage tower, others as big of Inuzuka partner dogs like Tsume's partner. Naruto felt nervous seeing a lot of Kitsunes. "Umm Hi?" rubbing the back of his head. Some of the kitsunes slowly moved forward, ready to protect their homes and kits. "Good Boy" Naruto added, hoping to diffuse the bad vibe. Bad choice of words.

Kitsunes hate to be treated like Inu. Many Kitsunes have much more pride in them. "Ahh come on" whined Naruto before running for his life. "All I said was 'good boy' and they chase me" jumping up a bit avoiding the sharp teeth from his rear. He continued to run faster, seeing a river and made a quick jump over it. "Ha try to get me now!" pointing and tauting at them. He hears some low growls so he slowly turned around, noticing a lot of Mesugitsune. 'Shit I think I interupted their bath' letting out a goofy smile.

He started to run for his life again. This time much more kitsunes started to chase him "What did I ever do to you guys?" jumping forward from the snapping of their jaws he made a quick turn. As he continued to run he saw a blue Mesugitsune with five tails just sitting there. 'I'm trapped' he made some clones to distract his pursuers, hoping they won't find him quickly. He made a complete stop right in front of the light blue, almost sea-blue vixen. 'What now?' watching her tails glow blue and stretching. He braced for the strike... "Huh what happened?" opening his eyes he saw the tails behind him stopping the others from coming to him.

"Enough, all of you." turning to the Mesugitsune who has a soft voice. Naruto let out a breath of relief, turning to the Mesugitsune she walked cautiously to Naruto, taking a few sniffs of his scent. "Kit, why do you have my mate's scent on you?" carefully looking at the kit in front of her, also wondering how he got here.

"Wait MATE?" pointing to her "Kyuubi is your mate?" watching the Mesugitsune bow. "My name is Kyuumi. You know where my mate and boss of the Kitsunes has been?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and pointed to his stomach. "Yeah he is sealed inside of me" letting out a short uncomfortable chuckle which started to die very quickly at hearing the growls. Kyuumi raised her tails to silence everyone "Very well, please come with me" Naruto didn't feel any ill will towards him so he nodded. Turning to the others who are showing their teeth, he'd rather deal with the mate of Kyuubi then a whole army of Kitsunes.

When they stopped walking Naruto noticed a small shrine with a torii pole in front of it. 'What is this place?' He continued to follow Kyuumi. He later noticed a Kitsune whose fur is almost as white as snow "Nine tails " mumbling he hears chuckles coming from the old kitsunes.

"Indeed Kit, unlike Kyuubi who is a Bijuu with massive chakra, I also have nine tails but also wisdom and knowledge" bowing to Naruto. "I am Zenko and there must be a reason why you are here with Kyuumi" turning to her. She told Zenko the boy has Kyuubi's scent but even more important it's sealed within him. Zenko hearing this nods pacing back and forth, noticing many Kitsunes with their families hearing the conservation "I see please tell me kit. How did Kyuubi get sealed inside of you?" wondering what the story is about him, he sits up waiting for Naruto.

"Not much, he attacked Konoha almost twelve years ago. The Yondaime picked me, a orphan born on that day to seal him in" Naruto looking away, having already accepted his fate. Unaware to him Zenko hearing this raises an eyebrow about a few things and Kyuumi she was a different story. She couldn't believe Kyuubi would attack unless he had to. But she also saw something in Naruto's eyes, the loneliness the despair, showing he was a child who saw very much and dealt with great pain. To Kyuumi she couldn't stand to see Naruto suffer like that "I see" replied Zenko.

Sitting up he looks at Naruto "So much hidden from you... or perhaps to keep you safe" this made Naruto confused. Zenko started to chuckle "What kind of leader would use a orphan if he couldn't do the same with his family? No, there is much more you don't know yet" Naruto hearing this looks down thinking what more does he mean? But the next thing shocked Naruto "Kyuubi attacking Konoha twelve years ago could be true, BUT he has been missing for almost two hundred years. The same time that Konoha was founded... interesting." Zenko walking back and forth while Kyuumi asks what more does he think.

Zenko turns to Naruto and Kyuumi explaining he must have been sealed before. "He is a jinchuuriki" pointing to Naruto he hears many whispers coming from behind him. Not bothering to turn around, Zenko tells them both that Naruto obviously doesn't know the whole story. Turning to Naruto he asks who would be in charge "The Hokage" replied Naruto. Zenko hearing this thinks of Konoha, seeing the headband he nods. "He knows much more then you think. It's likely he wouldn't tell you the entire story right away. To keep you safe or for something else" Naruto shook his head thinking the old man wouldn't lie to him.

"I'm afraid so. My mate went missing around the time when Konoha was founded. He obviously hasn't been sealed in _you_ that entire time. He had to be somewhere if not here." answered Kyuumi.

Naruto hearing this doesn't know what to say.

Zenko asked Naruto about the seal that is used. "Its just some swirl" answered Naruto. Lifting his shirt he molds his chakra showing the seal and to Zenko surprise "Shishō Fūin. (four element seal) But there is more. The Yondaime used the Shiki Fūjin to make the Hakke no Fūin Shiki but using the Hakke no Fūin Shiki you must summon the ceremonial pedestal" looking at the seal he notices another seal on top of the Hakke no Fūin. Looking at Naruto he asks if he is from the Uzumaki clan which shocked him.

"There's a Uzumaki clan out there? And they didn't come for me... was I abandoned?" looking away. Kyuumi uses her tails to wipe the tears "No Kit you weren't. The Uzumaki clan was killed off or scattered throughout the elemental villages. Any living ones left likely don't know about you, rather than choose to ignore you." Naruto lets out a small smile. But unaware to him many Kitsunes left to search of Susanoo's domain to tell him the news of what is going on, while others left to send a message to Inari. Zenko explained about the Uzumaki clan, including their long lifespan and their extraordinary healing they have "Indeed. But seeing that you don't have red hair you might take after your father too" smiling he looks at Naruto's seal.

"We have a problem here. It seems someone placed a odd number seal over an even one" this made Naruto confused, while Zenko told him about the natures of some seals. He explains that some odd seals prevents-even blocks-chakra from an even number of seal. "Its like how you put a finger on a drain. You stop the water from draining" this made Naruto nod. Looking over the seal he notices the "Gogyō Fūin" smiling he notes the person who put this on has good knowledge of sealing, or enough to know what they were doing. Naruto watching five of his tails glow white "Kit raise your arms" smiling Naruto does what he is told.

Slamming his tails on his stomach "Gogyō Kaiin" Naruto letting out a huge breath. Rubbing his stomach he feels a little better "I removed the other seal. It seems it was preventing you from molding your chakra corectly" smiling at him. Kyuumi lifts Naruto up and brushes him off with her tails "Thanks" smiling at her.

"Forgive us on our matters. But we never had a mortal here before. What is you name?" asked Zenko.

"Naruto Uzumaki" That confirmed what Zenko thought about him being a Uzumaki. Now the next order of business is to talk to Kyuubi which made Naruto nervous. "I don't know how to do that" said Naruto wondering if it will hurt. Zenko begins to chuckle in his old age. Using a tail he places it on Naruto's head "I will do the work. Kyuumi maybe it would be wise for you to come" watching her sit next to Naruto. Zenko places a tail on her, as the three begins to glow white. They close their eyes feeling their minds being tugged to a location somewhere in Naruto's seal.

Mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes he notices a lot of water, staying barely afloat. Kyuumi places Naruto on her back "Hang on Kit" as the Mesugitsune and Kitsune begin to walk. They come to see a area with golden bars and a Kanji symbol for "Seal" on it. Zenko taking the lead feels the chakra coming from him "Lord Kyuubi it's good we found you" bowing.

Naruto looks at the bars to see a huge Kitsune with red pupils or iris with black slits eyes. Smiling at the Kitsunes Naruto feels a little nervous seeing all of those teeth "Zenko, it's good to see you" turning to "Kyuumi my mate. Please forgive me of my absence but why are you carrying that kit on your back?" glaring at Naruto who shivers feeling the killing intent coming at him. Not even the disguised snake sennin can make him feel what he is feeling right now.

"Kyuubi my mate enough. Hasn't the Kit suffered enough with his life?" using a stern voice on her mate. Naruto watches the giant Kyuubi shrink down to the same size as Kyuumi. "Very well my Mesugitsune. I will stop for now" glaring at Naruto. Zenko steps forward asking what has happen in the past two hundred years. At first Kyuubi started to chuckle seeing that he has been sealed for that long "You can say Madara Uchiha had a hand in this" this made the Kitsune's raise an eyebrow, if they had any that is.

Naruto on the other hand wondered if this Madara guy was related to Sasuke.

Kyuubi looking at the three tells them what happened in the fight against Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Shocking the three he tells him that Hashirama won but with his mokuton abilities he kept him under control until he got help. "The Uzumaki clan. They got a woman named Mito who married Hashirama and became the first jinchuuriki" stopping Naruto shaking thinking this was some sort of joke. "No Kit it isn't. You come from that clan, that white symbol on your shoulder is the symbol of that nation, Uzu no Kuni" Zenko asked if it was the sharingan that forced Kyuubi to attack the first Hokage "It was. I'm still not sure how it could overpower me though." replied Kyuubi.

It was clear to them that he used his sharingan and forced Kyuubi to attack Haisharama. While he lost he went to his cousin clan and asked help with this problem. Zenko seeing this wonders about the incident in Konoha "Twelve years ago you ended up in the Kit. What happened?" asked Zenko.

Kyuubi started to chuckle. He told them when Mito was close to death they got another person from the clan with a similar ability to restrain biju using her chakra but by making it into chains. "His mother Kushina Uzumaki" watching Naruto look at him he continues to tell them the story. He told them after the transfer was complete he was sealed inside another Uzumaki but "The night she was in labor I took my chance to break free until he showed up again" stopping.

Zenko looks at Kyuumi then to Naruto seeing that some of his theories were right.

"Madara Uchiha. It seems the legend about the eternal mangekyo sharingan is true. Not exactly good news though" Zenko walking back and forth thinking what does this mean. Kyuubi telling them that the Yondaime "The Kit's father was there adding his chakra to prevent me from escaping" before he can finish "NO!" shouted Naruto. "That can't be true! I can't be his son. If I was then why would they treat me like this or hide it from me? It CAN'T be true!" covering his face. Kyuumi uses her tails and hugs Naruto.

Zenko hearing this nods "I was right, what kind of leader would use someone elses child if he couldn't use his own?" seeing so much was hidden from Naruto but the question is why?

Kyuubi continued the story, telling him that Madara ripped him out of Kushina and ordered him to attack Konoha. But the Yondaime took him to a location to seal him inside of Naruto while Kushina used her chakra chains to hold Kyuubi. "When I saw the ceremonial pedestal I quickly tried to kill you but it failed. They got in the away and sealed me inside of you" Kyuubi stopped, thinks about the wound that the two endured. Remembering Kushina coughing blood and what little chakra she had from him shouldn't be a problem.

Naruto hearing this wipes his face "So they died protecting me? They didn't abandon me?" Kyuubi nodding "Yes"

Zenko hearing everything sees the many problems. Taking Naruto off of Kyuumi back he places him on his "Those two need a word alone come with me" walking away from the gate. Zenko can't help but think about the boy he is carrying on his back 'Truly someone with a great destiny came to us'

With Kyuubi and Kyuumi they are talking about a few things "I see, does she behave?" hearing some news. Kyuumi nods and will wait to meet him in due time "Forgive me about my presence it must have been diffcult. You and her going through it" Kyuumi using her tails and touches Kyuubi tails "My mate it wasn't your fault. It was the Uchiha's fault" smiling the two moves closer to each other. Nuzzling each other noses "I will wait no matter what" said Kyuumi.

Kyuubi smiling nuzzles his face to her neck.

"But before I go" Kyuubi nodding asked her what she needs. "The kit memories please. What I saw in him made me wonder why is he still loyal to that village" Kyuubi started to chuckle. Shooting a stream of red chakra towards his mate. She opens her eyes 'Another kit, but he just found out about her feelings towards him' smiling Kyuumi tail glows blue and gives Kyuubi memories from what has happened while he was gone. "Thank you my Mesugitsune" watching her vanish Kyuubi thinks about his kit and mate.

End of mindscape

When Naruto returned back he looked around to see a lot of Kitsunes and Mesugitsune waiting. 'Ok now they are waiting for me to leave' shaking a bit. Kyuumi giggles at his antics "They won't harm you" turning to Zenko he will speak to everyone. "Come with me. We have training to do" this made Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Traning?" wondering what she meant. Kyuumi knows about the chunin exams and more making Naruto a little nervous. "First we will talk outside. Seeing we have a month of training and the Kage Bunshin being your main jutsu it will help greatly will it Zenko?" Zenko just started to chuckle. Turning to Naruto they announced they will begin training tomorow morning while he gathers a few supplies.

Naruto hearing this dropped his shoulders but seeing its already dark he decided not to argue "How can I go back?" Kyuumi smiling saying he will return back to Konoha when the contract will be ready for him to sign. "Ok when will that be?" asking since the old man might look for him. But seeing that Kakashi took Sasuke to train and he will be busy with the chunin exams he decided to stay for the time being.

Next day

When Naruto woke he stretched his muscles, seeing he slept inside the shrine. Walking out because of nature calling he noticed a platform that Zenko is standing near "Morning today we will discuss chakra" watching Naruto raise an eyebrow. Zenko explains about a few things "So how will this help me?" asked Naruto while Kyuumi appeared with some fruit for him to eat. She explained a few jutsus that are quite well working with Kitsunes that will aid him in life. Naruto nodding decided why not? "Stand on the platform I want to see if my theory is right." said Zenko.

Since last night he sent Kitsunes to Konoha to do some research. After he found out about his parents Susanoo spoke about the Uzumaki clan being cousins to the Senju but his father's family is shrouded in mystery. One of the Kitsunes returned saying nothing from his parents was left with him. 'So he is an orphan?' thought Zenko. KitHi who is in charge of the Yokai side asked him what's important about his father? Yuki the leader of the Yako side also asked as well?

They all respected and listened to Zenko seeing that he is wise and has a great deal of knowledge.

"In time" replied Zenko.

When Naruto standed on the platform "Mold your chakra" following what he is told. Everyone watches these two bars for Kaze and Hi glow bright while Tsuchi and Mizu barely glows "My theory is right yet again" smirking one of the Kitsunes asks him is he ever wrong? "Yes many times before" chuckling Naruto looks at him asking what's going on. Zenko telling him with Kyuubi chakra and affinity is overpowering his natural affinity "Meaning what?" said KitHi. Zenko explained a few things "The Kit's mother intrigued me since her ability to suppress biju chakra. I know it's only a fifty percent chance of passing to the kit but what would it take to pass it down?" everyone looked at the old Kitsune for a easier way to explain.

Kyuumi asked them why didn't Naruto inherit his mother's ability to suppress bijuu chakra, which made the other two and Naruto shake their heads. Kyuumi, getting an anime sweatdrop, wonders what did she get herself in to "But there is another reason for the kit's affinity." smirking he taps Naruto's stomach and adds a seal to it. Explaining that this seal will stop Kyuubi's nature affinity from interfering with his own. "Mold your chakra" doing it again the two bars of Mizu and Tsuchi glow bright, then a bar at the left side appeared, making the Kitsunes smile. "Things just got more interesting. And with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu we will train with Kyuubi's affinity first then the other two" Naruto asking what does that bar means which Kyuumi will explain to him later.

"It's time to train" said Kyuumi. Naruto nodding watches a white-red Kitsune with four tails landing down on the ground "His name is Kyōfū, he is a master of Kaze who will train you for a while" Naruto asked what can he learn from him. Kyōfū walked to a boulder while his tail glowed white "Kaze crush" Naruto watching his tail slam into the boulder right through it. Falling down feeling the debris hitting him he looks at Kyōfū smirking.

"Two or maybe three ways this jutsu works. One, it can act as a assassination jutsu that will literally pierce through the person killing them. Two, if you don't choose to go through the body, you can impale them then grab their organs and crush them with Kaze affinity by cutting them which they will bleed to death or worse their organs will be damaged beyond repair. Three, any Raiton jutsu will fail against this Kaze affinity move. To use this jutsu, your hand all the way up to your elbow must be as sharp as a katana blade" smirking Naruto nods his head.

But before they can do anything Zenko asks him to create as many clones as he can. Naruto puts his fingers together and makes as many clones as he can without passing out. Kyuumi smiling while Kyōfū gives him "A leaf?" thinking he is joking Kyōfū uses his tail and splits the leaf by adding his chakra "Complete this task and I will show you more, using a higher jutsu with both Kaze and Hi affinity together" this made Naruto's eyes widen.

Kyuumi giggled at his antics and determination. 'Indeed, he will be great' leaving to go to Inari's shrine to wait for the contract.

Six days later

Naruto passed out on the ground, sleeping and dreaming about Hinata. Tossing and turning back and forth, his mind is plagued by the images of her fighting against Neji "Hinata-chan" opening his eyes he quickly gets up and looks around 'A dream' shaking his head he looks at the moon. It reminds him of Hinata eyes.

"Bad dream?" said Kyuumi.

Naruto turned around and nodded. "Can't sleep, so I'm just thinking about a lot of things" thinking to himself 'Does she really like me or did he say that to throw me off?' still thinking on what Neji said to him, he wonders if it can be true. Kyuumi told him to go to sleep, seeing that Kyōfū wants to see the Kaze crush that he has learned "Will do" replied Naruto. Gazing at the moon he wonders if Hinata is doing ok 'Please let her be ok' falling asleep he dreams about her.

Next Day

Taking a deep breath Naruto performs the seven hand seals as quickly as he can, then his hand all the way up to his elbow is engulfed in a white chakra. The sound around his hand makes a low whistling sound showing that the wind is moving really fast. "Kaze Crush" putting his fingers together as a blade forms. He stabs the tree "Kaze Crush" when his attack hit the tree his whole hand then arm went right through the tree "I did it!" removing his hand he looks at the tree with the hole. Jumping in the air Kyōfū is impressed he learned an A rank jutsu in five days "Yes, impressive. Now with a boulder" Yuki placed a boulder the same size as Choji in his human boulder form. Naruto did the hand seals again, making his hand glow white up to his elbow "Kaze Crush" charging in he slams his arm right into the boulder. With his arm stuck he adds more chakra to his hand "AHH" then the whole boulder erupted into pieces.

Kyōfū seeing this smiles "Very good the next order of business is to increase your speed, both for you and your handseals." That's when Yuki came in. Being a Yako Kitsune she placed some stones on Naruto's feet "From there let's see you move" smirking. Naruto adds chakra to his feet and when he did that one step made a huge hole going about five feet down. Shocked that this happen to him, she explained that he must add chakra to his feet while taking it away to restore its proper weight "Meaning a constant change of chakra"

"The next couple of days is going to be interesting" said KitHi getting a nod from the other leader of the Kitsune clan. Watching Naruto take a step this time not much of a big hole was made "Oh yea definitely going to be interesting" chuckled KitHi.

Kyuumi rolling her eyes comes forward with a scroll "It's ready. Susanoo and Inari talked about this very much, he will be the first to sign the contract, but Susanoo wants to give him a new wardrobe and something later on" making some of them nod. The orange jumpsuit has to go but not all the orange. Kyuumi passed Naruto the scroll "Bite your thumb and sign your name on the empty block" watching Naruto do it. She tells him after that bite all his fingers and place them underneath his name as a paw print. Doing what he is told "Congratulations you are the first to sign the Yokai contract of the Kitsune clan"

Naruto tried to jump with joy but found it hard to do with the weights. When he stopped he looks at her "Yokai?" asked Naruto.

Kyuumi and the other are laughing "It means demon. Like how Jinchuuriki means human scarifice" explained Kyuumi which made Naruto's eyes widen "Demon? Wait this is a demon contract?" Naruto watching them all nod he wonders how much trouble he will get for this. Kyuumi telling him that no one must know about the contract which will stay here in their realm "Like we said, use the excuse that Kyuubi is sealed within you if anyone asks how you can summon us." watching Naruto nod.

For the next few days all what Naruto did was walk, run and dodge now since Kyōfū kept attacking him with some futon attacks. But he wasn't alone. Kyuumi was using suiton while Yuki attacked with some doton "Why me?" cried Naruto. Bracing for the attacks he dodges the doton attack and get hits with the suiton strike. Zenko watching this chuckled, thinking about the other nine tailed Kitsune and Mesugitsune training Naruto, or as the blonde called it, "Attacking him"

It's the tenth night Naruto has stayed at Nine Den Mountain. For the past week all he has been dreaming about is Hinata. He doesn't know why, he barely knows the girl, and when she or he tries to talk to one or the other she turns red or she faints. Not a good way to start or finish a conservation "Why me?" sitting up he looks around thinking about a few other things.

"Can't sleep again?" said Kyuumi coming in the room. Naruto nodded and lets out a sigh knowing something is bothering him "You are worried about her, aren't you?" This made Naruto's head shoot up towards Kyuumi. Slowly nodding Kyuumi sighs hoping to avoid Konoha until the exams "Very well let's go check on her" this made Naruto raise an eyebrow, wondering how she is going to do that. "We placed a summoing seal on a property that no one will suspect" Naruto wondering what she meant but accepted the offer.

He is going back to Konoha knowing some more of the truth. The truth that Kyuubi told him, the truth about his clan, that he is the thrid generation of Uzumaki to carry Kyuubi. "Ready?" Kyuumi nodding grabs Naruto's waist and they disappear in a swirl of water.

Konoha Unknown Location.

When Naruto noticed the area he looks around to see a huge mansion 'Where are we?' Kyuumi grabbing his waist again and leaves in another swirl of water.

Hospital roof

Appearing on the roof, Naruto looks at Konoha and smiles but then frowned. "Why? Would it made a difference to know who was my father?" dropping his head. Kyuumi is next to him "Shall we?" watching him nod. They walk down the side of the hospital "Um Kyuumi won't anyone notice us walking on the hospital wall?" she giggles she told Naruto about the genjutsu she placed on herself making her invisible to others "Got you" as they got to the window. Naruto noticed Hinata without the oxygen mask but she still has a lot of tubes in her arms "Hinata-chan"

Sliding the window he walks in to see her 'Why couldn't it be me instead?' clenching his fist very tightly. "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. Why did you do it? Why didn't you stay down?" letting some tears fall from his face. He stared at Hinata's pale face, still noticing for the first time how the moonlight gives her a beautiful aura with her already pale skin and hair "Beautiful" turning red. "Have I been chasing the wrong girl?" sitting on the chair he watches Hinata sleep for hours, thinking about her.

"We should go" said Kyuumi.

Naruto nodded "We should get more supplies from my apartment while we're here." watching her nod. Naruto jumps out the window before Kyuumi left her tail glow bright blue and tapped it on Hinata's forehead "Sleep young kit. In time you will hear him again" leaving out the window. Hinata stirred for the first time in about a week.

It's been two weeks already and right now Naruto is getting drilled in Taijutsu "Oh come on I can't dodge all that" jumping and moving away from the rocks and boulders being thrown at him. Kyuumi sighs seeing he isn't paying attention. KitHi dropping his head knows the Kitsune Kaze and Hi taijutsu isn't all about dodging "Naruto, watch me again" When KitHi got in front he dodged but used his tails to catch the boulder and throw it back. Naruto watching this wonders about a few things.

Kyuumi explained to Naruto that with his high stamina, speed, and strength he can learn the Kitsune Kaze very quickly while Hi will be more of a challenge. Zenko seeing the problem chuckles walking forward, one of his tails glows white transforming himself into a old man about the same age as the Hokage. His snow white hair and beard made him look much older if possible. "Watch carefully Naruto" Naruto nodded. What he saw shocked him, Zenko not just dodged the attack but blocked the blows with his elbows and palms. Watching him go for a hour he explains in Kitsune Kaze you use the movemnts of the wind to block or evade the blows. "When you get the chance" turning around with an open palm he slams it towards a boulder stopping it in its tracks.

"I think that's enough for explanations." changing back he gave Naruto the basics of the Kitsune Kaze and Hi on a scroll for him to follow with pictures. Kyuumi watching the training with the other leaders all think this will be good. As Naruto continues to train he noticed a gray Kitsune with some black lines around his body talking to Kyuumi "Everything ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, just some new information I must tend to" leaving in a swirl of water Naruto wonders what that was about.

Back in Konoha Hokage tower.

Hiruzen was checking the last of the paperwork. "Finally, it's over" turning to the Hokage monument "Beautiful, isn't it?" hearing a voice he turns around and sees nothing "I clearly hid myself in a genjutsu. Don't try to break it unless you tell your Anbu to leave" Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless lifted his hand to make sure the Anbu don't talk "One name will make you make them leave. Namikaze" whoever this person is, Hiruzen's face got serious, signaling his Anbu to leave.

Kyuumi wondered why one Anbu hasn't left yet. "I said ALL the Anbu, including the one hiding in the bookcase." Hiruzen's eyes widened, jumping to the bookcase.

Kyuumi was shocked to see the old man's speed. When Hiruzen got the Anbu he noticed the symbol on his mask for "NE". Thinking of Danzo he unmasks the Root agent, seeing that he is from the Yamanaka clan. "You are charged for treason. Ibiki will have fun with you." walking to the door he tells his secretary to get Ibiki or Anko, which made the Root nin shiver.

"Maybe I can help" hearing the voice again he closes the door and wonders who is this person. From the voice it's clearly a female but it sounded more gentle to have any hate or ill will towards him. "As for my name, I am Kyuumi. One of the messengers Inari the Kami of Fertility and Agriculture, and Kyuubi no Kitsune's mate" When she dropped her genjustu around her, Hiruzen's eyes widened, seeing a Mesugitsune in front of him, remembering what she said 'A messenger of Inari and Kyuubi's mate... NARUTO!' wondering what's going on.

The Yamanaka's body falls limp and begins to sleep.

"As for my visit here, it's for answers" glaring at the Hokage he wonders what's going on. Signaling her to continue "I mean you no harm elder. I have questions about Naruto" Hiruzen hearing this wonders what she wants to know. Kyuumi decided it would be best to tell him everything. "He knows about his father and mother now." This shocked Hiruzen. She told him what Naruto did which earned a chuckle from the Hokage, thinking about his old student doing something like that years ago. As he continues to hear about everything with Mito which he learned "And he knows about the night of his birth" Hiruzen got serious.

Kyuumi told him everything that she knew.

To her surprise Hiruzen cursed not seeing this happen. "My sensei was right to watch over them" turning to the Nidaime's picture he lets out a sigh thinking what has happened. Kyuumi told him something that shocked him. "We tested his affinities... well, Zenko a clan leader of ours tested it. He wanted to know why Naruto doesn't have the same ability as his mother." Hiruzen admitted he wondered that as well. "He has a kekkei genkai. Two elements that he carries and he was able to use." Hiruzen wondered what she meant seeing that she will keep it a secret but he nodded.

Kyuumi asked about his father. "Minato was a orphan. I have papers of all the children that was born that month with parents signatures giving them up for adoption." He told her Minato wanted to know about his parents when he became Hokage and started to do some research. Going to Minato's portrait he takes out a folder "Two names, one is Mito Kato?" Hiruzen stopping at the name thinking about it "The other is Tenshi Ruto" Hiruzen thinking about the name wonders about something.

Kyuumi notices the sudden change with the first name and wonders if it has to do with something with the "Senju Clan. Mito was the First Hokage's wife and the first jinchuuriki of my mate" Hiruzen nodding wonders if Tsunade gave birth to a child in secret? Yes it was known that her and Dan had a huge love interest but after he died, Jiraiya was there to help her grieve. "The kekkei genkai that you mention is" before he can finish Kyuumi put her tails up. She told him about the CRA in Konoha. She had the other Kitsunes do research on the village "Seeing how they treat a kit like him makes me wonder why he hasn't released my mate already." Hiruzen kept quiet he knew about the abuse Naruto got.

She wasn't done. She told the Hokage that she doesn't want Naruto to be used as breeding stock. "Your teammates aren't too trustworthy" Hiruzen nodded, knowing what she means. "As for Naruto, he signed the Kitsune Contract. He has started to train to become the First Kitsune Sennin that the Elemental Nations will know" Hiruzen was left speechless, and watched the Mesugitsune nod. She told him about his training that he learned an A rank Futon justu within a week. "Indeed Kyofu was also impressed. Right now we are training him in our taijutsu. Hopefully by the exams he will be strong, seeing that he finally learned about the after-effects of the Kage Bunshin" Hiruzen chuckling to himself thinking it's clever a Kitsune knows the effects.

"What would you want me to do?" seeing that she is helping Naruto. He wants to help his surrogate grandson and Kyuumi wanted to know one thing "His mother, Kushina Uzumaki" Hiruzen hearing this and sighs. Knowing how this might turn out he nods knowing what he hid from Naruto.

With Naruto

He is dodging and blocking the rocks and boulders coming at him. KitHi watched him nods seeing that he is performing quite well. Telling Naruto to create a few more clones so he can remember more of the stance "Gotcha" making ten clones. The real fun started to go underway "I think I am getting it" said Naruto. Using his speed he was able to block the tail and strike one of his tail. KitHi seeing he is getting the hand of it and smiles.

After a whole day of training with the taijutsu Naruto just got the first basics down. Zenko told him that the Kaze stance works well to block chakra-based taijutsu or powerhouse taijutsu "Meaning your speed, stamina, and strength plays a key role" He explains that with his high stamina he can outlast jonins in a fight. Naruto jumped with joy thinking how awesome he is "Enough Kit we have much more training. I think now it's time to reveal your kekkie genkai's." said KitHi with a smirk on his face.

"Wait I have more than one?" smiling thinking how awesome it is to show it off. KitHi told him about his mother's side "From your clan you have a long lifespan and healing ability" Naruto hearing thought it was Kyuubi's chakra that was healing him "Not completely true. His chakra just speeds it up while your chakra heals the minor cuts in a quick rate" seeing that he has a healing ability he asks about his other kekkei genkai.

Zenko laughed. "In time but first make some Kage Bunshin."

Beta'ed by Brown Phantom

Devilzx here wanted to thank Phantom for betaing and adding more to it.

Thanks Dude.

As the name of the story goes yea pretty much he will be a sennin in training like Jiraiya did when he was younger.

Enjoy the New Story


	2. Chunin Exams Begin Love Found

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Konoha Hostipal One week before the chunin exams.

Hinata was still in recovery in the hosiptal, so when she woke up many doctors were shocked to see her moving. They assumed she wasn't going to recover for another two months. When her team heard about this, they came to visit her and Kiba told her what Naruto did and that Neji told him her secret. She looked like she was about to cry or worse die out of fear of how Naruto took that. Hinata asked Kiba if anyone has seen Naruto, which he didn't know. He overheard Kurenai saying that Kakashi dumped some pervert jonin to help train Naruto against Neji while he trained Sasuke with some prized jutsu. Hinata immediately worried that Naruto might get hurt against Neji.

When Kiba left the room Hiashi came in to speak to Hinata.

"I have some troubling news." Hinata hearing this knows she will be placed in the branch house with the seal. But to her surprise that wasn't the case. "The elders, seeing how much damage that Neji did to you, decided to banish you from the clan. They don't want, in their words, a weak heiress that will lose against someone from the branch house or against her younger sister." Hiashi voice was low, full of regret. Hinata clearly feel his voice break apart. "I'm sorry Hinata. I tried to stop them and convince them otherwise. But it was that, or torment the branch house with the curse seal daily until they could barely function so they won't get the idea to act like Neji." wathcing his daughter hold herself and crying. Hiashi lets out a sigh and did something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He hugged Hinata. "Forgive me"

When he left the room he cursed himself for what he had done.

That night

Naruto, appearing back in Konoha, decided to visit Hinata, seeing that he won't appear for another week until the match with Neji. Turning to Kinto who lets out a yawn. "Make it quick. If Kyuumi finds out we are gone I will be dead" shivering, fearing what the Mesugitsune can do. Naruto nodded seeing that she has a temper and hates perverts when he performed his Oiroke no Jutsu, a big mistake. He ran for his lfe that day against all the Mesugitsune. Again.

Not one brave Kitsune was foolish enough to help Naruto against their mates or the vixens.

When Naruto saw Hinata she was sleeping peacefully. Smiling he sits at the chair and watched her sleep. "Hinata-chan, I don't know when I started to call you that" giving out a low laugh. "I don't know how I feel about you. I don't know if what Neji said about your feelings towards me is true or not" looking away. Naruto thinks about a few things, the very few people that was nice to him. Can hinata be the one person that can change everything for him?

"But what I know for sure is when I saw you stand up against your cousin, you did it for your nindo" thinking about the match. Naruto clenched his fist tightly, almost making it bleed. "I vowed to beat him in your blood. No matter what I will win" watching her sleep. Naruto heart begins to pump fast, his hands are sweaty looking at Hinata peaceful face he notices her perfect lips "Hinata-chan" moving closer. He rubs Hinata face with his hand gently. "I promise to protect you and learn more about you" moving closer to her face.

Hinata takes a deep breath of Naruto's scent, "Naruto-kun, I love you" she said while she slept peacefully. Naruto's eye's widened to hear this 'She does love me?' looking at the girl in front of him, Naruto moves some of her hair away from her face and kisses her lips gently.

"I think you two should return back home" When Naruto was done with the gentle kiss, he turned around to see Kyuumi with Kinto wrapped in her tails. Naruto nervously wonders what's going to happen, but he tells her it's not what it appears. To Kyuumi she knows he won't do a thing like that, he isn't in heat and neither is the girl. She knew what happened to Hinata "I know what happened. Kyuubi gave me his and your memories" shocking Naruto she tells him some things from his birth to current events. "Come we still need to practice with your kekkei genkai" nodding to her.

They leave in a poof of smoke, not waking up Hinata.

Hokage tower next morning

Hiruzen sent out a few Anbu to find Kakashi and have him disciplined for some of his actions. When Kyuumi finished telling Hiruzen everything last night, he asked Sakura if any of this information was true. "Sasuke-kun deserves it instead of that dobe Naruto." This made the Hokage wonder how they passed the bell test given part of the team clearly emphasized favoritism over teamwork. Hiruzen is disappointed in Kakashi showing favoritism and to leave Sakura alone for a month and not give her anything to do, which is disregarding his duties.

When the Anbu told him where Kakashi was, Hiruzen made it very clear to tell Kakashi if Sasuke or himself are late at the exams Sasuke WILL be disqualified and Kakashi will be demoted to Chunin while Sasuke also will go back to the Academy. The Anbu shiverered feeling the seriousness of his voice but seeing how Kakashi is he wonders if the cycloptic jounin will even listen to the Hokage. "Enter" said Hiruzen after hearing a knock.

Hiashi entered the office, wondering what will become his daughter. "I am here to see if everything is in order." said Hiashi.

Sarutobi knows this must be hard and wonders why the Hyuga elders are doing this. "Yes. Hinata will continue to be a shinobi. Kurenai filed to adopt her but the civilian council 'lost' the paperwork saying that someone from the Hyuga elders did something" Hiashi hearing this looks down fearing for Hinata's safety. "Although..." watching the clan head shoot up, Hiruzen tells him someone took a special interest in Hinata. "I cant say who, but when the exams come, I know for sure everyone will get a shock."

Wondering what the Hokage meant, Hiashi nodded and left it at that. Hiruzen also told him once she wakes up she will have enough protection, almost as a nation. Smiling and thanking Kyuumi for her healing abilities, hopefully she will wake up soon.

Hiashi wondered what he meant while Hiruzen smiled. "Things are sure going to be very interesting. Oh yeah." Hiashi bowing and left the room while someone entered through the window. "You could use the door" turning to his student "Jiraiya what brings you here?" wathcing him enter the room.

"A few things other then that" Hiruzen wondering what's going "Looking for Naruto"

"What for? I mean after twelve years I would have thought you would took him in earlier." wondering what's with the sudden change. Jiraiya tells him about a organization filled with S-class missin nin. "From what I gathered they want the Biju for some reason. So I want to make sure he will be up to task" seeing what trouble might be ahead for him.

Hiruzen lets out a chuckle "Forgive me Jiraiya but what can you do?" wondering what his student will do on such a matter. He takes out a contract for the toads to sign "He won't sign the contract" stated Hiruzen. Jiraiya wondered what he meant. "Between me and you. Naruto knows everything. Kyuubi, his parents, I think he will be up the task with the help he is getting" Hiruzen taking out his pipe while Jiraiya stands there shocked. "Sensei they are after Kyuubi they will do-" Hiruzen put his hand up stopping him from talking.

"Jiraiya, from what I heard last week, Naruto is in capable hands... but I want you to watch over him, seeing that you are an experienced Sennin" this made Jiraiya raise an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. Asking him is there something he should know. "Wait until the exams in the meantime. I want you to take an active role in Naruto's life" taking his pipe Hiruzen gets up and begins to leave his office making Jiraiya confused. "That boy will be great"

Jiraiya nodded "But why did you tell Naruto about his parents? I thought you promised Minato to tell him when he becomes a chunin" wondering what's going on. Hiruzen tells Jiraiya that Kyuubi told him everything "What?" said the shocked sennin. Hiruzen nodded he told him what trutly happened on the night of Naruto's birth. "Madara's alive? But that would make him at least a hundred years old" said Jiraiya while Hiruzen agreed "I think it has to do something with the sharingan. I also think History has a habit of repeating itself" getting up he asks him to go check on that prophecy he told Minato many years ago "What for?" confused by his sensei's actions he decided to do so. As he makes a hand seal he vanished in a poof of smoke "Jiraiya you will be shocked" chuckling he wonders how he will take the news.

Nine Den Mountain

Naruto was on the ground panting "I think I overdid it there." passing out on the ground. Zenko, KitHi and Yuki all nodded, seeing how well he did with his natural affinity. Zenko seeing his theory was right yet again, wondered how this will work in his life. "I think history will have a habit of repeating itself again" watching the other two nod. They took Naruto inside the shrine to rest. KitHi asked the other two "What jutsus does he know now?" Zenko telling him that Kyuumi taught him Tearing Torrent and Water Shockwave "The Nidaime Hokage's special Suiton jutsu?" asked KitHi

Yuki nodded "Indeed. It seems Kyuubi picked it up and somehow taught Kyuumi how to do use them. Seeing that she is a Zenko it's quite natural for her to use it" that made sense. Everyone turned to Yuki, wondering what she taught him. "From me he learned the Earth Wall and Tearing Earth Turning Palm" Zenko hearing this says that's good for him with his speed and Kage Bunshin "Indeed one of the reasons why I taught him that" KitHi couldn't agree more before he told them he taught Naruto the Fire Dragon Flame Bullet "And Kitsune Fire Stream" watching the other Kitsunes flinch.

He told them it was a perfect katon release "Yes but THAT fire comes from Kyuubi himself. It can almost rival the Amaterasu" answered Zenko. Shocked that KiHi taught him but more importantly "He mastered it with a hundred clones" replied KitHi shocking them. Who would have guessed that he would learn the Kitsune Fire Stream like that and seeing how well he worked with Kyofu and learned his prize Kaze Crush "He also learned Kyofu's other jutsu"

Everyone turned to him like he grew a second head. Yuki asking him how many justus did he learn which Zenko also wondered himself "The boy shows great ability to learn our techniques, perhaps even more" said KitHi earning a nod from everyone. "I think it would be best for him to rest, seeing that using his kekkei genkai drained him" Zenko agreed and luckily for Naruto, Kyuubi taught him a few jutsus and helped him seeing that he was at the end of that kekkei genkai in the past before.

Kakashi's Location.

Kakashi was talking to the Anbu and agreed to speak to Hiruzen before the exam. "Hai I will talk to him a day before the exams begins" seeing that he got in trouble and that Ebisu never trained Naruto, so he wonders what's going on. Sasuke was rolling his eyes and demanded that Kakashi finished training him while the Anbu gets an anime sweatdrop. "I will be there" the Anbu bowing and leaves.

Kakashi wondered what has gotten into Naruto 'Maybe what Neji said to him motivated him to take things to a whole new level?' wondering if what Neji said to him made him realize a few things around himself. Turning back to Sasuke they began training on his speed again. Kakashi later turned to the shadows. "Is it you again Gaara?" wondering if Gaara came back to prove his point against Sasuke. Instead Kakashi saw a small orange Kitsune kit sniffing around. 'Perhaps looking for food?'

Sasuke watching this kicked a rock towards the small kit making him yip from the jump 'Jerk. Cant wait to see Naruto wipe the floor against you' tiliting his head the small kit lets out a yawn and yip away. To Kakashi it seems odd to see a kit all the way out here.

"Sasuke when you got the mark, did anything happen to Naruto?" wondering if something is wrong. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders but said Orochimaru did slam some weird seal on Naruto's stomach that made a reference to the number five. "WHAT? NOW YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU OR NARUTO SAY SOMETHING?" leaving in a swirl of leaves, showing now he cares about Naruto. Kakashi raced back to Konoha, wondering why didn't Naruto tell him about the seal placed on him. "What was that about?" said Sasuke annoyed that Kakashi left him.

Mt. Myoboku

Jiraiya was listening to the elder sage. "You can't be serious. He signed the Kitsune contract? But... the prophecy..." shocked that Naruto signed another contract, the elder sage tells Jiraiya what he has seen. He sees Konoha in great peril and a man with powerful eyes that will destroy Konoha unless a Kitsune sennin rises to save them. Jiraiya hearing this shakes. "But you said I would train a boy that would literally save the world. You didn't say this." shocked and angry that this happened. But he also blamed himself for taking too long to get involved. "Why? Can he also sign the Gama contract?"

The super sage with his hat shook his head. "He cannot, seeing that Inari and Susanoo have placed their power in the boy. It seems we wasted time thinking we couldn't run out. He would have been a good sennin with us, but he will be a great sennin for the Kitsunes" Jiraiya slammed his fist to the ground at hearing this. Blaming himself, Ma and Pa along with the elders of the Gama clan told Jiraiya to stop blaming himself. "But he is Minato's legacy. I was hoping to train him so he can take this contract." Upset and angry at himself, the super sage tells him that he will still need guidance from an elder sennin and that a huge threat still lurks in the shadows "So it's that or nothing."

Seeing that he wasted his time, Jiraiya left to go back to Konoha, wondering how this mess all started besides his own neglect.

Back In Konoha

Hiruzen walked around Konoha, thinking about a few things as he did so. "Lord Hokage we have a problem" Kakashi suddenly said, panting because he had been looking for the hokage all morning. Hiruzen wondered what he meant. "Kakashi, breath first. Am I right in assuming this isn't about Sakura?" Jiraiya appears with an angry look "The Kitsune contract, you let him sign that?" angry but also upset.

To Kakashi's suprise he turns to Jiraiya then to the Hokage. "Contract? He actually listened to me and tried to gain a summons? I was only kidding about that. I didn't think anyone would actually share their contract with him." Jiraiya turned to Kakashi with a glare making him nervous. Hiruzen sighed at seeing how upset Jiraiya clearly is. "I take it the prophecy is different now?" Jiraiya nodded. He tells them that the elder sage sees Konoha in great peril and a man with powerful eyes will destroy Konoha unless a Kitsune sennin rises to save them. Hiruzen hearing this nods "It seems Kyuumi was right"

Getting confused looks from the two. "In my office. Now." disappearing in a poof of smoke.

When they got to his office Kakashi told him what happened to Naruto as far as he knew. "Orochimaru placed the Gogyō Fūin on Naruto." Jiraiya turned to Hiruzen, who was smoking his pipe calmly. "Are you going to do anything?" getting angry. Hiruzen told him that the seal was already removed by "Zenko who's he?" asked Jiraiya

"He is a kitsune with nine tails, but not the Kyuubi we know of. He's also a elder of the clan like yours" pointed out Hiruzen. When Kakashi heard this he thought they were joking "I guess I share the blame seeing that I was the one who mentioned a summons to Naruto when he wasn't in a grateful mood." Jiraiya glared more at Kakashi with some killing intent making the jonin nervous. Hiruzen scolded Jiraya "The boy is learning quite well and Kakashi how dare you leave him with Ebisu?" Jiraiya asked what's going on. To his surprise Sarutobi told him who he is facing off against the first round "Last year's Rookie of the Year. After what he did to the former Heiress of the clan, his own cousin nonetheless, Naruto made a blood vow to beat him" shocking Jiraiya he turns to Kakashi nodding.

Jiraiya told him to bring him back to Konoha to help him train for the last week.

"That won't be necessary. Kyuumi and the others are making sure he will be fine" jumping on the desk Hiruzen scratches Kinto's ear seeing that he dropped by giving him a report on Naruto's progress "Thanks old man. As for Naruto he is doing fine. Heck, he learned a few affinity justus ranking from B to A" yawning a bit. Jiraiya stares at the one tail orange and white Kitsune. Kakashi pointed at him, recognizing him from earlier. "Yeah I was watching you, in case the teme gives Naruto any competition. All I'm going to say is he won't have a ghost of a chance" laughing. Hiruzen lets out a chuckle watching the two's shocked reactions. Jiraiya pointed to his old teacher, asking Sarutobi isn't it forbidden to summon demons? "Hey I take offense to that. I mean look at me, I'M FLUFFY" letting out a fox grin.

Kakashi can't help but chuckle at his antics while Jiriaya mumbles to himself.

Kinto told Hiruzen that Naruto would appear on the day of the exams. "Also, everyone said the orange jumpsuit has to go, but he is still keeping the orange color" poofing away the hokage chuckled at the Kitsune's antics. Thinking how the two are very similar, he looks at Jiraiya who has an upset look on his face. "So are you going to take a active role in his life now?" Jiraiya nodded. Walking to the door it made Hiruzen raise an eyebrow. 'He's upset, but he is the one to blame for not taking his responsibilities as godfather' turning to Kakashi.

He was a different story. Kakashi literally stiffened from the killing intent and the scolding he got for not giving Sakura anything to do for the three weeks that have passed. "And to leave him with Ebisu? I understand the basics, but how would it work with that seal placed on him? For all we know he could have died at the exams then Kyuubi would be released." Kakashi bowed deeply for his mistake. After Hiruzen finished scolding Kakashi he wants a report within a month to see if he teaches anything to Naruto or Sakura.

It seems a week has gone by really quickly and everyone is gathering for the chunin exams.

Everyone is talking about Naruto's fight against Neji the Hyuga prodigy. Many people are placing bets that Naruto won't survive more then a minute against him while others say less then a minute instead. Others are talking about Sasuke's match against the Kazekage's son. Konoha's last heir to a powerful clan against an heir of a Kage. The Fire Daimyo decided to attend this year's chunin exams for some odd reason, having a dream about the last heir of Uzu no Kuni.

But what made it most strange was that when he woke up, he heard a a howl, like a Kitsune and it was cloudy that night.

At the Hyuga compound one boy with a fate complex will be proven wrong.

As many people gathered to grab seats at the stadium, many wonder who will become chunin. Seeing that Sasuke is in the matches, almost everyone believes he will definitely make chunin. A good number of them are his fans who naively think popularity is a factor in the judgment. Hiruzen arrived early to speak to the contestants but one person is missing. "Where is Naruto?" turning to Genma who shrugged his shoulders.

Not too far from the stadium a blonde boy wearing black short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with black fingerless gloves, a simple black belt, black anbu boots a orange cloak with black flames on the edge. On the center back of the cloak it has a kanji for "Kitsune" on it and the front has has a symbol for "Fierce" letting people know about the nature of Kitsunes. (think like Jiraiya outfit but in a diffrernt color and he wears a headband on his forehead)

As he approached the training ground, he looked around and thought about a few things. How will people take this new look and change and what are they going to do when they find out about his abilites and summoning? Letting out a sigh he walked to the training pole and thought about a few things. Can he really beat Neji? Can Hinata really love him after what he heard from her? So much doubt he has.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata, barely hiding from the training post. To Naruto, his heart warmed when he heard her voice. Walking to her he sees her pale skin almost returning to normal. "Hi Hinata-chan, are you feeling better?" Smiling he watches Hinata turns red. Nodding her head and moving closer to the post, she hugged it like her life depended on it. An awkyard silence was between the two "How are you feeling?"

Hinata, playing with her fingers, wondered why Naruto changed his outfit. Even though he got rid of the orange jumpsuit, with this new outfit Naruto still looked handsome. "Better I guess. Just a lot is going on with my life" hugging herself. Naruto walks to her wonders what's wrong "You can tell me." gently grabbing her hand. Hinata burst into tears and told Naruto that the elders from her clan forced her father to banish her because they don't like to see any of the main house lose to anyone. Naruto was getting angry and heard Kyuubi telling him to calm down, wondering why Kyuubi was helping him "Hinata-chan everything will be fine" smiling at her.

Hinata wiped away her tears. "What Neji said about my feelings..." Naruto placed his finger on her lip.

"I know" answered Naruto. Watching her expression from shock to horror "I'm not angry just a little confuse to why a girl like you would love" covering his mouth before he said anything more. Hinata eyes widen thinking Neji told more "Please dont hate me" crying and shaking. She feels Naruto giving her a tight hug "I can never hate you. I vistied you at the hosptail watching you sleep, talking to you. I heard you mumble in your sleep saying you love me" looking away in embrassment.

Hinata face glows bright red hearing all this. "What else did you hear after I said that?" wondering if he will hate her or even reject her since he has a huge crush on Sakura.

Naruto smiled. "After what Neji told me that you like me, I wanted to know why and I started to think about you and... dream about you" getting pink cheeks. Hinata placed her head on his shoulder. The warm hug that Naruto is giving her made her feel like she is on cloud nine. "I think of you as my precious person" holding her tighter. Hinata placed her hands on his face "Every day since that day you saved me from those bullies, I followed you. I wanted to know why everyone treated you wrong, why everyone puts you down. You still got up after the beatings and cursing. You still got up, and I admired you for doing what I knew I couldn't. Over the years that feeling turned into love" blushing like a full grown tomato.

Naruto placed his forehead on hers. "Thanks, but it's not safe being with me. There is a reason why everyone hates me after all." looking away. Hinata used her hand and looked at Naruto's blue eyes which she always loved. "I know about Kyuubi. I know the difference between the two of you, how you keep him sealed up. A elder from my clan told me when I was in my fourth year of the academy, hoping I would hate you. But I didn't. That made me fall more in love with you" tearing a bit Hinata buried her face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto was genuinely shocked to hear she knew about Kyuubi, shocked that she knew it before he even did. That she watched him all this time training, admiring him from the distance and that she still accepts him for who he is and what he has within himself. "Hinata-chan..." blushing a bit. He looks at her purple lavender-tinged pupilless eyes. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me" smiling he kissed Hinata on the lips, gently shocking her "I guess that was our real kiss, seeing that you are awake this time"

To Hinata's confusion her eyes widened as she touching her lips "It wasn't a dream. You kissed me when I was at the hospital" thinking it was a dream for her. Naruto nodded, ashamed. Hinata started to turn darker red if possible "Naruto-kun, promise me you won't get hurt. Promise me you won't die, please?" shaking a bit. Naruto holds her tighter and nods "I promise" holding her in his arms. "I promise to win. That's our nindo, to never go back on it" smiling and thinking about her Naruto feels the doubt in his heart and mind all gone.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, they turn around to see a woman in her mid twenties with light blue hair that look like the sea "Naruto as much I like to watch you in your love life, you have to go" giving him a vulpine grin. Naruto wondered who she is until he saw that grin and hair color "Hai Kyuumi. Just make sure Hinata gets a good seat" turning to Hinata he smiles.

"Wait" He heard before he left.

Hinata took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips. It took all of her will power for her not to faint during that time and when it was done "Thank you my Mesugitsune" He said before rushing to the stadium. Hinata's heart was pounding really fast. 'He called me Hinata- chan and his Mesugitsune' coughing. She watches the blue-haired woman's hands glow blue with a warm sensation "You aren't fully healed. Not even my abilites can heal all that damage at once" smiling at her.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata. Wondering who the woman is and why she is friendly with Naruto.

She tells her she is the mate of the fox Naruto carries with his stomach. "Mate?" her eyes widening when she dropped her henge showing her five tails and light blue fur. "I am Kyuumi. Kyuubi's mate and a personal trainer of Naruto and summons from the Kistune clan" This made Hinata confused. When she henged again she told her what Naruto did and how it all happened. To Hinata's surpise she giggled knowing how Naruto antics are.

At the arena floor everyone is wondering where Naruto is. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't back out of this fight, especially not after what Naruto promised. Genma turning to Hiruzen "It seems we have-" not finishing the sentence, everyone hears many howls around all over Konoha. But those howls aren't dogs or wolves, they are something else that made many many people in Konoha nervous. Genma turned to the entrance and noticed Naruto walking in and staring at Neji.

"Sorry, got lost on the road of life" using Kakashi's excuse... well seeing that he is speaking the truth. Genma wonders where did this new change come from before turning to the hokage who nods. "Very well, the first match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga" many people whispered about Naruto's appearance.

Naruto and Neji, with Genma proctoring the match wonders how it will go. "It seems that fate already declared me the winner. It doesn't matter how much you change, you will always be a failure" using his fate complex. Naruto got into a stance that made some of the jonin raise an eye. Gai up in the stands looks at Kakashi telling him that is a modified stance of the Kaze Palm. That taijutsu has been lost since the time of the First Hokage. "How or where did Naruto learn it?" asked Gai.

Kakashi remained silent, wondering if his summons taught him that.

Naruto stood with his right arm out open palmed, and his left arm back with a fist as he waits for Neji to make the first strike. 'His main strength is taijutsu. If I can dodge his hands and use my elbow and palms to block them or send them away I have a chance' watching Neji taking a step forward. Naruto took a step forward too waiting for him to strike. "Now!" Genma declared. Neji charged towards him, aiming to close one of his main tenketsu on his shoulder. Aiming at his right shoulder, Naruto uses his open palm blocking the strike before it hit him. Bringing his fist he slams it into Neji's chest, Neji turned around breaking free from the plam as he spins. He aims at two of Naruto's tenketsu located on his chest. Watching the two strikes he backslaps one of Neji hands and uses his elbow blocking the other "Impressive speed?" watching Naruto smirk.

They jump away from each other "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" creating a small army of clones. Thay all take position around Neji. 'The Byakugan can see a range of three hundred and sixty so if I attack all once. I might get lucky right?' Many of the clones begin to attack all at once. Neji turning to his left stikes two clones down, while he jumps and kicks two more clones behind him. Landing he charges towards Naruto "Hiding behind all of your clones? Having one not fight makes it obvious you're the real one" reaching him he strikes Naruto at his collar bone "Gotcha"

Naruto smirks "Dont underestimate me" then he poofed making Neji's eye's widen. Naruto and a few clones charged in, two clones charge towards the ground while the real one charges forward with a open plam "Not so easy am I?" striking his palm. Neji blocked it while he jumps to his left avoiding the slide kick from the clone. 'His speed increased dramatically' blocking one of the clones fist to his stomach. Naruto elbowed Neji in the stomach getting the first hit, then a clone kicks him the face making him go airborne 'Did I get him?' watching Neji land on his feet.

"No I didn't" glaring at him. Neji wipes the dirt from his face "Well, that's an interesting taijutsu you have. You got the first hit and here I would have think you are a failure. But then again even Hinata got a few _lucky _strikes on me so I shouldn't be too surprised." getting into another Juken stance. Naruto shifted into a different stance, making Gai in the stands drop his jaw.

"Ok, that's it Kakashi. Now he is using the Hi Fist, another taijutsu lost since the First Hokage's time" Everyone turned to Kakashi who remained quiet. Sakura wondered what was going on and asked no one in particular if Naruto can actually beat Neji. Lee said he could. "He is a genius of hard work" giving his trade mark thumbs up. They look back at the field where Naruto dodges Neji strike to his rib. "How are you this fast?" Neji was getting angry. Naruto dodged to his left and made a quick dash to the ground rolling. "Trust me, you don't want to know" joking, so Neji gets angry.

Naruto smiled and charges towards him 'Now or never' watching Neji taking a defensive stance. Naruto aims at his chest with a fist, but Neji grabbed his wrist while Naruto opens his hand and closes his finger togethers slamming his flat palm onto Neji's chest. Turning to Naruto "Interesting style of Taijustu I must say. Open plams blocking and striking, fists used to defend while breaking free" glaring at him with his byakugan with full force "But this match is over" charging towards Naruto. He took a quick stance with both hands open while his left arm is back "Bring it" smiling Neji aims at his chest hoping to hit him.

Naruto brought his left arm forward slapping the strike away "My turn" bringing his right fist up he tries to hit Neji in the stomach "Not this time" spinning really quickly, a chakra dome appeared around him "Hakkeshō Kaiten" Naruto didn't know what hit him. When he collided with the chakra he was sent flying towards the wall making him crash right through.

Up on the stands the Hyuga elders are shocked to see Neji perform that technique from the main house. Hiashi explained to Hanabi that Neji inherited the true strength of the Hyuga clan. Hinata was shocked to see her cousin perform while Kyuumi yawned. "He still has several more tricks up his sleeve."

When Naruto erupted from the wall he dusted himself off. 'Thank you Kyuubi for the chakra cloak' seeing that Kyuubi sent him chakra or else he would have taken more damage then he had. "You are in the field of my divination" Naruto turned around and watched Neji hit him. First, two consecutive strikes to make two. Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two. Sixth, thirty-two consecutive strikes to make sixty-four. Seventh, another sixty-four consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of one-hundred and twenty-eight strikes. With the final strike hitting Naruto was sent him sliding across the arena floor dropping on his knees 'That hurt. I can barely feel my chakra' looking at Neji.

"It's over. He can't use his chakra" turning his back on him. He hears chuckling while Naruto slowly got on his feet "Why, why did you tell me about Hinata's feelings? Why did you taunt her? Why do you have a problem with her?" getting angry he glares at Neji with a black slit slowly forming in his eyes. Neji was surprised to see him standing, but he began to laugh. "I wanted to know why my cousin cares so much for you"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Naruto.

Neji glared at him. "She is the reason why my father is dead." Slowly taking his headband off, he showed Naruto a seal placed on his forehead. He tells him about the fate of both houses of the Hyuga clan, how his father and uncle are twins. Since Hiashi was born first he went to the main house, "While my father went to the branch house, where we serve to protect them" then told Naruto what happened on Hinata's third birthday. "A Kumo nin kidnapped her, wanting to know the secrets of the Byakugan. So her father killed him. Of course Kumo denied everything and wanted the man who killed him. So instead they sent my father in his place and we avoided war. Naturally upon death the seal activates and seals the byakugan up. So the secrets will never leave the clan" placing his headband back he tells them the seal is also used to keep them in line, how it shows them they are marked with a seal that will never be removed.

Naruto hearing this began to chuckle. "It's funny how you think you are the only one suffering. But Hinata-chan is also suffering, your elders forced her father to banish her. You think having a seal on you makes you special? Got some bad news for you, it doesn't" putting his fingers together he focused his chakra "I think you are the one going against fate, seeing how you failed to protect her" That made Neji's eye's widen before glaring at Naruto. Watching him focus his chakra, Neji tells the proctor he is going for the kill, making Genma roll his eyes.

**"Take some of my chakra and show him to not mess with your Mesugitsune"** Kyuubi roared behind the cage, wanting to see this Hyuga put in his place. Neji watched red chakra from Naruto's stomach erupt. 'What?' watching his tenketsu open up, his chakra system is flooded with red chakra. "What kind of chakra is this?" feeling the wind or chakra coming from Naruto he is bracing himself against it.

Naruto's whole body is surrounded with red chakra, shocking everyone. Red streams of chakra behind him shot out in nine separate streams "This is it one jutsu" performing some hand seals very quickly "Kaze Crush" Naruto's arms were engulfed in orange color with a high pitch wind sound being heard. "AHHH!" charging towards Neji who began to spin. "Hakkeshō Kaiten" Naruto seeing this charged in "KAZE CRUSH!" striking his hand into the chakra dome, making a huge sonic boom. Everyone watched Naruto pushing forward. "You're not the only one that is special in Konoha, not by a long shot." Adding more chakra to his arm, Naruto noticed the chakra dome slowly spinning "KAZE CRUSH" shouting once more. He pushed himself more into the dome, breaking in and shocking everyone especially the Hyugas. Getting closer to Neji, Naruto slammed a closed palm to his chest instead aiming to go through him. With the force of Naruto's Kaze Crush it sent Neji flying towards a wall making him slam right through it.

Whatever was left of the wall collapsed on Neji, making sure he wouldn't get up.

"Think I'm a failure now?"

Genma turned to Naruto then to the downed wall. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Medic nins rushed towards the downed wall where Neji slowly emerged then collapsed on his knees face first.

Gai, with his jaw dropped on the ground, turns to Kakashi who is still quiet. "Kakashi, did you teach Naruto that? It's almost like your chidori." Kakashi shaked. Sakura hearing this asked who trained Naruto while Gai also asked if not Kakashi then who. Kakashi didn't answer. Instead he got up and went to talk to Naruto. "But Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's match is next" said Sakura. Wondering where he is going Kakashi tells them he wants to speak to Naruto about a few things.

Hinata is clapping and cheering while Kyuumi taps her shoulder so they can speak to Naruto. As they got up and made their way towards the contestant stands, Kyuumi doesn't like the smell that is drifting from the Kage box.

When Naruto got to the contestant box, Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru look at Naruto wondering what's going on "What? Is something on my face?" looking at the three. They give him a smirk while Shikamaru sighs thinking he was at least still smarter then Naruto. Sasuke asked him where he learned that jutsu. He hadn't copied it because he didn't think Naruto should show anything worth copying, and was too late to try once he saw otherwise. "Clan jutsu, sorry." smirking. The remaining rookies look at Naruto, wondering what he means, since Naruto learned something about his clan. He can claim it has clan jutsu and not be bothered by anyone from the civilian council "Yup, sorry guys"

"Naruto-kun" turning around seeing Hinata rush to him. Naruto catches her and gave her a spin hug. "Told I would beat him" Shino wondered when this happened, then turn to Hinata seeing that Naruto kept his promise. Sasuke chuckled, seeing that the dobe finally saw the crush she had on him since the academy. Shikamaru mumbled that Naruto has become too troublesome to keep track of, while Sasuke begins to go down for his match.

"Very good Naruto. I am proud of you" said Kyuumi.

Naruto smiling hugs Kyuumi shocking her "Thanks for everything" tousling his spiky hair she knows this is the beginning of his better life. Turning to the door Kakashi calls for Naruto. "Can I have a word with you?" Naruto rolled his eyes, wondering what he wants. Naruto first told him that any jutsu he knows all belong to his clan, which made Kakashi chuckle. "No I want to say I'm sorry and I should have asked you about the seal that was placed on you. I would have had anyone actually told me about it." Naruto asked if someone placed a genjutsu on him which made Hinata giggle.

Kyuumi walked forward. "It seems Kinto was right on a few things about you. I would suggest that you tell the Hokage that the Kazekage smells like snakes" Kakashi's visible eye widened and nodded. Seeing that she is close to Naruto she must be a summons. Nodding Kakashi left in a poof of smoke.

Naruto asked what was going on. "The kage box smells like snakes." answered Kyuumi.

At the Kage box

When Kakashi appeared he bowed deeply "Forgive me for interrupting, but Lord Hokage I have some news about Naruto" Hiruzen waved his hand.

"I know about Naruto's summon. He will become a new sennin of Konoha. I am aware of that" said Hiruzen thinking that the civilian council will surely give him grief but he knew that someone will put them in their place to protect Naruto.

The Kazekage in disguise heard this. "A sennin? I thought Konoha had three. I didn't know you trained Sennin now." wondering what's going on. He wonders if he should delay some of the attack to see the full abilities of the boy. 'Did they remove the seal?' not taking a gamble and seeing that Gaara is strong enough to take care of him. 'Eliminate the threat right now when he's weakened.' smiling to himself. Kakashi told Hiruzen it was something else.

The Hokage bowing excused himself to leave the room.

Kakashi looking at the disguised Kazekage. "He smells like snakes" giving him what is necessary. Hiruzen's eye's widen but he kept a relaxed composure. Nodding to him Hiruzen tells Kakashi to gather all the Anbu and prepare for everything. "Clan, chunin everyone" Kakashi nodded to the orders. "I'm on it, but it will take time to get everyone ready. Can you possibly see if you can give us some time to get ready?" Hiruzen thought it over. "I'll try but I'm not sure how I will be able to do so from where I have to be. I can likely just keep the kazekage from leaving."

Hiruzen walked back to the Kage box and apologized for his absence. "The council is giving me grief about Naruto" the kazekage hearing this wonders why. "Reasons I can't tell" looking at the field.

Sasuke jumped back and looked at the ball of sand in front of him, performing the hand seals "Chidori" everyone watched his hand light up blue. Charging at the ball of sand Gaara saw the similar jutsu that Naruto used and added more chakra to his sand making it harder. Using more wind with the sand to make it more dense, Sasuke's Chidori never penetrated through the ball of sand "What? It didn't work?" shocked to see this. The ball of sand erupted and hit Sasuke in the chest. "Show me your power" lifting him high in the air.

He threw Sasuke right to the wall still holding onto him. He then threw Sasuke right over his head, slamming him hard on the ground making a imprint of his body. "PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" lifting the battered Uchiha in the air, he throws Sasuke at another wall, this time releasing him. Gaara turned to Genma with blood lust filled eyes. "MOTHER DEMANDS BLOOD!" Suddenly the sand around his body started to break "I WANT THE ONE WHO SMELLS LIKE KITSUNES!"

What he said made many people scream to give him Naruto thinking that will solve the problem. Others seeing what he did to Sasuke shivered, so Genma called the match. "Winner Gaara of Suna" seeing that Sasuke hasn't gotten up. "Next match is-" not able to announce the next match, as Gaara hits him with his sand. "COME DOWN YOU COWARD!" releasing a huge amount of killing intent. At the contestant stand Naruto had been watching him throw Sasuke like a piece of trash. Walking to the rail Hinata grabbed him from behind "Don't! Didn't you see what he did to Sasuke?" shaking in fear, thinking what can happen to Naruto.

Turning to her he kissed Hinata passionately on the lips. "I promise I will be fine" walking to the hand rail. Kyuumi places her hand on Hinata's shoulder "He will be fine"

When Naruto landed on the arena floor he glared at Gaara. "YES! MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" as sand erupts all round him Naruto took a stance.

Hope you enjoy the exams and next chapter Naruto's kekkei genkai will appear. Also yea I decided to change the exams around a bit seeing how many people stick to the canon.

Phantom again thank you dude.


	3. Kitsune Sennin All Out

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Wow I mean wow I didn't expect all these reviews and everyone asking me to update very quickly. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy everyone.

When Naruto landed on the arena floor he glared at Gaara. "YES! MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" Sand erupts all around him as Naruto took a stance.

Everyone is quiet, watching this happen. Hiruzen in the kage box was silently praying to Kami that Naruto will be fine and give them enough time for Konoha to gather their forces. The disguised snake sennin wondered what summons this genin had, wondering if his foolish teammate passed his contract to him and removed the five prong seal placed on him. Seeing he is one of the few people are skilled enough to do so. 'I must make sure he is eliminated. He will cause me problems in the future' thought Orochimaru.

Naruto stood his ground with a serious stare at the out of control redhead jinchuuriki. 'Damn, it's like he doesn't have any control' taking a gulp he carefully watched the sand around him. Remembering what happened to Lee in the preliminaries match, he has to make sure nothing bad will happen to him as well. Naruto and Gaara were both staring at each other while Shikamaru was thrown down to the ground by Kyuumi "Proctor the match that he is going through" shouted Kyuumi.

Angry that Shikamaru said Naruto must be crazy to go against him seeing that he did to Lee at the preliminaries.

Now when Shikamaru got up he looked at Naruto and saw something in him that made him wonder. 'His eyes. Thery're different' getting up he walks to the middle "Troublesome. BEGIN!" shouted Shikamaru. He heard what Kyuumi said about the Kage box smelling like snake, so he knows they must have a plan that will take time to come up with.

Naruto watched the sand around Gaara 'Remember what KitHi told you. Stay calm, fierce, loyal, and trust your instincts' still in the stance. He moves slowly towards Gaara 'Sand acts like a shield and a weapon as well, but it probably can't be both at the same time.'

"Blood. Mother WANTS BLOOD!" Sand erupted everywhere in the arena. Naruto moved as fast he can, making him almost look like a blur 'I got to get close' running towards Gaara, Naruto does a jump roll, missing the sand attack aimed at him. Getting up quickly he charges towards Gaara "Kaze Crush" charging towards Gaara with his hand hoping to strike the redhead around his collar bone "YES COME TO ME. MOTHER WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD" shouted Gaara.

Naruto reaching him slams the Kaze Crush right into him 'WHAT?' shocked that his sand blocked the jutsu but more importantly "It didn't pierce him" trying to remove his hand "Kaze Release" learning a few tricks Naruto's arm erupted in a huge gust of wind blowing all the sand away from Gaara and himself. But it still didn't free Naruto, who jumped up and slammed his knee into Gaara's face making him lose control of his sand for one instance. Once his arm is free, he jumps back and watches Gaara lift the sand back up "Going to need some help" said Naruto.

Performing the Kage Bunshin he makes about fifteen clones "Let's get him" said the clones. The original got into the middle while the clones surround them both. 'Attack all at once. No way his sand can block different locations on his body and attack me at the same time'' grinned Naruto. Charging in, he and the clones all attacked different parts of his body, making Gaara go on the move to watch different clones and not focus on just one. Naruto doing a spin kick tried to hit Gaara's chest "No" said Gaara. Catching the kick with his sand, another clone came and attacked Gaara's side, lifting his arm to block the strike. Another clone aims at Gaara's back, hoping to send him skidding across the ground.

Gaara turned around and used the sand to send the clone to the wall making him dispel. Not paying attention, Naruto and two clones attack at the same time but from different directions "Now!" shouted Naruto. The original aimed at his arm hoping to disable it, eliminating his sand attacks and defense. The second clone hoped to disable his leg making him a sitting duck while his vision on his back will be limited and the last clone hoped to strike Gaara's head.

"STAY BACK!" roared Gaara.

Sand erupted from Gaara slamming Naruto and the clones making them dispel against the wall. "Shit, that didn't work" wiping the blood from his lip. Naruto dropped on the ground while Gaara retracts his sand "Damn your tough." chuckling to himself. "I guess I have to go all out against you. Seeing that you took out Sasuke like it was nothing"

Naruto's blue eyes now have a black slit going through. Slowly tapping in to Kyuubi's power Naruto had a serious look towards Gaara "Can't let you go. Not like this" walking towards him. Naruto took a stance and watched Gaara's movements "Yes, more!" shouted Gaara letting out a menacing laugh. Many people in the audience started to feel sorry for Naruto. Kakashi got Kureani, Asuma and Gai to get many of the Anbu ready. While his two jonin comrades spoke to the clan heads that are watching the matches, Kakashi is making sure that no one will interfere with Naruto's match while they gather more of their forces.

Jiraiya got Ibiki to take the main gate while many jonins join him. The chunins at the school started to slowly evacuate some parts of Konoha.

"So let's take this to our full potential" said Naruto with a foxy grin. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making five clones. Naruto and the clones all take different locations around Gaara but that's the least of what he is going to do. Lifting his left sleeve Naruto reveals a tattoo of a Kitsune head with nine tails going around his arm. Biting his finger he smears the blood on the tattoo making it glow red "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" when the smoke cleared.

Everyone wanted to know what was going on and what tattoo was that.

"Naruto there better be a good reason you summoned me and Kinto" said Kyofu. Not happy to be in the human world for some reason and when he turned to Gaara he felt Shukuka's chakra coming from him, making him less pleased to be here. "Of all of the Biju, you summon me and Kinto to fight this crazy Tanuki?" wondering if Naruto got hit harder then he knows.

Many... ok, the majority of the people were shocked, stunned, maybe even scared to see a four tailed white-red kitsune next to Naruto that was almost the same size as Tsume's partner. The small red Kitsune kit with a white tail about the same size of Akamaru was looking around. Hiruzen kept a straight face to his former student, while Orochimaru couldn't hide his reaction to see a summoned Kitsune. He heard rumors about some yokai contracts but to see one active and wielded by the jinchuuriki, it was too good to be true.

Kakashi and the others who are watching from the contestant stands are shocked to see Naruto's summons. "Well there goes his secret" said Kyuumi. Not angry, but worried about what Konoha or Hiruzen's teammates will try to pull with Naruto. But seeing she spoke to the Hokage on how someone from the past is coming back and she isn't happy about what happened to Naruto while he grew up, she wasn't too worried.

"Wow look at everyone" said Kinto.

"Sorry but this guy somehow stopped the Kaze Crush" replied Naruto telling Kyofu one of the reasons.

Kyofu hearing this took flight in the air shocking many people "Fine. I guess we got to hit with everything we have" Kinto jumping on Naruto shoulders lets out a yawn "Finally some action" jumping down. Kinto's white tail is engulfed in a white aura and started to charge towards Gaara "Strike Futon Claw" Kinto didn't attack alone. Naruto's clones all charged in with Kinto while the original attacked from the back and Kyofu in the air. "Now" shouted Kinto.

Kinto and the clones slammed against Gaara's sand trying to push forward. Kyofu attacked from the air while Naruto hit Gaara from behind. When everyone collided a huge dust cloud filled the arena covering everything. "Did it work?" said Naruto and the Kitsune summons.

Everyone held their breath and when the dust settled down everyone saw a ball of sand in the middle of the field "Nope, it didn't" said Kinto. Jumping back everyone watched the ball of sand rise high above the ground shocking everyone. Kyofu seeing this began to fly towards the ball. "Kaze Crush" charging towards the ball of sand with a huge amount of speed. Everyone thought he will pierce the ball of sand, but in the last second Gaara dropped the sand a bit catching Kyofu in it.

"Now I will have your blood" Gaara floating on a piece of sand began to crush Kyofu.

"Kyofu NOW!" shouted Naruto.

Kyofu glowed white while his futon ability burst from him. Gaara watching this began to squeeze more and when he did Naruto appeared in Kyofu's place shocking him "Boom" activating the explosive tag he had on himself. Naruto explodes, the force of the explosion sends Gaara towards the ground very quickly. Everyone is shocked that Naruto exploded like this "He didn't" replied Kakashi getting everyone's attention "His clone performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu with his summon" explained Kakashi. Shocked that Naruto thought of something this clever but seeing how Kitsunes are clever animals 'No doubt Naruto will be a powerful sennin'

Gaara on the ground is glaring at Naruto "You will prove my existence" His sand erupted around him and aimed at Kyofu in the air. Dodging the sand bullets, Naruto and Kinto charged at Gaara "Let's go" as they got close. Gaara sets his eyes on them "Sand Wave" a huge wave of sand emerged from the ground sending Naruto in one direction and Kinto who is riding the wave trying to push it off "DIE!" then the sand wave grew in size.

Many civilians seeing the wave of sand coming at them knowing they will be killed with the force of the attack "NOO!" shouted Kinto. "STRIKE FUTON CLAW" Kinto's white tail started to glow in a bright white aura pushing the sand wave back "I won't let Naruto down!" giving everything he has. Kinto pushed the wave of sand back using his futon affinity, shocking Gaara and everyone "I did it" panting and barely standing on his legs. Kinto turns to Naruto "Sorry but I think I overdid it" chuckling to himself, Kinto begins to glow red and a second red tail appeared, shocking Kyofu and Kyuumi. "Hey what do you know? I got my second tail" passing out on the ground.

Kinto poofs back to the nine den mountain to recover.

Many civilians who was in that section are shocked that the small kit pushed the sand wave saving them and protecting them. What shocked them more was that this summons was the partner of the very child they wished death on repeatedly.

Kyofu landed near Naruto "Well who would have thought? He gained his Hi tail, no doubt everyone will be happy how he did it" Naruto nodded to what Kyofu said. Right now he owes a lot to Kinto for saving them "He gave us a opportunity so let's take it" exclaimed Naruto. The last of the four clones nodded before Kyofu took the air "I will attack from above. Try to get him from the front"

Gaara watching Naruto begins to get angry while his sand around his skin begins to break apart and his body slowly started to change.

"Let's go" shouted the clones.

All charging in at once, Kyofu attack came from the front, with Gaara wondering what he is doing. Blocking the clone attacks he knocks them all out making them dispel before turning to the original who is performing some hand seals. Kyofu attacked the sand shield that Gaara set up "Sorry but I wasn't the main attack" smirking.

He disappeared and Naruto appeared with his arm glowing red with white streaks going through it "Hi no Kaze Kattā" striking the sand shield. The jutsu Naruto used blasted the sand away and impaled Gaara right in the shoulder shocking everyone especially those from Suna. The wall of sand that was used started to break off in melted sand clumps "Confused? Kyofu's wind release broke your sand part while I attacked with a collaboration jutsu of wind and fire together" smirked Naruto.

Gaara reaching to his shoulder notices the warm liquid slowly coming out "My blood... it's MY BLOOD!" screaming.

Naruto wonders what's going on "What the-?" watching the sand going around Naruto's hand then arm. He struggles to get free "MY BLOOD! I WILL KILL YOU!" screaming in rage Gaara's sand skin begins to break and his arm begins to change into some huge sand claw. Naruto focused his chakra 'Come on' struggling to get free he feels the sand begin to crush his hand and arm "LET ME GO" screamed Naruto. Tapping a little into Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto erupted in a red glow and removed his arm. Gaara on the other hand has half his face looking normal but the other half looks like something else. (think the fight with Naruto and Gaara when Sasuke's chidori failed to stop him the second time in the forest. Before he transformed into his biju form)

Naruto jumping back holds his arm "That was close" turning to Kyofu who landed on the ground. "Want some advice?" asked Kyofu while Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I think we pissed him off" watching Gaara changing much slower. A sand tail that looked like hundreds of small tails compressed together into one big one emerged from behind Gaara. "Yeah, we did" said Kyofu watching the changes. Naruto lets out a nervous smile "Hmm I don't think you want to talk about it" giving out a nervous chuckle. Gaara's eyes change into something more menacing making Naruto gulp. "Great, I did piss it off"

Shikamaru was far away watching instead of proctoring "Oh man. Only Naruto can do this" shaking his head he lets out a sigh.

Naruto got into a stance while Kyofu flies up "Naruto, let's do a combine Hi no Kaze Kattā" nodding. Naruto performs the necessary hand seals while he begins to charge towards Gaara, Kyofu hoping that both attacks will knock out the out of control jinchuuriki "Hi no Kaze Kattā" said both Naruto and Kyofu. When they got close enough to Gaara many people felt the hot air coming from the attack "Take this" said Naruto. Getting closer both jutsu collide with the sand wall "Now or never" said Naruto.

Everyone held their breath seeing how much of a sand cloud is being made by both of their jutsu colliding. Gaara laughed menacing while using his tail to knock Kyofu away "Kyofu" shouted Naruto watching Gaara's sand tail hit him. Naruto taking a step forward tried to break into the new sand wall he has up. "Come on" shouted Naruto. Gaara smiling uses his tail and hits Naruto in the chest sending him towards the wall. Dropping on one knee Naruto pants "Shit that hurt" turning to Kyofu who is slowly getting up. He turns to Gaara who makes a huge sand spear "DIE!" roared Gaara.

Naruto smiled and he slammed his palm on the ground.

Everyone watches the huge sand spear shoot at Naruto. Everyone held their breath wondering if he could dodge it. Others are happy that Gaara would get rid of Konoha's 'demon' like this, forgetting that Naruto was the only thing keeping Gaara from attacking them instead or next. When the sand cloud finally disappeared everyone was shocked to see a wall of wood in front of Naruto. "Mokuton Barrage" the wood wall shots out long pieces of wood aiming at Gaara.

Everyone in Konoha is stunned to see Hashirama's kekkei genkai being used.

Hiruzen let out a smirk watching Naruto.

Orochimaru couldnt hide his shocked expression. 'The Shodaime's kekkei genkai. That would mean he is part of the Senju family?' wondering how Hiruzen hid this piece of information from everyone.

Kakashi is stunned. Everyone asked if he knew that Naruto could do that "No I didn't"

The elders seeing this wonder if Hiruzen kept this from them and Danzo is especially angry to see this. 'That power with Kyuubi, he will be great, and the summons, how and when did Hiruzen manage to hide all this?' The civilian council on the other hand think about the Senju family and what is left of them and if maybe Naruto is connected to them rather than be a mere orphan Minato picked at sheer random.

Naruto smiled. "I guess it's time to take this to a whole new level" performing some hand seals "Mokuton: Nativity of a World of Trees" slamming both hands on the ground trees erupt all over the field. Naruto lifted his right sleeve showing a tattoo with Kitsune paws "I guess Yuki was right. Use your territory to your advantage" Everyone watching the trees grow on the field, along with grass and blooming flowers. When it finished, the entire arena floor looked like a small forest "Kitsune claws" taking out a set of daggers. (think legolas blades) Whoever has a clear view of Naruto, seeing that you can see orange even the thickness of green all around, and the dagger he is carrying have a wooden handle with some golden designed made into the sliver blade.

Naruto ran towards Gaara, disappearing into the green woods. "WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Gaara. Turning to his left he throws his sand "Nope not there" said Naruto. Gaara aiming his sand behind him "Close" said Naruto. Gaara looking around frantically "Stop hiding and die" Naruto smiling slashes Gaara's back and jumps into a tree and merges with it "Come find me" said Naruto using the tree as cover. Gaara trying to reach his cut on his back, then he dropped on one knee feeling another hit.

Naruto emerged from the tree, watching Gaara on the floor "What's wrong?" jumping and merging into another tree. Naruto watches Gaara throwing his sand all around "I don't see what are you tryng to accomplish" watching Gaara's sand emerged from the ground and aimed at the trees destroying some of them. Naruto moved from a different tree wonders what he is doing "STOP HIDING" shouted Gaara.

Naruto using the tree as cover "You think I'm going to let you hurt my freinds, my village? You're wrong. As long I'm still standing and breathing you won't win" jumping from tree to tree. Naruto striking from different locations hurting Gaara while he uses his sand trying to find him. "I understand, you think you're alone but you aren't. You have your family, a sister and brother. Take advantage of that friendship, that bond" said Naruto.

Knowing how it feels to be alone, Naruto noticed Gaara's behavior changing a bit.

Everyone outside the arena floor is hearing what's going on while some blurs of oranges make a few appearance then disappear.

Hiruzen is happy with Naruto's progress 'No doubt he will be fine' smiling. He turns to the disguised Kazekage and notices his distraught look "Knowing Naruto he will go easy on Gaara" reassuring him. The disguised Kazekage just nods.

Kakashi kept making sure no one will interfere with the fight.

Naruto watched Gaara throw his sand in different locations while he uses his sand claw to destroy some of the closer trees as well. Naruto got away from Gaara, wondering what he is doing 'Wait he's destroying the trees' Sand erupted all around him coming from the ground and all over the air "Not good" said Naruto. Running upwards on the tree to avoid the attack all the trees begin to sink.

As he reaches the top he looks down watching the forest and everything he made go down in a huge sand pit "That's what I call overkill" shivering a bit.

"What's going on?" said Hinata worried that all the trees are beginning to sink for some odd reason.

Everyone wondered what was going on and saw a huge geyser of sand erupting from the arena floor. The trees around the area begin to tilt or fall over "Shit there goes the neighborhood" said Naruto. Standing on top of the tree he notices Gaara floating up on a pile of sand "STOP HIDING" shouting at Naruto he lets out a smirk "A piece of advice. You should know better than to corner an animal like a fox. We have a tendency to show our teeth or claws" jumping towards Gaara with his daggers "Futon Claws" striking at him hitting him square in the chest forcing Gaara on the ground. Naruto fell down and lifted his arm up while Kyofu flies down and catches him.

"You alright?" asked Kyofu.

"Yeah just wondering what it's going to take to beat him" said Naruto.

Gaara crashed on the ground making a crater, slowly trying to get up and out. While Naruto and Kyofu land on the ground "I think it's time to end this" Naruto charging towards Gaara but then a huge explosion was heard all over Konoha and the Kage box was one of them.

"NARUTO WE HAVE TROUBLE!" shouted Kyofu. Everyone noticed feathers coming down "Genjutsu HA!" Glowing white "Kaze Kai" Kyofu slams his front legs on the ground releasing a huge gust of air. Whoever is placing the genjutsu is blown away hitting the wall "Like my Kaze Kai? It blows the users right off their feet while they're trying to place the genjutsu on us, thus breaking the genjutsu on us before it truly starts" Naruto turning to contestant box and noticed Kakashi and a huge number of Konoha shinobi coming. Turning to the other side a huge amount of Oto and Suna nin is throwing explosive tags.

"Mokuton Wall" slamming his hand on the ground. Kyofu flies up and uses a futon blast knocking all the explosive tags back to them while the wooden wall protects them. "Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" asked Naruto. Not noticing that Gaara's brother and sister picked him up and making their way out of the staduim.

"Naruto, it's a invasion. Get to the gates and help them hold the line" ordered Kakashi. Naruto wanted to protest, turning to Hiruzen who is fighting against the revealed Orochimaru while a violet barrier appeared on top of the kage box. "But the old man's going to need help" Kyuumi appearing with Hinata and throwing two knocked out Kumo nin "Summon Zenko and Yuki, they will help. KitHi will provide help against the Hebi summons that are popping around Konoha" said Kyuumi.

Smelling them all around Konoha she knows this won't be a easy fight to win.

"Fine go" said Kakashi.

Naruto performed some hand seals, bit his thumb and smears the blood on the summoning tattoo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Zenko appeared with Yuki. "Kyuumi this better be good" said Yuki. Seeing a lot of mortals in front of her she turns her sights towards the civilians all running "A four cornered violent flame barrier. Interesting. I might have a fuinjutsu that will break it but it will take some time" said Zenko.

Wondering if it is the same person that placed the five prong seal on Naruto's seal.

Kyuumi turned to Kakashi "Zenko and Yuki will help you. GO" Leaving herself she is going to get someone to help when Gaara comes back. Naruto put his fingers together "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a huge amount of clones. They all spread out to help defend Konoha "Good idea Naruto" said Kakashi. Hinata left with Naruto while Kyofu took to the air "I will take care of some of the summoned hebi's"

Hiruzen's location

Hiruzen was fighting against Orochimaru "My, who would have thought the boy would have _that _kekkei genkai. But also to have a demon contract, I must say sensei you hid him well against me" laughing manically. Orochimaru charges towards Hiruzen with a few shadow snakes.

Outside the Barrier.

Kakashi with Yuki and Zenko who is drawing up the necessary seals to break the barrier "Now I need four of you to do these hand seals. Then I will do the rest" said Zenko. Many of the anbu didn't move, not trusting the Kitsune. Kakashi having enough created four shadow clones "Tell them what to do" said Kakashi giving the anbu a few glares. He will make sure they will have a long overdue talk. Zenko gave Kakashi the hand seals while Yuki sets up a rock wall against enmies.

"Horse, Bird, Dragon, Tiger, Ox" Kakashi and his clones performed the hand seals, while Zenko slams his tail on the seal he placed in front of the barrier "Activate" slaming his tails on the seal again. It began to glow bright blue while the violet barrier begins to dim out "Now Yuki"

Yuki glowed green and slams her tail on the ground making a line of boulders jump above the ground "Doton Barrage Smash" the earth underneath began to crack while boulders began to rise and deform the land.

The blue symbol glowing knocks out the sound four that is putting up the barrier and when Orochimaru saw this he was not happy. "My barrier? Impossible" shocked that his barrier was stopped. Looking for the one responsible 'Hmm the blue-white Kitsune with the nine tails. He must be the reason' angry that his barrier failed. He watched a dark green-brown mesugitsune with nine tails also stopping his sound four "Impressive and ironic that Kitsunes are now allied with Konoha" sneered the snake sennin.

Hiruzen smirked "Yes it is. Also he will replace you since you defected against us. We gained a new sennin, a Kitsune Sennin" prided Hiruzen.

Kakashi and some of the anbu quickly jumped in to help Hiruzen. Zenko glowed blue healing some of Hiruzen's wounds "I take it you are Zenko" asked Hiruzen while he nodded. "Indeed. I am the elder of the Zenko clan. Yuki is the elder of the Yako clan and KitHi..." using his tail and pointed to the giant red kitsune fighting against the hebi's "...Is the leader of the Yoko clan" seeing that there is three branches of the clan Hiruzen can't help but chuckle.

Yuki created a earth wall protecting against the summon hebis that came from Orochimaru while Kakashi used a katon jutsu burning them. "Zenko, I think it's time we stopped this vile sennin once and for all" getting a nod from them. Hiruzen stopped them before they did anything "NO! I made a mistake thirteen years ago that cost Naruto a lot. I also made a mistake to let him go, so I will be the one to correct this" galring at his student. He watches Orochimaru slam his hands on the ground making several coffins appear.

With Naruto

Him and KitHi who used his unshrinking technique are fighting against the summoned hebi's. Many people were shocked to see a kitsune change into the same size of the hebi's that are attacking. "Didn't know they would smell this good" joked KitHi.

Burning them alive while some of them hissed to death, it left a sweet bbq aroma in the air.

Jiraiya was on top of Gamabunta helping defend against the giant snake summons that are appearing around Konoha. Hinata flying with Kyofu who is coordinating some of Konoha's forces to attack one hebi at a time. The remaining rookies, minus Sasuke who was knocked out and sent to the hospital, were fighting all around Konoha trying to defend their home "Kaze Crush" screamed Naruto. Falling down with great speed he slams a closed palm to the ground making a huge crater of wind knocking the enemies off their feet.

"Naruto this isn't looking good" said Asuma. Impressd by Naruto's daggers, both of them are fighting nearby each other, covering their allies backs "I know" looking around he notices a lot of wounded Konoha nin "At this rate we won't be able to hold them off" thinking if he should taken more time against Gaara while Konoha gathered more of their forces.

**"Kit, summon some of the Zenko clan, call forth the healers of the rain" **listening to Kyuubi he takes a deep breath **"Use my chakra. Release some of your futon affinity all around you. Let me lock on their chakra signatures" **focusing his chakra everyone feels the air coming from Naruto then a red chakra cloak appears around him "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" smearing the blood on his tattoo. A group of five Kitsune with two mesugitune with them appeared. "Kyuubi said something about healers of rain" panting hard. Naruto watched the Kitsunes glow blue and the clouds around them start to change color.

Asuma watching this "What's going on?" feeling a rain drop. He looks around, seeing some of the injured shinobi wounds being healed "The blast of air that came from Naruto with the rain is healing us" shouted Asuma. Kurenai hearing this smiles seeing that Naruto is helping much more "That's good. We are going to need every bit of help" said Kurenai thinking Naruto or his summons had to have something to do with Hinata's quick recovery 'Got to thank him later'

Jiraiya can't help but smile "So that's his kid. It's a shame we couldn't get him" said Gamabunta. Jiraya nodded, knowing he took too long to get to Naruto "Jiraiya it;s Shukaku. He's back" hearing about Naruto fighting against him to give Konoha time to gather their forces.

KitHi turned to the gate noticed the sand tanuki coming quickly "Coming back for more aren't you? Naruto I think it's time to show the move you and Kyuubi created" smirking KitHi send a huge blast of air to Shukaku preventing him from entering the gate.

Naruto running towards him slams his hands on the ground "Mokuton Tree Chakra Bind" Tree, roots, and branches all emerge around Shukaku trapping him.

Gamabunta watching Shukaku telling Jiraiya his host is an insomniac. "Meaning if you hit him, the demon will go back inside the seal" explained Gamabunta.

KitHi jumped to the front gate using another Futon blast with a Katon burning the tanuki apart "For Inari's sake wake him up" biting down on the tanuki's sand neck and wrapping his tails around him. Shukaku lets out a huge roar and sands erupts from his body. Taking aim at Naruto, Gamabunta and Jiraiya went as fast as they can.

"NO!" shouted a female.

Out of nowhere golden chains wrapped around Shukaku's body shocking Jiraiya "No, those chains, it's impossible" shocked to see the chains he moves towards Kyuumi who is carrying a female on her back "Sorry, are we late?" Kyuumi asked, letting out a vulpine grin. Jiraiya was shocked to see her alive 'Why didn't Sensei tell me about this? He told me everything else but why not her?' wondering why Hiruzen didn't say anything.

He and Gamabunta jump towards Shukaku while KitHi sent a futon blast to the tanuki's face.

Naruto shouts "Hurry up. I'm almost out of chakra" pushing more chakra into the trees, Naruto begins to get dizzy.

Kushina added more chakra to her chains restraining Shukaku "Jiraiya hurry up" screaming at the pervert. Jiraiya nods his head knowing that full well her temper was as strong as ever. As he approached Gaara he slams a weak rasengan into the sleeping jinchuuriki's chest waking him up.

"NO! I DONT WANT TO GO BACK!" screaming and being sealed back up again.

Everyone watches Shukaku's sand body slowly crumble.

Naruto panting turns to Kyuumi and notices the woman from Kyuubi's memories "Kaasan?" before he passed out face first. Asuma caught him "I guess he overdid it" carrying him to Kushina. She hugs Naruto for the first time in thirteen years. Hinata ran towards him "Is he ok?" wondering if he will be fine.

Kyuumi placed her tail on him, and it glowed blue "Chakra exhaustion. Other than that my mate will heal him" Hinata letting out a relief looks at Naruto smiling which didn't go unnoticed by Kushina.

Jiraiya sensed something 'That power, it can't be' jumping towards the hokage's location 'Don't do it sensei'

With Hiruzen

Zenko and Yuki were both fighting against the First and Second Hokages. "Who would have thought the Edo Tensei would have a sealing weakness" chuckled Zenko. Yuki nodded, using a Doton binding while Zenko used a sealing jutsu placed on them. But they also got lucky stopping the third coffin that would probably contain the yondaime's soul in it from opening. Hiruzen used the Shiki Fūjin summoning the Kami of Death to remove their souls ending the jutsu once and for all.

"Lord Hokage" shouted Kakashi.

Trying to get up, Hiruzen turns around and feels the snake sennin's blade impale him "I can't stop here" Hiruzen panting tried to reach into his fallen student's soul. Zenko carried Enma while he grabbed the blade before it goes any further inside the hokage "Hiruzen, good luck" the monkey king said before poofing away, taking the vile blade with him.

Zenko glowed blue trying to heal Hiruzen's injuries "It's over Orchimaru. For your punishment I will take your arms and hands away" pulling them out more. The Shinigami moves his daggers cutting the soul from the body making the snake sennin arms go limp.

"No! I can't feel them! You took my jutsu away from me!" angry at him. He kicks the Hokage in the stomach making him cough more blood "I will kill you!" hearing a chirping sound he turns around, watching Kakashi hitting Orochimaru in the chest "My, who would have thought one of your students would have the Senju blood in him?" laughing manically. Kakashi sent Orchimaru to the wall while he summoned a snake and left with it.

"You have no clue what Naruto is capable of" replied Kakashi right after the snake sennin left.

Zenko's tails glowed blue trying to keep Hiruzen alive "Kakashi, protect Kushina and Naruto, she is alive and well" Hiruzen coughing blood while Kakashi's visible eye widens. Smiling Hiruzen passes away while Zenko shakes his head. "I'm sorry"

A female cat masked anbu with purple hair reported to Kakashi "They are retreating. Shukaku was pushed out of Konoha before he broke through the gate" hearing the report he nodded while Zenko and Yuki knows this won't be easy.

"Capture the summons"

Everyone turned around and saw Danzo with two anbu with him. Kakashi glared at the shinobi behind him making them think twice before they try anything "No" using a stern voice. Everyone turns to Kakashi fearing what he is going to do "They are Naruto's summons. If they didn't help us we would have lost much more of our forces. You don't have any authority over them. That is not how summons work and even you must know that."

Zenko and Yuki let out a smirk while Danzo snorts condescendingly. "Konoha will get the contract from the boy and he will go through the CRA to make sure the kekkie genkai will be passed down to children we can mold accordingly." stated Danzo. Smiling thinking he will use this to gain power in Konoha and making himself as Hokage.

Right after he said that.

A huge killing intent was felt and when everyone turned around to see Jiraiya "Really? I don't think that's going to happen. His mother will have a say in this" walking towards Danzo and the two anbu. He takes their masks off "Aburame and Hyuga. I will make sure your clan leaders will know of your activites" turning to the kitsunes "Naruto is fine, he's with his mother" Kakashi asked Jiriaya to check on them nods.

Before Danzo can say anything, Jiraiya added "Konoha is under marshal law"

"And who gives you that right?" said Danzo in a defiant tone.

Everyone turns to Danzo then to Jiraiya who walks towards him. "I am a Sennin, currerntly the strongest one that Konoha has in its mist. Meaning right now I am acting Kage until we get a new one. If you don't like that, face me yourself rather than relying on your lapdogs to fight for you. A hokage has to be able to fight on his own" glaring more at Danzo in a challenging manner. He orders all shinobi to report around Konoha "NOW!" screamed Jiraiya.

Watching them all leave.

Danzo glares at Jiraiya "Very well" leaving himself.

Zenko lets out a chuckle "He won't stop there, not by a long shot. Good thing we got the Fire Daimyo here, I wonder how he will feel when he learns that the Heirs of Uzu no Kuni were being treated"

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah but we don't need to do anything right now. Kushina will make him an example instead" said Jiraiya wondering how he got into this mess. He walks to Hiruzen's dead body 'I promise sensei I will take an active roll in Naruto's life, seeing he needs someone'

Later Namikaze Home

Kakashi appeared at his former sensei's home "Kushina?" thinking she died a long time ago.

"Kakashi, it's been a long time" smiled Kushina making Kakashi nod. Kyuumi appeared in a swirl of water "I got word from Zenko and Yuki that Danzo wants Naruto in the CRA, most likely to corrupt his kids" Kushina hearing this got angry "Well let's see them try when we leave Konoha" looking at Kyuumi who nods and smiles.

Hinata at the door heard this "But why? I understand but can't you stay here?" looking down. Kushina gives Hinata a smile asking if she wants to come along "Ano but what about everyone else?" thinking about her clan. But the she remembered that she was banished "Hai I will come."

Kyuumi smiled then turned to Kushina "I already spoke to the other elders. You are welcome to come to Nine Den Mountain" seeing that there is enough room at the shrine for them. Kushina nods while Hinata plays with her fingers thinking how close she will be with Naruto "Also I don't think any of the Zenko clan would mind teaching a few things to Naruto's Mesugitsune" giggling at Hinata.

She turns bright red making Kushina hold her sides from laughter.

Kakashi hearing this sighs "But the prophecy..." he explains to them what Jiraiya summons sees Konoha in great peril and a man with powerful eyes that will destroy Konoha unless a Kitsune sennin rises to save them. "If you leave and take Naruto what would happen?"

Kushina hearing this sighs. Can she really do this to Konoha, even after how much Naruto suffered because of Konoha? "Tsunade. Until she gets back to Konoha I will protect my son from Konoha" said Kushina.

Kakashi hearing this nods, knowing this won't be easy.

Kyuumi standing next to Kushina and Hinata "I will have Kinto floating around. Until she returns we won't return unless they want us to search for her!" letting out a vulpine grin. Kakashi knows that Danzo and the civilian council with the elders won't like this. "I understand they won't like this, but before we came to stop Shukaku we paid a visit to the Fire Daimyo"

Thats when Kakashi stiffened.

Kushina smiled "He knows about Naruto being _our _son. Minato gave the gama scrolls for safe keeping so no doubt Jiraiya will have them" Kushina nodded to Kyuumi while she places her tails on Kushina and Hinata's waist leaving in a pool of water.

"He sees Konoha in great peril and a man with powerful eyes that will destroy Konoha unless a Kitsune sennin rises to save them. So does that mean Naruto will chose to save us or not"? said Kakashi talking to himself.

Enjoy the new chapter also check out brown phantom and Dark Nate18 new story. The Thrid Uzukage and Walk a mile.

Hopefully we will see how Naruto will react with his mother being alive and how much was he lied to about his whole life.


	4. The Choice OF Responsibility

I do not own Naruto

No flames

Want to thank everyone for reviewing. Also taking your time for reading the chapter also Kushina isnt happy.

Nine Den Mountain few days later

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto woke up to look at the familiar golden bars. "Yeah Kyuubi?" wondering why he was brought here. After the fight against Gaara and using a lot of his mokuton abilities, it drained him. Still tired, he looked at the kitsune, wondering what was going on. "Come on, there must be a reason why you brought me here."

Kyuubi's eyes opened up. **"Show me some respect Ningen. If it wasn't for me or my clan your village wouldn't be standing"** having enough of Naruto not showing him some respect. "What? So the only reason you did this was to save your fuzzy butt and clan? If it wasn't for you getting caught by Madara maybe none of this would have happened" said Naruto, getting irritated about this. Watching Kyuubi lay on the ground he looks at Naruto with a pitiful face.

**"I've been with you your whole life, has it ever occurred to you as to why I kept you alive?"** asked Kyuubi. Naruto looked at him and shrugged his shoulders while Kyuubi let out a long sigh **"I will make this clear to you. I don't want you to put my clan or my mate in danger"** This confused Naruto, who wondered what he meant. Yes they started to train him while Kyuumi helps Naruto and is patient with him on several things. Thinking about his mate he has seen a small kit with Kyuumi who talks about Kyuubi all the time. Realizing it, Naruto turns to Kyuubi whose face is blank but he can see the concern he has on his family.

"What are you talking about? I won't put them in any danger" tightening his fist he watched Kyuubi not moving but he saw something in Kyuubi eyes 'Concern'

Kyuubi knew he realized what he is talking about** "At times I am proud of you, like how you beat that other Hyuga for your mate's honor. Or how you stood up against the Ichibi No Shukaku container"** smirking even smiling at Naruto but it was short lived **"But there are times you make yourself look like a complete fool. You just don't represent yourself, but me as well, but now that changed. For some reason Kami decided to make this even more fun to get my clan, my mate involved." T**his got Naruto's attention really quickly, wondering what the fox meant. Yeah Kyuumi does a lot for Naruto helping him while everyone else also trains Naruto.

"Ok I understand but why are you telling me this?" confused and wondering what Kyuubi is trying to prove. **"The truth is that you are being used by your village. Even now I wonder what will they do when they get their hands on your kekkei genkai, though I don't see them caring about you being content."** Naruto still looked confused and wondered what he means. Yes if it wasn't for Zenko who tested this heck he may never found out about his mokuton abilities.** "Think back to what the Hyuga said about taking your mate when she was younger"** said Kyuubi. Naruto thought about what Neji said earlier, that Kumo wanted to know the secrets of the Byakugan.

"Konoha isn't like Kumo" shouted Naruto, thinking the fox lost his mind. Kyuubi just gave a pity look and tells him what Kyuumi told him when they left from the battlefield. Naruto hearing this "But why would they do that?" wondering why. Kyuubi tells him about the CRA which shocked him "**Yes, they want you to take many mates so you can have many kits they would take from you and control right away. Your kits would spend their whole lives under Konoha's thumb, barely knowing you if at all." **Naruto was tightening his fist, beyond angry to hear all this.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Naruto. Even Kyuubi was taken back by his vessel screaming at him like this. Never has the blonde boy ever shouted like that in his whole life, so many emotions were going through him. "I WOULD NEVER LET THEM DO THAT!" Kyuubi looked at him patiently. **"Naruto, when has ANYONE in the village asked for your permission? Do you really think they're going to care if you like their plans or not? If they can get away with it, anything you say to them won't be worth the breath you say it with."** Kyuubi told him, making Naruto madder. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? TELL ME!" shouting at him some more. Kyuubi took a breath while he waited for Naruto to calm down a bit.

"**You have a gift that can probably change the world, but you put your own destiny aside for others first. But what makes me really angry is you hide yourself from everyone and you do things you don't mean. Stop trying to get people to appreciate you and create bonds with _your _family and mate."** Naruto listened to what Kyuubi said, and knew it was true. All the times he put himself aside to help others, hoping to get their attention. "Then why are you telling me this? If I am such a big fool then why is your clan helping me?" angry at Kyuubi, he watched Kyuubi give out a long sigh trying to reach an adult telling him to grow up.

**"I am Kyuubi no Yoko, the greatest of all the biju. How would it look if my vessel dies because he is too weak to perform the simplest of a jutsu? Think what your foolish sensei said about you!"** Naruto thinking back what Kakashi said about his basics? "**You honestly think you would have beaten him if you still had that seal on you" **Naruto realized what Kyuubi just said. If he didn't listen to what Kakashi said, he wouldn't have gotten here to the Nine Den Mountain. He would have never discovered anything about his parents, his kekkei genkai, and his blood vow to Hinata would have been for nothing. **"I'm not done. Some of the reasons why my clan is helping you is to ensure your survival in the real world. How would it look if you died by some random villager, not able to defend yourself?"** That hit Naruto right where it hurts. Thinking about Kyuumi and the others helping him "They want you to someday return home, but not at the cost of my life" answered Naruto while Kyuubi nodded. He tells them about Kitsunes natures with kits.

Thinking about all the training he has gotten from them and Konoha Academy. But he never got the right training when he was at Academy because people hated him. Now he has a chance to learn the right way and do the the right things for the people he cared about. Iruka tried to help him but it was already the last year of the academy and just learning the basics of the Academy has helped in tough situations.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" Naruto used a soft voice while Kyuubi smiles. He needs Naruto to understand that he just doesn't represent Kyuubi but also the Kitsune clan. **"Remember this, you don't just represent me anymore, but also your mother and my clan and maybe someday your mate. From here now then you will always represent us and the people who put their faith in you"** Listening to Kyuubi Naruto realized he has responsibilities to uphold, but he was wondering what his friends and everyone else will think.

"What will they think? Some of them probably won't be my friend anymore and will probably hate me more or even leave me?" replied Naruto, wondering what can happen if Sakura... come to think of it, he hasn't thought about Sakura since he learned about Hinata's feelings towards him. Has he forgotten his crush? Was that all it was, a crush for Sakura? All the times she yelled at Naruto, hitting his head, and thinking about Hinata and the soft spoken voice full of affection she shows him. "Hinata" touching his chest, he feels warm thinking about her, seeing her smile and looking into her eyes.

Kyuubi using his memories replays what happened before his match with Neji. As Naruto watches he realized that Hinata knew about Kyuubi before he even did and still continued to follow him. **"Those bonds are important, don't give those up. You always had a bond with your mother but the bonds you previously had with your team and your friends will be put through a test of loyalty and trust. Only with that test can you find if they are worth keeping."** listening to Kyuubi Naruto understands what he is trying to get at him for.

Naruto closed his eyes "So in other words stop hiding who I am and come clean about everything?" replied Naruto wondering if that is a good idea. How would they take it seeing how strong he is and what he can do? **"The choice is yours but continuing on this path will lead to more problems. It's best to come clean with a fresh start" **explained Kyuubi.

Naruto thought about everything. His life, where he lives, where Hinata might go to. His dream "My dream. My dream is still to become Hokage" answered Naruto in a soft spoken voice. For as long he can remember that's all he wanted. To be was Hokage **"Dreams have a funny way of changing while you grow up. Even though they can come true, but that's not what the heart always want"** said Kyuubi in a sage old wisdom. Naruto hearing this gives a light chuckle and asked Kyuubi when did he become so smart** "It has to happen once in a while. I mean I can't always depend on you"** joked Kyuubi making both vessel and demon laugh.

Naruto sat on the water asking what now. Kyuubi thought about a few things and decided to give Naruto a little gift** "I am going to give you my negative emotions sensing ability" **Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow, wondering what he means by that. He explained to him being made of pure malice, he is able to sense negative emotions, such as hate and killing intent of any individual around him. "So this will help me along the way making my bonds and will help me know who is going to hurt my family" answered Naruto while Kyuubi nodded knowing he figured it out.

**"What will you do?"** asked Kyuubi.

Naruto smiles "The truth. I will protect my family and those who try to hurt them I will stop them"

Kyuubi happy with this tells him to talk to Kushina and Hinata.

End of mindscape

Inari shrine

When Kushina and Hinata got there they were shocked to see a big shrine with five rooms, a kitchen, and even a working bathroom. Kyuumi giggled and points at the fuinjutsu that Zenko came up with. Even Kushina was shocked to see a fuinjutsu of that caliber, as they look around Hinata loved to see all the different type of flowers and the beautiful scenery.

All the trees, grass, forest, everything is breath taking. Even Kushina nodded, but she asked how are they able to get here. Remembering Minato with the Gama contract, she knew they needed to sign to get there. Kyuumi smiling pointed to Kushina who still has Kyuubi's chakra flowing through her since he was sealed inside of her when she was young. Hinata was a different story, Kyuumi healed her while her chakra is healing Hinata so she is able to come here for a short period of time.

To which Hinata frowned because she was enjoying the scenery while playing with a two tail blue mesugitsune whose tails are orange! When Naruto woke up the next day, Hinata and his mother were the first two to greet him. Hinata was relieved that he was fine "Please don't scare me like that" also letting out of tears of joy seeing her crush was fine.

Kushina was different. She gave Naruto a fierce and tight hug, and for the first time in Naruto's life he cried for all those lonely years. Those thirteen years he had lived almost alone, he now cried, venting it all out. Hinata watching this also hugged Naruto while Kushina also extended her embrace towards her, lamenting the children in her arms.

After a while something was bothering Naruto "I thought you died?" wondering how and where she has been alive all this time. Kushina turning to Kyuumi decided to speak "When we first met Kyuubi, he told us what happened" watching Naruto nod. Kyuumi tells Naruto that Kyuubi gave his and his mates memories "When he thought about the wound your mother got, his chakra was moving through her body at a fast rate, healing her keeping her alive after he was ripped out of her from the seal"

Even Kushina wondered. She used whatever she had left of chakra to help seal Kyuubi. Kyuumi nodded. "Yes and when you did that, your soul was sealed within Naruto, but your body healed itself after the injury. You were a shell, in a coma is what the hokage called it" this shocked Kushina.

She would never have guessed this. She remembers that night, pushing Minato to stop the attack on Naruto before he was killed.

"What did I do? If I knew this I would have been there for Naruto" blaming herself. Naruto gave his mother a tight hug "Don't blame yourself please" Kushina just held onto Naruto, asking him to forgive her for not being there "Always" hugging his mother. Kyuumi also told them that the Hokage found out she was alive but not moving "So he took you to the hospital wing. The only people with access is the Hokage with the highest medical staff and when I saw you I knew the problem" said Kyuumi.

Both Naruto and Hinata were confused, but not Kushina "My chakra, the piece I used to seal inisde Naruto. Kyuubi gave it to you while you healed me" said Kushina, getting the stunned reaction out of her that Kyuubi would do this. While Kyuumi nodded, she tells them it took Kyuubi a week to find that small source of chakra in the seal "Without it, I wouldn't be able to bring you back" replied Kyuumi. Seeing that sealing whatever small amount of chakra she had left in the end with her soul inside Naruto, Kushina wondered why her body hasn't aged much.

Naruto listened to Kyuubi since time inside the seal is much slower then the outside world. Explaining this to them Kushina smiled "Well I guess I still look young and beautiful" giggling, Hinata also giggles while Naruto sighs.

"Girls" earning a nod from Zenko who is listening.

"I owe you so much but I can still feel Kyuubi's chakra in me. Is that normal?" asked Kushina.

Zenko got up and asked Kushina if she knows the Kingin Kyōdai (gold and silver brothers) "Yes. I heard of them and how Kyuubi ate them and then he threw them up two weeks later" replied Kushina while Naruto holds his stomach just thinking about that.

"I think since you gained Kyuubi when your chakra coils were developed, over time you gain his power in a lower level. If I would assume maybe four tails worth" answered Zenko thinking how this could have happened. Both Naruto and Hinata are shocked to hear this, wondering just how powerful Kushina is. Zenko was debating if she should sign the contract which even Kyuumi thought about.

"I think it would be best to wait a bit. Let the clan talk about it first" answered Kushina, wanting the Kitsune clan to think of the possibilities first.

Zenko seeing how she doesn't want to start a problem smiled "Such a caring mesugitsune. It seems you also have our traits" chuckling a bit Kushina blushed about the praise.

"Ano" everyone turning to Naruto "Me and Kyuubi had a long talk" Kyuumi hearing this sighs, asking what did Kyuubi do and say knowing how hard he can be. "We talked about some stuff and responsibilities I have now. I understand the seriousness of what is going on and I promise I won't put any of you guys in danger" True to his word but he also told them what happened to Konoha after Hiruzen died. Kushina hearing this knows about the CRA and won't let that happen to her son. Kyuumi shook her head, knowing Kyuubi is worried for her safety but not wanting to start a fight she will leave it for now. "But also..." biting his lips.

Kushina and Hinata watched Naruto look down.

"I want to start fresh. I want to make real bonds with my family and the people that love me" looking back up smiling at them. Hinata nods and rushes to Naruto, kissing him on the lips "Thanks Hinata-chan" Kushina hearing this wondered how Konoha will take this. "I think it's best to tell everyone at home. About Kyuubi, my kekkei genkai, how we are cousins to the Senju" which surprised Hinata to hear, while Kushina nodded that it can give Naruto a chance for people to see who he really is.

Kyuumi also hearing this nodded "Indeed. I and Hiruzen before he passed looked at some adoption papers that your father had. It seems he was looking for his parents and one name which he thinks is a cover was noted. Mito Kota" the moment that Kushina heard this her heart skipped.

"Kota. As Dan Kota? Tsunade Senju's boyfriend" turning to Naruto her eyes widened. She remembers seeing a picture of her and Dan together while Tsunade took care of her when she was young "Oh Kami the pictures of her little brother Nawaki." This confused everyone while Kushina explained everything "I can't believe this. Tsunade would put her son up for adoption? Could that also be why you have the mokuton abilities?" said Kushina.

Zenko nodded and told them what they did to test Naruto's affinities "Meaning he carries the genes for the Mokuton abilities and you being cousins of the Senju clan must have been the key with your chakra chains" explained Zenko. Seeing that something was missing, Kushina told her that Mito did come from the main family and Kushina was also part of the main family but not related in the same side tree.

"I was on the other half of the tree, completely different. Yes some of the clan did have the chains but very, very few of us even had this ability. At times it would just be a legend in our clan until I acquired it and was chosen to be the next host" explained Kushina. Still shocked that her dead husband is Tsunade's son meaning "Tsunade is Naruto's grandmother" smiled Kushina.

Wondering how Tsunade will take the news, seeing that Kushina was a loud mouth when she was much younger. Wondering how her reaction would be when she finds out she married her son and had a son of their own.

Kyuumi sensed Kinto trying to summon them "We should go. Kinto is trying to summon us"

Walking to Kyuumi "Behave you two" smirking both teens turn red watching them poof.

During this time...

Konoha Hokage Tower Few Days later

It's been three days since the invasion of Oto and Suna trying to destroy Konoha. In the end Konoha came out as the victor but the cost was great. Naruto fought against Gaara, another jinchuuriki, with the one tail beast. Hoping to stall and buy time for Konoha to gather their forces in the end with Kinto getting the reports takes them Kakashi telling him what's going on.

Luckily Konoha had the Kitsune clan come aid them. Zenko and his clan played a big part, healing some of the shinobi thankfully for Kyuubi who locked on many of the Konoha shinobi while the Healers of Rain healed their wounds. To many people in Konoha it was a shock and ironic to see Kitsunes helping them. But another shock was Naruto's Mokuton abilities. Many people were talking, wondering if maybe the Yondaime _didn't_ pick a random no-name orphan, but a Senju that the Sandaime Hokage kept secret.

The Sandaime Hokage tried to give Naruto a good life, but it didn't go according to plan. Naruto's life wasn't easy and the Sandaime blamed himself knowing if he sacrificed himself instead of Minato he would have a family. Kushina wouldn't have gone into coma, she would have taken care of Naruto.

In the end the Sandaime died as a Hokage, protecting and fighting for his village. Along his summons Monkey King Enma who was also shocked to see the Yokai contract but seeing that they are aiding Konoha and Hiruzen knew this he fought alongside them. Even though the Sandaime died fighting against the traitor Hebi Sennin, many will remember him and the will of fire that he used to protect Konoha.

Jiraiya, one of his students, took command of Konoha until a new Hokage was appointed. The Fire Daimyo of course wanted Jiraiya to stay on permanently but he refused, shocking many. He explained about his intel network which is a great help to Konoha. Which many agreed and he said only one person can fill the shoes of Hokage and that same person comes from the family that founded Konoha.

"Tsunade Senju" indeed many agreed. But Danzo was skeptical and pointed out that Tsunade left Konoha many years ago. True, but Jiraiya also pointed out that the Uzumaki clan is cousin to the Senju clan, which shocked many people, wondering how that is even possible. Homura explained that before the time Konoha was founded, the Senju clan went to their cousin clan the Uzumaki for aid. "Naturally they aided and helped found Konoha. So they are the third clan founders but they had their own village in Uzu no Kuni. So the Senju and Uzumaki clan in retrospect are the same clan" explained Homura.

Many were shocked to hear this, even Danzo who wonders why they didn't tell him. 'What else did Hiruzen hide from me?' angry and furious that Hiruzen kept all this power to himself. Seeing that he could have used this to his own advantage but now he won't ever seeing this new secret was out.

Many of the shinobi asked if Naruto is part of the Senju clan, to which Jiraiya nodded. "Part of the Uzumaki clan, like Homura explained, joined the Senju while the others stayed behind in their Hidden Village" many understood what he said and it made sense.

Oh but this is the begingining. Jiraiya dropped the biggest bomb on all of them and when he summoned a gama "Fukasaku I need the scroll Minato gave you" watching the elder toad nod and poof away. The Fire Daimyo decided to bring in the civilian council, seeing that they caused many problems in Konoha, especially for Minato's son. This revelation should prove amusing to watch.

Now when the civilian council walked in, Jiriaya glared at them "Things will be returning to the way they were before Danzo and you started to corrupt Konoha" There naturally was an outburst of yelling going around but the killing intent coming from Jiraiya put them all in their place. Jiraiya also explained that Naruto isn't a breeder and "Won't go through the CRA. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze won't allow it" everyone turned to Jiraiya.

"NAMIKAZE?" shouted the room.

The Daimyo got up, deciding to give him part of the story. Many of them were shocked to hear this and some of the civilians wanted to deny the marriage and the child "If you do deny the child, then I will strip Konoha of being a Hidden Village" said the Daimyo which everyone was stunned to hear. Homura and Koharu hearing this knew Kushina has a lot of authority due to Uzu no Kuni merging with Hi no Kuni. They kept quiet, wanting to know what is going to happen next and pray to Kami no one is going to do something stupid.

But that prayer went unanswered. "Then they should pay for all damages for what happened to Konoha thirteen years ago" shouted Sakiri. Yup, that prayer went unanswered like a spam email while Jiraiya sighed and took out a huge book. Many wondered why he took out Konoha's archives. "As some of you..." pointing to the civilian side, "Don't know that Kyuubi has been in Konoha since the time of the First Hokage" not even the clan heads or Danzo knew that.

Homura and Koharu remembered Mito Uzumaki, then Kushina who came to Konoha to be the next host of Kyuubi. "Indeed" answered Jiraiya. Everyone was shocked to hear this "Yes and it was one of the reasons why Hashirama married her. He didn't want anyone to use her as a weapon, but Mito volunteered to be the first host" this shocked many. Koharu also told them Mito loved Hashirama and would do it all over again. "A powerful kunoichi she was. Deadly too" No one would have thought their first hokage would do this, but a question popped into everyone's mind.

How did Kyuubi get free thirteen years ago?

Danzo turned to his fellow elders "Information like this should have been known" angry that this was hidden from him. Like Sasuke, he tended to think everything of value was by default supposed to be handed to him. Jiraiya's killing intent made everyone nervous "You aren't an elder so shut up" everyone shivered to hear his icy voice. Danzo is angry to hear this, thinking if he got to Kushina as a child he would have been hokage, the secerts that Hiruzen kept from him ruined everything he desired.

The civilian council was quiet. They just heard that their greatest Hokage had a son and they made his life a living hell, but worse he is also part of the clan which are cousins to the Senju.

Then a poof of smoke appeared in front of Jiraiya "I have here the scrolls that Minato left behind about his son's safety. This is S rank and if this information gets to the public ears we can expect Iwa coming at him and us. So to ease tension that the civilian council started with these problems, the Yondaime just didn't pick a orphan but also a Senju and Uzumaki clan heir. This will be annouced when Tsunade takes the positon of Hokage" everyone nodded what Jiraiya said.

"But Tsunade left Konoha many years ago" said Hiashi giving out his thought.

Thats when Kinto jumped on the desk "Yo" giving Jiraiya a fox grin "How long have you been hiding?" asked Jiraiya while everyone is watching the small Kit yawn "Since the meeting started. Also Hinata is with Naruto and Kushina. She said she is going to extend her protection to her." everyone wonders what he meant by that.

Everyone turns to Hiashi "I was forced to banish her because the elders thought she is a failure for losing against Neji. They think even though he is gifted, since he is from the branch house she shouldn't have lost or been hurt badly" Hiashi remained quiet and everyone heard how his voice was full of regret. Many people didn't know about this except a few people in the civilian council who stopped the adoption papers.

"Yeah, good thing those two kiss. I mean it's about time Naruto saw how much she likes him but beating the crap out of the other Hyuga was awesome" grin Kinto. Jiraiya let out a chuckle which confused many people. Telling everyone what Hiruzen told him, how he made a blood vow to beat Neji for what he did to Hinata "Yeah and those two haven't stopped talking" Kinto yawning a bit turns to Jiraiya writing something down.

Sakiri hearing this didn't like it "You are going to let that banished girl date Minato's son?" angry to hear this because it meant that her own daughter might never get a date with Naruto now.

When Hiashi heard this he turned to her with a huge massive killing intent that made Jiraiya raise an eyebrow but Kinto whistled. "Hate to be in your shoes. If Naruto heard what you said he would have sent a Kaze Crush right through you" everyone chuckled at what Kinto said. Heck most of the clan heads were trying to imagine that, making some of them snicker.

Jiraiya took back control of the room "Alright Kinto. Why are you here?" wondering what's going on. Kinto let out a huge yawn "Sorry, still tired. Getting my second tail was awesome but still tired after pushing that sand wave back" Many of the civilians started to talk, since some of them were in that part of the stands during the finals and now actually started to look at Kinto with some respect...a little.

"Get to the point" exclaimed Jiraiya to which Kinto shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright" jumping on the floors his tail glows white and "Poof" when the smoke cleared everyone saw Kyuumi alongside Kushina. To many people this was a shock, as she didn't even look a day over thirty. Some of the clan heads were performing a Kai release thinking it was a genjutsu. "No genjutsu" said Kushina in a strained tone. She turned to the Fire Daimyo bowing and to the elders bowing as well shocking them. Even though she knows they made Naruto's life a nightmare she is going to give Konoha a run for its money.

Kyuumi remained aware of things around her while Kinto kept yawning.

Jiraiya was first to speak "How's Naruto?"

Wondering how he is Kushina gave him a glare making the Gama sennin flinch "Let's see. After I sealed whatever chakra I had left with his seal, I went into coma. The godfather who Minato and I agreed didn't take him in or raise him. From what I gathered I don't think you never even met him so why are you NOW interested in my son?" said Kushina angry at what Jiraiya did. She wondered why did he do it after everything that he and Minato went through. Why would he do such a thing to Minato's son? "Were you angry at him? Did you despise him because of what Minato placed in him?" almost in tears she glares at Jiraiya making him look away.

"It's not like that" before Jiraiya can finish.

"The hell it isn't! If it was _your_ son we would have been there in a heartbeat!" yelled Kushina. Kyuumi placed her tail on Kushina's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Since she met her, she gave all of Naruto's memories the night she woke up. After that Kushina broke into tears seeing how lonely and hated her son was while growing up.

"I had my spy network to maintain. I couldn't have taken Naruto with me, it would have been dangerous. Even you must understand how important is to watch the other nations to remain one step of ahead of everyone" replied Jiraiya biting his lips. "You think we didn't know that you had a spy network? Of course we did, and we still considered you the best for the job. Apparently we were wrong about you to care about Naruto just like we were wrong about Konoha to care too." Kushina angrily replied. "I did care. It just hurt to see him. He looked like Minato and Hiruzen tried his best but the civilian council, his teammates and-" not able to finish the sentence.

Everyone turned to Kushina, whose killing intent seemed to rival Kyuubi's at the moment. Kyuumi shook her head knowing how a mesugitsune is with their kits and Kushina seeing how Naruto was growing up broke her heart. Not being loved, ignored, and hated by almost everyone, she still wondered why Naruto didn't release Kyuubi.

Kushina took a deep breath, knowing this won't end well if she started trashing the place.

One of the civilian council members arrogantly snorted. "I fail to see why should we name the demon boy a Namikaze. I say she is lieing about the Yondaime being married to her and that it's their son" some of the civlians nodded, especially Sakiri. If she and Sakura couldn't take any fortune from him she'd be damned if he got to have any in the first place. The clan heads all glared at the man and a few people didn't like that demon comment. Kinto jumped on the desk and angrily looked at the man "Hey we take offense to that. I mean look at me I'M FLUFFY" the clan heads all chuckled but the next thing that Kinto did looked at the fat short man.

Everyone wondered what was going on and the next thing everyone saw was the man hitting his head on the table and pass out snoring. "Jerk" Kinto jumped back on the ground walking next to Kushina who petted him. "I decided to retire the Uzushiogakure and Uzu no Kuni (the uzu no kuni crest is the white swirl that symbols the nation) crest that everyone wears" said Kushina a serious tone. Seeing how they apparently forgot their ties, now everyone in Konoha has to suffer. Truthfully she doesn't want to do this but 'What they did to my son is inexcusable. It's the right thing'

The clan heads all hearing this had their eyes widen "You can't do that Kushina. Please it's part of our shinobi identity" pleaded Inoichi. The civilian side could care less about the red, white swirl of a symbol that they never use. The clan heads all tried to compromise with Kushina "It's either that or I retire the Konoha symbol, seeing that my clan gave permission for Konoha to use and adopt that symbol. We've always had the right to take it back if we felt it was fitting." explained Kushina.

Everyone shouted saying she still can't do that "She can" said Fire Daimyo with the elders from Konoha, though only the Daimyo sounded like he approved of the idea. Everyone turned to them "It was her nation that integrated with Hi no Kuni. She came to Konoha to be a kunoichi with other responsibilities from her clan and when her nation was destroyed she continued her kunoichi life and duty to her clan and nation" explained the Fire Daimyo with the elders nodding.

The Fire Daimyo seeing how she was brought up and kept to her duties. He needs her to continue with this burden and now she is helping her son to carry this burden but another reason why 'If the Water and Sea countries find out' seeing that Uzu plays a strategic part in that area for Hi no Kuni that the Fire Daimyo can't afford to give it up.

Jiraiya looked through Konoha's archives, knowing they won't like this "Kushina here was part of the main house of the Uzumaki clan. Heiress of the clan and nation who came here because of her duty. By Konoha and Hi no Kuni law she is still heiress of the nation and clan, which would mean she's royalty from the Uzu Family" explained Jiraiya. But Jiraya wasn't done. He revealed paperwork from the Senju clan "Meaning Kushina is also part of the Senju since Mito married into the clan by giving support to Hashirama to build Konoha" explained Jiraiya which shocked everyone to hear this and started to piece everything together.

Everyone hearing this was shocked but also the Fire Daimyo was worried himself to learn this new piece of information. Wondering why she didn't say anything but seeing how the civilian council apparently acts he can't blame her for trying to protect her son. "That would also mean her son is royalty, whether anyone here likes it or not" the civilian council all hearing this started to grit their teeth, thinking about the demon being royalty and loathed the mere notion.

'She has this much power and now her son exceeds my own' thought Sakiri, angry that this is happening but even more angry that he is seeing the banished Hyuga girl. 'Now Sakura lost her chance. Our family won't reach greatness' angry that this is happening she glares at Kushina wondering how she is doing this now.

Both Homura and Koharu agreed "Yes when Mito was close to death she chose Kushina to be the next container, believing in her abilities" many people wonder what abilities. But also hearing the next host wonders how this is even possible. How was Kyuubi in Konoha for that long? How did the Hokage manage to hide this?

"I have a unique chakra type that is able to restrain biju chakra. That's why I was chosen to be the next host, but someone thought different" said Kushina. Jiraiya nodded "I know. Hiruzen told me and my suspicions were right after all those years" replied Jiraiya while, everyone wondered what he meant? But Jiraiya said he will only tell when Tsunade returns and only the elders with the Fire Daimyo will know.

"There is too much corruption around Konoha. So it's for the village safety that this not be announced right away" replied Koharu understanding where this might lead to. She and Homura had their suspicions with the Uchiha clan all those years ago.

Sakiri however slammed her hands on the table "THE HELL IT IS! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" yelling. Kushina performed a handseal making chains appear on her back while grabbed Sakiri and threw her right out of the room. This helped to remind the civilian council that despite their roles here, this is a shinobi village, not a civilian one with shinobi in it, and the shinobi side is doing what's best for the village not the merchants guild or any other civilian matter that think they are equals or superiors with the clan heads or shinobis.

"Sorry but she's been pissing me off" replied Kushina making some people snicker.

Homura adjusted his glasses "I agree with you Kushina. Now with Tsunade she will be the Godaime Hokage while you, Naruto, and perhaps Hinata will search for her?" Kushina nodded but also asked for Kurenai and Kakashi as well.

"I have a piece of my mind to give to him" said Kushina in a sweet innocent voice making the males shiver. "Also this comes from Naruto himself, he wants to start fresh meaning he doesn't want to hide his secret anymore" this made everyone eyes widen. The civilian council tried to think of a way to spread more fear and terror against Naruto but it was short lived when Kushina reminded them of her threat while the Fire Daimyo glared at the self-interested idiots making them think twice.

Hiashi asked if Hinata knew about Kyuubi and to his shock and others she knew about Kyuubi in her fourth year of the academy. 'She knew about Kyuubi before Naruto did and still cared for him' smiling at his daughter he is proud of her.

Koharu nodded, knowing this will cause problems but seeing it's for the best for Naruto "And the symbol? Are you still retiring it?" wondering if she is going to do it. Kushina turned to her and nodded her head slowly. "Tell everyone why it's being retired. Tell them about Naruto being heir of the Uzumaki clan and Nation. Tell them that they treated someone from that clan like dirt while still wearing it." Everyone hearing her reason understood.

Danzo didn't want this meeting over just yet, not while he had yet to gain anything. "But what about the Mokuton abilities? Surely we can't let it die again, and with that power we can make sure Kyuubi will always be under control" trying to push the subject. Kushina turns to him with a dark look but she wasn't alone. Kyuumi growled at him making a lot of people nervous. Tsume sensing this let out a whistle.

"Poor choice of words there bub." She literally smelled the anger coming from the Mesugitsune who was showing a lot of her sharp teeth. 'If I would have guessed it, she might be his mate' wondering about it she will keep this to herself.

Kinto who felt the killing intent coming from the females ran and then jumped into Hiashi's robes "Sorry but there's no way in hell I'm going to be near them when they explode" taking out a scroll he drops it on his lap and winks at him. Hiashi hiding the scroll in his sleeve wondering if it is from Hinata.

For Kushina and Kyuumi "I will not have my son being used for your sick NE!" blowing Danzo's spot. Every clan head with Hiruzen's former teammates turned to Danzo, knowing full well Hiruzen ordered him to disband that organization. "If you even dare try anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I will declare independence from Hi No Kuni." shouted Kushina. The Fire Daimyo hearing this stood from his seat "You can't do that please Lady Namikaze" pleaded with her knowing full well that location is important.

"Like I said, if anyone does anything to my son or Hinata or the Kitsune Clan," turning to the civilian council with a glare "I just won't declare independence, but will retire the symbols and take what Uzushiogakure help forged in Konoha" this made many people confused while Jiraiya was flipping pages, ignoring the threats that Kushina was giving out. He found something that would make everyone not happy.

Finding something from Hashirama Senju's last statement before he died. "I leave everything to my family, in case we are no longer around my cousin clan the Uzumaki clan will gain everything. In case they try for independence, Konoha must surrender everything that the Senju has to my cousin clan" finishing the statement everyone looked at Kushina while Jiriaya said this word "Everything"

"That would leave Konoha in a very weakened state if we can't deliver it. We might have to pay off everything and not even the scroll of seals will cover that" replied Homura. Not happy to hear this but wondering why Danzo is pushing the subject and why is he so obsessive with the kekkei genkai. But seeing that Konoha will owe much to Kushina if she does that.

"I agree with Kushina and Jiraiya's statement early. He won't go into the CRA whatsoever, and I say we put on a vote to end that program" said Koharu. Homura agreed to this knowing full well how many people don't like the program. "But what about the Sharingan?" pleaded Danzo. Both elders glare at the man putting him in his place, knowing full well the Fire Daimyo has been trying to remove that law.

The Fire Daimyo glaring at Danzo which he knew pissed him off the bandaged man. "Lady Namikaze, while I hope it never comes to that, if something does happen to your important ones due to someone's selfishness, I will support your decision. I will cut all funding to Konoha but won't take their missions away" shocking everyone but also being nice. He won't leave Konoha without any means of support, _yet_ "Hi no Kuni can't afford to lose Uzu. That island works well if we go to war with any of the sea countries. It also can play a big part if we go against Kumo if we can't get across the Hot Spring country" giving out his explanation, everyone saw what he is saying.

Kushina on the other hand "So my former home is just a piece of land to use in case we go to war?" The daimyo dropped his head, knowing this won't end well, though he is also hiding another reason "I will be taking my leave. My words and actions are apparently only trying to make you justify how you treated my son wrong, rather than see your own errors. Kinto come tell me when Kakashi and Kureani will be ready. I doubt Jiraiya wants to come along" everyone sighed wondering how this whole mess started. Even Homura and Koharu wondered. They listened to Hiruzen but Danzo always seemed to persuade them to be on his side more often.

Watching them leave in a pool of water everyone wonders how she is able to go.

The Daimyo did not like how this went and turned to Danzo with a bright glare. "My threat stands. If you do anything of some sort and she finds out it was you _OR ANYONE,_ I will not only cut funding but also stop sending missions to Konoha while your enemies finish you off" getting up he walks out of the room angry, furious how that went.

Homura and Koharu were unhappy too. "Danzo, we supoorted you many times, but now you're on your own. Seeing how much of a mess you've started, I think it's wise you disappear for a while" voicing their thoughts towards Danzo who snorted and left like their thoughts meant nothing. Seeing that the threat from the Fire daimyo is real but they also wondered why the Daimyo wants to keep Uzu no Kuni with his territory and Kushina probably knew the _real _reason.

Jiraiya turned to the civilian council while Sakiri limped back to her seat "SS secret punishable by death. Naruto's real identity won't be revealed until he becomes chunin or we feel he is strong enough to fight against his father's enemies. This is a serious manner, and NO ONE is immune to being punished by the law if they ignore it." the last part Jiraiya sent a wave of killing intent towards the civilian side making them all shiver.

Hiashi cleared his throat "I think it would be wise to start removing the Uzushiogakure symbols from everyone and everywhere before Kushina gets back. While we clan heads tell our clan members the reason why" explained Hiashi, wondering how his elders will take the news about Hinata seeing a heir from Uzu no Kuni that rivals the Fire Daimyo's status. All the clan heads agreed with this knowing how hard it's going to be.

The clan heads all glared at the civilian side, knowing full well they fucked up. Sakiri sucked her teeth, wondering where did Kushina go "But we still don't have proof of their marriage" still fighting the idea that she can't profit from this. Jiraiya showed the marriage certificates with their names. "Hiruzen signed it with myself and his wife Biwako Sarutobi as witnesses" everyone seeing the names can't deny it now.

"So meaning Naruto is their son, is there a birth certificate?" everyone heard Hiashi's voice sound like a plea, wondering if this was all real. But seeing that Hinata is with him he is praying that Kushina will protect her against everyone.

"Here as well. With Hiruzen's signature and his wife's as well" exclaimed Jiraiya.

The clan heads are happy but also upset that they have to give up a piece of their identity since they didn't fight as hard as they could have for Naruto's benefit. The civilian side is angry that the 'Demon boy' they love to hate is and always has been the son of their greatest hero, while Sakiri seeing how this turns. 'Why? How? Because of her we are missing all the information to protect ourselves and they are hiding their riches from us' angry that the clans are living in a high stature while she doesn't. The type of stature she always felt she deserved for no reason other than she wanted it.

Everyone started to leave "Kinto let's go find Kurenai and Kakashi. I will take the lashing from Kushina and also help find Tsunade" said Jiraiya. Knowing he will be beaten to a bloody pulp but Naruto needs a experienced sennin to learn from.

Kinto turned to him while he laid on Hiashi's shouders "You sure? I mean you've never seen a mesugitsune pissed off and Naruto learned the hard way. Not one brave Kitsune tried to help him" shivering, everyone wondered what he means while Jiraiya nodded. "Fine I will see you in a hour." jumping off the desk he bows to the clan heads. Turning to the civilians council "Eh" shrugging his shoulder he turns to Hiashi giving him a bow and then poof.

"Things are going to be interesting" said Shikaku, finally speaking for the first time while he yawns "We are in deep trouble. Wonder if Kushina will open Uzu no Kuni for trading" getting up he left the room, making a few people wonder what he means by that. It sounded like he was giving up defending Konoha's future for now.

Next day

When word was spread around about Naruto's_ status_ it shook Konoha's foundation and Jiraiya didn't stand for it at all. He literally sent a handful of jonins to Ibiki for questions and he rasenganed one chunin in the chest. It was clear to everyone that they had to give up the red and white swirl seeing it was their own doing. Not Naruto's but theirs.

At the ramen stand the Rookie nin with Gai's team were all talking.

Sasuke was released from the hospital and heard what happened and couldn't believe it. He went to the civilian council asking if this was a joke, to which none of them nodded 'He can't be more powerful then me' angry that he beat Gaara. But also angry to find out he has the Mokuton abilities that once belonged to the first hokage who came from the Senju clan. The same clan that were the Uchiha clan's rivals in almost everything and to make matters worse, also from the Uzumaki clan. A clan whose nation was destroyed during the end of the shinobi war that also help found Konoha.

And if that wasn't enough he has Kyuubi sealed inside of him making him even more powerful. Wondering why the Yondaime picked him and why the older generation knew this secret while they were just now told. He found out that it was the civilian council who were the ones that told the secret 'Why him? My clan should have that power, not that useless dobe' angry at this he wonders why and how did this happen.

In short, Sasuke was pissed he was no longer the special rookie.

Sakura couldn't believe any of this. She thought her mother was pulling her leg. But when she told her the truth about Kyuubi beng sealed inside of Naruto, now she knew why her mother always called Naruto demon. But Sakiri scolded her for not dating an heir of a nation and clan which confused Sakura. Sakiri took her time and explained everything that went through the meeting minus the S rank secret of him being Minato's son.

She also told her about Naruto now dating the banished Hyuga which confused Sakura. But when her mother told her more her mouth dropped hearing that she left to go with Naruto being in the summons world.

Sakura for the first time realized she lost her chance to be on Naruto's good side. But she is also jealous of Hinata getting this all attention from him.

Team Ten is talking to each other about what their parents told them "I can't believe Naruto of all people" said Ino. Everyone nodded thinking if it's just a bad dream, she remembers seeing a lot of her own clansmen refusing to do so. But when the Gama sennin started to send some of them to Ibiki many changed their minds.

Shikamaru yawned and told them some of the main reasons why Uzu is important. "Not because of war but something else. My old man told me the whirlpool, maelstroms made that island so rich with sediment deposits that the metals, jewels, and gold are more valuable than normal deposits. They alone produced twenty percent of the elemental village's metals, for weapons and all more. Hi no Kuni produced forty and they were much bigger while the other nations produced about ten percent" answered Shikamaru. Hearing this from his father he showed him the difference in metals and to Shikamaru's surprise there's a big difference.

When he heard all this he wanted to know why the Daimyo was using the same excuse. But when he told everyone this everyone eyes widened. "Yup. Uzu no Kuni metal was more powerful and they had so much abundance of that resource, that the other nations traded more with them instead of Hi no Kuni" seeing the real reasons. The Fire Daimyo is putting a lot of pressure on those who will cripple the economy.

With Team Eight Kiba and Shino are shocked to hear all this. When Tsume told her son what happened he thought she was kidding 'Naruto of all people?' watching his mother shake her head. She reassured him everything was true and was hoping to set an arranged marriage with Hana which she refused knowing Hinata's crush on him. "Speaking of that crush" Tsume also told them what happened to Hinata. To Kiba's surprise he didn't know this happened to Hinata and when he learned she left with Naruto he wondered if she just left them behind.

Tsume told her son that she needs Naruto as much he needs her. Hana giggled thinking how cute of a couple they would make. Kiba just rolled his eyes just hearing all this while Naruto has a contract, kekkie genkai, and heir to a nation 'Damn he's gonna get all the babes'

Shino listened and talked to his father, keeping everything in a logical view. To his son's surprise he understood Naruto's situation and wondered how Konoha will be.

With Neji

When Neji heard this coming from his uncle the Hyuga elders were demanding that Hinata be brought back. He reminded them that they forced him to banish his daughter and that the Daimyo won't take kindly if something happens to either of them or the summons.

To everyone surprise Neji burst out laughing making everyone look at him "Here I am talking about fate, while everything was hidden from him and yet he didn't let fate control his destiny. I guess I owe him an apology"

Hiashi smirked and he turned to the elder who told the Sandaime's secret to Hinata and thus forfeited his life. It was still an active law during that time and they couldn't say anything. The elders still refused to believe they could be forced to follow non-Hyuuga laws while Hiashi shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter what you think. Naruto will protect Hinata and if you know what's right, what makes you think we the Hyuga clan can argue with them, the founders of Konoha and heir of Uzu and win?" replied Hiashi.

They all kept quiet knowing full well what Hiashi means. If Hinata does marry and she isn't part of the Hyuga clan it would make them look like fools to do something like that. Something that they didn't want to look like in front of Konoha or the Land of Fire.

"..." everyone sighed.

"Has anyone seen Naruto or Hinata?" asked Ino.

"Nope" answered Shikamaru. "But they are going on a mission to look for Tsunade Senju to be the Godaime Hokage. The granddaughter of the first Hokage and part of the same clan that is cousin with Naruto's" explained Shikamaru.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru wondering why this was kept from everyone.

At the gate.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Jiraiya were waiting for Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina. Kakashi was a nervous wreck and wondered what Kushina is going to do to him 'Please let me keep my manhood please' remembering her temper he shivers.

Kurenai was a different story, upset that the adoption papers didn't go through, but happy she is at least safe. 'That Gaki better have not done anything perverted to her' wondering how Hinata was able to go and how she is doing.

Jiraiya is waiting knowing full feel he is going to get a beating.

Kinto appeared "Ready?" watching the two males nervous faces "I take that as a no. Oh well nice knowing you two" tails glowing white a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"See? Told you" hearing Naruto's voice.

When the smoke cleared Kurenai saw Hinata and was immediately relieved she is ok. Kushina walked forward "Kakashi and Jiraiya" smiling at them making both males nervous. "Kurenai-sama" bowing to her fellow kunoichi. Kureani doesn't want to go through the whole honorfic which Kushina agreed. Naruto pointed to Jiraiya asking who he is which made Jiraiya frown a bit.

"He is supposely be your godfather. That I and your father named. Jiraiya of the Gama Sennin" answered Kushina. Jiraiya about to do his introduction and dance while Hinata stood next to Naruto "Ano. You write those books that Kurenai-sensei hates" said Hinata making him stop and fall on the ground.

"That's good literature" shouted Jiraiya getting back up from the ground.

Naruto on the other hand "I think Ero-sennin is a good name"

That made Kushina burst out laughing falling on the floor "How true that is"

Everyone knew this was going to be a long trip.


	5. Search For Tsunade Pt 1

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Attention: This is a Naru/Hina NO HAREM. I got a few private messages so I'm going to put everyone at ease. Also Raseganfin, Rixxell Stryfe I read what you said and might just do something like that so thanks for the info and ideas guys.

One week later

Konoha

Sasuke smiled while the civilian council and Danzo gave him a chunin flack jacket "We hope this will encourage you to do more. Seeing that your mission going to Nami was bumped to A Rank and you helping Kakashi defeat Zabuza. We feel that you deserve this more then any of the others ever would" smiled one the the civilian council members, kissing Sasuke's ass more than anything.

Sasuke was thrilled to get the rank of chunin before anyone else in his age group. Seeing that his match against Gaara wasn't matched correctly, as he hid his full status while Sasuke went into a blind fight thinking his match was unfair. Many of the civilian council agreed to this while some of the proctotrs during the match thought that Sasuke deserve it showing he can fight on even ground with a controled jinchuuriki. But in all seriousness it didn't really matter what justification they had, as they intended Sasuke to be given a promotion no matter what, whether or not the hokage approved.

Sasuke obviously felt the same way. 'I deserve this no matter what. It should have been me to have that power to stop Gaara' thinking about his bad match up against him. Sasuke went as far as complaining to the civilian council while they pulled and called in some favors that some of the proctors owe them. He always went to the civilians because he knew they'd bend over backwards to give him what he wanted while the shinobi council stood up to him, something Sasuke considered equal to a sin.

"Good luck" smiled Sakiri. Seeing that Sakura ruined her family's chance to be with a Hokage heir, but she can still settle for Sasuke's clan status. Even though his name doesn't have that much power as Naruto's, she still can control a good amount of power in Konoha.

"Yes I will be leaving" everyone smiled at Sasuke seeing that he has become chunin while they all talked about the status of Konoha being in. Sasuke left the room overhearing something but shrugging his shoulders. He wonders why everyone in Konoha was upset about the red swirl "Think about it, we lost those symbols because of him. So why not create our own symbols instead? It can increase our image that we the civilian council support our shinobi" stated Sakiri, though in her mind 'control' was a better word than 'support'.

Danzo, who was supposed to disappear for a while but didn't, heard this and pointed out a few things that wouldn't work well with it. "May I remind you that it was the Senju clan that asked permission from the Uzumaki clan and during that time it was Hashirama Senju who was Hokage? So to create a new symbol and force the shinobi to wear it, knowing whose fault that the boy had a terrible life, won't make matters better for either the side. To the Daimyo and most of the shinobi, Naruto is only defending himself from us now, so to portray him as the villain here will only discredit us even more to the point we may have to be forced out of office by the entire village." explained Danzo. He may be heartless, but he was not brainless.

Sakiri rolled her eyes saying that the shinobi should do it regardless "They serve Konoha and WE are Konoha" smiling, most of the civilian council nodded while telling Danzo that Sasuke will help them. Danzo didn't like how this was going and wonders if he made a minor mistake to work with them 'But with Hiruzen's former teammates behind the Daimyo, I can't risk any attention to me'

"We should have Tsunade take my daughter as an apprentice" everyone turned to Sakiri, thinking that would be beneficial for her seeing that the Hokage might see more views and influence from the civilian side.

Danzo cleared his throat reminding them that "The civilian council or elders, nor even the shinobi side, can force anyone to take anyone as an apprentice." wondering what's going through her mind. Sakiri shrugged her shoulders telling them she will convince her daughter to ask Naruto to convince Tsunade to take Sakura on as an apprentice.

"I will tell her to use the guilt card seeing that he left her alone" smiled Sakiri.

Everyone liked the idea, remembering that the '_demon'_ they still think of him as still likes her daughter very much. As far as they know

With Sasuke

Walking through Konoha smiling, many jonins and chunins are surprised to see him wearing a chunin flack jacket. Many wondered how did he get promoted seeing that he lost against his match, charged in without thinking, and there was no hokage at the moment to make any promotions official yet.. Asuma, one of those jonins, wondered what was going on seeing that none of the chunin exam judges or proctors gave their ideas to whom should get promoted due to the invasion.

Many of them were fighting alongside Shikamaru who came up with a plan for capturing ten Oto nin while he gave two jonins the signals. Asuma was proud and Genma was with Naruto helping at the gate 'What's going on here?'

Sakura walked aimlessly, thinking about what happened a week ago 'Naruto and Hinata? I mean I understand her feelings towards him, but why do I care?' as she thinks to herself, she notices Sasuke wearing a chunin vest. "Sasuke-kun, you got promoted? Congratulations. I didn't know they promoted anyone yet" smiling she notices Sasuke rolled his eyes towards her.

"No, the exams were fixed for me to lose. How am I supposed to beat something like that if I don't have the power to do so?" gritting his teeth. Sakura wonders how could he get promoted to chunin. "The reason for the promotion is because of me helping Kakashi defeat Zabuza while Naruto got in the way of everything. So since the exams were fixed, the civilian council looked over the mission and promoted me" wondering why he jumped in to help him, when he should had used him as a human shield.

'Wouldn't that mean your promotion was rigged too?' Sakura heard this and tilted her head in confusion but nonetheless smiled. "Well congrats and maybe when Naruto and Kakashi-sensei come back we all can celebrate your promotion" smiling, she watched Sasuke roll his eyes again. "Whatever" walking away from her.

Sakura frowned just watching him leave 'Sasuke-kun, why do you prefer to be alone?' as she continues to walk she overheard a few chunins and jonins talk. Getting close she overheard one of the chunins saying something about a new symbol that the civilian council wants them to wear.

"I can't believe they are going to force this on us. I mean I understand about that 'Brat' but the civllian council forcing us to wear _their_ symbol and then ordering us to do _their_ work? Do they think we're beasts of burden or something? That's where I draw the line with Konoha, I mean literally after we find out him being all this everything started to go downhill" explained the chunin. Sakura couldn't ignore this, many of the jonins and chunin nodded but it was short lived.

"The reason why it was hidden was to protect him" everyone turned to Asuma with Gai making many of the people nervous. Asuma took his cigarette from his mouth "Think about it. The last heir of Uzu in Konoha, the same nation that helped create Konoha, would be a target if broadcasted. What's even worse was the civilian council wanted him killed, so imagine the heir of the nation but also the family that founded Konoha dead by Konoha's own hand? How would that look if it got out?" everyone looked at Asuma who didn't want to finish that train of thought.

Gai nodded "But there is much more hidden. From what I heard from Kakashi, if Naruto has the Mokuton abilities much earlier, he would have been forced into political marriages and if that happened he would have called for Uzu's independence and the Fire Daimyo surely wouldn't like that. It would have caused a civil war" Explained Gai. Everyone turned to them hearing all this while Gai also nodded "It's a shame that we couldn't honor the Yondaime's wish, all because of people trying to control something they had no business in. If we did and didn't listen to what the ignorant civilian council said, we wouldn't be in this mess"

Everyone turned to Gai wondering what he meant until Asuma decided to explain it.

"Who told you about Naruto's status besides the Sandaime who confirmed it?" One of the jonins who looks in his fifties remembers the civilian council telling a few people while it grew from there "Exactly. We shinobi were listening to civilians who don't know _anything_ about sealing!" Everyone turned to Asuma and many more shinobi started to gather in the street while everyone listened.

"I mean if I seal a kunai into a scroll, does the scroll become the kunai?" explained Gai.

Everyone looked baffled... ok everyone had a stupid face while having a huge anime sweeat on their heads. They all listened to the civilian council thinking Naruto is the Kyuubi in human form. Many should have thought about that while they should have had faith in the Yondaime's fuinjutsu abilities "You should have. I mean the Yondaime learned fuinjutsu from the best clan that Konoha had" replied Asuma.

Everyone turned to him while Gai nodded "Indeed. The Uzumaki clan were probably the best fuinjutsu users the world ever has or ever will see. Many of you don't know why we carry their symbol, many of you forgot and took it for granted, but some of us haven't." some of them hearing this raised an eyebrow while the jonins and chunins wondered why didn't they learn this before.

"Thank Sakiri Haruno about that and also dropping much of the standards at the academy for graduating. Her and more of the civilian council want their kids to be shinobi so they forced the academy to lower the graduating standards to give their children an advantage. It was also their idea to removing the symbol's history and some of the jutsu learned beside the henge, kawarimi, and bunshin. If left uncontrolled, who knows what else they'll do to weaken us shinobi and strength themselves?" explained Gai. He convinced the Sandaime to pass Lee even though he couldn't use chakra but he showed he had everything else right. Ironically, they let someone like him pass the graduation exam while Naruto, having chakra of a kage, was denied every chance to graduate until Iruka came along.

But Asuma decided to answer the real reason why "But the real reason why is that Sakiri was the biggest fangirl of the Yondaime. While she did everything to get his attention, she failed because he knew she just wanted to be spoiled by him. He hanged around Kushina Uzumaki _a lot_ and she didn't like her for that reason. I guess she grew to hate that name while you guys were manipulated by her" everyone understood what he meant.

"Meaning she used her influence on the academy to remove the history to get back at her. So we didn't know about the meaning of it and we treated their heir like dirt and still wore it, adding insult to injury" said a chunin. He felt sick and many more nodded, ashamed to hear this but seeing that it was the civilian council doing, they felt they should be blamed.

Sakura, hiding, had wide eyes. 'Are they serious? They're saying Mom has been ruining the village all to make things easier for herself?'

"Regardless of the blame, the shinobi shouldn't have listened to civilian's about Naruto. What knowledge would they know about sealing? Who were they to determine if it worked or not?" answered Gai to which everyone nodded. Asuma turned to them all, wondering how Naruto must feel "Imagine to hear all this and yet he still want to be Hokage and protect us. The kid's got heart. Unlike his teammate who just got promoted to chunin because he'd throw a hissy fit if he didn't." said Asuma.

Many jonins and chunins agreed to this wondering how the council could approve of this "That brat gets everything handed to him just because he is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. I have seen the civilian council go behind the clan head's backs because of him" said a jonin, spitting at the scene, disgusted that Sasuke got so much yet had no respect for others.

Sakura hearing this walked out of the corner, now mad "TAKE THAT BACK! SASUKE-KUN DESERVED IT! HE FOUGHT AGAINST ZABUZA WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI'S HELP!" Everyone turned to Sakura who quickly shrank seeing all their angry eyes looking at her. Asuma and Gai had already read the report and spoke to Kakashi on what happened on that mission "Sakura, Sasuke was knocked out by the Hyoton user, while Kakashi used his Chidori on Zabuza but the Hoyoton user took the hit. Zabuza killed the thugs and died next to his partner. Sasuke did fight, but he's not the reason your team succeeded." said Gai.

Asuma nodded while many of the shinobi wonder who promoted him with no Hokage active "Indeed, and Naruto stopped Haku from killing Sasuke in the first place. He faced the one with the Hyoton abilities, while Kakashi was tired. Naruto fought standing his ground while I read you were crying on Sasuke and you did almost nothing." said Asuma telling the truth. Sakura gritted her teeth hearing all this non-flattery.

"He still deserves to be promoted because he helping defeat Zabuza while Naruto got in the way of everything. That baka ruined Sasuke-kun's chance at winning the chunin exams and everything, always bothering him. Sasuke-kun is alone, no more family, that's why the civilian council feel for him and gave him the chunin promotion" answered Sakura, raising her voice on each sentence to her superiors. She sounded like she believed it was okay for Sasuke to be handed things, then watched Gai and Asuma shake their heads in disappointment.

The shinobi on the other hand were shocked that civilian council promoted him just like that. Asuma shook his head knowing they can't do that and knowing they don't have the power to do so. If the next hokage has any brains they'll rescind any such promotion despite the commotion the civilians and Sasuke will give.

Gai on the other hand was angry at Sakura for her blindness "And what about Naruto? Doesn't he deserve a promotion if he fits the same criteria you just gave?" everyone turned to Gai wondering what he meant including Sakura "Naruto has been alone without a family for twelve years. Sasuke had a family to know and love for at least a short time, but Naruto lost everything on the night of his birth. He also fought in the battle agaisnt Zabuza and the Hyoton user too, and many people in the exams rigged it to prevent him from succeeding too from the very beginning. So are you going to tell me that Sasuke deserves to be happy but Naruto doesn't? Why do you think he always acted the way he does? He wanted people to see him, but now he won't and right now the only people who he wants to see are his mother and Hinata" answered Gai.

Sakura didn't understand this "What do you mean?"

"Quite simple, the Naruto you used to know is gone. The Naruto who we saw at the exams is the Naruto who has a family and people that love him. The old Naruto who use to pull pranks to get attention from _anyone_ is gone. He grew up alone while some of us tried to help him, but the civilian council prevented that. He lost everything and all he wanted was someone to look at him and give him something he needed. So in short, Naruto has suffered more than anyone in Konoha, while you cry about Sasuke who belittes you and ignores you" Asuma wanted to continue but Gai stopped him while he glared Sakura making her shrink smaller.

"Sakura I will tell you something that you always told Naruto when he asked you out on a date. Sasuke will never go out with you, he doesn't acknowledge you, in fact you annoy him. You are to him what Naruto is to you. What's even worse is you think you and Sasuke share the same pain but you don't even come close to that and that's one of the few reasons. Sasuke will never love or like you in the way you have feelings for him" said Gai in a harsh voice that started to make Sakura cry.

Asuma thought it was pushing it but what shocked everyone was Shikamaru walking out of the shadows "But it's worse. Ino was devastated because it was Sasuke that ruined her friendship with you. All you wanted was Sasuke to recognize you while Naruto did the same thing trying to get it from you. But what did you do?" his voice was dark and angry on the last sentence making Sakura cry more.

She never have thought all this and everyone here is telling her the truth which she doesn't know or want to believe. "I ended our friendship" crying and dropping on her knees. Everyone turned to Shikamaru wondering when did he arrive or how long has he been standing there?

"Because of him, all because you wanted Sasuke, the prize of the academy. Here's a secret to why Ino didn't come to the academy for the week when you ended the friendship. She felt it was her fault that she gave you the idea about Sasuke. She blamed herself so much that her father had to help her and tell her she needed to be a true kunoichi. All she did was blame herself, but at least she saw Sasuke's true nature. But you didn't but do you know what she did?" Shikamaru started to grit his teeth while Asuma and Gai placed their hand on the Nara heir.

Sakura wiped her tears and shaked.

"Even when we were still at the academy Ino noticed you frown because of Sasuke not noticing you. She pushed you and tried to get Sasuke's attention hoping your dream will come true. After all that she hopes that you will be happy. Talk about being a good friend while you were being a rotten one" everyone turned to Shikamaru shocked that Ino of all people would do that. Even Asuma and Gai were shocked, they never knew about this "Naruto right now is a friend, because he asks 'How can I help?' not 'How will this help me?'. Why was everything about him hidden? To protect him because the ones who wanted to use him for their greed should be locked up but wouldn't be"

Everyone watched the Nara heir walk away. Sakura was on the ground crying, thinking about her mother saying to her a few days ago about not dating Naruto. Now she is hearing that her own mother was the one who ruined Naruto's life, ruined many systems in Konoha all because she wanted things her own way. Thinking about Sasuke, she remembers her mother always telling her to go after him.

'Ino always helped me and what did I do?' crying she watches a lot of people leave while Gai and Asuma shook their heads.

"Go home and think about your future. Seeing that your mother has manipulated a lot of people in Konoha, even you, I'd ask yourself what do you want without her telling you to want it" answered Asuma. Remembering his father trying many times to make Sakiri stop with her nonsense but she always seemed to somehow have things go her own way. She might have made a great ninja had she actually been willing to risk her life. Sakura nodded and she got off the ground, walking the opposide direction of her home making the jonins raise an eyebrow.

"For once Shikamaru has become too troublesome to rely on" said Asuma getting a chuckle from Gai and telling him about his youthfulness being in the right palce.

Yamanaka Flower shop

When Sakura got there she remembered how Sasuke treated her and how she treated Naruto. But what Shikamaru said about Ino made her wonder the most. Walking in she saw Ino at the counter reading a magazine. "Ino?" watching her former best freind lift her head "Can we talk?"

With Naruto

It's been a week and everyone is getting tired of hearing some popping sounds. They knew how determined Naruto is but now they are wondering if this is really stubbornness he inherited from Kushina. Kyuumi thought it was time for a break from trying to learn the Rasengan "I will teach you a jutsu that most Mesugitsune use while some Kitsunes don't. But seeing how well you used that Oiroke Jutsu, this one should be useful"

Kushina hearing this turned to Naruto making him nervous while Kakashi laughed. Kurenai on the other hand glared at him while Hinata let out a giggle. Kyuumi turned to Naruto "Maybe not yet" turning to Hinata, thinking she was too young. Kurenai perhaps not "Kushina if it's ok I want to show Naruto this jutsu" watching Kushina nod.

Kyuumi told her to relax, watching her tails glow white "Kitsunetsuki" Kushina's head dropped but then rose "This jutsu means the state of being possessed by a fox. We control them by entering through the breast or fingernails. It's a good way to gather information, but it leaves our body in a state of weakness" explained Kyuumi. Everyone watching this thinking of the Yamanaka abilities and when Kyuumi ended the jutsu. Kushina blinked telling her she is ready "Also they won't know they ever were possessed"

The jonins and sennin are impressed by the technique while Kushina scolded her son for making a perverted jutsu while Kyuumi shared her memories with that jutsu. "Of all the jutsu to create, I don't care it's meant to defeat perverts. I will have Hinata close all your points for a week if I ever see you use it or pass it on to someone else" Naruto nodded while hiding behind Hinata. Kinto couldn't stop laughing, enjoying the show.

"Gotcha. I promise I won't use it unless otherwise. So can I try it on Kakashi-sensei?" turning to Kyuumi. Kakashi stopped reading his book while Naruto smiled "Kitsunetsuki" finished the hand seals everyone turned to Naruto whose body is still "Awesome it worked but wait?" ending the jutsu. Naruto turned to Kyuumi smiling "It feels different."

Kyuumi nodded telling him he should have waited "That jutsu I showed you works well on females. Kinto please explain the other one" everyone turns to Kinto who shrugged his shoulders. Looking at Kakashi "Tsukimono-suji" Kakashi looked around while Kinto did the same thing "It means fox employer. He listens and does everything you do" ending it.

Jiraiya is impressed seeing the jutsu "I can teach him some infiltration and espionage in the field that will work well with this" Kyuumi hearing this glares at him, making him nervous "No brothel houses I promise" over at the other town. Naruto followed Jiraiya and it was a big mistake. He never felt so scared in his life again by his mother, Hinata, and Kyuumi.

"Next is your henging. It seems you use more chakra and Kyuubi's shapeshifting abilities affect your henge" everyone turned to Kyuumi wondering what she meant. "It's quite simple. Us Kitsunes can shapeshift our bodies".

Kyuumi tails glowed while she transformed into the same woman Naruto and Hinata saw at the chunin exams "Hinata use your byakugan" Hinata activated her byakugan while her eyes widened "It's like you are really a woman. Everything, I can't tell if you are using a henge" shocked to see this. Kyuumi explained about Kitsune's shapeshifting abilities into almost anything.

"So in other words I can transform into a bird and fly?" asked Naruto.

Putting his hands together Kyuumi stopped him "This takes a lot of chakra. So in time you will learn to use it wisely because you also use Kyuubi's chakra that's in your system" Kushina hearing this asked if she can use it "Indeed, a portion of my mate's chakra is still in you. So it would be a snap for you to learn." turning to Kinto she tells him it's time for Naruto to learn his special abilities "Which is genjutsu. Kinto being the youngest of the kits is really good in Kitsune illusions, your worst field"

Kinto yawned and turned to Jiraiya with one of his tails glowing. Everyone heard Jiraiya giggling "Go ahead, try to break it. Even Kyofu hates me because of my illusions" Kurenai hearing this wanted to take a try. "Kai" focusing her chakra, but nothing happened but she knew she could dispel it "Easy. I added a layer on top of a genjutsu meaning I used two genjutsu to make one gejutsu, so in other words you release him from the first one but the second one will pick it off from the first one" Kureani hearing this turned to Kinto nodding.

Being Konoha's genjutsu mistress, she would never had though of anything like that but watching Jiraiya "Ok but why is he smiling and giggling perversely?" asked Naruto while kinto looks at Naruto telling him about some book with all the females here.

"WHAT?" shouting, he kicks Jiraiya right in the middle thus ending the jutsu. Jiraiya felt the blow and dropped on his knees which faces Naruto the same level as him "**If you ever use our mates in your book, I will cast a genjutsu on you that will give you nightmares for the rest of your life" **now everyone who heard Naruto say "Mates?" turned to Hinata wondering what's going on.

But hearing Kyuubi's voice they knew he isn't happy about what Kinto said. "Enough Kyuubi, don't use your chakra to influence the kit" Naruto took a calm breath "Sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit" smiling Kushina raised an eyebrow thinking a little.

"Oh come on. You can't blame him. Heck it's our nature that us Kitsune are loyal to our mates" smiled Kinto. Everyone hearing this nods which is true but Hinata turned red while Kushina remembers Minato as well.

"Ok" said Jiraiya in a squeaky mouse voice finally able to talk while Naruto let him go.

After Naruto calmed a bit Kinto was on the floor "So are you going to mark her?" Kyuumi turned to Kinto, wondering where did he get that. "I'm not at liberty to say, my well being might be in danger" smiling nervous. Kyuumi raised her tail thinking she would have to talk to Zenko about a few things "Perhaps Naruto should get the talk from Kushina" which made the blonde get goosebumps thinking and talking to his mother about it.

"Another time" smiling nervous at his mother.

Kakashi let out a chuckle while he went back to reading his orange book, which made Kureani grit her teeth "Maybe he should read that book" Kinto took the book from Kakashi's hands and handed it to Naruto. Wondering what's so interesting 'He watches his love bathe peacefully at the pitch of night while her breast gave a glint of shine like the moon' closing the book he turns red. "Here's a chew toy" throwing the book to Kinto who began to gnaw on the book, making Kakashi have squeaking voices in sympathetic pain.

Like someone stabbed a kunai to his heart, or a woman tore his heart out of his chest and threw it on the ground stomping it. "Ahh use it as a bathroom" biting the book he carries it to a bush making everyone get an anime sweat except Kakashi. He just fainted.

"Let's go" ordered Kushina.

Trading town

It didn't take long for them to reach the town "Let's break into teams. Kushina, Kurenai, head to the casinos. Kakashi, take some of the bars while the genin come with me" ordered Jiraiya. Kushina did not want to leave Naruto alone with Jiraiya while Kurenai didn't want to leave Hinata with a pervert and a boy she is getting very close to. "Kinto, keep an eye on them" asked Kushina.

"Will do" yawning on top of Hinata's shoulder, he began to doze off.

Jiraiya took out a balloon "Come on, give it a try. The rasengan is a chakra based attack so if a enemy uses a fire jutsu, your Kaze Crush will fail. You'll need an alternative method." Naruto hearing this mumbles underneath his breath, trying the second step again. Hinata didn't like where they are and she stood next to Naruto which he noticed due to Kyuubi telling him to watch Hinata.

"Hinata don't worry" taking her hand, Hinata let out a blush still thinking about this. Trying to pop the balloon, a huge amount of air comes from it making Jiraiya cheer, while the gambler groans. 'Thank you Naruto' watching him he notices that he is smiling at Hinata. "So where is she?" getting information the gambler rolled his eyes telling him the rumors he heard.

When they left Naruto felt various negative feelings at him 'What's going on?' looking around, he noticed some of the guys in his age group staring at him while some females the same age as Hinata glare her. Listening to Kyuubi he tells Naruto to look at his hands 'They're interwined with Hinata-chans?' realizing that they are jealous of them.

Jiraiya noticed Naruto looking around and shrugged his shoulders.

With Kakashi

The first thing he did was buy the same Icha Icha book that Naruto gave to Kinto who ruined it. Stopping, he hears the store owners talking about something "It's true. Konoha is training a Kitsune sennin, and from what I heard he has the Mokuton abilities like the First Hokage" listening to the store owner, many people are shocked to hear this. Kakashi left the store knowing this won't be good 'Great, if word got out here, I wonder what the other nations heard as well. And I wonder who's spreading this around.'

After an hour or so they met at a small restaurant telling everyone what they knew. Kakashi on the other hand told them what he heard which confirmed Jiraiya's sources as well "This is good, but also bad!" stated Kakashi.

Naruto was a little confused, wondering how is it bad "Naruto, if the other nations hear about you they are going to start targeting you, hoping to eliminate you before you become a threat" explained Kushina. "To hear Konoha is training Sennin which can stand up against a Kage of their village makes them wonder about the others. For instance Kirigakure has the Swordsmen. Kumogakure has the Kin-Gin Force that are a special team of at least twenty highly skilled shinobi. Iwa has Bakuha Butai known as the The Explosion Corps. The last is Suna who use puppets that make it difficult for shinobi to fight while the user is fine. If you beat the puppet you are in a state of weakness while your opponent is in better condition" explained Kushina.

Just listening to all this, Naruto got a little nervous while Jiraiya pointed out a few things "True but Naruto has an advantage against all of them. With the healing ability, and Kyuubi also giving him chakra, he in time alone can take a hidden village" answered Jiraiya making Kakashi and Kushina nod knowing where this might go. "So in other words he has to train more" Jiraiya seeing Naruto nod while Hinata hugged him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you won't be alone. I promise to train harder" kissing him on the cheek, Naruto let out a small blush "Thanks Hinata-chan" watching the two smile. Jiraiya pointed to the next town "So if we leave now, we will be able to catch up to her"

Kushina nodded but she needed to know a few things. For one, why did Tsunade give up her son for adoption. Two, why didn't she stay in Konoha with Minato to raise him or was it something that happened? "Let's go"

Leaving the area, Naruto felt something wrong. Stopping he looked around 'What the hell was that? It's huge' as he looks around he looks at the corner wondering what's going on. Kinto watching him jumped off Hinata's shoulders "I'll scout" watching him go.

"What was that about?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto told him what he felt "I see" turning to Kakashi he gives him a nod while he nodded back. Knowing what's after him, he should tell Kushina alone.

As they turn the corner "Hello?" everyone looked at the two men with straw hats and cloaks with red clouds. Kinto jumped on Naruto's shoulders "I couldn't find them" looking up he lets out an anime sweat "I think they found us"

Jiraiya and Kakashi got into a stance.

"Kushina-sama?"

Kushina hearing the voice froze, she heard from Naruto what happened to Sasuke's family. Her and Mikoto were best of freinds and was hoping to help Sasuke out seeing it was the least she can do for her former best friend. When Itachi removed his straw hat "How? I thought you died?" looking at his mother's best friend he can't help but wonder what's going on as he turns to Kisame knowing this won't be good.

Kushina was vivid seeing this "Things are complicated Itachi. What happened? Why did you do it? Please tell me" everyone turned to Kushina walking forward towards Itachi. She helped Mikoto out a lot and watched Itachi a bit before she got pregnant with Naruto.

"Things changed a lot. Right now I am on a mission to get Naruto" everyone turned to Naruto wondering what's going on. He thought they wanted him out because of the whole other hidden villages wanting him. Jiraiya on the other hand got in front of Naruto "Sorry but we won't hand Naruto over to you"

Itachi's partner removed his hat "The name is Kisame Hoshigaki"

"It's not Naruto you want, it's something else" spoke Jiraiya. Itachi nodded "Yes please step aside so we can take him and please don't interfere with my affairs or you will die" being straight forward.

Naruto unleashed Kitsune claws and striked towards Kisame who blocked it 'Damn what is that?' wondering what's going on. Itachi is wrapped in gold chains, knowing it was from Kushina "Itachi what happened? Please tell me" pleaded Kushina.

Everyone noticed Itachi's eyes showing many different emotions "Kisame let's get out of here now" Kisame swung samehada towards the chains "What the-?" shocked that the chains didn't break. Kushina smirked telling him about her chakra being special "In other words I created a barrier about this problem a long time ago" Kisame grabbed Naruto and threw him towards his mother, breaking the chain.

"Sorry Kaasan" rubbing his head. Kushina smiled but turned to Jiraiya who was quiet "Talk. What happened to Itachi" sneered Kushina.

Jiraiya sighed, wondering where to begin, but told everyone to follow him. They found themselves outside town a few minutes away. "Fine but what I am going to say is an SS secret. The Uchiha Clan was planning a coup against Konoha so Sensei wanted to negotiate peace, but the old prunes, Danzo and Fugaku didn't see eye to eye on more than a few things. Itachi was ordered to kill everyone but left Sasuke alive" spoke Jiraiya. Everyone tensed to hear this while Naruto shook his head.

"So Sasuke wants to kill his brother for stopping something his clan was going to do to Konoha?" wondering why Sasuke doesn't know. Jiraiya told him that the civilian council basically spoiled Sasuke so much that he thinks anyone and everyone is below his clan and only told things to keep him in their use. If he knew his clan was anything less than perfect, who knows what he'd do in his denial?

Kushina couldn't believe this "Why? How?"

Jiraiya knew why "They thought that the Uchiha clan orchestrated Kyuubi to attack Konoha. I mean doubts about them started when Hashirama Senju was Hokage. Fugaku and Mikoto weren't in Konoha the day it escaped Kushina, while most of her clansmen were out as well. The Uchiha clan took no casualties that night, making them look like they knew it was coming and saved themselves" answered Jiraiya. Kushina is utterly shocked to hear this, her own best friend "I can't believe this. Mikoto, my best friend, would betray Konoha, but worse could she had been the one to tell Madara about my pregnancy?" thinking if her best friend betrayed her, shaking her head.

Jiraiya told her that's what he thinks "It fits the bill. Everything fits Kushina. I'm sorry to say this but if you told her about your pregancy then she might have been in contact with Madara" explained Jiraiya. He knew those two were very close and that she knew about Kyuubi being sealed inside Kushina while Fugaku being head of the police force might have known about it as well.

Kakashi hearing this thinks about his days as an Ex Anbu "This is troubling to hear. I understand why Itachi did it, but the Anbu?" Jiraiya explained the situtation that Fugaku planted him as a spy "But Itachi betrayed the clan to protect Konoha" answered Jiraiya.

Naruto shocked to hear all this wonders what could have happened. "So the Uchiha clan had a play in my life all along?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders, thinking about it as well. Kushina shook her head thinking about it, her own best friend betrayed her? "It's my fault. I should never had said anything, then maybe all this wouldn't have happened"

"Ok fine but why do they want Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Wondering why they want it and how would someone outside of Konoha have information about this even thought Itachi was part of Konoha.

"It started with Orochimaru who joined this organization first. But then he left without a reason, but the organization caught my attention. They want the Biju for some odd reason and when I learned about it, it was the week I was trying to find you to sign the Gama contract" which Kushina turned to Jiraiya glaring at him "I know I messed up but I thought I would never run out of time" answered Jiraiya.

"Gama contract? Wait you were going to let me sign it? But why? I mean after what Kakashi-sensei said about my cha-" not finishing that sentence. Jiraiya glared at Kakashi, making the poor jonin nervous enough that he hid behind Kurenai for safety. "What's this about?" asked Kurenai.

Kinto yawned and told them what happened during the first week of the break "Yes so he is upset about it. Besides those Gama's always wants a treat after they do something or you have to bride them with one" yawning Jiraiya sighs knowing how true that is. Kakashi on the other hand scratched his head while Kushina glared at him "For you to say something like that to Naruto, oh I can't wait until Tsunade gets her hands on you men" answered Kushina.

"Is she that bad?" asked Hinata.

Jiraiya shook his head and shivered telling them what happened when Tsunade caught him spying on her at the springs one time. "Yes, she broke both my arms, four ribs, and damaged a few internal organs" shivering Naruto turned to Hinata and tilted his head.

Hinata watching this blushed a bit "Naruto-kun!" shouting at him they watched Naruto blush "Sorry, but I don't get it. Why would you want to spy on someone?" which made the guys get an anime sweat thinking what's wrong with Naruto. How could a teenage boy not understand curiosity?

Kurenai on the other hand smiled seeing that Naruto wasn't going to do anything perverted with Hinata, not with Tsunade around.

"Let's go. The sooner we get Tsunade, the sooner we can get back to Konoha" answered Kushina.

Wondering what dangers lay ahead of them.

Ok people I've been doing some research on Naruto pedia and found out that Sasuke's mother Mikoto died when she was thirty five and Itachi in the first part of Naruto is eighteen. So that means she gave birth to him when she was seventeen while Fugaku died when he was forty. five years older then his wife. When she gave birth to Sasuke she was twenty three minus her thirty five with twelve years old in the first part of Naruto.

So with Itachi remembering Kushina and her wanting to help Sasuke how will he feel about this?

Will he be nice and learn to accept everything while knowing the truth? Or will he blame everything on the Uzumaki's?

Enjoy the new chapter.

Phantom thank you for the rush job.


	6. Search For Tsunade Pt 2

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

The name "Tsunade" (綱手) means "_mooring rope_". "Minato" means "harbour" (港) and "Namikaze" means "waves and wind" (波風). So any connections here people I mean come on? When Naruto took out the first six Pains, the shadows of Jiraiya and Minato legacys? It freaking obvious I mean come on. LOL

ok first thing first the last chapter wasn't intended to be a bashing, more of an eye waker for Sakura. Also my math hmm I think Legendary Chikyuu-jin I might have forgotten about the four to five years being away from Konoha. So Mikoto's age was in her twenties my bad I forgot to count that in.

Blackholelord as much I checked the manga yea Kushina did look like she was pregnant but how many people would have known it! She was a jinchuuriki and Minato's wife which was kept top secret. The whole Mikoto betrayal fits because Itachi noted his parents were away and she must have known everything about Kushina since they are best friends.

BUT I will take one of your points and use it in the story.

Rixxell Stryfe happy you liked the last chapter dude.

Also some of the Kitsunes jutsu that I took are from legends and myth so expect some fore legends to be in the story.

With Naruto

When they got to the town the first thing everyone did was check into a room. They wanted to relax but the problem is Jiraiya choose the rooms. Kushina forgot to never let that pervert choose the rooms. "Three rooms, one room with two beds. The last two have two queen size beds" gritted Kushina. Naruto did the math and wondered what was wrong. "Naruto, some people here will have to share a bed, and it won't be you two" turning to Kurenai he lets out a nervous smile.

Turning to Kakashi she sent him a glare "The Answer. Is. No. Even though I and Asuma haven't had a good run I won't sleep with Kakashi in the same bed" warned Kureani. Kakashi hearing this lets out a chuckle wondering if the rumors are true "Yes they are. Asuma doesn't want a serious relationship while I do want one" Hinata hearing this frowns for her sensei.

She is a strong kunoichi and has a good heart.

Naruto on the other hand "Sometimes it ain't easy to find the right one but at times the right one can be right in front of you" everyone turned to Naruto wondering where did that come from. Blushing he hugs Hinata from the waist and placed his head on her neck "I guess I'm happy with what I have in front of me" Hinata turning red can't help but kiss Naruto on the lips "Thank you my Kitsune" whispering to him.

Naruto moves a bit of her hair from her face and smiles "Always my Mesugitsune" rubbing his forehead with hers. Kushina can't help but smile at those two while Kakashi lets out a chuckle 'Reminds me of Sensei when he was starting with Kushina' turning to Kurenai he lets out a smile. "Take the room I will sleep on the roof" leaving in a poof of smoke.

Everyone wonders where did that come from?

With Jiraiya

When he got to the town he went to every single spy he had was trying to figure out who is spreading Naruto's name all around Hi no Kuni 'Not good. I wonder what the other nations will do with him and having the Mokuton abilites which is rumored to control Biju. No doubt he might be on the radar and with Akutsuki after him what's going to happen?' getting more information he checks some more of his spies.

'Damn, Tsunade is around here in this town but where?' walking he saw Naruto and Hinata walking around "What have you two been doing?" before Naruto can speak some villagers made their way towards the other side of the town. All three looked at each other and nodded "Let's check this out" said Jiraiya, feeling Naruto's killing intent spike.

With the three got to the location, they saw a damaged wall torn down to the ground and what looked like rumble that belonged to a castle "Sorry Hinata-chan. I guess the castle is gone, sorry I couldn't take you on that date" frowning and wondering what did that to the stone wall. Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek "It's ok Naruto-kun. Maybe another time, besides I need some water. All this running made me thristy a bit" Jiraiya and Naruto couldn't agree more.

As the three walked into a tavern Jiraiya noticed the person he is looking for. "Tsunade!" getting the genins attention. Happy that he caught her before she left he turns to Naruto who is staring at Tsunade very hard. Naruto for one is looking at his grandmother 'So that's tousan's kasan. But why did she give him up?' wondering about many things.

They sat across the table while Tsunade raised an eyebrow wondering what's going on?

There is an awkward silence around them. The group ate in silence while Naruto stared at what family he has. Watching her down a whole bottle of sake 'I guess she must be thirsty'. Hinata noticed Naruto's behavior and gave him a look of concern to which he smiled 'I hope he is ok' thought Hinata.

Tsunade decided to break the silence "Today I met with someone that brings bad memories" Jiraiya hearing this turns to her while Naruto listened. Hinata also wondered what person? "Orochimaru" answered Jiraiya. Wondering if he told Tsunade anything or about Naruto he gives Naruto a quick look seeing he is listening. He also noticed Tsunade was giving her apprentice Shizune a glare making her quiet which didn't go unnoticed by them.

"I take it you want something else as well?" wondering why Jiraiya is here with a blonde genin and Hyuga for that fact. Jiraiya finished drinking his sake shot "We need you to be the Godaime Hokage" Tsunade hearing this lets out a snort. She was thinking of all her people that Konoha wanted as Hokage, wondering if Jiraiya put this on her so he won't take the title himself.

"Not interested" replied Tsunade but Jiraiya shook his head "Not negotiable. We need you to come back to Konoha for other reasons" explained Jiraiya. Naruto looked at her, wondering a few things but one thing bothered him the most "Why did you leave Konoha?" asking her out of the blue. Tsunade looked down thinking about all of her family she lost. Naruto seeing this frowns and feels a lot of upset emotion in her 'I guess she lost a lot of family' seeing that he can't blame her.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya "Who are the brats? I would never think you of all people would take a genin team again" smirking Jiraiya rolls his eyes. Before he can say a word, Naruto glared her "Hey I may be a genin but I'm a sennin in training" angry that she is belittling them "And Hinata-chan here is going to be the first Hyuga healer in Konoha" which made Hinata blush under the praise.

Ever since she gave the medical cream to Naruto, Kushina thought she would make a great medic and with her byakugan she can heal at a cellular level. "A Hyuga healer? HA! That's rich. I tried to convince some of them many years ago but the Hyuga elders are stubborn as an ass and told me and everyone it could only weaken the clan. I mean that is crap. If you heal them how is that weakening anyone? But you a sennin in training? That's even richer" downing her sake.

Naruto sent her a glare while Hinata intertwined her hands with his, trying to calm him down. "Now come on Tsunade-hime. I mean a lot has change in Konoha. We aren't the same as we used to be so what makes you think no one else has changed? I think it's time to pass the torch to a younger generation" spoke Jiraiya but Tsunade wouldn't listen. She chuckled thinking Jiraiya must have passed his contract to the blonde in front of him.

"I think this apprentice here might be your worse ever. Your last one didn't have much to show either" scolded Tsunade, which made Jiraiya frown because she knew how special Minato was to him and she was intentionally disrespecting him in that regard. Naruto didn't like that either. "I'm not his apprentice" glaring at her "Also don't talk bad about the Yondaime like that. He was and probably will be a better person then you could be" wondering if his tousan got his attitude from his jiji not her.

Naruto did not like how Tsunade spoke about Minato and kept frowning "Really? You think so? Well if you ask me he was the biggest fool to gamble with his life. Money and your life are completely different, but with money you can always live another day to get it back. But life can never be regained when lost so only an idiot gambles with something so irreplaceable. He made the biggest sacrifice like Sensei did to protect Konoha, but for what? Peace? My grandfather and grand uncle died before that dream came true so why should I encourage others to keep the tradition going?" spoke Tsunade.

Thinking about her family, how they both died trying to bring peace to Konoha from the other nations. Even though she supposely thinks she is the last of her clan she still remembers her little brother who died on a mission. Next was her lover 'Dan' who died on a mission hoping to get information to Konoha to help turn the war over to their side.

Naruto hearing this wonders what made her change so much. She is a kunoichi so there was a time when she was willing to risk her life for a good cause, but now she felt only money was worth risking, not herself. Now that he thinks about it, he really doesn't know Tsunade all too much except from what he heard from his mother. "Sometimes dreams have a funny way of changing while you grow up. Even though they can still come true, but that's not what the heart always wants" Kyuubi is chuckling behind the cage thinking how clever he used the same line on Naruto.

Tsunade was quiet. She would never expect an answer like that. Hinata placed her head on his shoulders while Jiraiya was writing this stuff down in a book which Tsunade glared at him for. Shizune would never had thought of an answer like that 'He's clever'.

"Really? Tell me can you live with yourself knowing that dream did come true?" Naruto kept quiet while Tsunade continued. The guilt knowing how it happen "Wonder if you could had done things differently to save them? That will be with you for the rest of your life" Naruto kept quiet, not wanting to start anything more, before he would jumped down her throat but. With the chat he had Kyuubi and having real family and love in his life he wants to change for the better "Maybe" not giving a real answer but it prevented Tsunade from saying more.

Jiraiya saw how bad this can get and decided to intervene before it got out of hand "Tsunade, it cost us greatly looking for you. Orochimaru has caused us some problems and Konoha needs you, the granddaughter of the first Hokage, to help aid Konoha in it's time of need" Jiraiya tried to convince her hoping she will change her mind "Was it something that Orochimaru said to you?"

She couldn't hide her shocked reaction which prompted Naruto to slam his hands on the table "What did he say?" jumping the gun. Tsunade sent him a glare "You know brat, you've been getting on my nerves so shut up about everything. The whole idea of being Hokage is a joke" that was the last straw that made Naruto snap his eyes wide open. He tried jump towards Tsunade but Jiraiya grabbed him from his waist throwing him back to his seat but he manage to have his hand on the table "Mokuton Barrage" Tsunade never saw this coming.

A huge pillar of wood shot out of the table sending her flying out the tavern wall shocking everyone "You got some nerve to say all this and you have no right to insult the past hokages especially your relatives and the Yondaime!" running towards Tsunade. Jiraiya turned to Hinata who let out a sigh wondering how this all started "It's definitely a family trait, that temper of theirs" sighed Jiraiya.

Hinata nodded. She has seen Kushina blow up one or twice and Naruto is like her.

When Tsunade recovered from the attack she looked up to see Naruto charging towards her while thinking it was a genjutsu that hit her. "Come back here" running towards her. Tsunade punched the ground splitting it open but somehow Naruto ran on top of the cracks knowing full well that training helped him out the most. Before he got close to Tsunade golden chains wrapped around him making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Kaasan she started it!" Naruto was whining like a child while Kushina with Kakashi and Kurenai walked forward. Kushina glared at Naruto "I don't care who started it and where is that pervert?" angry that Jiraiya found Tsunade but didn't even bother sending a clone or summons. "Now you will behave or so help me Susanoo you are grounded mister." Naruto mumbled underneath his breath while he agreed.

"Fine. But I'm going to train. I still haven't mastered the next stage of the Kaze Crush. The Hi no Kaze Kattā (Fire/Wind Cutter) still needs some work" when Kushina released him Kakashi asked if he wanted any help which he shaked and walked off. Turning to Tsunade Kushina rubbed her head "Sorry Tsunade but he gets that temper from me and probably from someone else too" Jiraiya walked out with the bill mumbling about a clan with short temper.

Now for Tsunade, she is looking at Kushina thinking it is still a genjutsu or maybe it's the sake "Stay still. I don't think you are real or maybe it's the sake making me hallucinate" Kurenai was hearing what happened from Hinata while Kushina glared at Jiraiya making him nervous "Ano. I will see if Naruto-kun is alright" walking away, Jiraiya tells them they need to go to another tavern seeing that Naruto's temper got the better of him. "All of them I mean can't they take anger management or something?"

"I think it's best if we go back to the hotel" everyone agreed to what Kakashi said while Kushina gives a sigh wondering how this mess all started. 'Great, I wonder how Naruto is handling this? I mean it's not everyday you listen to your baa-chan telling you all this stuff. Does she even know if Minato was her son?' thinking a few things. Kushina helped Tsunade up "Let's go"

Knowing this won't be easy and hopefully she will probably be sober enough to talk when they get to the hotel.

Tsunade on the other hand "I thought you died?" looking at the tall slim redhead in front of her wearing a standard chunin outfit Tsunade can't help but be confused. She is missing all the pieces she needs to know for sure. Kushina let out a grin "Nope didn't really die but I have a surpise for you when we get back to the hotel" Tsunade mumbled about having some more sake still feeling sore getting it "Wait was that really the Mokuton he used?" Kushina let out an anime sweat for Tsunade thinking she now noticed what Naruto used.

At the Hotel.

Kushina always wanted to do this all her life, she threw a bucket of cold water at Tsunade waking her up "I mean for Kami's sake Tsunade Senju what have you been doing? I mean I go into coma for twelve years and you of all people go around drinking trying to wash all your troubles away?" shaking her head she wonders how hard this is going to be.

Jiraiya was sitting in the seat, wondering how Tsunade will take the news.

"Damn it why did you throw that cold water at me?" Tsunade glared at Kushina while she gets an anime sweat thinking a half hour ago telling her she might be a hallucination from the sake she drank. "Enough. I mean look at you" Tsunade looked at herself then towards Kushina finding nothing wrong. Kushina on the other hand doesn't know where to start.

"So you've been in a coma since Kyuubi attacked?" wondering when she woke up better yet "Why are you here?" that was her biggest question and she rubbed her stomach where Naruto slammed "Mokuton" shouting it. She realizes someone has her grandfather's kekkei genkai "Sit down" shouted Kushina. Tsunade turns to her raising an eyebrow while Jiraiya nodded.

Kushina still doesn't know where to start "I need to ask you something so please try to remember this name. Mito Kota" Kushina notices Tsunade eyes widening and she started to breath faster "I thought so. Do you know what you did?" Kushina sat next to Tsunade using a gentle voice while Tsunade herself looked like she was about to burst into tears. Thinking about it is making her heart break into many pieces, thinking of the dream she had with her former lover Dan, to live together with a family but sadly it never happened.

"Yes I did" almost choking. Tsunade remembers that name when she used it to give up her premature son up for adoption "I used that name as a cover to give my son up for adoption" tears flowing down her face while Kushina hugged Tsunade tightly "Ok. This is a start but did you name him?" asked Kushina.

Tsunade shook her head, saying she was too emotionally compromised to take care of a child or even name it. Jiraiya hearing this lets out a long sigh wondering if Naruto should be here but seeing what he did at the tavern 'Better wait until he cools down'

Kushina gave Tsunade a grin "Well if you want to know his name, it was Minato" Kushina watched Tsunade's expression turn into a smile then into a bigger frown knowing what she said early about the Yondaime. "As you know he and I got married and we had a little boy" stopping. Tsunade is looking at Kushina remembering a blonde boy and what appeared to be whisker marks on his face "He's yours and Minato's... then that would mean he's my...my..." Kushina watched her try to say the word while Jiraiya let out a sigh.

"Grandson. My Godson as well Tsunade" answering for her, he notices Tsunade's facial expression turn to shock. Jiraiya knows this won't go well but he also has a few questions to ask and one of them is WHY did she do it? Kushina smiled and turned to Jiraiya who is smirking wondering how this is going to work "So are you going to listen or not?" asked Jiraiya wondering if his former teammate will listen.

Tsunade is sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about the little baby boy she gave up. Remembering his blue eyes and blonde hair on his head, she thinks about Naruto 'He looks like Minato when he was younger. Oh Kami... Minato was my son' it started to hit Tsunade very slowly. But deep down in her she was happy that he became Hokage, something that stayed in the family.

'Family. Kushina married my son' thinking about her grandmother, how she married her grandfather who came from the Uzumaki clan 'I guess history has a habit of repeating itself' thinking about her grandparents she turns to Kushina realizing "He picked a loud mouth girl, of all the girls he picked you" wondering what her son was doing, she lets out a sigh thinking he must have gotten it from his father.

Kushina on the other hand got an anime sweat thinking about that insult for a moment which could be a compliment. Jiraiya on the other hand started to laugh very loudly thinking how true that is until Tsunade glared him with Kushina helping "I'll be good" feeling the killing intent coming from the two he shivered.

"Back to why we are here. We need you to come back to Konoha to be Godaime Hokage" spoke Kushina. For starters she wants to talk more about why Tsunade left Minato but she wants Naruto around to hear this. If he cooled off or not. She can't restrain both children if she has to. "I can't. Not after what I said about being Hokage, I can't. It wouldn't be right" spoke Tsunade.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes "You didn't know that Minato was yours. I understand what you said, but now we need you to go and Naruto needs us the most, there's a lot going on and there are a lot of people after him" Jiraiya spoke in a serious tone while Tsunade listened to every word wondering who. Kushina got up from the bed "I think we need to find Naruto and all of us need to talk as a family"

Jiraiya agreed and told Tsunade hopefully she can fix the damage she said about her son "He looks at Minato as a idol. So expect him not to go easy if you piss him off" Jiraiya grinned, laughing on the inside when he saw Tsunade hit with the Mokuton.

Outside of Town

It didn't take them too long to find Naruto and Jiraiya watched him perform the next stage of the Kaze Crush with Kakashi's help. "Not bad Naruto. I am impressed since the jutsu requires a lot of chakra control and you do an outstanding job in maintaining it" Hinata was clapping watching them practice while Kurenai proctors them. Kinto let out a yawn and laid on Hinata's shoulders.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Hopefully I can get the rasengan down and the other few jutsus that Kyuumi showed me. I want to combine them with the kage bunshin so like that my body won't be in a helpless state" Kakashi hearing this chuckles telling Naruto how clever it is to use it. When the clones dispel he will get the memeroies and knowledge from the clones who used the jutsu on the victims.

"Naruto that is clever you know" Kurenai gave him credit while he scratches his head "Oh come on Kurenai-sensei I mean you also gave me the idea. You mentioned to me earlier that the kage bunshin can be used as a scouting jutsu. So why not combine them both?" Kurenai couldn't help but giggle making Kakashi laugh. Only Naruto can think of something like this to work.

"Besides isn't Kakashi-sensei supposed to take you out for a drink?" Naruto poking Kakashi making him chuckle while Kurenai gets pink cheeks "Don't worry, Hinata-chan and I will go after Kaa-san and the pervert stop hiding with the drunk" pointing to the tree. Kushina walks out smiling cheesy being caught while Jiraiya mumbles about blondes being rude but Tsunade glared at Naruto making him smile.

"Err I think Naruto might be onto something, let's go" Kakashi left with Kurenai in a poof of smoke. "Those two are going to wake up in each others arms aren't they?" Kinto let out a yawn and looks to Naruto who asked him "Hmm hard to say but I don't think Inari made a move on them yet" yawning he lays down while Hinata lets out a giggle wondering how her sensei will do with the copy cat.

They all stared at each other while Naruto sat on the ground wondering what's going to happen next "So?" everyone turned to Naruto while Kushina explained a few things. "Fine but it still didn't give her a right to insult all the past Hokages and especially not Tousan" folding his arms he looks away angry. Tsunade wanted to know why the Hokage name is important to Naruto. "Because it's my dream to become Hokage"

Tsunade watching Naruto sees her lover Dan, her littler brother Nawaki, and last her son Minato all in Naruto 'It was their dream as well' letting out a tear she cleans her face. Kushina frowned knowing how hard this is "Ok Naruto that's enough. But we also need to know why did you do it Tsunade? I understand it must have been painful in losing Dan but couldn't you keep him?"

Tsunade looked away holding her arm "Kushina I lost so much in my life, my little brother, and Dan during the war. It was too painful and when I found out I was pregnant with Dan's child I was thrilled. But when I heard about his team being in an ambush I went after him but it was too late." stopping she lets the tears fall from her face freely. "I thought I could move on but when I gave birth prematurely and saw his face... I couldn't keep him. He reminded me of Dan so much I just couldn't" pulling herself into a hug she broke out in tears remembering the past.

Kushina hearing this pulls her mother-in-law into a tight hug knowing it must be hard. Jiraiya sighed wondering how Tsunade kept this all secret but he is happy she did for many reasons. "Well some good came out of that" everyone turned to Jiraiya with a confused face. He explained to them if Minato carried the Senju name he would have probably been targeted by enemy nations when he was younger.

Which made Naruto nod seeing that he is a target now for the other nations. "Two" Jiraiya went on about if he did have the name what would have been the odds if he or Kushina got together and had Naruto. Which made Hinata shiver thinking how lonely her life would haven been if Naruto hadn't been born. "Three" he explained about Kyuubi's attack and if he never met Kushina Konoha wouldn't be standing. "Four. He probably wouldn't have signed the Gama contract"

Everyone heard some of the reasons and nodded but Jiraiya can come up with a few more which he didn't want to say, fearing for his life might be in trouble with three family members known to have bad tempers. "So what now?" asked Naruto. "If she's coming back, I don't think we can have a drunk Hokage with a short temper depending on peoples lives or to run a village" poor choice of words. Kushina let out an anime sweat knowing she still has to talk to her son about some certain things you can't say even if it's true about people.

Tsunade on the other hand "That's it gaki. I don't know how you managed to dodge that crater but this time you won't" Naruto laughed "That was part of my training. Remember I AM a sennin in training" smirking Tsunade lets out a smirk holding her necklace "Fine, Sennin in training, if you beat me I will give you my necklace showing that I recoginzed you as a sennin in traning. But who knows, with that attitude of yours, maybe Hokage so is it a bet?" Jiraiya hearing this knows how bad Tsunade is with her bets.

Naruto quickly got up smiling "You're on. But if I lose, what do you want _Baa-chan_?" Tsunade hearing that line had her eyebrow twitch. "If you even can beat me. One finger is all I need. Unlike you, sennin in training, I'm a full ranked sennin." holding her pointer finger straight up. Naruto turned to Kinto who jumped next to him making Tsunade raise an eye "I didn't say which contract I signed, did I?" smirking at her.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who shook his head 'Wait he didn't sign the Gama contract? Then what contract did-?' she couldn't finish he thought. Hinata told them to begin while she proctors the match. Naruto and Kinto charged towards her really quickly 'They're quick' shocked to see how fast they are. Tsunade slammed her finger on the ground making a crater. Kinto's tails glowed white and aimed at the ground "Futon Wave" blowing a wave of air out of his mouth. Naruto and him are lifted off the ground high in the air with boulders along them.

Kushina smiled watching Naruto 'He is so natural working with them. What Jiraiya said about the elder toad, he will be a great Sennin'

Naruto performed a few hand seals in the air "Mokuton Barrage" slamming his hands on the boulder. Wood shoots out aiming at Tsunade 'He used the rocks to make the wood. Clever, he truly has my grandfather's Mokuton abilities' Tsunade picked up a huge piece of earth and threw it at the trees coming at her. When they collided, Kinto disappeared and reappeared, dodging and moving the pieces of rocks from Naruto.

Naruto took the time to perform a few hand seals "Kinto stand back. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a huge army of clones. Tsunade turns to Kushina who smiled making her get an anime sweat 'I think I need to take him seriously' all the clones used a Kaze Crush destroying the debris aimed at him. "Not bad gaki but still not good enough" Tsunade picked up another big piece before throwing it at the remaining clones.

"Kinto now!" shouted Naruto. Kinto appeared on the ground and charged towards Tsunade "What?" realizing Kinto landed on the ground because of his agility. She slammed her fist on the ground making the kit lose his balance "Rasengan" holding the spiral ball in his hand. He thrusts it towards Tsunade trying to hit her "Not going to happen" Tsunade grabbed his hand and slammed it to the ground "Not good enough, the Rasegan wasn't perfect" seeing that the jutsu wasn't used right.

Jiraiya clapped his hands making Tsunade smile "Congratulations Naruto, you beat her" Kushina couldn't help but giggle. Hinata smiled and walked to Naruto making him smile towards her.

"Wait? What do you mean he beat me?" Tsunade turned to Hinata. She explained Tsunade used her fist at least two to four times against Naruto. "The first two on the boulder throwing at him, breaking the ground. The last one is when you grabbed him. You said yourself one finger was all you were going to lose, so you broke the limitations of the spar" answered Hinata. Tsunade got an anime sweat looking at Naruto who is smiling cheesly at her "He got lucky" refusing to admit it "Come on Baa-chan you lost far and square" Hinata giggling at Naruto's antics while he holds her from the waist.

Watching the two she turns to Kushina who nods 'So he has someone' stomping her feet towards him. Naruto gets nervous and closed his eyes, waiting for the hit .. but it didn't happen. Instead he felt something on his neck "You will make a great Sennin and be a great Hokage" kissing him on the firehead Naruto lets out a smile.

"Alright I think it's time we head back to the hotel. Shizune is probably wondering what's going on" Tsunade nodded what Jiraiya said and wonders how Shizune will take Naruto being her second cousin. Seeing she is Dan's niece and her uncle and Tsunade had a son that would have mean Minato is her cousin. "I wonder what her reaction going to be" Tsunade speaking out loud while Kushina giggles.

Next Morning

Everyone woke up much later then expected and what Naruto said was true. Kakashi and Kurenai did wake up in each others arms. They broke apart and denied all of it though. "Right" said Kinto sarcastic. He popped in the room to wake them up to let them know about the meeting Jiraiya is having downstairs. To Kurenai's embarrassment. She glared at Kakashi but stopped. He never made a move or said anything wrong, instead he listened to everything she said. In truth she had a good time.

Shizune on the other hand dropped her jaw on the ground hearing everything. Her own uncle is the father of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime and her sensei Tsunade Senju is the mother? She for one is shocked to hear this for the first time in years in knowing Tsunade. But she knew how her and her beloved uncle were to each other and she was happy to learn about Kushina being his wife and Naruto their son.

Which became obvious with the blonde hair and blue eyes they have.

Hinata is happy for Naruto in finding more of a family and she felt like part of it. But she also missed her father and sister very much and Kushina told her about a scroll that Kinto gave to Hiashi. So she will be fine and hopefully when they get back to Konoha she can see her father and sister which made Hinata happy. Tsunade got the story from Kinto which she was proud of Naruto for doing that for Hinata. But the whole reverse summoning she laughed thinking about what Jiraiya did all those years ago making him mumble.

"So do us ladies have the chance to plan the wedding?" Kurenai with the other kunoichis made Hinata turn a bright red while Naruto got pink cheeks. Kinto on the other hand told them it would be easier just to mark her "Alright where did you learn that?" Kushina asked which Kinto told he can't answer for his safety. "If she finds out I mentioned that to anyone she is going to come after me" shivering. Naruto also shivered knowing how bad of a temper that Kyuumi with some of the others Mesugitsunes have.

Kurenai wondered if the mission is over and asks "When do we leave to go back to Konoha?" everyone turned to Jiraiya saying soon. But Tsunade shook her head "No not yet." She told them what Orochimaru wants to do which made everyone a little nervous. Naruto wanted to get back on the Hebi sennin for what he did to the old man. "I agree with Naruto. I mean with all of us combined we can finally take him out" spoke Jiraiya.

Tsunade agreed but "I should do it alone. He won't expect me of anything right away. He will probably think I came to heal him, but instead I'll finish him off" sounded like a good plan and it does have a great chance of working. Jiraiya agreed to stay for the remainder of the week until Orochimaru shows up "But if it doesn't go as planned we will go with plan B" everyone nodded in agreement.

Naruto turned to Hinata "Want to train for a bit?" she liked that idea. Kushina on the other hand "Training. Meaning not using your lips or tongues" that blow their spot making both teens turn red. Kinto laughing "Oh come on. I think you are forgetting about those two for what they did to Naruto" both Jiraiya and Kakashi flinched.

Kinto explained what Kakashi did and Jiraiya wasn't safe as well. When Tsunade heard this she turns to both males making them shiver "Run" Kakashi turning to Jiraiya who mentioned that but noticed it was an after image of himself. When he turned to see Tsunade all what was left of Kakashi was his after image as well.

Kushina let out an anime sweat thinking they used the Hiraishin to escape Tsunade's wrath.


	7. The Sannin Plus A Kitsune Sennin

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Alright people here's the new chapter again thnk you for the reviews and yes i have read some of them.

Brown Phantom again for the help bro.

animefanbren good idea.

Deathmvp will take that in consideration in the next chapter thank you.

Rose Tiger no problem with the club.

SilverKyo: godson sorry if i was making it seem like Jiraiya is like his grandfather but he did look at Minato like a son. So who knows how the stroy will go along who knows they might have a grandfather/grandson relationship.

Rixxell Stryfe bro you man i been reading allot of the reviews and will take allot in consideration.

Also with Mito Uzumaki from her profile in Naruto pedia: Not much is known about her fighting skills, but Kushina hailed her as a powerful kunoichi. She was proficient enough with fūinjutsu to seal the Nine-Tails within herself. Also, due to being a member of the Uzumaki clan, Mito had an exceptionally long life. Like Naruto, Mito also had the ability to sense negative emotions due to her control over the Nine-Tails.

"Well this is interesting"

With Naruto

During the Week and after the Jonin and Gama Sennin running for their lives.

When Tsunade found Kakashi first the poor jonin tried I mean he literally tried to run from Tsunade's wrath but failed. When Tsunade found him, he ended up with a broken arm and fractured pelvis which is painful for him when he moved. Lucky for Kakashi Tsunade missed his manhood which he is hoping to use on Kurenai later on the future once he really gets to know the genjutsu mistress. Back to his injuries, three broken toes on his right foot while his left foot is in a cast which is very painful, and his knee cap is dislocated. His left lung is very bruised which will take a long time for him to recover from. So no cardio work for him for a while, good thing he wants to get to know Kurenai first.

Now he has plenty of time.

Jiraiya that poor soul after Tsunade was done with Kakashi she knew where Jiraiya was going. I mean being a Super pervert like he claims to be is kind of predictable, so Tsunade had no trouble finding him at the hot spring. She punched him so hard he flew right across the town making many people talk. Naruto is pretty much the highlight in Hi no Kuni and with rumors behind him everyone is wondering if he is from the Senju clan that founded Konoha.

But that's for another time.

When Jiraiya was picked out of the crater by Tsunade she left the Gama Sennin in a pool of his own waste. The poor man was scared shitless, since in his life the only times he came come to death were because of Tsunade. She caught him peeking at her at the hot springs and that time both arms and legs were broken, with every finger and toe broken. Tsunade was done she was angry that he the godfather didn't take his responsibilities when at least he could have tracked her down and told her the truth "Maybe sensei" she shouted. When she dropped Jiraiya on the ground making him wince in pain.

Tsunade broke into tears wondering why did this all happen. She was angry at everyone for not telling her this but mostly she was angry at herself for not being there for Naruto or Minato. She never noticed the blood she had on her hands, realizing she forgot her fear of blood, but remembering her past lover Dan dieing and Naruto being alive. She took her pervert of a teammate back to the hotel and when they got there.

Kurenai sighed seeing that Shizune is healing Kakashi which is taking a toll on her.

Tsunade helped her then they healed Jiraiya next. He groaned in pain the whole night. Kushina got tired of the groaning and wanted to sleep so she placed a silencing seal on him, so when morning came Naruto didn't know about it and when he poked Jiraiya he turned showing his white eyes thinking he died. But Tsunade pointed to his chest showing he is alive, not like a thin line of death but alive.

Tsunade with Shizune healed him and the first thing he did was work on his next book.

To Tsunade's annoyance she thinks she didn't inflict enough damage and Kushina agreed he got off easy.

Now during the middle of the week Naruto fell asleep outside in the forest training. When he woke up he had to go to the bathroom so him being obvious went to find a location to relieve himself. But what he found was a small pond with a waterfall and what he saw was the most beautiful girl dancing on the water naked. Naruto stared at her curves, the moonlight giving her a beautiful silhouette, his eyes drawn to her ample chest showing how much she has which is more then any girl he knows in his age group. If he would have to guess she must have been at least a B going to a C. Naruto was thinking about the passage he read from Ero-sennin's book and he couldn't keep his eyes off her her.

But when you stare at someone naked for a while something happens to his body and he felt his pants tighted around his crotch section for some reason. When he moved from the bush he slipped on the rock right in to the water and the girl who was dancing lost concentration and fell in the water as well. When Naruto rose from the surface to apologize he stared at "Hinata?" both of them turned red.

But then Hinata fainted and started to sink in the water. Luckily for Naruto he kept her afloat but his hands fell on her chest which made the blonde turn bright red. If Jiraiya was flying by because Tsunade punched him he could have seen the red glow high in the air. But that didn't happen. Kurenai found them and when she saw Hinata naked while Naruto trying to swim back she glared at Naruto while he try to explain what happened but he saw the kunai and Kurenai's eyes not interested in hearing anything, only ready to kill him.

The Sennin in training panicked and reverse summoned himself to safety.

Bad choice because KitHi wanted to know what happened and when he did he burst out laughing. Kyuumi let out a sigh while Kyibi giggled thinking how funny that must have been. Zenko wondered if they should have Kushina sign the contract in case Naruto dies which everyone in the clan agreed to it. Naruto pouted thinking he was going to be replaced but Yuki reassured him he wasn't. He asked to stay at Nine Den Mountain for the night for safety which everyone agreed but Kyuumi wanted Naruto to apologize.

When morning came Kurenai told everyone what she saw when she found Hinata. Kushina turned to the sleeping girl wondering what Naruto did, Jiraiya was giggling while Kakashi remained quiet for many reasons. Tsunade blamed both Kakashi and Jiraiya for turning her grandson into a pervert. But before any more pain was inflicted on to them Hinata woke up and she blushed thinking about the last thing she remembered.

To her embarrassment Kushina wanted to know what really happened before anyone neutered her son. Hinata blushed a deep red turning to the males in the room embarrassed. Shizune told them to leave and when they did she told the females her training that she has been doing. "I think Naruto stumbled across me training by accident." poking her fingers together.

Tsunade and Kushina let out a breath of relief.

Shizune giggled thinking how funny that have must been while Kurenai didn't look completely convinced.

Later on Kyuumi appeared with Naruto with Zenko just in case he needed healing. After Naruto gave his side of the story he apologized to Hinata and told everyone he wasn't a pervert like Kakashi or Jiraiya.

Kushina got an anime sweatdrop and decided to have a talk with Naruto. Hoping to teach him the difference between acceptable and unacceptable behavior to his confusion since Naruto wasn't even remotely aware there WAS acceptable perverted behavior. Hinata came up with the best way to explain it. She used Sakura's obsession with Sasuke which Naruto knows all too well about. So when Hinata explained about a girl liking a boy she feels flattered instead of her privacy being invaded or embarrassed.

"Wait. When I tilted my head a week ago and tried to think that about you like that, you were flattered it was me?" Hinata turned red and nodded. Tsunade explained that such behavior when it involves couples acting this way towards each other but in a control amount it's fine. But not too much in public since that would give others bad ideas and that's how rumors start. Naruto started to get it and he wanted a real relationship with Hinata.

He loves having her around as company and Hinata helps him out so much. He really cares for Hinata and a feeling in his chest seems to grow more when he is with her and he liked that feeling a lot. Naruto pretty much stayed the whole day getting a lesson of do's and don'ts which he will forever remember seeing that he had to listen to four elder kunoichi, three from his family and one being Hinata's sensei.

From that incident both Naruto and Hinata got much closer and started to train more. To Kyuumi's agreement with everyone in the Kitsune clan as well, Kushina signed the contract thus in the future creating another kitsune sennin. Maybe in time Naruto's children and mate could too, which Kinto mentioned and Kyibi glared at him, hoping it would be Hinata "Not for a while" said Kushina. She shivered thinking about how young those two are.

Current event

Orochimaru is waiting for Tsunade and hoping to get a good answer from her. Since after what happened to his Sound Four and those Kitsunes breaking through his barrier, he had to resort to using something else. But what made this so fruitful was it was rather easy to gather what he needed in a short time. But he was also growing more concerned about Naruto 'He will be a nuisance for me in the future'

Thinking about his plans in the future and seeing how he has the Mokuton abilities with a yokai contract, he saw great potential if properly demoralized. He summoned some Hebi's asking about the domain of the Kitsune contract when he had a good opportunity to. Seeing that the Hebi contract can go into another domain of a summons and retrieve something of his that was taken by a Monkey king. Sadly the Hebi's wouldn't dare cross into the Kitsune domain fearing for their lives, much like with the hawk's or mongoose's domain.

Orochimaru wanted to know why, while one Hebi told him about their abilities and Inari a Kami who watches them. Orochimaru was enraged, he couldn't believe this, but he wondered if other yokai contracts exist but the question to him was how will he be able to activate them or retrieve them.

"Ahh Tsunade you arrived, and I see you made a decision" turning to his left he notices Tsunade's blank face. Wondering if she knows about Naruto since he has been spreading his name all around the elemental nations but he wasn't alone. It seems a few people in Konoha were doing the same but he doesn't want to reveal who just yet.

Tsunade stood in front of her traitorous teammate "Yes. I will heal you... BUT you must leave Konoha alone" hearing the request he wonders what she is up to. He agreed to her proposal but 'For now I will leave Konoha alone. She didn't say how long I had to' smiling he watches Tsunade's hands glow green waiting to heal, but it was short lived by a kunai coming from one person he least expected.

Tsunade didn't recognize the silver-haired glasses-wearing nin. But Orochimaru was shocked "Betray me now but _Why_?" wondering what was going on. He listened to the medic while he turned to Tsunade not thinking she of all people would deceive him.

Tsunade didn't waste any time so they both started to fight. Orochimaru was having a slight mobility advantage against Tsunade being a snake of course. "Get back here!" shouted Tsunade. She punched the wall making it crumble under her freakish strength. Orochimaru needed to end this quick, turning to Tsunade he dodges the blow forcing him to move away from her 'Come on Kakashi?' wondering when he will appear.

Tsunade punched the ground making a crater 'Where is he?' turning to Kabuto he notices his smirk. "Kakashi isn't coming, your apprentice is healing him after my attack on him. I say that is quite clever of you" Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Well there goes that plan"

On the other side of the location.

Hinata with her byakugan told them all what happened while Jiraiya asked Naruto if he can do anything. "Well I think I can but it's going to take a lot of chakra to perform this killer move I've been saving up" smiling. He and Jiraiya make off while he explained to the others to wait. Jiraiya noticed Tsunade wasn't that far "Alright kid use your so-called killer jutsu"

Naruto has been waiting to use this, he and Kyuubi talked about it before. Performing a few hand seals "Mokuton Chakra Root Binding Jutsu" learning some fuinjutsu from his mother. He is trying to create some Mokuton with seals already integrated with them. To Jiraiya's surprise it sounded like a great idea and to Orochimaru's rage it worked well. His body was wrapped in tree roots "Impossible! My chakra... it's being drained?" angry to see this.

Tsunade gave him a well-aimed punch to his chest hoping to inflict major damage. But she wasn't alone, everyone heard a similar sound of birds chirping "CHIDORI!" Kakashi was pissed. Kabuto attacked him from behind while he was scoping the area 'I need to watch out for both of them. His father was a head medic so he was trained really good' thinking about the incident at the hospital not too long ago.

Orochimaru managed to dodge the jutsu coming from Kakashi.

"My this will be a treat" chuckling in his kukuku laugh. Kabuto joined him shortly and he decided to savor this moment "Tsunade did Jiraiya tell you what I did with Sensei? Did he tell you who I brought back to fight him?" Tsunade hearing this turns to Jiraiya who looked away. He didn't want to tell Tsunade what Orochimaru did "He didn't? Well this will be a treat. But this time I made sure those Kitsunes won't be able to use that seal" angry that two Kitsunes with nine tails managed to seal the first two hokages in a pile of rocks while the blue Kitsunes sealed them from moving.

'With these new seals I will prevent that from happening'

Kakashi told everyone what he did, shocking everyone "What? He brought them back?" Tsunade was angry at this and turned to the Hebi for doing that to her family, she wasn't alone as Naruto too had his eyes started to turn red with a black slit. "Enough games. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Kabuto smeared the blood on his hands while Orochimaru somehow managed to perform the jutsu with Kabuto using the hand seals.

Everyone watched two coffins rise from the ground. Kakashi watching this is thinking Deja vu all over again. Orochimaru couldn't stop laughing and once the first coffin opening up, Tsunade is shocked to see who it contained. "Dan?" She remembers the long pale blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket.

"Why?" shocked to see him.

Kushina notices one person whom she thought she would never see again when the second coffin opened "Mito?" Kushina remembered her all too well and this Mito is a carbon copy right down to the long red hair and large pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of lipstick and had a diamond mark on her forehead, similar to that of her granddaughter Tsunade. She also wore what appeared to be seal tags in her hair decals. In her old age, her hair had grown much longer some of which she allowed to hang into her back but maintained her two buns in her hair. She wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark-colored obi.

"This is over for you. I will make sure that brat won't interfere with my plans and using your grandmother she will be the key" the hebi sannin was laughing menacingly, which pissed off Naruto. Orochimaru stabbed them with a kunai seal designed to keep those Kitsune seals away from them. Dan opened his eyes and noticed Tsunade and Jiraiya "Is it really you Tsunade-chan?" wondering where he is.

Mito looks around "Kushina, it's been many years. I assume this is the Edo Tensei that Tobirama designed?" Kushina for one is shocked in a few levels one Mito knows about this jutsu two, she must have figured out what's going on. "There are a few ways in stopping this jutsu Kushina. Are you still that same fuinjutsu learner you were or a master?" Mito smiled at Kushina.

Everyone from Konoha is having a hard time believing this, Jiraiya was trying to figure a way to stop the Edo but couldn't see how 'With their bodies taking as much damage and always healing with their unlimited amount of chakra... WAIT THAT'S IT' thinking of a plan. He turns to Naruto who seems agitated to jump in 'He must be pissed'

Orochimaru continued to laugh "Dan you missed a lot since you died. Did you know you left your dear Tsunade alone while she was pregnant?" Dan hearing this turns to her then looked away. Shocked to hear this, wishing he hadn't died 'I should never have taken that mission with my team' thinking more about it. "Is it true Tsunade-chan?" wondering if it's a lie.

Tsunade nodded "Yes. But I gave him up, I couldn't raise him by myself. I was a mess after I lost you" feeling guilty. Orochimaru watched the two interact "How is he? Did he become a great ninja like I wanted my family to be?" hoping to hear this from Tsunade. She gave him a smile "Yes he became the Yondaime. He also had a son as well and the redhead next to me is his wife. Kushina and the blonde gaki is his son, our grandson. Naruto" letting a tear of happiness.

Orchimaru watches in confusion. He ordered Dan to attack but it seems he is resisting the seal on his head "Now attack them" Dan closed his eyes and smiled "Forgive me but I can't control myself" he charged towards them. Naruto jumped in front and made a wall of wood "Come on there has to be a way to beat them" remembering what Zenko told him he wonders how he will beat them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted rushing to Naruto's side blocking a katana with a kunai "Shit" Naruto curses and summons his tanto attacking Mito. Mito brought her katana up to block the strike "So you are my great-grandson. I am impressed that you blocked Mystic Uzu, this weapon was forged in the times of the Sage of Six Paths. Does it have to do with Kyuubi inside of you?" wondering what's going on.

Kushina jumped in to help the genins.

Everyone broke off into groups.

Jiraiya and Tsunade Vs Orochimaru.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kushina vs Mito

Kakashi vs Dan

Shizune and Kurenai vs Kabuto.

(Each fight happens during the same time.)

Against Mito

Mito and Naruto were having a weapons spar while Kushina used kunai to help Naruto "Hinata now!" using her byakugan she hits Mito in the back. "WHAT?" shocked to see the damage not doing anything. "Hyuga the Edo Tensei allows me to heal instantly. I won't be an easy victory" Hinata got serious and got into another stance making Mito confused. "I won't fail Naruto-kun. He needs me as much I need him". Mito saw something in Hinata she hasn't seen in a very long time ago, the faith they had in each other.

But it also reminded of her and Hashirama when they fought together.

"Kushina I'm happy to hear that my grandson married you. It's almost ironic that you married a Hokage like I did with Hashirama" getting into a stance. Kushina gave Mito a cocky look "I know and he will be great" Naruto charging towards her "Mokuton Barrage" slamming both hands on the ground. Mito brings her katana up slicing some of the wood.

Naruto watched her in awe that she dodged all the wood coming at her, like she was dancing on the water. Hinata with Kushina are shocked that she was able to do that to Naruto's attack. Hinata watching her notices how her flexible her style is with a katana. "Impressive my beloved kekkei genkai. So I assume your chakra chains and Tsunade's son must have awoken the kekkei genkai within him"

Naruto let out a chuckle "Yeah that's part of it. But Kyuubi's natural affinity kind of prevented it from coming out. But Zenko figured out that problem and with a lot of hard work I was able to fix that" bring both tanto's in a cross he aimed his sight against Mito who readied herself against Naruto, Kushina nodded using her chains to attack Mito "Clever using your chains against me!" pulling onto the chain.

Kushina is sent flying towards Mito, while Naruto charged towards her using a spin kick trying to slow his mother's impact. Mito smiled "You should have paid attention to the seal on the ground" Naruto looked down seeing a huge circle with lines going across and a few symbols with one word he read "Gravity?" then Mito activated.

Naruto dropped on the ground like a meteor creating a crater.

Hinata rushed to Naruto "Hinata stop! You'll get caught in it" Kushina wondered how this is going to work. Then out of nowhere Naruto emerged with a "Kaze Crush' shocking everyone. "I had about a hundred pounds of weight tied to my body. So I only feel half of it" panting, a huge amount of clones uses a combo sending her flying out of the circle seal.

Kushina ran towards Mito and used her chakra chains to tie her yup "It's over"

Mito smiled "To see how strong my great-grandson is makes me smile knowing Konoha is in safe hands. Kushina I always knew you would be destined for greatness" smiling then stabs Mystic Uzu on the ground making Kushina confused. "Remember that Mystic Uzu chooses it's wielder. It chose someone close to him" wondering what she met. Kabuto throws Shizune to Kushina breaking her concentration.

Naruto ran towards his mother and notices Mito appearing near Orochimaru 'She left her katana behind why?' turning to the blade he notices the sheath on it with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

Against Dan

Kakashi isn't liking this. He heard about Dan from the war, how he used his "Spirit Transformation Technique" which made him intangible for a short peroid of time, long enough to move away from the enemy and cover a great distance. Kakashi wondered how he is going to fight an opponent of his caliber while he is able to recover instantly. 'Come on. Think Kakashi think, he jumps to another location avoiding my attacks. There is a brief moment when he turns solid' thinking of a way.

Kakashi dropped some chakra wire on the ground "Let's go" charging towards Dan. He blocked using a kunai "Naruto, please tell me about him. Tell me about my grandson" wanting to know more. Kakashi let out a chuckle "He's special that's for sure. Third generation carrying Kyuubi, father became Yondaime, my sensei. I guess I got lucky to train him, even though I just learned recently of his kekkei genkai" jumping away.

Kakashi performed a few hand seals and used a Katon grand fireball jutsu while Dan (Going to take a guess of his affinity) used a Doton earth wall. Kakashi moved around, to the left then to the right making Dan confused. "Pressure Damage" Kakashi didn't expect this coming from Dan. Trying to avoid the blast of wind, Kakashi quickly countered "Katon Dragon Fire Jutsu" watching the dragon flame collide with Dan.

Kakashi watched his body re-materialize 'Right. The whole Edo thing'. Dan used his spirit technique while Kakashi with his sharingan wondered why he can't copy it "A kekkei genkai?" Dan chuckled. "Not quite. I learned to master my Yin-Yang within. Like chakra for instance we focus our spiritual and physical energies" Kakashi's eyes were widening. Thinking about as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, they were clan techniques that only they can learn yet weren't considered true kekkei genkai.

"Yin and Yang are the source of non-elemental techniques. Amazing for you to learn this you are a great ninja of your time" chuckled Kakashi. Dan smiled but then he frowned as he charged towards Kakashi with his "Spirit Transformation Jutsu". Kakashi expected this and is hoping Naruto won't get mad using his idea "Not this time" creating a clone both he and the clone charged towards Dan with a chidori.

Dan passed the first one but then he jumped away while performing a few hand seals and when he materialized "Great Breakthrough" he shot at Kakashi while he used a replacement jutsu with his clone. "What?" shocked to see this and how clever that is. Dan looks around and notices a lot of wire around him 'He threw the wire all around the area, in hoping to catch me. He thought ahead' smiling. Kakashi appeared near him "I picked up that trick watching Naruto from the chunin exams" Dan couldn't help but smile.

"That's great but you should watch out" wondering what Dan means. Kakashi turned around and noticed Shizune being thrown towards Kushina while Kurenai was thrown at him "Gotcha!" catching her. Kakashi turned around and noticed Mito and Dan were appearing near Orochimaru's side. "So that was their plan?"

Against Kabuto

Both kunoichi are staring at the traitor in front of him, with Kurenai taking a kunai out "So how are we going to do this?" wondering how difficult the fight is going to be. Kabuto stood there noticing a tree behind him while the branch held him down "Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death" thinking how clever it is that Kurenai used the hands seals to use it to get a kunai. Looking up he notices Kurenai with a kunai while she found herself caught in a bunch of veins tying her up and lifting her off the ground.

Kurenai was trying to break free 'He cast the genjutsu on me first tricking me into thinking my genjutsu worked on him first' seeing that this technique belongs to the Kurama clan. She wonders how on earth did he learn this genjutsu? "String Bean Binding Illusion" Kabuto emerged from the string bean with a kunai on his hand "Quite a technique if I do say so myself" chuckling.

Kurenai struggled to break free "You should know I am called Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress for a reason" focusing all of her chakra she stops the flow of chakra in her body "So you are skilled enough to do this?" answered Kabuto.

Shizune looked at Kurenai "Let me guess it didn't work?" watching her nod. Shizune mumbles about the hard way which Kurenai "Wouldn't have it any other way". Shizune charged in towards Kabuto while Kurenai covered her from behind. "Take this!" pulling on the strings from her Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher she launches at Kabuto many senbons coming at him. Kabuto arrogantly yet skillfully blocked them but didn't notice Kurenai coming at him with a few shuriken grazing his shoulder "Clever" fixing his glasses.

Shizune exhaled a purple gas from her mouth making Kabuto cover his own mouth 'Clever, she kept me occupied while Kurenai got my attention so she could get close enough to use the gas' seeing how this is happening. Kabuto charged towards Kurenai kicking her in the side making her skid across the ground. Setting his sights on Shizune he lets out smirk knowing this will be too easy. Turning to the Edo Tensei he notices Mito tied up and Dan as well.

Turning to Orochimaru 'He will need help soon. I must get the Edo Tensei together in hopes of defeating all of them'. Shizune charged towards Kabuto while he knocked her to the side sends her flying towards Kushina. Rushing towards Kurenai he repeated the move sending her towards Kakashi breaking free both Edo Tensei subjects. 'Now I must help Orochimaru' hearing him call out his name he rushed to his master's side.

With the Sannin.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at their former teammate wondering how this will turn out. "Now Jiraiya with this new Kitsune Sennin in training are you going to take an interest in Sasuke? Perhaps to pass that contract down kukuku?" taunting his former teammate. Jiraiya charged towards his former teammate "Not going to happen. Because it's no fun to train a genius. But Naruto is something else, his kind thinks outside the box" hitting Orochimaru with a rasengan. Tsunade came right up from behind and slammed her whole fist into his chest sending him flying.

Using his tongue he attacks Tsunade but catching it she jumps high in the air pulling down on the Hebi "This is for my grandfather and grand-uncle" sending a chakra enhanced punch into his jaw. He is sent flying forward but Tsunade pulled on his still long tongue using him like a sling to bring him back towards her. Taking advantage of this, Orochimaru kicked her in the stomach sending her back to the ground.

"Katon Big Flame Bullet Jutsu" performing a few hand seals Jiraiya sent the wave of flame towards the Hebi. Moving like a snake he dodges the flame at him while aiming at Jiraiya's neck. Jiraiya quickly used his hair needle jizo method to cover his whole body. "You think that will stop me?" finding a spot on his neck, the snake still managed to latch onto him making Jiraiya wince in pain. Tsunade emerged from the crater and rushed towards them with another chakra enhanced punch "Not this time my dear" spoke the snake.

Releasing Jiraiya he sent him flying towards her while she caught him "Dammit Jiraiya those needles hurt" punching him off of her. Jiraiya nurses his cheek "We are on the same side" hearing some Kukuku laughing they turn to Orochimaru charging towards them with his Kusanagi. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade dodged the blade coming at them "Great any advice? I mean the Edo Tensei is probably taking a toll on everyone and Naruto's new mokuton jutsu might be able to stop them" Tsunade hearing this thinks it has to do something with the tree roots binding them.

"Doton Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu" Jiraiya with the hand seals aims at Orochimaru while Tsunade punched the ground making him stumble backwards. With the beam hitting him, Orochimaru emerged from the attack "You think that will be enough?" using his tongue he charges towards Tsunade with his long sword trying to slash her. Luckily she dodged the blade knowing how bad it could have been if she was slashed with it.

"Now what?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya smiled "What do you expect? The head-on approach" charging in towards Orochimaru. Tsunade sighs thinking she got stuck with two idiots as teammates 'Maybe they will kill each other off at the same time?' thinking it will be unlikely since Jiraiya was now being pinned to the ground. She gave a fierce kick to Orochimaru's stomach making him skid across the ground. "Idiot I can't leave you alone not for a second" scolding him. Jiraiya let out a smirk "Admit it, if I died you would miss me" giving her a grin. Tsunade scolded him saying he needs to help train Naruto.

"Remember pervert he needs us" turning to the snake getting up. He is angry that his plan isn't working "How is this even possible? I brought these two back to make sure I will win against you. But somehow the others managed to hold them back, and managed to beat them" angry that his plan is falling apart like his plan to destroy Konoha. "Kabuto enough I want to end this!" screaming for his apprentice.

Within a moment both Edo Tensei summons appeared near Orochimaru while the Konoha group regrouped with Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Naruto I think it's time for that jutsu you used earlier". Knowing it will work against them. Mito performed a few hand seals making Kushina's eyes widen "No, not that one" doing a few hand seals herself. Mito finished the hand seals first and slammed her hands on the ground making a huge seal appear.

Jiraiya wondered what was going on then felt the earth underneath him shake "What the-?" falling on the ground. Tsunade's eyes widened to see a huge fissure of earth begin to break in the middle. Shocked to see this happening she would never expect a Fuinjutsu of this caliber from her grandmother. "Naruto use your mokuton to take us up in the air quick!" listening to his mother he slams his hands on the ground making a tree rise out of the ground "My turn". Kushina bit her finger and made a circle with a few symbols around it "I learn a few tricks myself Mito"

Out of nowhere a few thunderbolts hit the ground statically charging the area, canceling Mito's seal. Naruto asked when is he going to learn that seal "When you're older. Some Fuinjutsu is not all about sealing. Some involves sealing the elements or manipulating the elements around you" smirking. She watches Mito smile with pride 'She has come a long way' smiling at one of her clan members.

Orochimaru is angry to see this happening "How is this happening? I should have destroyed all of you already" watching them land. "Damn that old man. He is the reason for all this" Naruto was angry to hear the Hebi curse Hiruzen. "Never talk about the old man like that!"

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh "Ahh the Hokage, I hear that you and him have something in common. Surprisingly almost all the hokages are your family" ordering Dan to attack Naruto. Blocking Dan's kunai with his tanto's "Why do you get excited to hear the Hokage name?" wondering more about his grandson. Naruto let out a smile knowing the same answer he told Tsunade "It's my dream to become Hokage" showing the necklace on his neck.

When Dan saw the necklace he knows what it means but futher more he thought about the past when he received that necklace from Tsunade. _'_It is because we are living in the shinobi world, where death is always following us, that I… want to put my life on the line to subdue this war-ridden world. I dearly love both the village and my comrades… That is why I want to protect them.' looking at Naruto "I want to protect them"

Something happened that shocked everyone. Dan started to break apart confusing Orochimaru. Mito smiled and deicded to answer him "The revived individual is affected in some emotional way that gives them closure. In thus it ends the technique meaning their soul can pass on, but it's a shame I can't yet" frowning a bit. Orochimaru and everyone watched Dan's body turn to dust "Tsunade take care of our family. I hope the Hokage job stays in the family, I love you. Shizune thank you for watching Tsunade and never forget this my niece but you have a family around you."

Tsunade watches her lover's body turns to dust, thinking about all the wonderful memories she has of him. Shizune cleaned her eyes watching her beloved uncle turn into dust knowing what he said is true. Orochimaru is mad, no angry, that his plan is failing but even worse one of the souls he used for the Edo Tensei managed to release himself from his control.

"Attack them use whatever fuinjutsu you know NOW!" shouting at Mito. Orochimaru noticed her not moving, making him wonder why. Black flames appeared from her body while he took a step back "What?" looking around he notices Itachi behind Orochimaru "You?" Kabuto got into a stance wondering when he did he appear.

Itachi smiling turned to Kushina and threw her a scroll "I only have enough chakra left to use this technique" spoke Itachi. Turning to Mito, she is back together again "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself. I sensed your emotions from the start of the battle" turning to Itachi. She noticed his body was glowing and forming something around him "Interesting Uchiha, you are skilled enough to use Susanoo" feeling the strike in her stomach. She tilts her head in confusion while Itachi smiles "I sealed you away thus freeing you from the Edo Tensei. I hope you find who you are looking for" spoke Itachi.

Mito giggled thinking how ironic that the legendary blade of Susanno, the Kami of her home worshiped by her people, is releasing her from the Edo Tensei. "Thank you. Kushina good luck and keep an eye on Hinata and Naruto. They are going to be much more trouble then you and Minato were" Naruto wondered what she meant and turned to his mother seeing her blushing "Later" knowing full well what she means. Tsunade sent her a glare while trying to hide it "Really, it was nothing" trying to laugh it off.

Tsunade took a deep huff, wondering what was that about.

Orochimaru turned to Itachi and poofed away "A kage bunshin?" angry that this is happening. "Lord Orochimaru what are we going to do with them?" pointing to Tsunade and the others. "It's time to end this once and for all. THIS TIME ONLY ONE SENNIN WILL EMERGE!" screaming to the sky. Kabuto bit his finger and smeared the blood on Orochimaru's tattoo summoning Manda.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" shouted all three remaining sennin.

Jiraiya standing on top of Gamabunta who was smoking his pipe.

Tsunade along with Shizune is on top of Katsuyu.

Naruto with Kushina and Hinata is on top of KitHi.

Talk about ironic to see the Legendary Three in battle but this time another joined the fight. "So I take it I will be cooking more Hebi's?" blowing a short breath of fire. Naruto let out a smirk "You can say that"

Jiraiya with Tsuande turned to Naruto "Gaki I suggest you stay out of this fight. This is personal" Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who nodded while Naruto pouted. "Oh come on why do they get to have all the fun?" whining. KitHi uses his shape shifting abilites making him smaller "Naruto, there is a time to fight and a time to watch. Remember this, not every fight will involve you but the people around you, and sometimes you need to let them be the ones to settle it even if it means letting them be put in danger. Even for your precious ones, you can't fight all their battles for them." KitHi lectured Naruto while he folds his arms and pouts. "But if something happens then we can join" letting out a fox smirk.

Naruto can't help but smile as well.

With Tsunade

She is glaring at Orochimaru while Manda hisses at Orochimaru about sacrifices. "I don't care, a hundred when we get back" turning to the lesser summons. Manda sets his sights on the Kitsunes "He will make a excellent fight" this made Orochimaru worried seeing that Manda wants to fight someone from the Yoko side of the Kitsune contract.

"LIKE YOU SAID OROCHIMARU, BUT THIS TIME ONE SENNIN DIES TODAY" Tsunade with Katsuyu began to make their move. Gamabunta listened to Jiraiya and shot some oil at Manda making his mobility sluggish "Let's go" ordering Gamabunta. He takes his oversized tanto and covered Katsuyu from behind "This is it" spoke all three Sennins.


	8. Sannin Battle Return To Konoha

I do not Own Naruto

No FLames

Riku Uzumaki: I will take note of a reverse role situation. Not going to say who but it will happen.

Meck Viking: hatred9117 : I would like a cyber cookie. Yes the sword well we will see what happens.

the red fox RJ : Surprising snake stew is good never had it but my dad's friend had it saying it was good!

Deathmvp: The lake idea was my g/f who told me I should put it in to see everyones reaction. Mainly the kunoichis.

ferduran: Oh the reactions will be interesting.

Hektols: Thank you but I got the idea from Rixxell Stryfe who left a review. But it did make a really good chapter.

Rixxell Stryfe: The thing with Hinata reminding Mito of her and Hashirama is that she saw her standing for Naruto. I mean remeber back a few chapters saying history has a habbiat of repeating itself. Well Hashirama Senju was one of the reason why Konoha was built. Hinata was looked at as almost Konoha princess because of the clan she came from. Now Kurenai not being knocked up... well that's on my g/f call she is a huge fan of her so its her call lol. Now Itachi this is where things will get more interesting and what's with that scroll he throw at Kushina.

Warning right now I will pull off a canon move BUT. There is going to be a surprise how it goes.

LIKE YOU SAID OROCHIMARU, BUT THIS TIME ONE SENNIN DIES TODAY" Tsunade with Katsuyu began to make their move. Gamabunta listened to Jiraiya and shot some oil at Manda making his mobility sluggish "Let's go" ordering Gamabunta. He took his oversized tanto and covered Katsuyu from behind "This is it" spoke all three Sennins.

Manda turned to the lesser summons and hissed at them "I won't waste time on you lower summons. I want to fight someone more worthy of me" slamming his tail on the ground. Kabuto was afraid of this seeing how Manda likes a challenge and if he finds out Orochimaru can't use his hands no doubt Manda will turn his back on him. But ever since the Kitsunes appeared Manda has taken much more time wanting to fight them "Move you worms" slithering as fast as he can.

He wrapped Katsuyu up squeezing her, Tsunade on top of her "Use your acid" letting out some acid from her mouth. Manda hissed in pain, turning to Gamabunta who is charging towards him. Manda threw the slug towards Gamabunta but using his powerful legs he jumped over her "Got to do better then that". Getting closer to Manda he swings the oversized tanto while Manda caught it with his mouth.

Jiraiya jumped off of Gamabunta's head and charged towards Orochimaru while Kabuto jumped down to finish off the enemies on the ground. "You alone will never defeat me kukuku" watching his former teammate attack him. Using his snake like abilities his neck grew and began to wrap around Jiraiya's body. Manda looked up "Why haven't you ended that worms life?" Gamabunta came in with a strike slashing Manda's side grazing his face, hissing at the Gama. Katsuyu moved in stands up while body crushed the Hebi down "This won't stop me"

Orochimaru performed a few handseals "Futon Great Breakthrough" slamming the wind jutsu at Jiraiya he flies over the air. Luckly for Gamabunta he uses his tongue catching him. Turning to the location where Manda was their is a giant hole "He went underground!". Tsunade looking around wonders where "Jiraiya light the whole area like that we can smoke him out of the hole"

"Good thinking. Lets go" Gamabunta spitting out some more oil aims at the hole and around the area "Katon dragon fire technique" igniting the whole area in a massive fire "Where is he" hearing a crash from behind. Gamabunta using his abilites to dodge the stike aiming at him "How dare you spit at me" watching the snake hiss in pain from the fire. Jiraiya performing the same heandseals making another Katon jutsu while Gamabunta spitted out oil burning the hebi futher more. Tsunade moving in notices something wrong.

"Katsuyu to our left quick" lifting herself up Manda appeared in front of her while she spat out more acid on him. Jiraiya noticing this turned to the snake skin that he shed "Let's go!" Gamabunta rushed in with his tanto and strikes down on Manda who dodges the blade coming at him. Slithering around him he catched Gamabunta in a bind "Ugh. You no good reptile" groaned Gamabunta. Katsuyu charged as fast as she can and jumped on Manda's back trying to free Gamabunta from his bind "Don't think I forgot about you" hissing at the slug.

Orochimaru jumped towards Tsunade armed with his tongue "I will end this once and for all" Tsunade caught his tongue and started to slam a few chakra enhanced punches towards him. Jiraiya ran up Manda's backside and slammed a rasengan down on Orochimaru's back sending him to the ground. With all three summons busy, Orochimaru got up and threw up his blade trying to strike Tsunade with it.

Tsunade dodged the blade while Jiraiya performed a few hand seals "Doton Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu" with the earth dragon beam hitting the snake. Tsuande wrapped his tongue around her wrist and pulled him towards him and once close enough she lunged at him with a chakra enhanced punch fracturing his jaw. Flying high in the air, Tsunade jumped while being pulled by his tongue "Get back here" tugging the snake back down she sent a few barrages of punches and kicks towards the Hebi sennin.

Gambunta slashed his tanto across Manda's face but the snake used his tail to send the tanto high in the air. "I will end this and fight the Kitsune myself" hissing at the two. Gamabunta jumped away while Katsuyu broke into many tiny slugs "What is the meaning of this?" turning to Gamabunta. His tanto came crashing down while Tsunade on top of the blade ended up pushing it futher into the ground.

"Now keep that mouth of yours closed" shouted Tsunade. Turning to Orochimaru who is fighting Jiraiya "How is it possible for me to lose?" turning to Kabuto he watches his apprentice get slammed with a rasengan to his stomach making him slam across a boulder. "Even now the child there is growing strong. I can't let him live, he will ruin my plans" wrapping Jiraiya up he sends him flying while charging towards Naruto.

"Chidori" Kakashi charged towards Orochimaru, preventing him from coming any closer to Naruto. Looking around he takes his chances back to Manda "Get up you" kicking the tanto off his jaw. The snake summons managed to free himself "This has gone far enough. I want them all dead now" hissing the giant snake charged towards Naruto's group.

"KitHi!" shouted Naruto. Within a second KitHi appeared as the same size before catching Manda with his tails "Not today Hebi. Fox Fire Stream" taking a huge breath a stream of fire burned Manda in the face. Using his tails he wraps some parts of Manda and threw him away with Orchimaru on top "Amazing to see a summons this strong and powerful. It's no wonder they are hidden from us" chuckling in his kukuku laugh. Tsunade thinks he finally lost it, as she jumped back on Katsuyu who finally managed to put herself back together. Gamabunta was smoking his pipe while holding his tanto sideways getting ready, Orochimaru seeing this doesn't like how this could go.

"Suiton Water Wave Jutsu" A huge wave of water slammed against the summons drenching them "Suiton Water Shark Bullet Jutsu" Everyone who still recovering from the water wave turned to see a huge shark-shaped wave coming at him. "Futon Wall" KitHi slammed his tails on the ground and made a wall of air and when the shark bullet collided with the wall of air it send the technique high in the air.

Itachi with Susanoo stood in the middle turns to Orochimaru who has a confused face "Orochimaru I suggest you come with us. It seems that Akatsuki needs your expertise of being a sennin to battle against a sennin as well" spoke Itachi. Kisame was riding on a huge wave and turned to the snake not giving him a choice "So either come with us or die fighting against them and return back to Akatsuki once and for all"

Tsunade with everyone watching this happen wonders what's going on? Kushina watching Itachi from the middle 'What is he doing?' Everyone watched Orchimaru grit his teeth while Kabuto appeared next to him kneeling. "Lord Orochimaru this group alone is proving difficult and it will take us much more to defeat them alone with our current strength" Orochimaru for once didn't want to argue with this turning to Kisame he nods. "Very well I will return with Akatsuki for now"

Itachi appeared on top of Manda's head while Kisame sent another wave of water towards the group "Naruto" called KitHi. Naruto looking up with red iris and a black slit "I know, let's do this. Futon Arashi." Kakashi watching Naruto with his sharingan watching him performed the diffcult handseals 'Amazing I would never have thought he would master futon like this'. Kithi used his tails "Futon Wall" With Naruto's Futon Arashi "Futon Arashi Wall" a wind storm appears in front of all three summons while the wave slams on the wind knocking it right back to Kisame.

Manda hissed "He will make a worthy opponent to fight" hissing for the last time. Orochimaru with the two Akatsuki members left in a poof of smoke while Jiraiya wonders what was that about.

"Ok mind telling us what was that?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya hearing this turns to her and told her what he's been doing for the past few years "He just left the group?" replied Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded while looking at the direction they left "And I think they want him back so they would know how to fight against Naruto or us" Naruto hearing this turns to Jiraiya with a serious face.

"Like hell they will. I won't let that pedophile near any of you" KitHi hearing this lets out a chuckle "I think it's time to end this and go home" everyone agreed but Kurenai pointed out that some of them need healing.

Once everyone was on the ground Kushina walked to Mito's blade and lifted it off the ground 'I wonder...' as she trys to unsheathe it, but it didn't "Thought so." walking towards the group. Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Is that my-?" Kushina nodded while Tsunade didn't finish it. She walked to Kushina and handed the blade. Trying to unsheath it "What the?"

Jiraiya watching her raises an eyebrow seeing her freakishly strength isn't working? Kakashi who is watching points to Naruto seeing that he is the newest Uzumaki and probably the heir. Now when Naruto held the blade he felt his chest warm and for an odd reason he thought about Hinata, walking towards to her everyone wonders what he is up to "Here" everyone turns to her.

Holding the blade by the scabbard while the hilt towards Hinata she looks at Naruto poking her fingers "Ano. But it's a clan blade. I can't wield it" poking her fingers together. Naruto glides his hand on her cheek and smiles making her turn red "Hinata-chan trust me something tells me here" holding his chest where his heart is. She looks at Naruto then at the hilt of the blade, slowly moving her hands towards the hilt. She grabbed it and started feeling warm herself 'It's like how I feel being around Naruto-kun' taking a deep breath.

"Please my mesugitsune. I trust you" Hinata turning to Naruto nodding her head. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and gave a big pull. Everyone was awed that she pulled the blade off it's sheath "Well I guess the blade choose her?" said Kushina scratching the bottom of her nose she smiles at Hinata. Naruto engulfed her in a hug "I knew it you could do it" Hinata is awed looking at the beautiful sea blue cloth that is wrapped around the hilt of the blade. The blade itself has a light elegant curve with a white bright shine, with the red spiral symbol designed into the blade with a kanji on reading "Uzumaki"

Kurenai watching this nods "Maybe I can ask Yugao for some Kenjutsu lessons for her." Kakashi hearing this nods knowing she is one of the best kenjutsu users in Konoha. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek "See? I knew you were awesome" making Hinata giggle and sheathed the blade 'I swear Naruto-kun I will protect you with my life'

Tsunade for one is happy then turned to Kushina "So what did she mean by that? Saying those two are going to be more trouble then you and Minato?" Jiraiya hearing this bursts out laughing before telling Tsunade about Kushina following Minato and also helping him train. Hinata blushed while Naruto looked at her "Wait you followed me?" To Hinata's poor dismay she nodded while Naruto chuckled.

Tsunade turned to both mother and son "Oh yeah I will have my hands busy watching these two that's for sure" Shizune hearing this giggled while asking Jiraiya what more she did. Kushina turned bright red resembling a certain Hyuga girl as well and when Jiraiya saw this he burst out laughing "I have stories that will make all of you laugh. One time she helped Minato home and even started a bath for him" Naruto sat on the ground moving his hands back and forth asking more.

"Another time" ordered Kushina, glaring at Jiraiya who is chuckling. Tsunade is shocked that Kushina did this while Jiraiya remembers the incident of her walking into the bathroom while he was drying up "He must have been twelve years old, maybe thirteen? I think it was a week after the Kumo incident you had all those years ago" Hinata hearing this turns to Kushina thinking they are similar but she turned red thinking of her walking in the bathroom when Naruto is drying off. "Enough everyone" stated Kushina making Naruto pout.

Kakashi laughed and told Naruto he has a few stories of Kushina that Minato told him about "Let's go back to Konoha. The faster we get there the better" replied Tsunade, who still hasn't taken her eyes off Kushina while hearing all this. Naruto shrugged his shoulder, bit his finger and smeared the blood on the summoning tattoo which reminded Tsunade of Orochimaru summoning Manda. "Those tattoos, we are going to have a long talk" Kushina also nodded while Naruto pouted hoping to another seeing how he likes them.

When Kyofu appeared he looked at everyone wondering why Naruto summoned him "We kind of need a ride back to Konoha. Mind lending a paw?" Kyofu got an anime sweat while Kinto appeared yawning "Fine, under one condition. You tell that kit to stop pranking us mainly me!" Kinto hearing this pouts while Naruto turns to Hinata nodding as well.

Kyofu glowed then turned to the size of a house making Tsunade nod in satisfaction "So we are going to ride on him while he runs back to Konoha" Naruto smirked and said who said anything about running "We are going to fly" to Tsunade and Shizune's confusion. Tsunade grabbed onto Jiraiya tightly making him wince in pain with her strength while Hinata grabbed onto Naruto who "Eepped". Kakashi got lucky he had both Kurenai and Shizune grabbing onto him making him silently giggle. Kushina watching this blows out in laughter while Kyofu took off.

Konoha Next Day

When they arrived morning time in Konoha they stopped for the night while Kyofu rested. Naruto didn't want to continue all night he didn't want to exhaust his summons. Now for many people in Konoha mainly the shinobi they got a little worried to see a kitsune that is flying towards Konoha. Knowing it's Naruto summons and seeing how Konoha has been doing bad because of the civilian council most of the clanless shinobi and clan shinobi are hoping they found Tsunade.

When they landed everyone let out of breath of relief while Jiraiya wondered what was going on. Homura and Koharu decided to fill them in later while they know they have another issue. "It seems Hiruzen's grandson locked himself in the Hokage room and won't leave. Somehow he activated the security seals so we can't get in"

Naruto hearing this frowns knowing Konohamaru must be hurting "Come on, I will talk to him". Everyone was confused but Kakashi filled in the blanks while everyone is shocked he knows Konohamaru that well. When the group started to jump down from the kitsune Kyofu yawned and poofed away "Remember our deal Kinto" laughing all the way back home. Kinto frowned knowing he can't do a prank while Naruto has that covered. Helping Hinata down everyone looked at here because of the katana that is sticking out of her back, to say everyone is looking at her. It made the once Hyuga heiress blush a deep red as she standed behind Naruto while chuckling.

Hokage tower

Once there Naruto banged on the door "Open it up Konohamaru" hearing something move to the door. "No I won't. I refuse to let Grandpa be forgotten" crying in the corner. Naruto hears him behind the door and sighs looking around he walks on the walls and opens the vent making everyone raise an eyebrow "What? How do you think I managed to sneak up on him all the time? Wait here"

The anbu got an anime sweat seeing that he alone managed to sneak into the room while it took him a moment. Once the door was open Konohamaru "Boss why did you do it?" Once he saw the anbu and men walking in. "Oiroke no Jutsu" an identical version of Naruto's jutsu instead of pigtails she is a brunette with smoke covering her important features.

The women are shocked and Kushina turned to Naruto thinking only to maim him while Tsunade and the other kunoichis were as well. Minus Hinata who giggled seeing that Naruto has done this since the academy time and it does have it's uses. "Konohamaru what are you doing? No one is going to forget jiji I won't ever forget him. He did so much for me but also for Konoha" listening to Naruto he cleans his eyes and shakes his head.

"But you already got another Hokage. Everyone is going to forget him now" Naruto shaking his head and points to the Hokage monument "They won't becasue he's there watching us. I mean he fought against Orochimaru and the other two hokages protecting Konoha. That's something that no one will forget and no way in hell no one is going to forget how kind and strong he was"

Konohamaru listened to Naruto and slowly nodded in agreement "But how do we know if the new Hokage is strong enough?" Naruto looked up and turned to all the men who were on the floor blood running out their noses "Well Baa-chan is still standing" Konohamaru still wasn't convinced but when Tsunade and Kushina walked forward cracking their fists "Oh Naru-chan... what did I say about that jutsu?"

Naruto shivered feeling his mother killing intent making him nervous. Konohamaru also shivered and turns to Naruto while he picked him up "RUN!" running out the window he jumped still carrying Konohamaru "GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

Everyone in Konoha heard a bloody scream knowing Naruto is back home.

Running and still carrying Konohamaru "Your kaasan is crazy" panting Naruto nods. Hearing a crash they turned to the wall that was standing but is now rumble "I think Baa-chan thought her super strength" as the two began to run for their lives again. Everyone wondered what did Naruto do to anger Kushina and some kunoichi's who started to chase them as well "Oh come on it's the ulitmate jutsu to stop perverts. Don't you want perverts to be stopped?" cried Naruto.

It's going to be a long day.

Next Day Konoha

Tsunade was in her office trying to push the migraine away that is coming at her. In her new office she has almost every single clan head, some shinobi, and the heads of the anbu department as well "ONE AT A TIME!" shouted Tsunade. Then the door opened up to reveal Danzou wearing what looks to be a coal suit? Everyone snickered knowing he's been on the naughty list and not the nice. But Tsunade wonders how on earth did this happen already her official first day as Hokage and she has to diffuse one of Naruto's prank 'How did Sensei do this?'

All the clan heads turned to Tsunade waiting "Ok first the Nara clan, how is the situation with your deer?" wondering how they escaped. Shikaku with his wife sighed knowing it wasn't easy to catch them it took almost all morning "We caught them but it was difficult in catching them with that fuinjutsu that gives them an affinity for wind. So when they jumped it looks like they are flying and the smallest one had a red nose making it difficult to catch him because it glowed at night"

Choza nodded, wearing a red suit with black boots who is ho ho hoing in laughter. "Yes with that red nose of his it was easy for us to find him in all the fog in the morning, though hard to sneak up on" to say everyone got an anime sweat. Yoshiono got a tick mark seeing how he didn't make it easier. Instead he tried to use them all to pull a huge sleigh of food to his home.

Tsunade hearing this started to giggle "Ok that problem is done now the ...anbu?"

Ibiki wanted answers and so did the anbu. They were all wearing green and red with what appeared to be skintight green pants and a weird red shirt and pointy ears and a hat that is pointy as well with matching pointy shoes. To say everyone snickered at Ibiki wearing this the anbu all wanted answers and wondered how was this possible. Then the door burst open almost snapping the hinges off the wall "Ok I want answers"

When Ibiki saw Anko he burst out laughing "You know that isn't a bad look". Anko glared bloody murder at Ibiki while she walked in while most of the guys gave out whistles to her. When Tsunade saw the fishnet stocking and the one piece red outfit barely stopping right above her knees with white fuzzy tips around the edges with a matching pointy hat with high black heels going up to her knees. "New look for the holidays?" turning to hold her laughter.

"Every single female anbu outfit was replaced with this while the male anbu wear that" pointing to Ibiki everyone turned back to Anko wondering what's wrong with her outfit. Then the civilian council walked in covered with what looks to be ash all over them and some chunks of coal "Didn't expect _all_ of you to be this naughty this year" replied Tsunade.

Danzou cleared his throat "It seems Uzumaki-san has done one of his legendary pranks." Tsunade hearing this asks does this happen a lot while everyone looked at her like are you serious? She is in for a long treat. Ibiki took out a file showing the past pranks he did and how long it takes the anbu to catch him "That long?" looking at the past pranks she doesn't know if she should be proud at him or punish him.

Turning to Hiashi who seems quiet while Tsume wanted blood "What did he do?" asked Tsunade knowing she is going to regret this. Tsume turned to Tsunade and takes out "Toy antlers?" Tsume told them every single canine in the compound has them on them with a collar with bells on it. Yoshino hearing this giggles thinking she switched to deers like them.

Hiashi still remained quiet while it bothered Tsunade "Lord Hiashi what did he do?" Hiashi turned to the window where everyone saw some flagpoles with underwear on it "I don't know how he did it, but he got all the elders and most of the main house members who treated Hinata wrong. Tied their underwear on the flag pole and raised it up. The only good thing is none were at half mast so no one died." to say everyone laughed in the room seeing that Naruto managed to sneak into the Hyuga compound with their all seeing eye. But what made it funnier was that all the underwear was dyed red and green.

Koharu and Homura watching this sighed "Tsunade I think it's best that we send the anbu after him"

"Right. Anbu bring me that gaki in my office, uninjured" ordered Tsunade.

Everyone walked out while Choza asking Shikaku to bother the deer for a hour so they can drop the food at his house "Great. Onwards Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen" everyone got an anime sweat seeing that he named the deer "And you Rudolph use your nose to light up the way" oh yeah the anime sweat just got bigger.

Training ground Seven

Naruto was waiting for his team, relaxing on the tree while Kinto yawned "How long till they come to get you?" Naruto turned back to Konoha taking a guess of in a hour or so "If the anbu don't find me first" Happy that Hinata helped him with the prank, he would never had thought Hinata had a pranking side to her. When the prank was done both of them laughed all night until they woke up on the couch which Kushina wanted to know about.

Relaxing in the shade Naruto noticed Sasuke wearing a chunin vest wondering when that happened. Tsunade couldn't have promoted anyone by now, and only she had the authority too now. Then Sakura came and sat down near Sasuke while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Waiting for Kakashi, Sasuke hasn't stopped staring bitterly yet triumphantly at Naruto because Kinto is relaxing on his shoulders "Something wrong Teme?" Sasuke scoffed at him.

"No but seeing how the exams were rigged for you to win I am amazed that you managed to get this far" Said Sasuke. Naruto hearing this gritted his teeth "Whatever. It's not my fault you lost your match. At least I thought ahead and won my match for Hinata-chan rather than went in assuming I couldn't lose." replied Naruto. Seeing that Sasuke must be sore for losing his match against Gaara he turns his back on him.

"Hinata-chan?" said a shocked Sakura "So you finally noticed that she likes you?" Naruto turned to her raised an eyebrow wondering what she knows "Wait you knew she liked me?" asked Naruto. Sasuke hearing this rolls his eyes and snorts getting the blonde's attention "We all noticed she liked you since the academy but you always paid attention to Sakura. Only Kami knows why though." getting up he leaves them behind not wanting to deal with them.

Naruto hearing this turns to Sakura asking if this is true? "Well yeah it was obvious" letting out a nervous laugh. Naruto narrowed his sight on her "And not once did you think to tell me that she liked me?" replied Naruto. Sakura felt nervous feeling his cold voice aimed at her "Hmm well it wasn't my bussiness to tell you. It was hers and she looked lonely at times as well. I thought she'd so it when she was ready." giving him a nervous laugh.

Naruto glared at Sakura making her much more nervous "And not once was I lonely at one point _Sakura?_ I mean all the times you hit me on the head and yelled at me for bothering you. You could had least told me that Hinata liked me and I would have left you alone... or would you have gotten jealous?" that hit Sakura where it hurts seeing that she liked the attention from Naruto even if she didn't want to return it. She thought about it but decided not to seeing that Naruto of all people always gave his attention to her, and received attention made her feel special.

"It's not like that Naruto, not anymore" said Sakura making a mistake.

"Not anymore? What is that supposed to mean Sakura?" asked Naruto gritting his teeth on her name.

Sakura felt ashamed and didn't want to say "One of the reasons why I didn't tell you was becasue I thought if I kept you in line maybe Sasuke-kun would get jealous and notice me" looking down. Naruto got up and took a deep breath "So that's how it is? I'm just a tool to make you get what you want? Did it ever occur to you _Sakura_ that I did all that so you would at least talk to me while maybe the other academy students will to. I'm guessing no since you were apparently more focused on making yourself look good in front of your Sasuke-kun. You know what, whatever I'm leaving" with one jump he lands on the tree and leaves in a blur.

Sakura looked down knowing she messed up big as she began to cry. Kakashi appeared noticing her crying "Sakura what's wrong?"

Ramen stand

When Naruto got there he needed to cool off "One miso" ordered Naruto. Kinto jumped on the table and relaxed while Ayame let out a shriek of joy "He's so adorable and FLUFFY". Naruto watching this let out a chuckle while Teuchi served him the miso ramen "Something wrong Naruto?" Naruto nodded while Kinto managed to break free of Ayame's grip "Oh Inari her grip is almost impossible to break free". Ayame pouted at Kinto while he jumped onto Naruto's shoulders to sleep again.

"So what's bothering you Naruto? I mean Kushina-sama was here earlier getting some ramen." asked Teuchi, happy to Naruto's life turning for the better. About time if you asked him. Naruto gulped the ramen and looked down "Well I just found out that Sakura and maybe everyone from my academy class knew that Hinata liked me. But the reason why Sakura never told me was because she wanted to keep me 'in line' so her Sasuke-kun would notice her and hopefully step in to beat me to her. I mean of all the times I was lonely and Hinata-chan as well, she could had least told me."

Ayame hearing "Hinata-chan? So no more Sakura-chan." when she said that Naruto turned to her nodding his head "Yeah, me and Hinata-chan became an item. She is actually staying with me and Kaasan because the Hyuga elders forced her father to banish her. Every time I'm with her I get this strong feeling in my chest and when I'm not it hurts" sighed Naruto.

Teuchi and Ayame turned to each other while Ayame moved closer to Naruto "It's natural for someone your age to have a crush" Naruto shaked making them confused "I don't think it's a crush. I mean when she was at the hospital I watched her sleep and when I was asleep I dreamt about her, longing for her. When she is near me I feel I can do anything and I want her to be happy" Naruto looking at his ramen bowl while Ayame blushed hearing this.

She never would have thought Naruto of all people would act like this "Wow". Teuchi agreed with his daughter while Kinto yawned looking outside. When the anbu walked in they saw Naruto radioing in for back up. "What are you guys wearing?" giggled Ayame. Anko being one of those people glared at her "Quiet Ramen Hime I want that gaki"

When Naruto snapped out of his stupor one of the anbu told Anko they need to deliver him to Tsunade "Baa-chan wants me? Oh well" everyone turned to him wondering where did that come from. Ayame glared at Anko throwing used Dango sticks making her get a tick mark "Why you Ramen hime" Anko trying to reach over the counter but failed seeing that most of the anbu whistled seeing her green panties "Oh keep your mouth shut" turning to Naruto "He's gone? How?"

The anbu just moaned and groaned canceling the backup they radioed in.

Hokage tower

When Naruto walked into the office he saw Shikamaru and some of the chunins and jonins from the chunins exams "I can come back later" before he left. Genma closed the door pointing for him to stand next to Shikamamru. Tsunade read the reports from the two alone while Shikamaru who helped many chunins attack a huge amount of Oto nin that they were outnumbered almost three to one. The jonins were so impressed that Genma also noticed him giving the jonins hints during Naruto's match against Gaara.

For Naruto it was a different story. He showed planning and skill while also using his kekkei genkai to work on his favor. He also delayed the enemy while Konoha gathered their forces. But in the arena he showed tactics that chunins need to go against an opponent who is much stronger, he showed skill and stealth in his degree of environment and also not one but three nature affinity jutsus, which is something you usually only see in jounin.

Tsunade smiled as she turned to the two "I have read the chunins and jonins reports about your exams and the battle in Konoha. It seems both of you showed great criteria in the field of chunin. Especially you Naruto using your Mokuton to change the field to your advantage and used this against Gaara. You alone proved everyone how wrong they are about you" smiling she threw chunin vests at them while Shikamaru wasn all enthusiastic about it.

Naruto on the other hand jumped with joy "Ha! Take that Sasuke-teme! Me and Shikamaru are also chunin" that's when the chunin and jonins who pulled the favors got nervous. Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while she dismissed Shikamaru but she wants to speak to Naruto about the pranks which he shivered seeing her dark angry face but also what did he mean about Sasuke _also_ being chunin.

"WHAT?"

Everyone in Konoha heard Tsunade shout while the civilian council got a bad shiver down their spines.

Hokage chamber meeting room.

It didn't take the anbu or jonins long to gather all the clan heads and civilian council seeing that Tsunade was about to tear someone apart. Naruto for one was trying to find Jiraiya to help fill that criteria so he won't be in danger.

Tsunade slammed the doors open while she walked into the room pissed. Kushina who is now taking a seat in the council room for the Uzumaki clan has Hinata by her side seeing she might take the role in the future if her and Naruto do become more then a couple.

Now when Naruto walked in everyone sent him a glare "Oh come on it was one prank and besides it was funny and nothing got hurt except your pride" Hiashi sent him a glare while Naruto chuckled "I think Hinata-chan's prank on you guys was the best part" everyone was shocked. The whole room turned to Hinata blushing while she slowly nodded her head, Kushina shrieked in happiness seeing she pulled a prank with Naruto.

"Enough. The reason I called for this meeting is because of the civilian council overstepping their boundaries." Tsunade wasn't happy to hear what the chunins or jonins did and when she was done with them they were demoted in a heartbeat and the chunins are now genin while the jonins are now chunin. Naruto had to use his Mokuton abilities to prevent Tsunade from killing them.

Sakiri hearing this smiled thinking it's about the new symbol they want the shinobi to wear. Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow, since she retired the symbols many of the shinobi or perhaps all of them felt terrible for what they did and it was going to take more then that to get those symbols back but now Sakiri is trying to force a symbol onto them. 'Smart in the civilian matters but stupid in shinobi affairs, and too stupid or arrogant to mind her own business.'

Tsunade sat down "I want to know who promoted Sasuke Uchiha to chunin behind my back, which is an illegal and punishable act." the clan heads all hear this raised an eyebrow seeing the rumors are true. Sakiri raised her hand to point to the civilian council "and Danzou who isnt here? Strange it's not like him to miss a meeting?" Hiruzen's former teammates sighed knowing Danzou didn't listen to them and made matters much worse for him.

"You are to tell me you promoted him to chunin? From what I read about the reports he lost against his match to Gaara, got knocked out sent through a wall and was sent to the hospital while he recovered during the invasion which he did nothing during?" giving a summary Sakiri waved her hands "No not because of the chunin exams. We promoted him because of his mission to Nami." answered Sakiri.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi who stiffened and appeared behind Kurenai for support. To say that the copycat ninja is scared but every single guy in that room including Naruto is shivering seeing that look. "Explain yourself council" Tsunade glared at the civlian side making them nervous. Sakiri pointed to the mission report and showed in their eyes that Sasuke deserved the rank chunin.

"So would Naruto, seeing that he was the one who _defeated_ the ice user, saved the family of the client, and inspired the citizens to stand up to their threat!" answered Tsunade "My mistake, perhaps jonin seeing that I already promoted him and Shikamaru Nara because of the chunin exams and during the invasion" Some of the council hearing this gritted their teeth asking why she promoted the 'demon' but they couldn't finish it.

"ENOUGH! NONE OF YOU WILL SPEAK ILL ABOUT MY GRANDSON!" screamed Tsunade making the room so quiet a dropped pin could have been heard. To say everyone hearing this has their mouth dropped on the ground, they just hear their Godaime Hokage say Naruto is her grandson. Jiraiya sighed and walked to the middle of the room. "Remember what I said about the old meeting. Minato was indeed an orphan but he found out who his parents were. His mother is Tsunade Senju and his father is Dan Kota" replied Jiraiya.

Homura and Koharu are shocked to hear this while the clan heads themselves can't believe this. The civilian council are just blinking realizing they made a much bigger mistake then they had ever done. "How is that possible?" asked Koharu.

Tsunade looked down and sighed "When I found out I was pregnant with Minato, Dan went on a mission. It was on that mission he died and I was too emotionally compromised to take care of him. So I put him up for adoption" explained Tsunade. To say that the elders are shocked to hear this they turned to Naruto letting out a chuckle then to Kushina. "Ironic it seems an Uzumaki married a Senju again. But even more funny it was another Hokage" Homura couldn't agree more to what Koharu said thinking about their sensei's brother and Mito as well.

"But didn't you try to find him later on?" asked Homura.

Tsunade hearing this nods "The orphanage he was sent to was burned to the ground. So I assumed he perished in the flames along with a few others" Tsunade tried to hold back the emotions while Jiraiya sighed. This was supposed to be an easy meeting but now it's not "So that means he is also a Senju clan member?" said Sakiri pointing to Naruto. Tsunade nodded "Yes, Minato Namikaze is my son that I had with Dan. Minato and Kushina are married and had Naruto" spoke Tsunade. "So he is part of both clans such as Senju and Uzumaki which are cousins"

The civilian council looked at Naruto seeing he has much more weight then Sasuke with his status.

Everyone turned to Naruto then back to Tsunade then back to Naruto "What?" shouted Naruto getting tired of everyone looking back and forth.

Tsunade shook her head with a giggle "Back to Sasuke. You are to tell me that the civilian council and Danzou went behind the elders, clan heads and Hokage's back to promote a certain individual for a mission he accomplished while he was knocked out? To make matters worse he complained to the civilian council that his match was rigged because he believes if he couldn't win he had to have been cheated rather than simply outmatched? So even with the sharingan he still lost his match against Gaara of the sand, who mercifully sent him through a wall screaming Naruto's name in blood? So he could fight against him instead?" Tsunade summarized what she read about the report as the civilian council all kept quiet.

The clan heads all hearing the summary looks at Tsunade twirling the kunai in her hand making the civilian council very nervous. Sakiri huffed at Tsunade "Forgive me Hokage-sama but Sasuke felt he deserved the chunin rank" replied Sakiri.

"Really? Then I deserve to not hear your annoying voice" replied Tsunade making a few people snicker "My mistake, everyone here deserves that" to say all the clan heads laugh at the scene. Sakiri gritted her teeth "I apologize Hokage-sama but we need to keep Sasuke happy, seeing he is the last of the sharingan user in Konoha. Such as your grandson he is also the last one to have the Mokuton abilities" smiled Sakiri.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow "Dont bring Naruto into this, seeing that most of you are the reason why he had a horrible upbringing" threatened Tsunade. Sakiri hearing this started to grit her teeth "My mistake but we need the sharingan and if Sasuke feels he can do better then us he might leave Konoha and our meal ticket for Konoha's greatness might take a turn for the worst again"

Everyone wondered what she meant while she sent a glare towards Kushina who yawned at the pitiful killing intent towards her. Even Hinata wondered what was going on seeing that Sakiri wasn't just glaring at Kushina but also at herself. Naruto for one didn't like it, he wanted to rip her head off her body but Kyuubi told him to stay back and watch.

Tsunade cleared her throat "So you are doing this to keep Sasuke happy while ignoring the possibility that you are only making his behavior worse in doing so? From what I read he expects everyone to bow to him and his clan making him think he is superior to everyone else in Konoha. Maybe even you all." the clan heads hearing this nod knowing what she said is very true. The civilian council tried to show Tsunade that Sasuke is alone with no family to care for.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow and knew how to argue that but decided not to get involved just yet. Listening to Jiraiya she nods while she ordered the anbu to get Sasuke making everyone in the room wondered what's going on. Jiraiya clearing his throat "When Sasuke arrives we will discuss the real reason why Kyuubi attacked Konoha all those years ago" but then Tsunade cut in as well. "When Sasuke comes in he will be stripped of the chunin rank and his shinobi license will be taken from him until he is examined to see if he is mentally fit to be a shinobi" finished Tsunade.

Homura and Koharu hearing this agree on what Tsunade said seeing that Sasuke's behavior has changed very dramatically over the past few years. But the civilian council haven't been making this any easier and now they are objecting to what Tsunade said "You can't. Sasuke is the most prized person we have in Konoha"

Everyone heard a snort and it came from Hinata shocking everyone "That was rude you know" stated Sakiri. Hinata smiled at her "I hope so because it was intended to be rude. But thank you for showing us that you know that" giggled Hinata. Kushina herself giggled at her antics while Hiashi raised an eyebrow seeing Hinata act this way but seeing how they treated Naruto he can't blame her. Sakiri did not look pleased. "Even so, Sasuke still needs to feel like this is the best place for him. No matter what you may call it, we are securing the future of the Sharingan here."

Tsunade says "Your treatment of Sasuke is getting out of hand. Soon he'll think no one is allowed to resist his demands even if they outrank him. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't already think that." One civilian looked at the slug sannin. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, you've only read about the boy from biased people while we actually know him better. I think we know he's not that childish." Tsundae rested her chin on her clasped hands. "Then prove it. Just once, tell Sasuke no to something. Anything. If he can be mature about it, I'll agree that there's more to him then what my sources say and maybe he should be promoted to chuunin for real." The civilians smiled thinking they would get what they want. "However, if he acts immature and slurs or even threatens you for saying no, then you have to agree he stays genin and needs some serious discipline to keep his ego in check. After all, it won't matter if he wants to stay in Konoha if he refuses to listen to anyone but himself." The civilians looked at each other, as if silently asking if they should do this. "Alright, you're on. Sasuke will show he's a better man than that one over there." Sakiri said while giving Naruto a nasty look and point.

When Sasuke walked in with his chunin vest he looked at Tsunade "What?" in a demanding tone, like she should apologize for making him come here. Sakura also walked in with him and despite not being invited took a seat on the civilian side wondering what was going on. The clan heads shook their heads while the civilian council got nervous. Sasuke seeing Sakiri sighs "I won't wear that stupid symbol that you are forcing the shinobi to wear of the civilian council. You ask me they should wear the Uchiha crest seeing that we are the main founders of Konoha" spoke Sasuke as if it were a demand.

Wondering what will happen, and hoping for the best, one civilian took a deep breath. "Sasuke, that will not happen. Your... request is denied." All civilians watched silently hoping Sasuke react the right way. Sasuke glared at the speaker like he said Itachi was a hero. "Shut up fool. The ninja here should wear my symbol showing they are supposed to follow and obey the Uchiha, not you idiots." Needless to say the civilians were not pleased to hear the boy they glamorize so much be so disrespectful and ungrateful to them. "Sasuke, the decision is final. Your symbol will not be forced onto the shinobi."

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" Sasuke asked, sounding dangerously close to threatening. "Yes, and we still say no." Everyone saw Sasuke reach for his weapon pouch and pull out some kunai. Shibi reacted first by sending out a lot of insects that covered Sasuke before he could throw and had his chakra drained enough to make him fall to his knees. The civilians watched in horror while everyone else was furious to see Sasuke actually want to attack someone just for standing up to him. Shibi withdrew his beetles, revealing a tired looking Sasuke who glared at the Aburame clan head. "How dare you stop me! Wen the Uchiha clan regains it's numbers, your clan will be our enemies for the rest of your miserable existence."

Tsunade hearing this turned red from rage while Kushina shook her head seeing that Itachi was right about Sasuke 'Itachi please you can't do this. It will drive to him a point where he will blame everyone and take it out on them. But I promise I will watch him for you and Mikoto' thinking about the scroll that Itachi gave her. He left instructions for Kushina about Sasuke.

What was even more shocking was that Itachi mentioned that on the night of the massacre he came in contact with someone claiming to be Madara and helped him kill his clan thus preventing a coup. To say Jiraiya was convinced, Itachi will help Kushina to protect Naruto while he gave information about Akatsuki members such as skills. But what really broke Kushina's heart was hearing that her former best friend indeed told her husband Fugaku about Kushina being a jinchuurki and somehow the Uchiha clan had archives about Mito's seal almost breaking during birth when she was a jinchuuriki.

Jiraiya wonders if this was all coincidence or did they really have something to do with Mito's seal almost breaking the first time when giving birth? But if they had knowledge about that could they have been in contact with Madara or did he keep in contact with the clan without them knowing?

Tsunade stared at Sasuke trying to hold her anger in so she wouldn't beat the last Uchiha to a bloody pulp. "Sasuke Uchiha it comes to my attention you were promoted based primarily on favoritism votes with the civilian council, who are not allowed by law to have authority over ninja rank. As Godaime Hokage I did not and do not approve this rank. As still today you are still a genin and haven't received the rank of chunin"

When Sasuke heard this he turned on his sharingan on Tsunade "I deserve this rank seeing that my match was rigged for me to lose. But that dope there won his match because he and Gaara are the same. If he won there's absolutely no way in hell or earth I could have lost." shouted Sasuke. Turning his sights on Naruto who is glaring back Sasuke right back grits his teeth wondering who made him the special person in Konoha.

Tsunade wasn't done and she cleared her throat and gave a stern look at Sakiri making her stay in her place. "It also comes to my attention you aren't mentally fit to be a shinobi as well. With you trying to use your doujutsu on the hokage you are only proving me right. As of today you are stripped of your shinobi license and you will have sessions with Inoichi until you can return to active duty" Sasuke hearing this grits his teeth "Whatever" taking the chunin vest off he threw it on the ground while he takes a seat.

Homura and Koharu wondered what was going on with his mind then turned to Tsunade while she gave Jiraiya the floor.

"The last meeting we had we talked about Kyuubi attacking Konoha?" Which Sasuke sucked his teeth loudly enough that everyone turned to him "Yes and the Yondaime picked that dobe instead of someone from my clan to have that power. What an idiot. All power automatically belongs to the Uchiha and us alone." poor choice of words. He isn't helping his case and Sakiri is growing nervous that he will do more stupid things in front of everyone. Sakura looked down seeing Sasuke acting like this knowing he is doing more harm then good for himself.

"As I was trying to say, last meeting we discussed about Kushina who told us she was the second jinchuuriki of Kyuubi" everyone hearing this nods while Sasuke raised an eyebrow seeng that dobe's mother as he calls her had Kyuubi before him. Seeing that his clan that he comes from has this power he wonders why the tablet in the Naka shrine tells him about the sharingan ability to control Kyuubi. 'They must have stolen Kyuubi from my clan and claimed it as their own' getting angry he wonders what more the tablet has.

Kushina nodded and turned to everyone explaining about the location where she was giving birth "As I finished giving birth Madara Uchiha appeared and took Naruto hostage" to say everyone is shocked they are all talking about this. They all thought Madara Uchiha died against the first Hokage at the Valley of the End. Kushina continued and told the part with the fight. "Minato fought against him and confirmed his identity while he saved Naruto but it was a trap to separate me and Minato. He took me a few miles away and ripped Kyuubi out of me from the seal' explained Kushina.

Sasuke hearing this slams his hands in the hand rail "LIES! The founder of the clan wouldn't have done this and now you are saying that dobe is the Yondaime's son and pinning these lies on my clan?" shouted Sasuke. Homura and Koharu sighed knowing this might happen, while Tsunade held a scroll and threw it towards Sasuke who caught it. Reading the scroll he recognizes his brother's hand writing "No" whispering a bit.

Reading the scroll he turns to Kushina angry while Naruto glared back at Sasuke trying to make him stand back.

"As some of you don't know the reason for Itachi's betrayal, it's because we had reason to believe that it was the Uchiha clan that orchestrated the attack in Konoha but we also found out that they were planning a coup de tat" explained Homura. Koharu nodded also told them about the Uchiha clan being not trustworthy since the times of Hashirama Senju. Homura nodded seeing that if the Uchiha clan succeeded it would had started a civil war or worse the Fourth Shinobi War "Then maybe Kumo or Iwa might have joined together to support them"

The civilian council were shocked that a founding clan would betray Konoha. They looked at Sasuke, who they put all their faith in, now realize his clan isn't all they were cracked up to be. Sasuke of course didn't believe this and threw the scroll at Tsunade who caught it between her fingers. "All true. It seems your brother took the liberty of protecting Konoha by stopping your clan from starting a civil war in Konoha" spoke Tsunade. Trying to butter up some of the truth knowing that Konoha would also be at fault but to someone like Sasuke _only_ Konoha would be at fault so he could blame someone else.

But right now she has to worry about if Madara is still out there, who might still have a motive.

To hear that a founding clan betrayed Konoha and that Itachi took it upon himself to eliminate his clan. The civilian council all looked at Sakiri feeling nervous seeing that she alone put very much faith in Sasuke while she herself is having trouble believing this. 'It can't be true, then his clan means nothing and Sakura lost her chance with Minato-kun's boy.' glaring at Hinata then Kushina 'They will pay'

Sasuke was angry at this and glared at Tsunade "This can't be true! My clan is the elite! We are the reason Konoha is here. Without us you are nothing! You all should listen to me and serve me! Every last one of you!" shouting at everyone. Sasuke glared at Naruto "Your clan is nothing you and the whore of a mother and weak Hyuga are lying. My clan are gods to you insects!" activating his sharingan. Naruto glared back with red iris with a black slit forming down the middle "Sasuke don't be stupid. Think what you are going to do. Take the treatment, get better" said Sakura from the handrails.

Sasuke glared at her making her shrink "Shut up Sakura. You and your mother are annoying why do you continue to bother me? You both could die and go to hell right now for all I care." turning his sight back to Naruto he sets his sight on Kushina "For you to be my mother's best friend is a joke. You and your clan are to blame for my clan's death, you are to blame for my horrible life and for the Uchiha clan not being known as it should be in Konoha. You're jealous that my clan has all this glory while you lie to make yourself feel better. It should have been us to have Kyuubi. Our sharingan has that power to control him and once I finish you off Naruto I will control him and take my place in Konoha where my clan should have. You all will live only to serve me, as Kami intended it to be." shouted Sasuke.

Everyone in the room is taken back by his arrogance while Kushina shook her head in disappointment. Hoping that Sasuke would understand but seeing that civilian council made Sasuke think that everyone in Konoha should worship and serve his clan in their effort to keep him from ditching Konoha. Tsunade glared at the remaining Uchiha "Anbu take him out of here now" ordered Tsunade. Sasuke glaring at the anbu sucks his teeth and walks out of the room. "That went well." said Tsunade.

Homura and Koharu nodded but are also worried seeing that the curse seal on him isn't helping him much. "Now everyone remember the terms of our agreement. Sasuke clearly failed to show proper maturity therefore he is still genin when his shinobi license is reinstated, if ever, and he will be forced to undergo psychiatric treatments until his mentality is proven stable." Tsunade told everyone. Sakiri cautiously raised her hand. "Hokage-sama, I will not argue your claims, but I ask for you to keep in mind we do need Sasuke to avoid being driven to leaving Konoha." Tsunade shrugged. "I will, but I ask for you all to keep in mind we need Sasuke to remain controllable. He's only twelve and already he's talking like this is his world and we only live here because he allows it. Unless he's given a good dose of reality, he could sell out all of Konoha to make things easier for himself."

Tsunade then sighed. "Now, getting back on track, I'd like to tell the apparent reason why Kyuubi attacked all those years ago, it has been confirmed by Kyuubi and Kushina from her report" Everyone hearing this talks asking how Madara is alive while Naruto raised his hand. "I.. er.. well Kyuubi might know?" Telling him when he first meet Zenko and Kyuubi he explained how was that possible. The civilian council were shocked that Kyuubi knew this but even more shocked that he can speak to him.

The elders hearing this turned to each other nodding their heads "So it seems Tobirama-sensei was right about the Eternal Sharingan. To think an Uchiha would go to such lengths for personal power. Killing their best friend and later taking a family member's eyes to give them more" said Homura. Koharu nodded thinking that her sensei was only kidding but now as she thinks "We've been blind to disregard the risks of the sharingan. We should have stopped that clan before Hiruzen became Hokage" telling everyone a story about Madara Uchiha's brother who 'supposedly' gave his eyes to his brother so he wouldn't go blind. "Using that power comes with a price, going blind" exclaimed Koharu.

Tsunade hearing this is shocked while the elders confirmed this "Yes, it was your grandfather who learned this." Kushina remembered some old archives about the Uchiha clan and also nods about it. "So it seems this is true? And that Madara Uchiha is out there and might someday make a move against Naruto to attack Konoha because he has a grudge against Konoha?" spoke Tsunade.

Naruto confirmed this because Kyuubi said after the fight he got mad he lost against Hashirama. Like Sasuke he thought failure was only supposed to happen to other people and only dishonorable cheaters could make him lose. Since he lost, he became bitter and convinced someone denied him his right and was out for blood ever since.

Everyone in the room didn't like where this was going and to hear that the founder of the Uchiha clan who is also a founder of Konoha. Betrayed the very village he helped found while the Uchiha clan remained in Konoha "But why did they remain in Konoha?" asked Hinata. Homura and Koharu hearing her question told them about the rivalry that the Senju and Uchiha had. "The Uchiha clan wanted the rivalry to end, as did the Senju. Madara insisted he automatically become Hokage without any sort of contest to earn the position, but the clan refused to listen to him, thinking that he was only stirring old embers of war against the Senju clan. Each side was tired of fighting and the Uchiha especially were tired of the fighting seeing it took a big toll on them. So they voted someone else as clan head who supposedly supported Konoha. But..." Homura turned to Tsunade who is in deep thought.

Koharu sighed and told them about the fight at the valley of the end "Tobimara-sensei didn't trust them so he created the Uchiha police force as a sign of trust which kept the Uchiha clan out of Konoha's governing system." The clan heads listening to the history nodded seeing that the Uchiha clan has caused many problems since the first founding of Konoha. The civilian council are all talking thinking that Sasuke isn't worth pursuing to gain status anymore becasue of this new information being surfaced.

"I don't like this one bit and to see that Madara who Minato confirmed while Jiraiya had suspicions had this information. He knew when Kushina was going to give birth, he knew the location and he also knew about the seal? Even if the Uchiha had this in their archives what else do they know on Konoha?" spoke Tsunade. Homura and Koharu heard this and nodded, thinking it's best to seize this and gather more information.

Jiraiya also pointed out a few things out as well "If Madara indeed was behind the attack on Konoha twelve years ago, the Uchiha clan knew this meaning they didn't join with him but instead left him work alone. Why?" Kushina nodded and pointed to the scroll about what Itachi said and with Koharu and Homura explaining about the Uchiha clan not wanting to stir the embers of war. "Not good. I will extend my spy network to see if anything appears about him" said Jiraiya.

Making a handseal he disappears in a poof of smoke thinking about the new prophecy about Konoha being in great peril and a man with powerful eyes that will destroy Konoha unless a Kitsune sennin rises to save them.

Tsunade had enough of this meeting and turned to Sakiri who hasn't said anything when all this information about Sasuke and his clan came to light. "As for the civilian council, your symbol has been declined by the Hokage. It will be the shinobi's decision regarding what to wear, such as clan symbols. But I also got a letter from the Fire Daiymo who issued a order that the civilians will pay an economic compensation, paid exclusively from the civilian's vaults. Towards Kushina seeing how wrong you treated my grandson and her son." smiled Tsunade.

The civilian council seeing this paled, knows how much trouble and pain they caused Naruto while Homura and Koharu decided to think of a fair number from each vault making them pale.

Sakiri hearing this glared at Kushina then smiled "With his father known to be as the Yondaime and him being chunin, will we announce it?" Naruto hearing this whispered into his mother's ear. "No. With the other nations already learning about him he doesn't need a whole nation to come after him in a second because they would want revenge on Minato. We also don't need him put in danger in such a way just because you want to get revenge on him too for this." explained Kushina.

The elders agreed to this while Tsunade understood the situation very well "Agreed, everything here is SS secret so NO ONE is immune to being punished by the law if they ignore it. Doesn't matter if you are clan head or council member, there _will_ be consequences" said Tsunade. Sakiri hearing this glared at Kushina and Naruto seeing that they ruined her daughter's chance of being with Sasuke.


	9. Mission to the Fang Country

I do not Own Naruto

No Flames

the red fox RJ: Yeah sorry got to take a rain check on the snake stew.

Riku Uzumaki: Within a few chapters we will have that female with the role reversal.

Rixxell Stryfe: Thanks for the review and the meeting with Sasuke. I also have to give a lot of the credit to Phantom who also changed it to make it sound better. Orochimaru leaving I didn't want to pull off a complete canon so I decided since Itachi is good with Kushina why not have Itachi be much more useful. The prank was good it was something I thought out of a whim which turned out good. Hinata's prank lol yeah that's something no one would have seen.

Now with Sakura there will be more explaining to her as her mother will try to tell her daughter to do. Also what Sakiri said about Naruto things are going to heat up very soon.

Blackholelord: What is Sasuke going to do? "Not Sure but he is nuts I think most of us can agree"

NaruHina 4Ever and Hatred9117: A relative of the Uzumaki clan? A sibling of Kushina to be honest I am not sure, I mean I have read some stories that once a Oc comes into play. Half the time the story goes down or other times it wont. But if the people want it the next maybe one or two chaps after the fang things are going to get heat up with Iwa.

Also thank you phantom for the job even though it took me about five minutes for the page to load. ...DSL BITES.

Few Days later Konoha Training ground Seven

Kakashi doesn't know what to do with the remainder of his team. Naruto refuses to acknowledge or even look at Sakura while Sakura _now_ tries to work with him. At this point Kakashi drops his head knowing he can't blame either of them. When he found Sakura crying a few days ago, she told Kakashi what happened and he can't blame Naruto. Sakura does have some fault seeing that she listened to her mother preventing Naruto from having any friends, which might have caused the team to fall apart.

Sasuke who lost his shinobi lisence is refusing to get any help which is making his case much worse then it needs to be.

Naruto who is training with Zenko is giving him a lesson on dodging while not having enough space. Seeing that Kakashi can't help the sennin in training much and while Jiraiya is out of the village getting information. He got the next best thing that was closest to a sennin and trained by a sennin besides Shizune.

He got Anko.

To say the Snake Mistress was wondering how much help she can be. To which Naruto agreed to, saying he doesn't need a crazy woman like her to help him train. Zenko hearing this watched her throw a kunai towards Naruto who caught it and sent it right back to Anko, who needless to say shifted her weight to her right and dodged the kunai.

"She will be a great help" smiled Zenko.

Kakashi hearing this smiled and turned to Anko saying not to kill him while Naruto "Try to live" to say the Sennin in training didn't like this. He looked at Anko who had a sick smile making him nervous.

Kakashi mean while took Sakura with him to get her some training and he knows the perfect kunoichi to help her.

Training ground Eight.

Now it's been a few days since they started to train together.

Hinata who is training with Yugao seeing that Kurenai and Kakashi asked as a favor to train her in some kenjutsu. Yugao was surprised to see her natural flexibility that she is using. She was also shocked to see her dodge a doton jutsu aimed at her which Hinata blushed "I saw Mito Uzumaki dodge like that" poking her finger together.

Kurenai giggled seeing that she is trying to learn a similar style to Mito. Yugao was impressed and told her to continue training like that and that she might be the next kunoichi in Konoha besides Yuago to be known to be a great Kenjutsu user. To Hinata's embarrassment she turned red while Kiba who started to call Hinata-chan making her a little uncomfortable congratulated her on her training.

Kurenai wonders what has gotten into Kiba and hopes nothing will happen to her team like Kakashi.

Speaking of the copy cat ninja.

When he appeared with Sakura, Kurenai knew she is going to _temporarily_ replace Hinata until she learns more of the basics in Kenjutsu. Plus she is also learning medical ninjutsu from Tsunade seeing that Hinata became her apprentice. Overall Hinata had a lot on her plate, she thought about Naruto tighting her grip on the hilt of the blade thinking to help him.

"Alright team. Let's begin training. Sakura I will teach you some genjutsu while Shino and Kiba will train with their clan techniques" said Kurenai. Kakashi smiled and thanked Kurenai making her smile which didn't go unnoticed by Yugao. Kiba himself wondered what was going on and even Sakura frowned seeing that a lot of people are getting together while she isn't having any luck. "I will see you later Kakashi-kun" smiled Kurenai.

Kakashi nodded and poofed away while Yugao was on her in a second.

"When did this happen?" tapping her foot on the ground waiting.

Everyone heard a crash and when they saw Naruto emerging from the bushes "Hide me quick!" running behind Hinata. He let out a few whimpers while everyone got an anime sweat. Kurenai and Yugao wondered what was going on "GET BACK HERE GAKI AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" both older kunoichi know that shout.

"Anko" said the two.

When she appeared she saw Naruto hiding behind Hinata "Ha! Don't think you hiding behind her will help". Throwing a kunai towards him, Hinata blocked the kunai with the blade which made the kunai spin and sent back to Anko. "Eh. So little miss sunshine here has been learning kenjustu from Yugao. When did this happen?"

"A while ago. Hinata-chan's kenjustu has been getting better while my kenjutsu has been slowly growing with my tanto's" To Yugao's surprise she didn't know Naruto was learning to fight using tanto's. "I can show you a few things. I think Anko can help Hinata with her body's movements seeing that Anko's serpent style is almost identical with her flexibility" smiled Yugao.

"Sure, give me another kid to train. Although I can show her something else" smiling seductively.

Naruto and Hinata turned to each other turning red while the older kunoichis giggled.

"What?" shouted Kiba. Wondering what's going on Sakura let out a sigh and dropped her head. Seeing that her chance with a decent guy is gone and seeing that Sasuke told her a few days ago at the meeting made her realize a few things. Besides her and Ino slowly started to talk, she stayed over at her house seeing that what Sasuke said to her really hurt her.

While Ino tried to comfort her she told Sakura maybe she needs to find a decent guy who actually was nice to her. Which Sakura thought of one person who was always nice to her and gave her the attention but stopped seeing she ruined that chance with him as well.

"What's going on? I mean I thought Naruto likes Sakura. He always paid attention to her, not to Hinata-chan" spoke Kiba, not liking this small paradigm shift.

Everyone turned to Kiba wondering what was his problem.

"It's not like that Kiba. Not anymore so please drop it" spoke Sakura in a low tone.

Hinata hearing this heard what she did to Naruto while he told her what happen. Not happy that her mother did that to Naruto or she did that to him and her which made her wonder what did she ever do to Sakura. She never chased Sasuke, only Naruto. "Ano. Me and Naruto-kun started to see each other since the day of the invasion. We've been training with each other all the time" smiled Hinata. Wondering what's gotten over Kiba. Since she came back to the team a few days ago he has been acting weird around her.

Anko who heard this giggled making the genin turn to her "Right, training all the time. I heard from a very good source that a sennin in training and a genin who is staying with him woke up together on the couch when they pranked a certain clan together" this was a shocker which Kurenai and Yugao rolled their eyes and twitched seeing Naruto pranked the anbu deaparment.

To Hinata and Naruto's embarrassment they both turned red while Sakura couldn't believe this. Kiba is shocked that they slept next to each other on the couch.

"We finished the prank and got sleepy and rested on the couch for a bit. Honest nothing happened" Naruto frantically waved his hands in front of him while Hinata nodded her head frantically as well. "Hai, it's true. All we did was sleep next to each other" blushed Hinata.

Anko hearing this "Was it the best sleep of your life?"

Hinata to her poor dismay shrinked and nodded while Naruto turned bright red as well.

"Enough Anko. Go help train Hinata a bit, I want to see how well the Sennin in training does with his tanto's. Also don't get angry if I don't go easy on you, I am still angry about that costume you chose for us to wear" Yuago took her blade out making it shine towards Naruto making him nervous. He honestly thought it was a festive look for them to wear. The men didn't mind the look on them or the kunoichis wearing that.

Hokage tower

Kakashi was dropping in his report while Tsunade read Kurenai's report as well from a few days ago. 'Hmm having Kiba go to the mission might cause some problems, but the Fang Daimyo is asking for aid because of the situation and having Kiba might interfere with the mission.' Wondering how this will go she heard a knock on the door "Come in"

When Tsume walked in she wondered what the Hokage wanted to talk her about.

"Ahh perfect. I need your expertise in canines on this matter" giving Tsume a folder she reads it while raising an eyebrow. "I see. So these Inu and Ookami are causing some problems in the Fang country?" Tsunade nodded seeing that the Fang Daimyo heard that Konoha is training a Kitsune sennin "Which to them Kitsunes are sort of an icon to ward off evil sprits. Do't know how but from what I read these groups of Inu and Ookami have been attacking the farmland. They also attacked a group of Kitsunes which the villagers found their remains" spoke Tsunade.

Tsume hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing that some Kitsunes don't all travel in groups. Some Kitsunes are solitary animals, some aren't but reading the report some of the villagers started to hunt the ookami which some villagers killed in the process "If they are attacking farmlands, it means there isn't enough food for the Inu and Ookami to have, so the next thing they did is go into another territory of an animal to take the food from them. It's known to happen but Kitsunes are territorial animals and they will protect their families fiercely!"

"I see. The Fang Daimyo doesn't want to kill the animals seeing that the Claw country has many Inu's and Ookami in their nation. But they don't worship them like the people in the Fang country do, and there has been some rumors of a war almost erupting between the two nations" spoke Tsunade.

Tsume hearing this nods and wonders what else can be the problem. "I suggest that they should remove the Inu's and Ookami out of the territory. But if that doesn't happen Kitsunes most likely will fight which will cause many problems in the villages. The Inu's are attacking the farmland meaning they are also exhausting the food supply in that part. Meaning the village will be in trouble and if that happens then the Kitsunes will leave the area to find a new food source"

Tsunade didn't like this one bit while she pointed out again about the Kitsunes being spiritual icons. "I don't think the Fang Daimyo would like that and from what I heard that village was one of the first in the Fang country. They are asking Konoha to send Naruto to solve this issue they have. I am thinking to send Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru to escort Naruto to help in this matter"

Tsume hearing this agreed "Good. When they get there the best they can do is set up traps to capture them and move them to another location. From the report here the Fang Daimyo doesn't want the animals harmed and is hoping this will ease tension with the Claw country" spoke Tsume. Tsunade nodded seeing that having a tracking team will be good. "Reason why I didn't put Kiba in too is becasue of his own safety. I don't want the Kitsunes attacking him because of his scent and relationship with the animals. But also there has been some noted tension that Kurenai put in her report" spoke Tsunade.

Tsume raised an eyebrow and sighed knowing this might have something to do with Hinata. Taking the report she glimpsed at it "Hard headed. Ever since Naruto's status has been revealed, he's got jealous that he is getting attention." Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Tsume shook her head "I didn't want to bring this up for many reasons. But if Hinata is having trouble concentrating it will affect her training. I might have to pull her out of the team and replace Sakura with her" spoke Tsunade.

Tsume hearing this nods knows that Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto. But ever since she was banished and Kushina took her in because of her and Naruto seeing each other. She doesn't want to casue the girl any grief or Naruto seeing he needs someone like Hinata in his lfe. "I understand lady Tsunade. I just hope they can be adults in this matter, and that Kiba doesn't do anything foolish"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and sighed, hoping Naruto doesn't do anything himelf.

Next Morning At the Gate

Naruto was waiting for Shikamaru to arrive, Hinata watching him limp a bit sighs. Stoping Naruto she placed her hand on his leg while Naruto watches her hands glow green "Thanks Hinata-chan".

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I know Yugao-sensei was a little hard on you and Anko-sensei wasn't easy on me either. I just have to thank Lady Tsunade who thought me the mystic plam jutsu and the scroll she gave me last night to read" Naruto smiled at her kissing her on the nose making her giggle "Yeah, baachan can be nice when she wants to be. Besides you using the byakugan to help heal me with your points works great. Especially yesterday because of those two kunoichi's." shivering a bit.

Hinata giggled while Shino raised an eyebrow.

Then Shikamaru arrived "'Bout time" whined Naruto.

"Relax Naruto. I had to get the tickets for us to go on the boat. Without them we wouldn't be able to travel to Fang country" spoke Shikamaru already regretting being the chunin in charge of the group. "Before we go, check your supplies". Naruto and Hinata tapped the scroll on their backs while Shikamaru mumbled how useful that could be. Even Shino nodded wondering how much he can seal bugs in a jar to get them home to safety. "Let's go" said Shikamaru.

Tea country Next Day

When they arrived at Port city Shikamaru went to look for the dock to see when the boat will be leaving. Seeing they arrived on schedule with no delays, Naruto, Hinata and Shino are all wondering what's at Temujin's continent. (note this I couldn't find where the actaul location of Claw or Fang are located. So I took a guess hoping this would be more dramatic)

To say it will be their first time leaving the continent for a much bigger they hope the mission there will be successful.

"So?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and turned to him wondering why he has to be so troublesome "Later afternoon the next ship will leave that will make its way directly to Fang. It seems the place is accessible mostly by river so a direct route towards the Daimyo's place is the best route. From there we hope we can get a boat and head to the town" spoke Shikamaru. Hinata hearing this thinks it's best to get some supplies that will suit in that environment.

Shikamaru agreed. He wants this mission to be easy, set some traps capture the animals and take them to another location. Just like Tsunade said to him quick and easy while he can stare at the clouds while they wait for the traps catch the animals.

"Alright me and Hinata-chan are going to get something to eat together" as the two left. Shino turned to Shikamaru who let out a breath of relaxation. "I can finally relax and watch the clouds". Shino raised an eyebrow wondering how calm and relaxed Shikamaru can be with this mission "Oh come on it's a high C rank mission. We set up traps and move the animals to the Claw country" answered Shikamaru.

With Naruto.

As the two walked together "That one" pointed Naruto. Hinata nodded while the two ran towards the shop chuckling together. Naruto hugged her from behind and kissed her neck making her giggle. "Come on, let's eat something together" Hinata couldn't agree more.

When they sat down, Kinto and Kyibi poofed on top of his head and shoulders "Come on guys. You've got to stop doing that" whined Naruto. Kyibi seeing Hinata jumped onto her shoulder and snuggled. "It's good to see you Hinata. I heard that you pulled off a prank with Naruto" smiled Kyibi. Kinto nodded "Yup you should had seen those faces. I mean no one expected Hinata to steal all their undergarments" yawned Kinto.

Everyone outside looked at Naruto and Hinata while people whispered.

"Tousan look at the fluffy Kitsune. He talks"

Kinto turned to the girl who is no older then nine years old.

"See I told you we're fluffy" replied Kinto towards Naruto who just shook his head wondering how did this happen.

"Can I pet her please?" asked the little girl.

Hinata turned to Kyibi who jumped down and gave out a yip. When the girl walked towards her and petted her, Naruto heard Kyuubi give out a growl which everyone turned to him "Sorry I guess I'm hungry. Kyibi come here please" desperately called Naruto. Kyibi nodded and jumped on top of Naruto's head and began to doze off while he let out a sigh.

"Tousan can I keep one please?" the girl's father shook his head and picked her up "But it's a talking Kitsune. Please?" everyone giggled and chuckled at the scene while the grandfather walking with a walker mumbled about kids and pets these days.

Hinata turned to Naruto "Sorry Hinata-chan it's just-"

"Tou-san is overprotective of me" answered Kyibi with a yawn. Hinata hearing tousan wonders what she means, staring at Naruto her eyes widen. Looking at Kyibi she has Kyuumi's blue fur but her tails are orange "Naruto-kun is she...?" Naruto nodded before Hinata said anymore. "She is and that wasn't my stomach growling" Kyibi jumped to Naruto's lap and nuzzled his stomach while Naruto pet her while his hand glowed red "Kyibi he is just worried that's all" spoke Naruto.

Hinata smiled at the scene moving some of her hair away form her face "You know you should let it grow a bit. You would look beatiful with your hair long" smiled Naruto. Hinata blushing like a ripe tomato while Kyibi giggles "Kinto why dont you say anything like that to me"

Kinto who is relaxing on the table looks at Kyibi "If I said anything like that I can expect your tousan coming after me" shivering a bit. Naruto nods telling him _he_ is chuckling what he said "Aslo Kinto dont mention about that mark, you to Kyibi. I think your tousan knows you said that to Kinto" both young kits turn to each other while their fur changed to red.

"Naruto-kun" giggling at his antics.

"What?" putting his hands up, he doesn't know why it's so funny. "Let's go" said Hinata.

When they arrived Shikamaru looks at Naruto and Hinata "Already bringing the kids with you on to a mission. Dont expect me to watch them when they get too troublesome to control". Shino who finds Shikmaru humor a little funny seeing how lazy he is. "I would suggest that they stay together with Naruto or Hinata seeing she has some experince with them. They can also help us to track and set up trap" spoke Shino.

Naruto looking at Kyibi shaking her head while she frowns "Sorry Kyibi but he is saying no. It can be dangerous and Kinto has his second tail who can help us more" replied Naruto. Kyibi letting out a few whimpers while Naruto looks away "No its not going to work on me" as she jumps on his shoulders, Naruto hears the whimpers while Kyuubi **"ALRIGHT! She can help but Kinto better protect her or so help me Inari that Kit dies as well"**

Naruto hearing the shout turns to Kyibi and nodded "But Kinto is going to watch you, meaning if something happens to you, Kinto consider your tails gone buddy from him" when Kinto heard this his fur turned snow white making Kyibi giggle "Yay me and Kinto are going to have fun". Hinata hearing this giggled while everyone heard growling again.

"Tousan no growling at Kinto-kun. He's always nice to me and plays with me" pouted Kyibi.

Naruto dropped his head wondering how did he get stuck in the middle of this.

"Troublesome, you ask me this is going to be a long trip" spoke Shikamura.

Everyone got an anime sweat seeing he doesn't want to watch the small kits.

When the group boarded the ship which looked like a cruise ship they all headed towards their rooms. Shikamaru gave Naruto and Hinata's key to which it had the same number. To their confusion Naruto asked who got the rooms and tickets for them to go on the mission "It wasn't the Hokage. It was Lord Jiraiya. Why?" answered Shikamaru.

Hinata turned bright red while Naruto gave her the key "I will sleep outside on the deck". Kinto who is explaining to the other genin and chunin what happened when the pervert made rooms last time. Kyibi giggled "Sleep over, what's the harm" again Naruto's stomach growled. "Tousan" whined Kyibi. Naruto dropped his head "I will sleep on the floor" to which Hinata nodded but still was red from embarrassment.

Shikamaru watched this "Troublesome. You guys prefer the couch instead of a comfy bed" teasing he walks to his room while Shino left amused as well. To both Naruto and Hinata the next three days is going to be long.

"Let's go" said Naruto.

Walking towards their room "Where the hell is it?" getting frustrated he saw a deck hand asking where is their room. The deck hand looks at the room key and raised an eyebrow. Shrugging his shoulders at them "Upstairs on the high deck" answering it. He goes back to work while both Naruto and Hinata look at each other wondering why up there?

When they finally found their room Naruto was awed by it. Hinata was shocked to see the room "This is our room?" looking at the key number and the door number "I think Lord Jiraiya must have made a mistake" walking into the room. They found a note on the table with Naruto's name on it. Picking it up he wonders who left him a note?

Dear Gaki (by now Naruto gets a tick mark)

Don't disappoint me and don't tell Kushina or Tsunade, not even Kurenai! I want to keep my manhood and don't make Kushina a grandmother or Tsunade a great grandmother.

Jiraiya

Naruto dropped his head while shaking. Mean while Hinata turned bright red and fainted "Long three days that's for sure" picking her up bridal style he walks upstaris "There's a upstairs?" dropping his head he found the bed with another note. Placing Hinata he reads the note "Naruto these are the handseals for the Sterilization no Jutsu" before Naruto finished reading the note he crunched it up cursing about a perverted sennin he is going to kill.

Kyibi hearing this whined "You don't want any kits with Hinata?"

"What? No no no no it's not like that Kyibi honest. I do want to have a family with Hinata but we aren't ready for that yet. There's still a lot we need to do before we can do that." shivering he wonders what would Hiashi do if he found out he took Hinata's virginity.** "As a father Naruto I would tell you to run for your life and pray to Kami he doesn't find you"** chuckled Kyuubi.

That Evening.

Naruto and Hinata were in their rooms while Kyibi and Kinto looked out the window "Wow look at the stars" when they walked out of the balcony. Naruto looked at all the stars and smiled "Beautiful". Hinata leaned on him nodding, feeling a bit cold Naruto holds her more tightly towards him hoping to keep her warm. "I would sometimes stare at the night sky almost all night until I fell asleep. It was one of my best memories I had when I was a kid growing up alone. I felt I wasn't alone. It as if they were watching me all that time telling me to wait" holding Hinata much closer to him.

Hinata placed her hand on his head still leaning on his chest "You aren't alone anymore. You will always have me, Kushina, Lady Tsunade and Shizune. They are your family and they will always be there" smiled Hinata.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. Nuzzling her neck Hinata took a deep breath of the cool sea air while looking at the beautiful moon. Turning around Naruto stared at her eyes that reflected the moon's aura making her glow "You're beautiful" kissing her on the lips. Hinata blushed while moving much closer to Naruto.

"I love you Naruto-kun"

Naruto stared at her before kissing her on the lips "I love you too Hinata-chan"

Holding her in his arms Hinata gave out a low yawn "Maybe we should go to bed" blushing. Naruto chuckled "I will take the couch, you take the bed" smiled Naruto. Kyibi hearing this yawned "Why don't you two share the bed? Hinata can sleep underneath the covers while Naruto sleeps over them" answered Kyibi.

Kyuubi hearing this chuckled **"I have to give my kit credit. Nothing will happen between you two that way unless you want it"** chuckling some more. Naruto turned red while he told Hinata what he said."Ano. Kyibi's idea isn't all bad, if you want to Naruto-kun" poking her fingers nervously together. Naruto looked up while Kyibi pushed him closer to Hinata "Alright Kyibi"

Hinata giggling picks her up "Why don't you sleep near us? I think Kyuubi won't mind seeing you will be nearby, we just got to keep Kinto away from you of course" giggling. Kyibi drops her tails and ears frowning "You won't do that will you Hinata please" whimpering a bit. Naruto chuckles and placed her on Hinata's shoulders. "Maybe not. But you've got to behave" said Naruto.

Kyibi nodded while she looked at Kinto giving him a sad look "Alright. But if Kyuubi comes for me I am gone" shivering a bit. The small kit doesn't want to see Kyuubi coming at him which Naruto would wonder if Hiashi would do the same thing to him.

Next day

Everyone was shocked to hear that the captain found a stow away on the ship.

But what shocked everyone the most was it was Kiba "Come on let me go" shouting behind the bars tied up. Shikamaru wondered how did he get on the ship but more importantly how did he learn of the mission they went on. "Oh. I heard that Shino and Hinata-chan went to port city so I left as well seeing my team went on a mission without me. I guess they forgot about me"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba who is tied up, before he turned to Shino "You want to tell him?" Shino to his discomfort shook his head but seeing he has no choice "Kiba, we were asked to go on the mission with Naruto and Shikamaru being in charge, seeing that this is a C rank mission. You weren't invited or requested to be any assistance" spoke Shino.

Kiba stared at him with a confused face. "But we are going to capture the Kitsunes and send them to another location right? That's the mission right?" The captain who heard this turned to both Shikamaru and Shino angry "What? You came to Fang to remove the Kitsunes that are a spiritual icon?" To say that the bug user kept a relaxed composure and the lazy chunin just kept a straight face.

"Other way around Kiba" spoke Shikamaru. Taking out the scroll the captain read the details and raised an eyebrow. "So where is the sennin in training? I heard rumors about him coming from all the way from Konoha" spoke the captain. Giving the scroll back to Shikamaru he looks at the captain telling him he is with Hinata.

"Meaning?" asked Kiba.

"They are on a date" spoke Shino being straight forward.

Kiba hearing this looked at Shino then Shikamaru then to the captain, hoping for a denial yet receiving none. "What? You're going to let him go on a date when I'm locked up? I should be on this mission to help seeing those Inu's need help". Shikamaru hearing this sighed thinking this is going to be a long trip towards Fang and they unfortunately aren't in any situation where they can send Kiba back. "He will remain here until we arrive, but I don't think the mutt or the master will have a problem"

"Hey! Don't call Akamaru a mutt" shouted Kiba.

The captain looking at him with a glare "I was meaning you being the mutt and the puppy the master. Also I suggest you watch how you talk when you are in Fang. A lot of people didn't like what you said" Kiba wonders what he meant when a lot of crew members glared, Kiba making him nervous. "Troublesome. I hope he doesn't cause an international incident"

Shino nodded and wonders if Fang and Claw will have a war?

With Naruto

Him and Hinata are enjoying their breakfast to say Kyibi and Kinto as well. When they heard who the stow away was Hinata sighed and wondered what is Kiba thinking while Naruto thought that as well. Asking Shikamaru to defuse it, Naruto summoned Kyofu asking to deliver a letter to Tsunade asking for assistance. Now what they are hearing is a lot of whispers.

"Are you serious? He said that? To remove the Kitsunes from that area? That shrine will lose the power to ward off evil, and they serve as guardian spirits. In addition to protecting Inari's shrine in the area."

Naruto and Hinata hearing the group of people across from them talk wondering who they are talking about?

"Ha can you believe that. To use Kitsunes to ward off evil. If they used Inu's like us who sees them, you wouldn't have a problem"

Hearing another group talking.

Naruto hearing this wonders what's going on while Shino with Shikamaru decided to tell them about their fifth member. "So in other words we've got to watch him and hopefully he can help us. The captain will keep him locked up until we arrive at Fang" spoke Shikamaru. Hearing many people talk and Shino's bugs are buzzing.

They heard a crash coming from the other side of the room.

"What? I dare you say that again!"

Everyone turned to one man who is glaring at another man. Then both sides got up and stared each other off "You heard me. You people from Fang think your Kami is better than ours"

"We never said anything like that. Besides we have other Shinto Kami's as well not just Inari" shouted another man.

Soon both sides started to argue while they started to move forward, as each group got closer to each other. Then from out of nowhere each side was trapped in a wooden cage shocking everyone in the room. "ENOUGH!" shouted Naruto. Walking in the middle "This has gone too far. Enough with the pity fight" Everyone looked at Naruto while the whispers started to be heard in the room.

One person from the wooden cage looked at Naruto shocked pointing at him.

"It's you isn't it? Naruto Uzumaki, the Kitsune Sennin that Konoha is training. I heard of your story from Konoha when Suna invaded your Village" many people who heard this soon started to talk asking if the rumors are true. The captain came down and looked at the wooden cages then to the crewmates who gave them the report. "I see" turning to Naruto he bows thanking him for diffusing the fight before it got out of hand.

"No problem. Just everyone enjoy your meal" said Naruto.

Everyone watched him touch the wooden floor with his palm while the wooden cages seem to disappear. With all the whispers still growing, Naruto let out a sigh "I need some fresh air". Hinata getting up bows and walks out with Naruto while Kiba joined them. Shikamaru and Shino looked at him with confuse faces "What? I told the crew to let me go and that Akamaru needed to go to the bathroom".

Shikamaru shook his head seeing his easy mission now probably turned S rank with Kiba being here. 'Troublsome. Maybe Naruto and Hinata have the right idea'. Getting up he made Shino raise an eyebrow as Shikamaru walked towards the door while Kiba wonders where he is going. Shino fixed his glasses and told him about Shikamaru's hobby watching the clouds. "Ok Where's Hinata-chan?" asked Kiba.

Shino hearing this lied "She went to her room seeing she is seasick". Kiba hearing this shrugged his shoulders "Oh ok. Where is her room? Maybe I can pass and cheer her up" smiled Kiba. Shino again raised his eyebrow "I cannot give that information out. I also suggest you give them their privacy Kiba. Hinata lately has been feeling uncomfortable" spoke Shino.

Kiba nodded "Yeah I know. I think she doesn't want to be around Naruto but is too afraid of him to hurt his feelings. I mean everytime I speak to her she acts weird because Naruto is around her all the time". Shino hearing this gets an anime sweat wondering what is Kiba talking about. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a plate to eat but the captain stopped him making Kiba a little nervous.

"They sent you to the bathroom now get back to your room. You are a stowaway not a passenger and will be treated as such." spoke the captain.

Kiba turned to Shino who gave Kiba stern nod "We are guests on this boat Kiba. So please don't do anything foolish" spoke Shino. Kiba folded his arms and walks with the captain while Akamaru gave a bark. Shino walked with them knowing Kiba is trying his hardest to help but in the wrong way "Kids these days have no respect. You know you should be more considerate like the Sennin, Naruto."

As they continue to walk Kiba shrugged his shoulders then overheard Hinata giggling "Huh?" walking to the other direction he wonders what was going on, while Shino sighed and told the captain he will make sure he will be returned to his cell. "Very well. I want order on my ship and I won't tolerate trouble makers or stowaways. If it wasn't for your friend he would have gotten ten lashes so he would have learned his lesson" spoke the Captain in a very serious tone.

Shino nodded understanding the captain's position on the boat. Seeing he is responsible for everthing that happens on the boat and them being out in sea many accidents can happen.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't be so silly" giggled Hinata.

"What's going on? I thought you were seasick Hinata-chan?" Kiba walked out on the deck with Akamaru giving a few barks getting everyone's attention. Watching her he notices a small kit on her shoulders yawning and staring at Kiba. "Where did the wild animals come from?" asked Kiba in a mock tone. "Maybe they should belong in the cage seeing them run all around"

Kyibi hearing this turned to Kiba with enough killing intent that made Kyuubi get anime river tears for pride that his kit has that much of killing intent in her to make someone nervous. But then he realized she has his temper **"Naruto. Stop my kit before she-"** too late. Kyibi tackled Kiba on the ground "Wild animals? I. Will. Show. You. Wild. Animal." shouting at Kiba.

Kinto watched this and whistled "Wow I think I might have fallen for her even more". Watching Kyibi's tails turn red "And look, she just unlocked her fire ability as well, just like me" prided Kinto. Hinata pried Kyibi off of Kiba while he crawled to the wall "Get back here mutt" Kyibi growled at him while trying to break free, while Naruto placed his hand on her calming her down with Kyuubi's chakra.

With everything going on Kiba who ran to the wall accidentally knocked one of the safety boats off its safety hinges. With them stacked high both boats fell down on the deck crashing down while floorboards around the area begin to crack under the pressure. Shikamaru who is laying down, sat up wondering what's going on. Before he said anything he noticed the floor underneath about to give out "Huh guys don't move just yet"

But things just worse when Akamaru casually walked to Kiba who picked him up, while he bumped into the metal structure that was holding the two boats up. When that happened the metal structure collapsed on the deck while Kiba stood in the middle seeing that it missed him. "Close one"

Then the floor underneath them gave out while the deck collapsed to the next floor underneath. To make matters worse the wall that the metal struture kept the life boats collapsed while everything and everyone started to lean "Hmm we've got trouble" pointed Naruto. Everyone saw the metal structure and what was left of the boats and top floor that collapsed to the bottom all coming at him. "Hang on" shouted Shikmaru.

Seeing no way out Naruto slammed his hands on the ground creating a wooden platform that stuck outside the hole and on the side of the ship. With everyone caught, Naruto breathed hard, having never put that much chakra into a mokuton like that before except against Shukaku "I think I overdid it" passing out.

The captain who arrived with many of the crewmates looked at the ship "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?" screaming he was internally debating throwing them all overboard or in the cell. Shikamaru who rubbed his head sent a glare towards Kiba "What?" wondering why he is getting glared at. "Now you've done it Kiba" spoke Shikamaru.

Hinata with her byakugan checked Naruto while using a diagnostic jutsu "He's fine. He just used a lot of chakra that's all" spoke Hinata. Turning to Kiba with a glare, her eyes widened "Kyibi, Kinto where are you?" looking around she found them but Kinto was carrying Kyibi on his back "You two ok?" Kyibi nodded telling her Kinto saved her life. "It was nothing" smiled Kinto.

When the captain finished speaking to Shikamaru he turned red from rage "Once we get to port I will make sure you all pay for the damages done to my ship. Be grateful I won't make you all walk the plank for this or give you all lashes" pointing to a crew member "Take the stowaway back to his room and make sure he doesn't casue any more damage to my ship" looking up he sees the other rooms while the room they are in as well.

Shino also looked wondering how on earth did Kiba mange to do all this damage "I think it would be wise to get more aid from the Hokage" Hinata agreed and turned to the kits asking them to tell Tsunade everything. Kyibi nodded while she snuggled Kinto "We will. But behave with Naruto since he is sleeping" giggled Kyibi.

When the Kits poofed Hinata turned red while Shikamaru smirked "I'd rather deal with you, Naruto and the summons then Kiba's mess" spoke Shikmaru. Shino for one agreed and told Hinata what he said a few minutes about her acting weird "I'm not acting weird. It's Kiba who is. I just feel like he is smothering me and it doesn't feel right. In a way it's creepy and I feel like I'm being unfaith to Naruto-kun for not stopping it but I don't know how to." Shino hearing this nodded thinks the best for Hinata is to withdraw from the team.

"But I can't do that Shino" spoke Hinata.

"You have to Hinata. I mean Kiba right now has caused all this mess and we already lost one rookie team and Konoha can't afford to lose another rookie team. Besides you have to keep Naruto in line and he needs to keep you line just in case when you get troublesome like him." smirked Shikamaru.

Hinata hearing this sighed and nodded.

Hokage Tower Few Hours later.

When Kyibi and Kinto appeared on Kushina's head and shoulders she giggled at their antics. But when she got the report on what happened she left to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was talking to Tsume and her daughter Hana while Kushina told them what happened when she walked in. At first Tsume thought it was a joke that Kiba left Konoha unauthorized to go on the mission with them. Seeing that he left without orders and left Konoha without permission while the scroll that came from Kyofu told them what happened much earlier.

Tsunade rubbed her temples "Ok so what do we do now? I mean we have a ship that was damaged by our team from Konoha" which Kyibi told them how Kiba did it which made Hana sigh seeing her brother caused this huge mess. "We might have a war with two small nations erupt while Konoha might get in the middle of it" spoke Tsunade.

Kushina nodded while hoping Hinata can help their cause seeing she once was the Hyuga heiress "I mean she knows how politics work and how things run. I was happy she understood the procedures but she can also help gain the Fang Daimyo's trust as well. If nothing gets ruined of course" said Kushina in a nervous laughter.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kinto yawned "He called us wild animals. I mean a nation who uses us to ward off evil spirit and him going there to insult that icon might be trouble". Tsume and Hana got nervous seeing that Kiba might be the reason why Konoha will be in the middle of a war, to which Tsunade thought Naruto would be if Iwa found out who his father was.

"Anbu get me Kurenai, Kakashi, and Yamato. They are all talking about Naruto's training regiment when he comes back. Go" ordered Tsunade. Talking out a scroll she wrote down a few orders "This is still a C rank mission. I will have those three help them. Hoping nothing has happened and I will leave a small budget just in case for future damages" gritted Tsunade seeing that Konoha will use a good portion of its budget to repair the ship that was damaged.

"Good thing their room was damaged even though it was huge" spoke Kinto. Kyibi turned to Kinto scolding him while both mother and grandmother raised an eyebrow towards the kits "Explain" said Tsunade in a cold voice. Kinto jumped behind Kyibi trying to hide in Kushina's hair while Kushina pulled him out "Well. He made the rooms"

"WHAT?"

Both Tsume and Hana turned to them wondering what was going on. Kyibi giggled "Its ok. Hinata slept underneath the covers while Naruto slept above the covers" both Kushina and Tsunade sighed but then paled.

"On the"

"Same bed"

Both of them finished each other sentences. Kyibi nodded giggling while Tsunade started to bang her head threatening to kill her former pervy teammate, while Kushina nodded in agreement. Hana was giggling thinking how cute that they slept together while Tsume chuckled reminding Kushina about her and Minato walking in the academy wearing his clothes one time.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kushina tried to avoid the subject.

"You two tell Naruto back up is coming" said Tsunade.

Kyibi nodded while Kinto yawned "Bye" as they both poof.

Tsunade looked at Kushina "They are already more trouble then you and Minato were when you were kids"

Tsume hearing this chuckled "You know a betrothal contract for those two wouldn't be much. I remember Kushina once tried to use it on Minato but he didn't fall for it" chuckling Tsunade who turned to Kushina while she turned red. "Oh for Susanoo's sakes he was dense, I mean the only time he finally figured it out was when he saved me from those Kumo nin" folding her arms.

Tsunade let out a sigh "Talk. Us four are going to have a talk and I might move in with you to keep an eye on them" spoke Tsunade. Kushina nodded but a talk would be good for them.


	10. Fang Country

I do not own Naruto or any other names that are mentioned in this chapter.

They belong to someone else.

Hoshi no Tama is a pearl or orb that some kitsunes carry that some serve Inari the Shinto Kami. Legends say that some of these pearls or orbs have some portion of the Kitsunes power. Legends also say if you keep one most kitsunes will do your bidding while others will give it to you as a charm for protection. But also with some legends say some kitsunes have given people their orbs or Hoshi No Tama to protect them so they can summon them or to be around them to protect them.

Here's something from wiki.

"Confound you!" snapped the fox. "Give me back my ball!" The man ignored its pleas till finally it said tearfully. "All right, you've got the ball, but you don't know how to keep it. It won't be any good to you. For me, it's a terrible loss. I tell you, if you don't give it back, I'll be your enemy forever. If you _do_ give it back though, I'll stick to you like a protector god."

Many of us knows the foxes are very protective of nature such as this. They keep their words showing their loyalty so I decided to use some mythology around it. I got some reviews in the past saying how good I use some mythology with my stories like Naruto's skills and the swords in my other stories.

Also I will be throwing something in this chapter about a weapon that is named after foxes but also a popular anime that many of us know will be mentioned in the story.

Also thank you for the reviews I will be making some notes on somethings that will be happening.

No Flames

Fang Country Few Days later

The group arrived at the port, and the Fang Daimyo's house was located just down the river a half hour away. The captain who still has Kiba locked up looked at Shikamaru while he let out a sigh. "You aren't leaving until I get some payment for my damaged ship." The team all looked at Kiba who gave a nervous smile while one of the passengers snorted at the captain.

Many people were leaving the ship looking at Kiba smiling and congratulating him for trying to teach some of the citizens of Fang a lesson. Naturally this was not the best thing for him to hear, but it was exactly what he wanted to hear because it validated his motive for being here all the more.

Naruto meanwhile looked at them with a hardened stare making some of them nervous. Even with Kyuubi's ability to sense negative feelings he senses a lot of hate going around both nations** "At this rate be prepared to fight a whole nation"** spoke Kyuubi. Naruto doesn't want to admit it but he gets a funny feeling something bad is going to happen on this mission.

Hinata hearing this sighed knowing this won't be easy and they can't leave Kiba behind, worrying he might do something very stupid. Shikamaru was waiting to go to the Fang Daimyo knowing they are expecting the team from Konoha to appear very soon. "Hinata I understand what's going on but it will look bad on Konoha's part if we don't show up at least" explained Shikamaru.

Shino nodded and adjusted his glasses agreeing with Shikamaru's logic "I will watch our teammate and hopefully some sense will be put in him". Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow asking how is he going to put some sense in him "In another term Naruto I mean knocking some sense into him".

Hinata let out a sigh wondering how much trouble this is going to take "Ano. Kurenai-sensei should be here in at least two days with some help". Everyone nodded while Shikamaru went to speak to the captain who got the ok for leaving for the short time.

Fang Daimyo house

When they arrived at a bridge the samurai looking man escorted them towards the Daimyo's house. The two chunin and genin are awed to see the Daimyo's home that is floating on what looks to be a quarry while the bridge is connected to the other side with water coming out that is going into a river.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Everyone heard the new voice and turned around. They saw a man with a pointy beard wearing light blue hakumo robes. Hinata recognized him due to the captain showing her the picture "Lord Daimyo, thank you for inviting us to your nation". When she bowed the other two chunin bowed as well following her movements.

The daimyo smiled and bowed to the Konoha group but raised an eyebrow "Think nothing of it, but I thought there was a fourth member coming." Getting the message from the Hokage the first time, he still hasn't gotten the update of what has happened. Hinata just smiled "Yes. We had some minor trouble but it's in the process of being fixed" answered Hinata.

"I see, that's good to hear. Please feel free to ask any questions" spoke the Daimyo as he continued walking. The group followed him "I have a question" the Daimyo turned his attention to a blonde who he has heard rumors about "You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I heard of your story and what you did during the invasion of your village. I must say many people here in Fang are impressed by you".

Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of his head "It wasn't anything, besides I wasn't the only one who did the right thing during the invasion" exclaimed Naruto. Shikamaru let out a groan while he turns to Hinata who nodded "Yes Lord Daimyo, one of the reasons why Konoha accepted this special mission is because of the situation of war almost breaking out between Fang and Claw. We also came to make sure that doesn't happen and hope we can help the Inu and Ookami to find a new home and hoping to help the Kitsunes protecting the shrine" stated Hinata.

Naruto nodded while walking with the Fang Daimyo but something caught his eye. Walking in a different direction everyone watched Naruto curiously while he stopped at a marble pole with designs on it. The Fang Daimyo watched Naruto while he walked around the marble pole "It tells a story" the Fang Daimyo is impressed, stroking his beard as he nods towards Naruto.

Behind the pole is a building of some sort with similar poles as well.

Hinata walked to Naruto and sees the pole with two foxes, one male and the other female standing next to each other. The Fang Daimyo smiled and told them many parts of the nations has poles like these that tell stories. "At the village you are going to they have a story to tell you on why the Kitsunes are needed but I can tell you if you wish". Shikamaru hearing this shrugged his shoulders wanting to know what will be necessary and what to expect.

"Yea I am curious myself and this place it has a strange but yet warm feeling" spoke Naruto. Kyuubi nodded, noting the area has some special kitsune-bi, or fox-fire "**Some of us full grown fire Kitsunes like myself can use this. Meaning some fire techniques we know or used are more deadly then some fire jutsus that you would usually use"** answered Kyubui. Naruto hearing this nods then turns to the Fang Daimyo "So these poles were shaped using the fires from the Kitsunes and the _hoshi no tama_ that are in the poles are from them. To have these pearls here means the Kitsunes want their portion of their power around this place like a home" smiled Naruto.

The Fang Daimyo is shocked to hear this coming from Naruto. He would never have thought someone outside his nation would know this much. Slowly nodding he watched Naruto continue walking around the poles and when he touched one of the Hoshi No Tama it started to glow. "Amazing". Everyone nodded watching many of the jewels around the pole are begin to light up in different colors.

The Fang Daimyo never in his life ever saw this "Beautiful".

Hinata who is standing next to Naruto noticed two colors glowing very brightly next to each other "Look" pointing above them. The shinobi and the Fang Daimyo noticed an orange pearl and a lavender pearl glowing much brighter then the others. "Here in this part of my home, many have said they lived happy with their wives or husbands due to the colors they chose" looking at Naruto he noticed the orange on him while Hinata who has the lavender color 'It seems that Inari has chosen those two to be together but yet I see they will have a long hardship coming towards them'

Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets "So what's the story about the village using Kitsunes as a icon to ward off evil?"

The Daimyo turned to him asking him if he knows anything about a Daiyōkai.

"A Daiyōkai is a very powerful type of demon that is much stronger and smarter than the common yokai or 'demon'. Most daiyokai have long lifespans, possibly even longer then a normal yokai's lifespan. Most are able to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or their life is threatened, only going berserk when they enjoy it. Daiyokai are able to transform into human looking forms" quoted Naruto repeating everything that Kyuubi said.

His team is just looking at him wondering if Kyuubi told him everything.

The Fang Daimyo is shocked to hear this "My, I would never suspect someone this young like you would know all this, but yes. What you said is very true and some daiyokai are very large in size such as a mountain but rumors suggest that some daiyokai seem to be feudal rulers over vast territories and may command lesser demons. They sometimes wage war against other yokai and humans alike but these are just rumors dating back since the feudal era in this continent" answered the Daimyo.

Hinata wondered what would it be like if that still happened nowadays. Shikamaru is still waiting to hear the rest of the story "So this shrine seals a Daiyokai which is more powerful then a regular demon?" turning to Naruto with a neutral tone. He let out a long sigh hoping that Kurenai and Kakashi will come to Fang as fast as they can so nothing bad will happen.

"Yes. You see about three to four hundred years ago before any of the five Hidden Villages were created, only one or two small hidden villages were around during that time or started to come to the shinobi arts almost at the end of the feudal era. Here at the Temujin's continent was an era of peace while everyone enjoyed this time of peace but someone from the south of Temujin came to Fang wanting to conquer us." stopping, Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Shikamaru who is internally debating hearing this.

"I get the feeling there is more and another reason why Claw Country uses the Inus and Ookami in their nation" answered Naruto.

The Fang Daimyo nodded to Naruto's question "Yes, you see that person who wanted to break this era of peace came here hoping to control us in fear to raise an army to conquer the rest of Temujin's neighbors. But that never happened because a yokai Kitsune who was rumored to work with a Daihanyou, a young powerful priestess, a monk who had a cursed hand, and the last female demon slayer. From what was passed down he came to Fang tracking some villain who carried a horn belonging to a Daiyokai of some kind. This person used this Daiyokai power hoping to have his army but also reviving the daiyokai as well. But that never happened. This yokai Kitsune tracked him down and stopped him from doing that. Seeing that this horn was very dangerous he sealed it in a shrine using his Fang but also his kitsune-bi, or fox-fire. During the sealing process a few Kitsunes watched him and started to help him in the sealing process, and once it was finished a Kitsune who served Inari asked him to join. But he declined saying he goes where he is needed, hoping to keep his friend's memories alive. From that day we always had kitsune watching that village and it became the first in Fang" spoke the Daimyo.

Shikamaru hearing understood why the people of Fang used Kitsunes "But Claw uses Inu's and Ookami. Any reason why?" The Fang Daimyo nodded and told him that in some Kitsune legends, Inu's were usually an animal that was able to find a kitsune hiding "Or transformed into a woman. So these inu's always were able to catch them. The Claw country had one case where one Inu killed a group of kitsunes using only his claws" answered the Daimyo.

Everyone hearing the story wondered what kind of yokai kitsune would hang around with a demon slayer and a powerful priestess "A Daihanyou and a monk with a cursed hand?" spoke Naruto. Blinking at the Fang Daimyo he nods, telling him the story has been passed down from generation to generation while the shrine with his fang that keeps the horn of the Daiyokai sealed up. "I guess it can't be that crazy seeing how my life has been" added Naruto.

Hinata giggled thinking how true that is but also frowned "Lord Daimyo, how far is the village we are going to?" The Daimyo stroked his beard thinking for a brief moment "Two days the most by boat" everyone hearing this bowed.

Before Hinata spoke two poofs appeared around Naruto, one on his head and the other on his shoulders. Hinata watched this giggled while Naruto let out an anime sweat "Guys, you've got to stop doing that". The Fang Daimyo is shocked just watching the scene unfold in front of him just talking to Naruto these two small poofs of smoke appear around him.

"Amazing, are they real?" asked the Daimyo.

"Yes. This one on my head is Kyibi and the one on my shoulders is my partner Kinto. Guys this is the Fang Daimyo so behave". Kyibi jumped to Hinata's shoulders and got comfy while letting out a yawn. Kinto who sat up looking at the marble pole "Wow I haven't seen so many Hoshi no Tama in my life" Kyibi let out a nod "Hai and this place has a lot of Kitsune fire which is making me sleepy. It's so nice and warm" snuggling on Hinata's shoulder, she agrees with her since she slept next to Naruto. His body is like a furnace but he doesn't burn you, yet he keeps you warm and safe.

Kinto who is now on the ground walked around the area while he looks strangely at some of the Hoshi no Tama. "How far is Inari's shrine from here? Maybe you two can go and visit". Kyibi hearing this giggled liking the idea "Hinata you and Naruto should go" smiled Kyibi. The Fang Daimyo hearing this chuckled looking at the young kits.

"Aren't they a little young to get married?" chuckling at the kits antics.

Both Naruto and Hinata turn red just hearing this. 'Me and Naruto-kun getting married? Like his wife or mate that Kyibi spoke about?' thinking to herself, she turned to Naruto who is also red while she still tried to think what just happened a moment ago. Shikamaru watching this sighed knowing Hinata's brain can't handle all this and fainting may soon be inevitable.

"We should go but first did Lady Tsunade say when the jonin are coming?" asked Shikamaru. Kinto turned to him and nodded knowing Naruto might not like this one bit and has to tell them the other information without the Fang daimyo being present. "Yeah, in two days tops when Kyofu drops them off seeing that the ship they got only goes to the Haha Island. From there another ship will take them to Fang but seeing that the ship was damaged all travel to Fang has been delayed and time time increased."

The Fang Daimyo hearing this turned to Hinata who smiled nervously "It seemed we had a stowaway that caused damage to the ship. But the Hokage has already made arrangements to have the ship repaired once the jonins arrive, who will also provide more help to the mission at no cost" smiled Hinata. The Fang Daimyo hearing this nods, seeing that Konoha has already taken care of the trouble.

Kinto remembered something "Also remember that book you gave a few weeks ago?" Naruto nodded, wondering where this is going. Kinto walked to him where his tails glowed red and a small poof appeared on the ground "I told him if he wants his book back he's got to get here quick. It's some special edition that has some smut but a lot of comedy about dates"

Naruto let out a sigh while the Fang Daimyo's eye's widen in shock "That is the Icha Icha Series that the Gama Sennin writes, is it not?"

Light bulbs just appeared above Naruto's head seeing that the Fang Daimyo is drooling almost on the floor "Yes. If you want to borrow it that's quite alright". Loaning him the book the Fang Daimyo dropped on his knees thanking Naruto "I will protect this book as if it was my own nation" replied the Fang Daimyo. Everyone got an anime sweat just seeing that Jiraiya's fans reach all the way out here.

"Let's go. I want to see if we can gather more information on the shrine" suggest Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded.

When the group got back to the port they noticed the captain waiting for them while Kiba wasn't tied up anymore. Wondering what could have possessed the captain to let Kiba go, Shikamaru who got there first raised an eyebrow while Shino himself wondered how did Kiba do it "Alright Kiba. They have returned so what was the agreement that you and the captain made?" asked Shino wondering what they spoke about.

He was gone for two minutes to use the restroom and when he came back he saw Kiba untied and wondered what was going on.

Kiba smiled and turned to Hinata then moved his sights on the katana that's on her back "Well we made an agreement to help start repair the ship by giving that old rusty piece of katana you have on your back" smiled Kiba.

Naruto hearing this grabbed Kiba's collar slamming him against the wall making it crack in many places** "YOU WHAT?"** everyone heard his dark cold voice making many people shiver. Kiba just blinked at him then gave him a cold stare "Hey come on it wasn't my fault what happened. If those kits were kept on a leash none of that stuff would have fallen. Besides that katana can help start the repair on damage on the ship that your summons caused" spoke Kiba thinking it wasn't his fault in any way what happened.

Hinata was shocked that Kiba would do something like this, thinking her opinion or her feelings for that matter didn't matter. "Kiba I can't give this katana away. It was given to me by the former clan head of the Uzumaki clan. It's not some random blade, and even if it was it's not your place to decide what's done with it." Knowing how valuable the blade is but also how much it means to her that Mito trusted the blade to her. Kiba looked at her trying to understand what's going on while Naruto dropped him on the ground "Former clan head? But that would mean it was Naruto's mom that gave you that katana"

Hinata shook her head, getting everyone's attention while Naruto sighed getting the captain's attention "So I am not getting any former payment for my ship?" turning to Kiba with a dark glare making him nervous but Naruto put his hands up telling him a team of jonins will be coming with a payment. "But I was promised with some sort of payment today from him" said the captain pointing to Kiba. "What's so special about that katana" asked Kiba, irritated.

Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm down while Kinto opened his eyes watching Naruto try to relax "If you want to know that blade there belonged to the first hokage's wife meaning she came from his clan. So that blade in her hands makes her a honorary member to the Uzumaki-Senju clan who are known to be one of the three founders of Konoha" answered Kinto.

Kyibi nodded but also added more "Also it was forged during the time of the Sage of Six Paths, who is rumored to be the one to create ninjutsu and the shinobi arts themselves. That blade there is probably the first one ever that came to existence in the shinobi world so it's worth more then a boat" answered Kyibi growling at Kiba while Akamaru let out a few whimpers.

Everyone who didn't know this turned to them blinking not realizing how important and valuable the katana is "So it's worth what, a village?" asked Kiba. The captain turned to him while Shikamaru let out a long sigh catching everyone's attention "If it did belong to the First Hokage's wife and belonged to Naruto's nation which was integrated with Hi no Kuni. Which is also one of the first blade's that was forged during the Sage of Six Path's time. It's probably worth a mountain or a Hidden village. But if what they say is true then it's worth all the jutsus that Konoha has" answered Shikamaru thinking about the scroll of seals for instance.

Hinata held the katana much closer to her while glaring at Kiba "I can't believe you would do something like this. Thinking you can give away someone elses property without even consulting them."

Kiba scratched his head thinking it was just some random blade "But what about me? I am in trouble here, I would at least think you cared about my well being more than some piece of tin blade". That hurt Hinata the most, being put into a position like that. The captain watching this tied Kiba back up again "I will wait for the jonins to come, until then he is still my stowaway". Everyone agreed while Kiba is shocked that they are going to let this happen, turning to Shino who shook his head.

"Kiba, you foolishly followed us while not being invited to the mission, causing damage but futher more you tried to give away a valuable blade that doesn't even belong to you, thinking it would be alright and your own teammate would just go along with it" answered Shino. Kiba hearing this still wondered why was Hinata so attached to the blade. Realizing it he turned to Naruto 'Honorary member? That's right, Hinata-chan was banished so meaning as long as she has that blade she can stay with them. So if I tell her she doesn't need anything from me or my clan maybe she can stay with me' thinking about it he turned to the captain nodding.

Shikamaru watched this and wonders what was Kiba thinking and how much of a mess this is going to turn out. "Let's find a hotel room while we gather some more information on the shrine" ordered Shikamaru. Turning to Shino asking if he wants to split a room "With limited money we have, it would be wise to find a place until your senseis arrive".

"Why don't you just camp outside the village port for the two days? Like that you can still gather information and stay close to each other" answered Kyibi. Naruto hearing this shrugged his shoulders thinking sharing a tent with Hinata wouldn't be so bad and he can relax for a bit. Hinata hearing this turned bright red 'Me and Naruto-kun in a tent? That small place keeping me warm?' blushing like a ripe tomato. She poked her fingers together "Ano what happens if we get cold? I don't think I brought enough blankets for everyone"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while Shikamaru let out a sigh 'Naruto, Hinata, you owe me' turning to Shino who gave a nod. He turned back to Naruto and Hinata "Look I don't have any problem that you two are dating and neither does Shino. What you two do on your time is your business, but don't cost us the mission. I have no problem sleeping outside near the fire or in a tent. I always carry a spare blanket because it gets too troublesome to get cold". Ever since he started with his team, Ino always complained it was too cold while she never carried a blanket.

It was always Shikamaru who gave up his extra blanket. He became the ideal leader or the person to watch out for his team even though he thinks it's too much trouble. But true but he likes helping his team.

Shino just looked at Hinata "Within boundaries of a relation I assume"

Kyibi jumped on her shoulders "Yes we will watch them" giving out a vulpine grin. Shikamaru turned to Kinto asking him to watch her which made Kyibi happy to hear. Naruto hearing this let out a smirk while Shikamaru yawned "Let's go find a place where we can relax in the meantime until reinforcements come" answered Shikamaru hoping the jonins will come and straighten out Kiba very soon.

Few Days later

When Kyofu landed in port to drop off the jonin many people in Fang are shocked to see a kitsune of that magnitude. Others who come from Claw were rolling their eyes wondering what's really going on and when they saw the jonins from Konoha. Some of the residents think that Fang hired them to fight against the residents of Claw.

But when they noticed some children walking to them some people recognized Naruto due to the whiskers marks on his face and the orange cloak with black flames around the edges.

"About time. Also thanks a lot Kyofu. I know we shouldn't be using you as a method of travel but this is kind of an emergency" spoke Naruto. Kyofu let out a yawn then turned to Naruto chuckling "It's quite alright. I got a lot of sleep and peace of quiet with Kinto not being there but Kyuumi is wondering if Kyibi isn't a handful?" Turning to Kyibi she let out a yawn while she looked at Hinata with puppy eyes so to speak "No she's been good" giggled Hinata.

"Right. I will deliver the message. Also watch out, I feel something ominous in this area" spoke Kyofu. Naruto nodded, knowing what he means. Even Kyuubi has a bad feeling about this area. Even though with all the Kitsune power that are in the area they have a weird feeling going on.

Kakashi with Kurenai walked to Shikamaru asking what is the situation.

The look he gave them made both jonin wonder what on earth happened.

"Kurenai-sensei you have no clue what Kiba has done" Hinata rolled her eyes while Kurenai turned to Shino nodding as well. Letting out a sigh she walked with her team while Kakashi introduced Naruto to someone. "Naruto, this is Yamato. He will be helping you out with your kekkei genkai" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asks how he is going to do that.

"That information is classified, but I was given the Mokuton ability unlike you who was born with it. So I will help you in your training with Anko, Kakashi-senpai, and later on with your summons" spoke Yamato. Kyuubi was listening to everything and wonders what's going on and the way he talks with his ghoul eyes is making Naruto nervous **"If I would have to guess, I'd say he was an anbu."**

Seeing how friendly they are between the two, Naruto wonders if Kyuubi is right "So you know Kakashi-sensei?" Yamato nodded to Naruto's question, telling him they used to work together years ago "So you used to be anbu. Are you on some mission and was ordered to watch me so I can stay out of trouble or trouble won't come to me?" asked Naruto. The jonins hearing this all let out nervous smiles seeing he figured something out while Hinata giggled "I guess I was right"

"Let's go to the captain" said Kakashi. Hearing what Kiba did but also what he tried to do, he wondered what on earth went through his mind. Kurenai personally wanted to yell at Kiba but she knows he will face his mother when the times comes.

The jonins who saw the damaged ship are shocked to see a huge tree sticking out of the side. Yamato, who is impressed, turned to Naruto "So how did you do it? Getting the tree like this but also sticking to the metal isn't easy" wondering how much control he has with his mokuton abilities. Naruto rubbed the back of his head telling him he almost used all of his chakra on the wooden floor.

"So in other words you added your chakra to the ground hoping that something would happen." replied Kurenai. Naruto was trying to avoid the answer while Shino told her if not for Naruto who used his mokuton abilities "Most likely we would have been hurt or worse the ship would have sank with civilians on board" answered Shino.

Yamato still looked at the ship and wonders how was he able to do that 'Truly, if I did that it would have cost me my life to do it. That amount of chakra... only someone like him would be able to do it' just looking at the ship he wonders how Naruto did it. "Kakashi-senpai we should find the captain and get the other genin so we can discipline him" answered Yamato. Kurenai hearing this turned to him with a glare but stopped when she noticed his ghoul face making her slightly nervous.

Naruto on the other hand wonders what was that about.

Shikamaru who took the lead went directly to the control room and once the jonins got there they saw the captain who is giving orders. When he saw the Naruto and some other people with him "I assume they have my money for the repairs of my ship." Kakashi nodded, took out a scroll, and gave it to the captain. "The Hokage set aside a budget for your ship to be repaired"

The captain passed him a clipboard with the numbers that will cost Konoha to have the ship repaired. When Kakashi saw the number he paled before giving the clipboard to Kurenai. She looked at he number thinking this was a joke. "It's not. It will cost us time to cut the tree down and scrap and remove all the tree roots from the side while it will take as many days, perhaps weeks, for us to get the metal clean to start full repairs" answered the captain.

Yamato hearing this turned to the captain "What if me and Naruto were able to remove the tree from the side? Will it cost less and make the repairs faster? But also can you use the wood to help around the nation seeing it would be a waste not to use such an abundance of lumber." spoke Yamato. The captain hearing this nodded but they have to get permission from the Fang Daimyo which Hinata hopes will be easy.

"Besides we have to go back because we need a boat to get to the location and get Kakashi-sensei's book back" answered Shikamaru. Kakashi lifted his head and looked into his pouch to find his latest Icha Icha gone. Turning to Kinto who is hiding in Kurensi's hair, who she is trying to keep a straight face towards Kakashi. "Kurenai-chan can you please give me Kinto? I want my book back"

Kinto who heard the unusual calm matter the fact voice got nervous. "I don't have it. The Fang daimyo has it. He is a fan of the pervert's writing so I guess you two and Hinata have a walk to go on" smiled Kinto. Kakashi turned to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders "Hey you can't forget we are guests here in this nation" replied Naruto.

Yamato nodded while Hinata herself reminded them that a country that is next to them are almost at each other throats to go to war. The captain ordered a crew memeber to bring Kiba up in the room to be set free. "I hope you will discipline the boy. If it wasn't for them I would have given him ten lashes"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" asked Kurenai.

"No it's not. He is within his rights to do so on his ship and seeing that he carries Konoha's headband makes it worse on us, but more importantly on his family and his team. Which you who is in charge should have more control of your genin team to teach them what to do" spoke Yamato. Kakashi is getting nervous on how he is speaking to Kurenai, even though Yamato can handle himself he doesn't know what he is getting into.

Hinata quickly decided to diffuse the incident "Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei let us go to the Fang Daimyo. Naruto if it's ok can Kyibi come with us?" holding Kyibi in her arms** "Yes" **answered Kyuubi while Naruto nodded.

Hours later

It's been hours since Kakashi, Kurenai, and Hinata with Kyibi left to the Fang Daimyo's house. Naruto who is on the side of the boat is using his mokuton abilities slowly removing the tree from the metal. "Good, less chakra but more control on the tree" instructed Yamato.

Naruto sent a sharp glare wiping the sweat from his forehead "This isn't as easy as it looks!" shouting at him. Yamato stood up straight telling Naruto that he shouldn't have used up most of his chakra on the tree. "Whatever" turning to the workers who are loading the big pieces of wood and tree onto various boats, "I cant believe that the Fang Daimyo is selling this wood all around the elemental nations. What's so special about it?"

Kyuubi hearing him decided to humor Naruto on several occasions **"One, gaki it's used to build homes and keep you warm which you should know about keeping people warm".** Naruto turned red while Kyuubi sent him an image of Hinata in her pajamas while slowly stripping 'Damn you Ero-kitsune' mentally screaming at him. **"Second, some of the reasons this wood is good is because of the chakra that was used to make it. Surprisingly this tree can also be used to make chakra paper to tell you of your natural affinities."** answered Kyuubi.

Naruto listened to Kyuubi while trying to do what Yamato told him "Alright" shouting he adds too much chakra making the tree pop off the metal while all the ropes guiding it dropped it on the boat dead center. The workers on the boat all looked up to see the tree that was the same size of the Daimyo's house, perhaps the equivalent size of the Hokage tower on the boat. "Finally"

Dropping from the boat Naruto landed in the cold refreshing water while many people cheered. Just floating he heard Yamato yelling at him for almost dropping the giant tree on him "Shoot and I missed" this earned a lot of chuckles around the area.

Later.

Walking around the area Naruto came to a small shop getting something to drink "It's him I'm telling you. He's the Kitsune Sennin". Naruto hearing the whispers decided to ignore them.** "I thought one of your dreams was for people to view you as a person and respect you"** spoke Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this walked while smiling "Yes, but Konoha is the people I want to be viewed as that by. I would never suspect so many people outside Konoha would know or even learn about me so quickly" answered Naruto.

**"Things change for the best but also sometimes for the worse"** answered Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded, and as he continued to walk he came upon what looked to be an old monastery of some kind. But what caught his attention the most was a Yokai Kitsune statue in front of the monastery. Deciding to check the place out he walked in to see a huge yard in the front while the buildings are placed on the side and middle making a boxed in appearance.

"Hello and welcome to the Kitsune Monastery. Feel free to look around"

Naruto nodded and decided to do that. **"You know I think I can actually like this place here instead of Konoha. Nice warm welcome, they worship us, and it's cozy right next to the water"** Naruto let out a snort reminding him a country next door to them is almost at war while some dogs and wolves have been attacking the local foxes around the area who keep a daiyokai sealed up. **"And you make it sound like we can't handle ourselves."**

"How would you like it if Kyibi came home with an inu instead of Kinto? The lesser of two evils?" chuckled Naruto. Kyuubi gave a low deep feral growl towards Naruto making him shiver "Never mind, I crossed a line I shouldn't." Looking around in silence he heard Kyuubi stirring in the seal **"Kit you aren't to blame for a lot of things, but even I've crossed the line with a few things too. Eeven with those images of your mate sending it to you. Although it was funny watching you look at her a few weeks ago at the waterfall"** chuckling, Naruto turns bright red trying to forget the_ images_.

Walking to a group of poeple he heard a woman talk about "Kogitsune-maru (Little Fox)" erupted Naruto. Everyone turned to him while he nervously scratched the bridge of his nose. The woman who is glaring at Naruto took a deep breath to continue "As I was trying to say, this blade is rumored to play tricks on people, like kitsunes do to humans. The center handle of the blade has many shards that belonged to different kitsunes. The blade was forged two centries before the end of the feudal era by Munechika, whom rumors say Inari and other fox spirits helped to forge this blade"

Naruto hearing this walked forward of the group to see a very old rusty blade in front of him. Seeing it was too big to be a tanto and too small to be a wakizashi, he noticed the blade on it. Thinking if it can be a ninjato but he really doesn't know what to think of it "What kind of blade is it? I mean I use tanto's to fight and that blade is too small to be a wakizashi and too big for tanto standards?"

Many people hearing this turn to Naruto wondering who he is. The woman who is telling the stories rolled her eyes "Young man please save all questions at the end of the visit." scolding him. Naruto walked to the front of the group looking at the blade behind the glass casing "Kyuubi, any advice or thought?" talking to himself. Kyuubi himself is puzzled. He never knew this maybe **"Zenko? I wouldn't be surprised if he knows about this"** yawning a bit before he laid down.

"Young man please stay behind the white line" said the woman. Turning to the samurai who started to walk towards the group, they all took a few steps back while Naruto stood alone. He just stared at the blade, while Kinto who had been sleeping on his shoulders decided to stretch a bit and look around "Huh what's going on here?" looking around he noticed some samruai stopping in front of them.

The woman who does the tour at the monastery is shocked to see a talking kitsune. While many children look at Naruto's shoulders asking to pet the fluffy kitsune "Not today. Hey Naruto what's going on here and what's up with that weird blade? It has some weird feeling to it" yawned Kinto. When Naruto took one step forward the glass casing around it disappeared shocking everyone.

Kinto who is still on Naruto shoulders "Didn't know you knew that trick"

"Neither did I and it wasn't me I think" replied Naruto.

"Wait, if you didn't do that..." asked Kinto.

"Then who did it?" replied Naruto.

Before he took another step the samurai guards placed their blades on Naruto's neck "Hey guys I am a tourist here" letting out a dry chuckle as the woman looked at the guards "Take him inside for questioning". The guards nodded and pointed Naruto into the direction they needed to go "Kinto buddy get help like Hinata, Kyibi or Kakashi-sensei" letting out a big anime sweat.

"Be back soon" everyone watched Kinto land on the ground making his way out of the monastery. Many children were disappointed and started to pout seeing the fluffy kitsune leave.

Inside the monastery Naruto looked around to see the hardwood floors and the beautiful yet almost traditional stairs. Walking around the room he noticed a picture of a woman wearing what appears to be a snow white yukata of some sort. Her black hair has a bun in the center while around her there was a shine drawn making her appear enlightened.

Then the doors slid open revealing two samurai guards and the woman talking about the showcase in the monastery. Naruto noticed now she is wearing a silk delicate kimono instead of some uniform from before "Now who are you and where did you get that talking kit?" demanded the woman.

"I don't think you are in any position to hold me here or demand anything from me" replied Naruto. Sitting on the ground he waited until the guards and woman sit as well. The woman seeing his calm attitude raised an eyebrow sitting across from him as the samurai guards stand next to her. Watching them he sees the guards who have their hands ready on their blades hilt.

"I won't repeat myself" said the woman.

Naruto heard the demanding tone and let out a sigh "Well you see that talking kit is my partner. If you didn't recogiznie the hitai-ate on my forehead, I am from Konoha" replied Naruto. One of the guards hearing this let out a snort "I don't believe you really are from Konoha. You are too young to even summon any form of animal let alone be a shinobi of that caliber to come from that hidden village"

Naruto just glared at the man and woman who started to giggle. Placing his hand on the wooden floor "If you say so" the next thing they saw was the wooden floors erupting around them locking them in a wooden cage. The guards who had their hands on the hilt were too busy fighting with the branches coming from the cage. "That's my cue to leave"

When he got up the door slid open revealing the Fang Daimyo's personal samurai. The woman seeing this turned to them ordering them to catch Naruto "Don't let him escape! He almost ran out with Kogitsune-maru!" shouted the woman.

Naruto hearing this turned to them "Wait. No, I didn't. I just took a step and the glass casing around it disappeared. Honest. I would never take something from another nation" pleaded Naruto.

"What's going on here?" Kurenai walked in to see three people in wooden cages.

When she, Hinata, and Kakashi, who were escorting the Fang Daimyo as well, they wondered what was going on. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, knowing they will listen to his case "Naruto-kun what's wrong? What happened and why are they in cages?" asked Hinata.

The Fang Daimyo turned to Naruto, hearing what he said then turned to the caretaker. "I find it hard to believe that Konoha'a sennin would try to steal something from our nation" giving her a huff. The woman and guards hearing this raised an eyebrow "Sennin? But he's too young to be a shinobi" which got a snort from Naruto pointing to the wooden cages making them nervous. "If I'm not a ninja, how did I do that?"

"Enough. Naruto, what happened and what is Kogitsune-maru?" asked Kurenai.

"It's of no concern to you shinobi" replied the woman in a cold yet firm tone.

Kyibi hearing the name jumped on the ground "It's a unique blade that grants the wielder the power to cast illusions or genjutsu as you would call it. It also gives the user immunity to genjutsu from others" explained Kyibi. Everyone turned to her wondering how she knows this. Kinto hearing this let out a 'OO' sound. "That blade, it's one of the reasons why I wanted to be good in genjutsu"

The woman turned to Naruto and back to the kit then back to Naruto "Wait. Blonde hair, whisker birth marks on his face, cold blue eyes that some say can pierce through your very soul. It's you. The sennin that Konoha is training. I should have recognized you. The appearance was a dead give away" spoke the woman. "Apparently it wasn't enough since you were obviously expecting someone older." replied Naruto.

"If it's not to much trouble can someone please explain to me why I have three of my citizens in wooden cages?" asked the Fang Daimyo. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, apologized, and bowed "Sorry, but she wasn't giving me a warm welcome and started to demand answers from me" which made the woman give him a 'Mph' sound to Naruto, like she didn't know if she should apologize or defend herself.

Kinto and Kyibi decided to see the blade while Naruto explained what happened. Kakashi hearing this raised an eyebrow "Wait, the glass casing around the blade just disappeared?" Naruto nodded, saying it happened just as he was about to get close "She ordered them to restrain me because Kinto woke up from his nap. Hey where did those two go?"

Hinata looked around and activated her byakugan to see them in front of some object "They are in the front." Naruto ran out of the monastery while Kakashi cut the three free and followed Naruto as well.

Kinto and Kyibi had been staring at Kogitsune-maru for almost an hour "You know, for a katana to look like this, I wonder how it broke?" asked Kinto. He never remembered anyone really wielding the blade or any of the shards from activating. From what he counts he sees only four maybe seven different colors in the guard. "I want to get closer to it" replied Kyibi.

When she jumped closer to the blade, Kinto jumped right next to her looking at the blade. "What now?" asked Kinto. Kyibi tilted her head "Try using your chakra on the blade. Maybe it will activate the Hoshi no Tama, or it will make one for you" smiled Kyibi. Kinto hearing this shook his head "No way. I don't want one. To always carry it and have to be responsible for it, it's annoying and where will I carry mine or leave it?" asked Kinto.

Kyibi let out a giggle "At the den with the others. Most of them still leave it there for safe keeping. And some of us would like to see you have one, like me" smiled Kyibi. Kinto hearing this rocked his head back and forth listening to Kyibi "Ok"

"Wait just like that?" said Kyibi shocked that Kinto would do that.

"Sure. What's the harm?" spoke Kinto. Moving his tails to the blade he started to add his chakra to it "Strange, nothing happened" turning to Kyibi, she giggled at him saying to add chakra to the Hoshi no Tama stones. Listening to her he moved his tails to the fragmented stones and when his tails started to glow the blade itself started to glow red. "Amazing" said Kyibi.

When Naruto and everyone else got there they saw Kinto and Kyibi near a glowing blade "Guys get down from there please. And slowly move away" Naruto walked forward and feels his arm pulled towards it. Getting closer the blade itself soon started to glow much brighter as the Fang Daimyo watched this in awe.

Kinto looked at the different fragmented Hoshi no Tama's as they started to glow into the same color. "They are turning a bright orange almost like my fur color" the blade slowly levitated itself as it glowed. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright orange light coming from Kogitsune-maru and when it finally died out the blade dropped on the ground sticking to the earth.

"You did it Kinto. You have a Hoshi no Tama. That means you are an official servant for Inari like some of us" Kyibi jumped around happy for Kinto while Kyuubi let out a chuckle. Knowing how much he will prank the others now and wonders how this will affect him as well** "If I would have to guess, that kit may well replace KitHi in the future"** smirked Kyuubi while Naruto listened he nodded holding the katana in his hands.

Looking at the new blade it has a gold color cloth wrapped around the hilt. The blade has a long straight but still noticeable curve touch to it. On the middle there is a kanji on it for 'Kitsune Illusion'. Everyone is looking at Naruto shocked that he is holding a new Kogitsune-maru "So I take it I can't call it Little Fox anymore"

"The name Little Fox comes from the person who used the illusion from the blade. The most experienced genjutsu users are usually the kits" replied Zenko appearing right beside Naruto holding both Kyibi and Kinto with his tails who are desperately trying to escape while Kinto is holding onto a pearl "And you two kits are in trouble for activating this blade. It was destroyed for several reasons because of the illusion power it grants people" scolding them as he turned to Naruto.

The Fang Daimyo's eyes widened to see a Kitsune with nine tails "Amazing! A Zenko Kitsune right in front of us. Meaning good luck on our part" since Naruto has arrived in Fang he was able to read one of his favorite authors, and was able to witness some Hoshi no Tama glow in front of him

The caretaker walked to Naruto sticking her hands out for the blade. Naruto rolled his eyes but gave her the blade while Zenko's tails take the blade from her shocking her "This blade belongs here" which Zenko agreed with her, BUT "If the blade wasn't repaired. But seeing that it was, I can't let a weapon with one of our abilities be free or in the opening that may be targeted. So I must give the blade to Naruto seeing that it was Kinto's partner who repaired the blade with his chakra" answered Zenko.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while the Fang Daimyo smiled "Yes that would be fine and what he said is very true. If enemies of other nations heard we had a powerful weapon like this in our midst we can expect them to come. It's wise that the weapon goes to the sennin that is training with them" smiled the Fang Daimyo. The caretaker hearing this dropped her mouth on the ground not believing this "Just like that?" said the woman.

Zenko hearing this let out a sigh "So in other words more training with Naruto. Perhaps asking Lady Yugao for some lessons won't be a problem". Naruto hearing this turned to Hinata whimpering while she giggled.

I got to thank my g/f who found some information on Kogitsune-maru. She also gave me the idea to give the blade its ability with genjutsu and immuntity to the user..

Also the idea with Inuyasha came to me while I was watching it on netflix. So next chapter hopefully their will be action.


	11. The Seven Treasure Village

I do not own Naruto. Or the names are going to be used.

Chris: Great Idea with Aizen's ability and probably copying other genjutsu's :)

RJ the Red Fox: Glad to be able to help.

VFSNAKE: Great idea with the naked idea lol. ALSO Congrats on Brown Phantom's Poll.

Noctus Of The Thousand Blades: Yea I know how you feel, my cousin is in canada and some netflix he cant get while I can.

Shippo: In Inuyasha wiki his name means Seven treasures.

Also I want to thank everyone that reviewed but also added the story on their favs, and alerts lists. Thanks People. :)

Also thank you for voting on brown phantom's poll. Much appreciated.

One more thing, if anyone can p.m the episode number when Madara or Tobi whoever the hell he is tells Sasuke about the fight with Hashirama Senju vs Madara Uchiha. That would be great.

One last thing since the last chapter a lot of people asked me if I was doing a crossover and Deathmvp who I've been talking to gave me a few ideas. So on my profile I have a crossover story which I hope some will read to see how well it goes. Since I started this arc in the fang country a lot of people liked that I used Inuyasha in the chaps.

P.S Long chapter today.

No Flames

Konoha Hokage Tower

Tsunade was reading the report she got from Inoichi but another report she got from Itachi who he left for Jiraiya. Turning to Kushina she is in deep thought thinking about everything they confiscated from the Uchiha compound's hidden basement and the secret location near the Naka Shrine. Tsunade was shocked to see the tomb of Madara Uchiha and demanded it to be open.

Her, Jiraiya, and Kushina were there to see the tomb opened, Hiashi with his byakugan didn't like the tablet on it seeing some crypted message on it. Once the tomb was open they found a body and still wondered what's going on. Was the person who appeared almost a decade ago really him or someone else, or was the person in the tomb not really Madara?

Kushina was in deep thought. She would never have thought her best friend would had files on Mito Uzumaki being a jinchuuriki. Now she is reading more files on her from her best friend, she was on a report from more than a decade ago probably since they were a genin team. 'How did she know about my special ability?' many questions she had and would she find out the answer? Seeing that the previous clan head knew about Kushina's secret status he must have been keeping tabs on her while keeping this so secret that only a few in the Uchiha clan knew about it. 'Itachi you gave up so much. But yet you are still loyal to Konoha and your family taking the burden' thought Kushina.

Reading the report she reads something from Setsuna Uchiha who came from the Nidaime Hokage Reign 'They are plotting agasinst us. Hiding us, putting us away so we wont be the true rulers of Konoha' read Kushina. Seeing this person gathered a lot of information on the Uzumaki clan but also in Konoha, she wonders how much does the Uchiha clan has.

Tsunade handed Kushina a report making her look down, "Kagami Uchiha?" wondering what information he gathered.

Homura and Koharu heard the name and turned to Kushina "Him? No please Danzou's own teammate was also in this". Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kushina asks if they know him. Homura nodded knowing that name too well before telling them the story of what happened between them and Kumo "The day Sensei gave his life for us to make an escape" Koharu nodded sadly and wondered what he knows.

Homura shook his head and took the reports "As we were cornered I wasn't able to give the Nidame Raikage the full details of our jinchuuriki. Ironic that Kumo's Gold and Silver brothers almost killed Tobirama but it didn't and they sent their Kin-Gin Force to finish us off so nothing would be traced back to Kumo" everyone hearing this is shocked that the Uchiha clan had this type of information since the founding of Konoha.

The elders are shocked and betrayed that the Uchiha clan would go this far while Kumo's Nidaime Raikage played them for fools. But seeing that Kumo has been doing this for years they wondered if any of the other nations has something on them they don't know. Seeing a level of security to be breached makes them sick, trusting their own shinobi with this informaton makes them wonder what could have really happened if the Senju clan wasn't there cleaning up the mess. 'Now there is only a handful' thought Homura sadly.

Kushina sighed, starting to get a migraine taking the last report "Yakumi Uchiha. Wasn't he the one who helped Fugaku with the police force?" both elders nodded knowing that name all too well. Kushina snapped her fingers "He was the one with the topknot." skimming the report "Fugaku and I have been taking care of the clan duties for years and now the time is upon us. Once we gain control of Kyuubi no other hidden village will stop us, with the Shirangan we will control all the biju and the world" read Kushina.

Everyone hearing this shook their heads seeing only a handful of people in the Uchiha clan were true and loyal to Konoha.

Hiashi walked in with a concerned look, while Inoichi didn't like this bit of news when he came back from the Anbu department where Sasuke is being held. He didn't like what he read about Sasuke's mind, seeing the boy is persistent in resisting. Having the curse seal on him is already making him dangerous and Kushina placed an advanced evil sealing method on the curse seal.

"I wasn't able to read much on the tablet but I was able to get something from it. Sage of Six Paths, I was able to decipher some of the letters and wording and with some matching. That's all I was able to get" spoke Hiashi. Thinking how on earth did the Uchiha clan manage to get a tablet of this caliber but also able to hide it for many years.

Inoichi was a different story. He gave Tsunade the report and she frowned when she saw what it said. "He thinks the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan stole Kyuubi from his clan and claimed it for the Uzumaki clan. Like the Kyuubi is his personal property to do as he sees it." Tsunade watched Inoichi nod telling her Sasuke believes he is the Uchiha's pet and power source to the clan "As of right now I don't think he is stable enough to be a shinobi for years if not the rest of his life. I am worried for Naruto's safety but also Hinata as well, it seems that he is jealous that Naruto is getting all the glory while he quotes 'Glory is for us the Uchiha clan. Not a dope clan'."

Hiashi hearing this worries for Hinata's safety but knows Naruto will do everything in his power to proctect her.

Kushina hearing this shook her head "What now?"

Homura and Koharu turned to each other, prepared for such a thing if this happens "Nothing, he will be off duty for years until he turns sixteen. We will have a doctor remove some of his semen while we incuberate a woman's ovaries. Hopefully Konoha will still have the Sharingan while the child grows to be a rightful shinobi" spoke Homura.

Tsunade hearing this snorted "No. After seeing Sasuke like this how would we know the child won't be spoiled and arrogant? But what makes you think Sasuke would even allow this to happen?" everyone in the room nodded with what she meant. Seeing how true that is Sasuke would most likely take advantage of a strong woman who can bare children and warp the child's mind to obey him like he was Kami-sama.

The elders shook their heads before walking out of the office knowing they will make sure the sharingan stays in Konoha. Regardless what the CRA was changed to they are still going to keep the Sharingan in Konoha.

Tsunade turned to Kushina telling her how ironic that her grand-uncle did this to the Uchiha clan. "What do you mean?" asked Kushina. Tsunade pointed a few things out with the last meeting they had. "He gave them the Uchiha police force so they can stay out of Konoha's government system, meaning it was to protect my grandmother. Think about it Kushina, my clan was a step ahead of them while they gathered information on us" explained Tsunade.

Kushina hearing this understands why Tobirama did what he did "To protect her. I mean if the way Sasuke thinks is any indication they would had probably killed Mito-sama to get to Kyuubi" said Kushina, seeing all this evidence in front of her she wonders what really happened to the Uchiha clan.

"How is Naruto doing? With all this new to him, I feel that we are pressuring him too much" asked Tsunade, concerned for her grandson. Kushina hearing this nodded, feeling that Naruto is under pressure but doesn't want to show it. "I think he doesn't want to let us down. But having Hinata with him I see him relaxed and calm while she helps Naruto. I've never seen a girl her age so devoted to a boy or to her kunoichi training. I mean Yuago told me what she pulled off a week ago while Kurenai confirmed it, just reading the scroll from Mito-sama's diary she was able to recreate a similar kenjutsu style" replied Kushina.

Tsunade hearing this made a comment about wedding bells which made Kushina grin but frown "But then we still have to worry about the Hyuga clan. The elders want to make a meeting with all his_ family_" said Kushina. Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow and smiled before turning to the anbu who came rushing in and gave her a scroll.

"WHAT?" shouted Tsunade just reading the first line of the scroll "Get Konoha SECURED! We might have another Invasion on our hands"

With Naruto

On the boat heading towards the village

The jonins were all talking about what traps will be good to use around the area. Kakashi came to the conclusion that he can't use his ninken summons to help on this mission, which he knows might cost some problems. Turning to Naruto who is barely standing after another lesson of the basic of kenjutsu coming from Zenko "Now listen carefully. That blade has a very unique ability with illusion, if you cut an enemy and get his blood on that blade you can cast a genjutsu on that person making it very difficult for that person to break or even be aware of the genjutsu"

Kureani hearing this raised an eyebrow and turned to Naruto "So in other words I will have a turn training him" smirking.

Hinata giggled at her sensei's antics knowing that she also wants to help Yugao and Anko for that outfit he chose them to wear. Zenko nodded also explained how deadly the blade is "While having the blood of your enemy on the blade you control the five senses to the point that it can makes the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, smell, and if need be _taste_ to be that of the enemy." everyone hearing this turns to 'Little fox' thinking how powerful of a blade that is.

Zenko nodded just once, that person will completely succumb to the genjutsu. "After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the genjutsu. The genjutsu is apparently long-lasting as long as Naruto adds his chakra into the blade" Kakashi hearing this turns to Kinto who is sleeping peacefully remembering when he did a few genjutsu. 'A genjutsu with a layer. But this blade makes it possible' thought Kakashi.

Zenko also turned to Kakashi and let out a fox grin "Like the Sharingan the blade can copy genjutsu as long as the user learns to use his chakra properly. He can use almost any genjutsu, perhaps even bloodline genjutsu though I can't yet guarantee it." grinned Zenko.

"So in other words Naruto can use the genjutsu to literally make himself invisible but also copy genjutsu?" spoke Kakashi. Zenko hearing this nodded and turned to Kyibi who is sleeping on Hinata's shoulders. "Come, we need to go. Hopefully Naruto will get some rest". Kyibi frowned, knowing she is grounded while Kinto knows he needs to listen to Zenko.

When the summons poof away, Naruto was finally able to relax. "Ahh" dropping on the mat he soon began to doze off, hearing a giggle he turned to Hinata "Oh what's so funny?" Hinata was poking her fingers together "Ano I can show you more stances that may help you" Naruto hearing this shrugged his shoulders and got up. But Kakashi objected to the idea seeing that they are on a boat "Chances of us tipping over are high. So in the meantime why don't we just relax?" exclaimed Kakashi.

Hinata hearing this sat next to Naruto taking notice of the scenery "Beautiful". Naruto opened one eye and nodded seeing all the different types of plants and trees while riding up the river. "The only drawback is that smoke coming from the top. I mean using steam to power some engine kind of reminds me when we were at the Land of Snow". Kakashi nodded remembering Naruto running from that train chasing him.

"So the village we are going to is named Shippo, known as the Seven Treasure village as it name translates." spoke Kurenai. Kakashi nodded and took out a map while pointing to the location. Seeing that they already picked what types of traps and meat to use "We will keep all supplies above ground, perhaps hanging from a tree so they won't get to it" spoke Kakashi.

Naruto let out a chuckle knowing they are going to find a way to get to that food no matter where it is.

"Well. We should be arrving in the village in a hour so relax in the meantime" spoke Yamato

Hour Later

When they saw the dock coming up the captain of the boat started to steer closer to the dock. "Finally!" everyone heard Kiba shouting. Yamato gave him a stern look making him feel nervous.

Naruto and Hinata looked at the village noticing a Torri Pole not too far from the loading dock "Sweet, I can't wait to see what this place has" everyone nodded with what Naruto said but someone started to chuckle. Turning to the captain he looked at Naruto "Not many people come here, especially with Fang and Claw almost at each other throats. Rumors say there are a few Claw residents in the area wondering if that old legend is true" everyone turning to the captain while he docked the ship.

Kakashi with Yamato didn't like to hear that.

As everyone got off the boat Naruto looked around awed to see the location "Look there are so many different types of poles" Hinata nodded wondering what they all mean. Kiba on the other hand "What so special about some tall poles?" when he said that a lot of people stopped what they were doing and glared at him making him nervous. Yamato turned to Kurenai who was rubbing the back of her head wondering why Kiba is acting this way. She had a good theory but was hoping she was wrong.

"Let's go check this place out" before Naruto took a step forward Kinto and Kyibi poofed on top of him. "Guys what did I say?" whining. Hinata giggled at their antics while Kyibi jumped on her shoulders "It's so boring back home so we left" Kyuubi hearing this chuckled seeing she inherited his sense of adventure, Naruto on the other hand "You are going to get into more trouble"

Kinto hearing this shivered thinking what Kyuumi would do "Hmm can we get permission from her tousan?" Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kyuubi chuckled even more while agreeing. "Come on". As they walk through the village everyone seemed friendly and the atmosphere seemed warm for some odd reason.

"So where are we going to go first?" asked Naruto. Kakashi hearing this tells him they have to find the person in charge "So we can confirm everything and find a place to stay overnight. It can take us at least to week to catch them" answered Kakashi. Hinata hearing this nodded, activating her byakugan she looks around the village "It's not that big, perhaps half the size of Tanzaku Gai or maybe one-forth the size".

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded seeing that they have at least an idea how big the place is. Hinata continued looking and notices some odd shaped shrine in the middle of the town "Ano. I found some weird shrine and there is a creepy glow to it" deactivating her byakugan she shivered seeing the odd glow.

"Probably nothing. Let's go find a hotel and get things ready for later" exclaimed Naruto. "So where are we going to stay? I mean we've got to stay in a place where it's close to the area so we can check on the traps" Kakashi agreed on what Naruto said while Shino sent a few of his bugs around the area to get an idea of the surrounding.

With the group walking around town many people whispered and looked at Naruto and Hinata "I think they are staring at Kinto and Kyibi" Hinata hearing Naruto agreed to this while an old man appeared in front of them stopping the group.

Kakashi watching the old man noticing he has a kanji on his yukata saying 'Monk'.

"Good afternoon. I take it you are the group of shinobi from Konoha" bowing to them. Everyone gave a polite bow to the man while Kakashi spoke to him knowing he is the man in charge of the village. "Yes. The Fang Daimyo sent word of your presence coming here while I was instructed to give you what is needed for this mission"

When they came to the stop Hinata stayed very closely to Naruto while Kiba frowned watching this "So what's with this odd looking thing in front of us?" The monk turned to Kiba shaking his head in disapproval while Naruto sighed and explained about some shrines that are used. Kiba raised an eyebrow "Meaning what? This shrine here has a lot of flowers and how do you know all this?"

"Some shrines are used to pay respects to their deities. Such as the one we have at Hi no Kuni Capital the one we worship Kami at. The flowers around the shrine are a symbol of loyalty, praying, and protection" answered Naruto. Kureani hearing this turned to him "Have you been hanging out with Ino?" Hinata let out a giggle telling them that Naruto gardens in his spare time as a hobby.

"Yup. I have seen pictures of the shrine at the Fire Capital. It's beautiful" exclaimed Naruto. Yamato agreed to Naruto saying it's a wonderful sight to see once in a lifetime of yours while Kakashi made a memo to take Kurenai there.

The monk hearing this let out a chuckle also told some of the history of the shrine. "Some shrines were used to seal off evil spirits such as humans with incredible power. Other shrines were known to have sealed monks so their spiritual power can protect people. Shrines can be used for many reasons but it's always a last resort. The sealing arts take years of practice and some of them cost your life"

Naruto paying attention while Kinto yawned "So in other words that Daiyokai's power can be awoken if the seal is destroyed. Hey Naruto how is your studying coming along?" everyone turned to Naruto who lets out a anime sweat. While the monk shivered to think that something like that can happen, if it did he prays that someone will stop it.

"Hmm ok I guess. I mean Kaasan has been drilling me on seals. But I am a long way from calling myself a master like her, not even Ero-sennin can top Kaasan with some stuff she knows" Kakashi hearing this nods knowing how true that is, remembering Minato saying something about Kushina's fuinjutsu skills being higher then his.

"So in the meantime we should gather information on the landscape and get ready for tomorrow" ordered Kakashi. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders wanting to rest and look at the clouds before he has to do any trapping tomorrow. Kurenai agreed but looked at Hinata "We are sharing a room. Kushina wasn't happy to hear what the pervert did while Tsunade sent him to the hospital again"

Kyibi whimpering knowing that Kinto won't be close to her while Hinata is going to miss Naruto.

"Let's go" ordered Kakashi.

Next Day

Teams were split up into two groups Kakashi, Yamato with Naruto, Shino and Hinata. While Kurenai, Shikamaru, and Kiba got more supplies and a better idea of the forest.

Kakashi turned to Shino "So this spot is where most of the inu's appear within a mile" Shino nodded pointing out a few things that his bugs picked up. Such as the scent and markings of the areas but also the abundance of food supply that is here. Knowing it's a few minutes away from the village and the livestock is kept out all night guarded with fences.

"Well the farmers have been complaining about the lost of livestock. Maybe that's another reason" replied Naruto. Kakashi agreed with this but Yamato also doesn't like how this sounds "Kakashi I think it would be best if we stay vigilant. This sounds and looks like an old tactic back in the second shinobi war that was used"

Kakashi hearing this knows where this is going. Seeing that the food supplies are disappearing while more animal life started to appear it was used to cover someone's tracks on sabotaging the village's food supply. 'With the other nation almost going at war, this could be a trap' nodding to Yamato. Shino's bugs returned while he raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei there is also some human life here in this part of the area. From what my bugs can tell me it ranges from five to ten people" spoke Shino. Hinata hearing this activated her byakugan looking around the area as far as she can "Ano he is right. About four or maybe six people due east about a half mile away from here"

Naruto turned to Kinto who jumped from his shoulders "Going to scout ahead".

"So what's next?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi took out a scroll making Naruto drop his shoulders. Taking the scroll he unseals the contexts and got ready with the traps, Kakashi on the other hand is looking at a box of meat that he is going to hang from a tree. Which Naruto is going to leave a kage bunshin since he wants to see what's going to happen.

"Split up and set up the traps. Don't engage as we don't need to instigate anyone. War can literally break out and we might get caught in the middle" spoke Kakashi. Yamato turned to Kakashi telling him he will scout ahead to see if they are friendly or not "Agreed. Report back at once if you find anything strange" said Kakashi.

Everyone nodded.

With Naruto

Jumping from tree to tree he found a small pond about half hour away form the camp. Looking at the small waterfall "Sweet" jumping down he took a deep breath and begun to set up a trap. "There. Time to head out to the next location" jumping up to the trees he begins to leave the area while following the small river down the next area.

Few Hours later

When everyone returned back to camp they are shocked to see the box of food empty. Kakashi looked at the rope he used to hang it from the tree wondering what happened. "Not good, all the meat that was inside is all gone" Hinata wondered what caused it while Naruto walked to a rock and kicked it, everyone watched curiously as the rock poofed in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi watching this let out an anime sweat while Naruto fell on the ground laughing "Ah that is rich. I mean it was literally out a comic strip." laughing everyone turned to him wondering what's so funny while Kakashi's anime sweat got bigger.

"Naruto-kun what did the clone see?" asked Hinata.

Naruto held his sides thinking it would be funnier to show them, making a few clones they all henged into foxes. Kakashi watching this raised an eyebrow while they all got into a position "You are to tell me they stacked themselves on top of each other?" spoke Kakashi. Hinata giggled watching the foxes make a pyramid structure to reach the box of food.

"Yup but it gets funnier" spoke Naruto. The last of the clones henged themselves as small kits starting to climb up the biggers foxes and started to gnaw at the rope. "That's how they did it" said all the clones at once. Kakashi got a bigger anime sweat seeing it was a group effort of getting all that food from him. "Why aren't I surprised?"

Hinata is holding her sides from laughing; she never saw anything like that "Naruto-kun did they really do that?" giggling uncontrollably. She let out a sigh and wiped the tear from her eye.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba.

Kurenai with the other team appeared while Naruto explained what happened making Shikamaru grin "Hmm Kakashi-sensei I think you went through all that trouble to be outsmarted by foxes but better kits who gnawed at your rope". Kurenai was trying to control her giggling while Naruto gave another small show showing how it was done.

Then Yamato appeared and he didn't look too happy "Trouble. From what I noticed there are a lot of tracks appearing around the village" Naruto hearing this turned to Hinata who nodded "We'll gather some information". Kiba hearing this wonders how they are going to gather information while Kakashi knows about Naruto's skills.

"Very well Naruto be careful" said Kakashi.

With the two leaving, Shikamaru held Kiba's jacket making him stop in his track "We have another mission. I suggest you start using your nose to help around the area" spoke Shikamaru. Everyone turned to Kiba while he rubbed the back of his head.

Shippo Village

Hinata was looking around with her byakugan while Naruto has a few clones henged as rocks, trees, and other surroundings. Naruto was getting the clones memories when he dispeled and finished the Tsukimono-suji (fox employer) jutsu. Naruto turned to her shaking her head while she looked around to find anything of useful information.

"Hey guys, I think you might like this" said Kinto jumping on Naruto's shoulders. Kyibi wondered what he knew "That guy there, I've been following him since the forest and he stopped a lot of times around town". Naruto hearing this nods while Hinata looked around and noticed a few people following him. Naruto dispelled the clones around the area getting an idea of the place.

"There's a stand on the other side. I can have a clone henged as a civilian" said Naruto.

Finding the person Hinata looked at some jewelry while Naruto nods, turning to the person Kinto let out a yawn "He might be going into that place" Naruto hearing this nods, turning to the clone on the other side he moved close while the clone made the hand seals for "Kitsunetsuki" (state of being possessed by a fox.)

Hinata looked around and noticed about five figures in the building but one figure appeared behind them "Naruto, Hinata-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you were gathering information?" asked Kiba. Naruto glared at him making him nervous while Kinto just shook his head, Kyibi on Hinata's shoulders started to growl very loudly at Kiba making Akamaru whimper.

"Kiba we are, Naruto-kun is using his Kitsune sennin abilities to get the information while I look around with my byakugan" explained Hinata. Kiba hearing this wonders what kind of abilities, but before he said anything everyone heard a loud crash. Turning to the direction they saw a group of three wolves moving towards a stand with chickens in a cage.

"Someone please help!" screamed the owner.

Naruto turned to Kinto who jumped down and casually walked over to the small group of Ookami. "Yo" said Kinto getting everyone's attention. The owner of the shop turned to Kinto yawning, knowing this is a good chance to capture three of them. "Hey Naruto what do you think we should do?" asked Kinto. Watching the wolves circle around him, Kinto inhaled a huge breath then exhaled aiming towards the ground sending him airborn.

The wolves watched him fly up, while Naruto quickly slammed his hand on the ground making wooden cages capturing three of the wolves "Well that was easy. So how many more do we have?" asked Naruto. Kinto landed on the ground while the wolves all growled at him "Ah come on don't get upset because you got outsmarted"

Everyone in the area watched Kinto jump on Naruto's shoulders while a group of people soon started to gather. "Kaasan look at fluffy kits, can we pet them please?" a lot of the children all have sparkles in their eyes looking at Kinto. Kyibi jumped down and let out a few yip sounds while the girls giggle at her antics for attention.

Naruto was getting the clones memories from his experience as well "Dead end. They are talking about some festival they are going to have soon and thanks to the wolves the meeting ended quick" Hinata hearing this nods but wonders how did the wolves get inside the village with the wooden doors blocking them from entering.

"Oh those doors. Yeah there's a line and I found some hole to walk through to get into the village." said Kiba. Seishin (spirit) the monk walked with a few people thanking them but also one man saw how the wolves get in. "Through the same way your friend did. We've been looking for entrances they've been using for some time." said Seishin

Wondering how they been getting in and out of the village.

"That's great and with those three locked up we should be able to get the rest in no time, but also what's with the festival that is going on?" asked Naruto. Seishin smiled and tells them it's around the time that 'Shippo' sealed the Daiyokai in to the shrine "So in other words you guys celebrate this time around for what he did" answered Naruto.

"Indeed. We have many games, shows, and dancing as well for young lovers." smiled Seishin. Kakashi appeared and likes the idea of the festival seeing it's convenient for them once the mission is over. Turning to Naruto and Hinata "Good job on catching them but I need to speak to Seishin about a few things that Yamato found"

Naruto heard the seriousness of his voice and nodded making some kage bunshins. Seishin tells them to take them to the other side of the town "From there we can make sure no other dog or wolf comes to help them". Agreeing Hinata followed Naruto while Kakashi stopped Kiba asking where is the hole so the workers can patch it up.

"Fine" dropping his head he wonders if Hinata would go with him to the festival.

Next Day

Naruto jumped to the location where he set up a trap while Hinata landed right next to him. Naruto walked closer to the pond while Hinata smiled at the beautiful scenery "Picnic" smirked Naruto. Taking out a storage seal he unsealed a few items he made the clones get, Hinata was blushing while asking about the trap he set on the other day. "It's over there" pointed Naruto.

Hinata nodded and walked to the small wooden cage and sees two small kits trapped inside "Naruto-kun your trap got some kits". Opening the cage she watched the two small kits cowering in the corner of the trap. "Poor things" sticking her hand out one of the kits sniffs her hand then started to lick it. "Poor things must be hungry" pouted Hinata.

Naruto brought a piece of meat over to the small kits. Watching them take a few sniffs they soon started to eat the piece of meat that Naruto laid out for them. "That's strange. Shino said that this place had the most scents of the dogs and wolves, you think something happened?" asked Naruto. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked around at the other traps seeing some of them caught an animal or two.

"I don't know" answered Hinata. Naruto sat on the rocks relaxing while one of the small kit came to him and tilted his head "Something wrong little guy? I didn't mean for my trap to catch you" sticking his hand out. The small kit moved closer sniffing Naruto while letting out small yip noises. Watching him the small kit ran towards the waterfall "Hey you shouldn't run towards-" watching him disappear behind the waterfall.

Hinata turned to Naruto looking worried for the small kit. Turning to the other one he is near the waterfall as well making yip noises "I take it we should follow them?" said Hinata. With them walking towards the waterfall they heard some yip echoing in the cave "Alright hold your paws" said Naruto. When they walked right through the waterfall both of them are awed to what they see.

"It's beautiful" whispered Hinata.

Naruto nodded seeing all the tiny shiny rocks all reflecting and sparkling in the water and the sun "Amazing". Hearing yips they turned to the corner to see the small kits laying down near some bushes. "I guess we found these guys den" said Naruto. Notcing all the shiny rocks Naruto looked around and wonders how something like this hasn't already been found?

Hinata hearing this nods wondering herself as well "Something like this would bring in a lot of money to the nation."

With the Jonins and Chunin

The three jonins were all talking on what might happen "I say we should get more back up. Request Master Jiraiya if he is out of the hospital. He can provide back up because of his knowledge on seals but also his skills in infiltration and espionage tactics will be a great help here" spoke Yamato. Kakashi hearing this agreed but also pointed out that Naruto is doing very well gathering information using his techniques.

"Yes. But we don't have any information outside the country while we have little information" said Kurenai. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and also pointed out what Shino's bugs found out a day ago "If what he said is true, we might have to fight some civilians and perhaps one demon if they break the seal. But seeing that the seal is still intact I don't think we should worry about it." said Shikamaru.

Kakashi listening to everyone let out a sigh "This was _supposed_ to be a simple C rank mission to remove some animals to another country for transport. With this happening we are hoping this will prevent war BUT if some Claw residents came to the village seeking that old legend. This mission might have just turned S rank while we have suspicious activities going around. They are preparing for a festival while at the same time the food supply drops while different animals appear in the area, most likely as a cover" Kakashi is looking at the situation but doesn't know what to say.

"Well knowing Naruto he won't leave until the mission is over. So the best thing we can do is get the animals out of the area and make sure no one is dumb enough to break that seal" answered Shikamaru. Wondering who is dumb enough to break that seal "I say we get Shino and Kiba and track some animals down so we can relax for the festival" suggested Shikamaru.

Kakashi hearing this agrees thinking a festival will help Naruto out with some of the pressure he is getting "Let's go" ordered Kakashi.

At Shippo Village

Shino who is walking with Kiba while they stopped at a small dango stand. Dropping down to the seat Kiba let out a small frown "Why does she always go with _him_? I mean I'm from a clan, I always paid attention to her, helped her out with some of her training. He can have anyone, heck he can have Sakura or some heiress of a nation like him" sighed Kiba.

Shino hearing this shook his head saying it's more complicated then he thinks. Kiba raised an eyebrow but waved his hand saying he already knows the answer "Do you?" asked Shino while Kiba nodded. He explained about the sword she has making her a honorary member "I mean come on. She was banished, nowhere to go, so he gave her that sword so she can stay with them. She's just afraid to be homeless and he took advantage of that." explained Kiba making Shino drop his head.

"What can I get you?" said a waitress. Looking at Kiba and Shino she raises an eyebrow "Are you guys from Konoha?" sounding excited. Kiba nodded pointed out they are on a mission to rescue those poor dogs and wolves that got lost in this country. Shino was about to correct him but stopped hearing the giggle "Yeah. My family came from Claw, we moved here becasue there is more business due to the river going to the other nations" spoke the waitress.

"Name is Kiba. The ninken is my partner Akamaru and he's my teammate Shino" pointing to whose who. The waitress bowed "Name is Shunran and this is my family shop" Kiba smiled asking for a few dango's "Sure" said Shunran.

"Kiba. There is more to Hinata and Naruto that you don't know. During Hinata's match against Neji Naruto made a blood vow to beat Neji. Neji wondered why Hinata cared so much for Naruto and told her secret to him hoping to distract Naruto from his training" explained Shino. Kiba hearing this sucked his teeth "Great, it was her own cousin that told Naruto" complaining. He noticed another girl standing near Shunran, her red hair is up while Shunran's hair is down and straight. "Hi my name is Karan and here's your order"

"Thanks. Hmm are you guys all related? I mean your hair color is almost all red but not like Shunran" asked Kiba.

"Yea. We all almost have the same hair color while our brother, Shuran has black hair and our sister Toran has ice blue hair" replied Karan. Shino hearing this is interested to know why their family has different hair colors. Kiba was too busy stuffing his face eating the dango stick "Shunran said you are from Konoha. Coming to save the dogs and wolves also saving us girls as well from this nation"

Kiba hearing this smiled "Sure. After I rescue all of them, I can start rescuing you girls". Shunran giggled while Karan let out a happy sigh, Shino watching this raised an eyebrow wondering how did this just happen. "Hey Shino you think you can get the stuff while I talk to them? Please?" sounding more like a beg. Shino turned to Kiba asking him not to do something like he did almost a week ago.

"So how long are you here in Shippo?" asked Shunran coming to the counter giving him a new plate of dango "On the house" winking seductively at him. Kiba let out a smile "Probably right after the festival maybe a day or so. We already rescued three wolves so hopefully we can rescue the rest" Karan hearing this frowned wondering if they are feeding those poor animals making Kiba wonder what she means.

"I mean they worship foxes that their deity of Kami uses as messengers? I mean what kind of deity uses foxes to ward off evil spirits or as guardians? Come on I think an inu can do better." said Karan while Shunran heard this nodded feeling sorry for those poor animals being in a storage place with nothing to eat "I mean what would be the harm in bringing them some food?" asked Shunran.

Karan hearing this agrees but Seishin didn't say where they were taking them "Oh. I know where I can take you and we can bring some" smiled Kiba. Both girls hearing this erupted in a happy shriek and kissed Kiba on each side of his face making him blush. "Come on it's not too far" smiled Kiba. Shunran nodded turning to her older sister who is walking "Shuran. We are going to feed the animals, be right back"

Kiba turned to the older sister with ice blue hair, about in her young twenties while Shunran and Karan are around his age. "Behave and make sure they are fed. This village only cares for that shrine" rolling her eyes she walks inside the shop to maintain it.

Next Day Outside Shippo Village

Kakashi with Naruto and Hinata were checking all the traps seeing that they captured two wild dogs and one wolf. "So that's a total of six. From what Shino said we have about two more to go. Let's just hope Kurenai's team has better luck" said Kakashi. Naruto hearing this rolls his eyes while Hinata poked her fingers together knowing they were caught together making out in a cave yesterday.

"Geez. It was a picnic thats all. Nothing happened" muttered Naruto.

Kakashi visible eye only blinked "Nothing. Your hand was underneath her shirt while she was clawing your back while two small kits were covering their eyes with their tails from watching you two make out. I think you scared those kits making them think their parents were about to do _that_" spoke Kakashi in an emotionless tone. Naruto hearing this tried hard not to blush while Hinata is red trying her hardest not to faint.

On the other hand both of them were trying really hard not to gag at the thought of their parents doing_ that_.

Naruto muttered underneath his breath about a genjutsu mistress wearing black lingerie making Kakashi stiffen "How did you know?" pleaded Kakashi.

"I didn't. I took a guess" replied Naruto in a victorious tone.

"Just make a few clones and get them to the others. Any information you picked up yet?" ordered Kakashi. Naruto made the clones shaking his head saying his clones haven't heard anything "But Kiba is talking to these two girls at some dango stand. Hopefully he will stop bothering Hinata-chan" Hinata hearing this let out a relief while Naruto nodded.

"Jealous?" spoke Kakashi in a laughing tone.

Naruto gave him a dead look making Kakashi shiver. "No. It's just that everyone in our academy class knew about Hinata's feeling for me while I didn't. I guess I'm... well were more hurt" said Naruto while Hinata nods. Kakashi hearing this let out a sigh wondering what's going to happen next and the way Kiba has been. Tsunade will switch Sakura with Hinata knowing that will end the problem once and for all. At least the direct problem.

"I see, maybe they all thought it was best that Hinata told you her feelings herself. I mean you didn't help all the other rookies in your academy time did you Naruto?" Kakashi watched him seeing he is going to keep quiet "See? There's-"

"You're wrong" interrupted Naruto catching Kakashi off guard "I did help them all, even Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura. Chouji, Shikamaru, and even Kiba and Shino. Not one of them told me that Hinata liked me. Do you know how much it hurt that the people you think are friends didn't tell you this?" Naruto looked away feeling hurt while Hinata came to him with a tight hug.

"It's different now. We are together and nothing is going to change that. Naruto-kun you are the only person, the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Hinata stared at Naruto's eyes making him smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan that means a lot to me and you are are the only woman I want in my life... well to love I mean. I have Baa-chan, Kaasan, and Shizune nee-chan" Hinata giggled while Naruto kissed her on the lips passionately. Kakashi watched the two go for a moment, then cleared his throat. They still go at it.

"Alright you two that's enough" breaking them apart. Hinata frowned while Naruto glared at Kakashi "This behavior isn't acceptable on a mission", Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow asking about pinching Kurenai's butt. While Hinata mentioned about a few things that is whispered while someone uses a genjutsu "Which we wonder what goes on" said Hinata.

Kakashi hearing this wonders why Naruto lifted 'Little Fox' a bit off the sheath saying that genjutsu will work well.

"I don't know what genjutsu you are talking about" said Kakashi. Naruto hearing this turns to Hinata saying he is going to save that genjutsu in the future for themselves "Wait! What?" said Kakashi turning his head so fast it looked like he snapped his neck. "Nothing" replied both Naruto and Hinata.

Watching the clones take the cages Kakashi turned to the young couple giggling perversely making him get an anime sweat 'Is it a curse that all sennins are either drunk or perverts?' watching them leave with the clones, Kakashi wonders what do they really know "Damn Kitsune abilities" muttering underneath his breath "I heard that" replied Naruto while Hinata giggles.

Shippo Village

Seishin was at the gate happy to see that they caught three more animals "This is wonderful. At this rate we can have them back at Claw and have our festival tonight without any problems" Kakashi nodded telling Naruto to take them where the others are and to gather some information "Gotcha" said Naruto. Turning to Hinata she activated her byakugan and nods.

Seishin wonders what's wrong "Is there something I should know?" Kakashi nodded and explained what the captain said making him nervous while "One of our scouts found something that disturbed him. He found what he counted were at least ten different tracks, has there been anyone new that came to Shippo?" asked Kakashi.

Seishin hearing this sighed and nodded "Many people. The river that passes here goes to the rest of the nation and the continent as well. We get many traders from the small nations but also the Demon and Marsh nation as well" spoke Seishin. Kakashi hearing this doesn't like where this is going "Should I speak to a few people to make sure nothing bad happens with tonight's festival?"

"If it makes you feel better then go ahead. But we will also be attending the festival to make sure nothing goes wrong" answered Kakashi. Seishin bowed thanking Kakashi for his hard work. "It's no problem and by the looks of it we already caught some more" pointing to the opposite direction. Yamato was carrying a big cage with two wolves inside.

Kurenai smiled but also frowned "Good news we caught the last two. But something that Shino told me isn't good" Kakashi liked the good news while Seishin wonders what the bad news can be. "It seems these two wolves killed two kitsunes. We found their remains a few minutes away from the cage" answered Kureani.

Seishin hearing this let out a deep sigh and shook his head "That's at least four to six kitsunes dead. Such a shame really and I hope the others are still around". Kakashi asked where did they capture them "Near a waterfall of some sort. Kiba said there isn't anything important while Shino went ahead to check the area." answered Kureani.

With Naruto and Hinata

Walking around town they stop at a small Amaguriama (Sweet Chestnut Sweetness). "Let's see, they have chestnut candies, chestnut jellies and jams, and roasted chestnuts. The shop here also serves many other sweets like dango, mame-daifuku, manjū, and sweet bean paste." said Naruto. Hinata nodded seeing this shop is smaller then the one back in Konoha "Ano they still have a good selection" eyeing the cinnamon bun. Naruto gets the girl's attention asking for a few sweets "And that big cinnamon bun" smiled Naruto.

Hinata erupted in a happy shriek hugging Naruto kissing him on the cheek making him blush. Eating outside "So what do you think about the festival tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" Naruto watched Hinata swallowing her bite "I'd love to". Naruto blushed soon started to fade away hearing Kiba calling Hinata's name "What now?" said both of them.

When Kiba appeared he smiled at Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan I was wondering-" stopping he turned to Naruto wondering why he is sitting next to her. "Can I talk to her alone? Seeing she is my teammate" asked Kiba. Naruto rolled his eyes but moves close to Hinata kissing her on the cheek "I'll see you later" Hinata nodded and watched Naruto leave. Moving her sights to her teammate "Kiba what do you want to talk with me that Naruto couldn't be here?" asked Hinata, suspicious.

Kiba had been thinking for this sometime hopes she says yes but first he needs to ask her something else. "Well I have to ask you something first. Do you have a thing for idiots or something?"

Hinata gave him a blank look and let out a sigh while shaking her head "No, because if I _did_ I'd be with you rather than Naruto-kun" answered Hinata. Kiba hearing this frowned "Well what if I told you that you don't need a katana to stay with me? I mean I know you are staying with Naruto because your clan elders banished you. I can talk to my mom, knowing she won't have any problem, heck I can probably convince Hana to marry Naruto. Or have my mom get that betrothal contract she spoke about" answered Kiba.

Hinata is shocked that he just said that "Kiba! It's not like that. I just can't move in with you. I am dating Naruto-kun and his mother is a sweet caring woman while Tsunade-sensei has been teaching me medical ninjutsu. I feel that I am part of his family, something that I dreamed about for a very long time. And what betrothal contract are you talking about?" asked Hinata. Thinking that Naruto's parents made a betrothal contract, Kiba told her what his mom said while Hana turned it down.

"I see" said Hinata relieved to hear that. "But I can't move in with you and leave Naruto-kun's home"

"Oh. Well you don't have to make a decison now. The offer is open and besides Naruto is an heir of a nation I mean he might just find another heiress of a nation. Probably to going to make stronger ties for Konoha, but I really came here because I was wondering if I can take you for tonight's festival?" asked Kiba rubbing the back of his head.

When Hinata heard this she looked at Kiba shocked he said this to her "How can you say that to me? Don't you care about my feelings? Saying all this to me makes me wonder what you think of me. I'm not shallow like Sakura, I love Naruto-kun and for you to say that to me tells me that being on Team Eight isn't worth the time. Goodbye Kiba." getting up she leaves Kiba standing there wondering what he said wrong.

"I didn't mean it to go like that" said Kiba watching her leave the area. Kiba wonders why she, in his eyes, overreacted like that "Do you still want to go to the festival with me?" shouted Kiba. Watching Hinata not turning around he watched her continue walking, turning to Akamaru "Girls are so confusing" hearing the puppy bark a few times he agrees.

Hotel that night

Kakashi was talking to Naruto while they were waiting for their dates "So two kitsunes were found dead near the waterfall?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded while Kurenai asked if anything was interesting in that area "You seemed worried. What's wrong?" spoke Kakashi. Naruto turned asking him what he found at the cave the other day besides them making out. "We found two small kits trapped in my trap. I think those foxes were the kits parents, poor guys" hearing a knock.

"It's open" replied Kakashi.

Hinata walked in frowning "Ano Kurenai-sensei told me about the location" pouted Hinata. Naruto hearing this nods "Can you check on them Naruto-kun? I mean their parents are gone. Maybe Seishin can help them out" asked Hinata. Naruto was already a step ahead and made a few clones while they went to the location.

"You really are going to send out clones for kits? I understand the situation and you feel bad but that's how life is. Sometimes young animals get orphaned just like people. That's part of nature." spoke Kakashi trying to show the genin and new chunin about the facts of life. While Naruto sent him a glare knowing how life is when he was growing up "Besides whoever those people are who came to this country clearly brought those animals to do harm to Shippo" replied Naruto.

Kakashi got an anime sweat while Kurenai stood at the door shaking her head. "Enough you two or we won't let you go to the festival" threatened Kurenai while Kakashi nodded in agreement. Naruto smirked and took out Kogitsune-maru and focused his chakra, Kurenai wondering what he did while Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I won't remove the genjutsu I put on you two"

"Genjutsu?" said Kakashi. Getting up he walks to the mirror seeing himself naked. Turning to Naruto "This prank doesn't work on me". Naruto shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Kurenai while Kakashi tilted his head seing her look normal. "Kurenai-chan I think you should try to break the genjutsu" asked Kakashi.

Naruto's smile grew bigger wondering how she is going to react.

"Fine". Focusing her chakra "KAI" breaking the genjutsu on herself she looks at the mirror then moving her hands trying to cover herself "NARUTO!" turning to her she closes her eyes seeing everyone in the room naked. Kakashi was wondering what's wrong and turns to Naruto "Layered genjutsu?"

"Yup. Once she broke the first layer the second activated making everyone in the room to her thinking we are naked. I mean making her think she was naked is a good idea but some people are self-conscience" answered Naruto.

"Naruto end the genjutsu now. You two can go to the festival as promised" begged Kureani.

Blushing, she is trying her hardest not to look at Kakashi or Naruto at all. Hinata hearing this let out a giggle thinking what happened at the waterfall almost a month ago. Kakashi was shaking his head "You are starting to become a pervert like Jiraiya" replied Kakashi openly.

"Nope. I just used Kurenai-sensei's fear to influence you as well. Which I might add will work great with a prank if I have enough time to do it on the civilian council. Maybe I can do it on Konoha or better yet academy instructors oh think of the possibilities" smiled Naruto. Hinata was giggling at his antics while Kurenai shook her head reminding herself to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything thing like that.

"Let's go" said Kurenai.

When they got to the festival they are shocked to see so many games laid out "Should we?" said Naruto. Hinata nodded while Naruto took her hand and started to walk towards one of the games. Kureani hearing the music turns to Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders "A little dance wouldn't hurt" smiled Kakashi behind the mask.

Naruto was looking around at some of the games while Hinata pointed out one with kunai throwing. "Sure" before Naruto took another step. Kinto and Kyibi appeared in poof of smoke. "I will never get used to this" replied Naruto. When Kyibi saw everyone and the games she jumped on Hinata's shoulder "Can we try a game please?" begged Kyibi.

"Of course" smiled Hinata.

While playing the games many villagers smiled at Naruto and Hinata while the children are all around them asking to pet them. Naruto chuckled finding it really funny that this happens all the time "Told you we're fluffy" replied Kinto. One girl held Kinto and let out a happy shriek asking her parents if she can keep it. "Sorry. But I can't stay here" yawned Kinto.

Kyibi nodded loving the attention that the children are giving her and Kinto. "Naruto can we play with them please?" Naruto hearing this shook his head making a lot of the children whine "It's not safe kids. But you all can try to catch her". All the children have sparkles in their eyes looking at Kyibi. Kinto hearing this let out a yawn and jumped down "So who is going to catch us first?"

Hinata stood in the middle "Ready? Get set. And go" watching all the children run. Kinto and Kyibi made a quick dask towards the end of the street towards the corner of the village. "You think they are going to catch them?" giggled Hinata. Naruto raised an eyebrow knowing Kyibi will want the attention from the children, Kinto probably will be petted until his fur is gone.

"Let's go" replied Naruto.

Many of the villagers were celebrating the festival while others soon started to gather at the shrine. Seishin was getting the villagers attention "Today is the annual festival for Shippo to honor him for saving us. His fang is still used today to keep the Daiyokai's power sealed up, preventing its lethal power from escaping into our homes."

Many of the villagers erupted in a cheer while more started to come to the event.

Seishin placed his hand up getting everyones attention back. "In the past we faced hardship. Today we still face hardship but we have our families. Friends who we can depend on and our love-" stopping everyone heard disrespectful laughing and growling from the back of the crowd.

"How pathetic that you all come here to celebrate some old tooth" said Shunran condescendingly. Everyone turned to her noticing the dogs and wolves once caught are now free from their cages and slowly moving around looking at the villagers as prey. "All this for something that small? Really? I would expect something better from this village" said Karan in a cocky tone.

Naruto and Hinata watching this wondered how did they know where the animals were kept "How did you know where we placed them? I mean only a handful of people knew where the location is" shouted Naruto. Shunran hearing this started to giggle while looking at Hinata "That boy with the puppy, I mean he will tell you anything if you know how to flirt" winking at Naruto.

Hinata turned red from rage "He's my boyfriend back off!" getting in front of Naruto. He blinked watching Hinata erupt like that 'Wow talk about being jealous much. Ero-sennin was right, never piss off the one you love' thought Naruto. Kyuubi nodded in agreement and told him when Kyuumi found him passed out near another mesugitsune before they became mates almost three centuries ago **"I still have nightmares"** shuddered Kyuubi.

Soon Kakashi and the other jonins appeared while Shino and Shikamaru are on the other side. Kiba and Akamaru were struggling to get free "It was easy to tie him up but also using him to get the key was a snap. Here I thought I had to use a genjutsu to knock him out or get the key. Turns out the big idiot will obey any pretty girl that smiles at him, never suspecting they could be using him." said Shunran. Kakashi hearing this sucks his teeth seeing they are shinobi in diguise thinking that Claw hired them.

Seishin watching this is shocked that those two are behind this "How dare you! When I speak to your brother and sister I will make sure you two are severely punished" walking towards them. The wolves moved closer to him making him nervous "Really? Hey nee-chan what do you think?" said Shunran. "I don't know. But that shrine is an eyesore" said Toran. "Shuran tear it down"

"You got it" said Shuran making a few hand seals he shot a raiton jutsu at a home destroying it. "Shit I missed. Well that shrine can be used as a target spot"

"Like hell that will happen!" shouted Naruto. Running towards him a wolf charged towards Naruto "Naruto. Don't kill them if you do war will escalate in both countries!" shouted Shikamaru. Kakashi turned to him nodding knowing that is true "Be careful using ninjutsu. Try to use more genjutsu and taijutsu. We can't kill them or afford any civilians to get hurt. Capture them alive at all costs" ordered Kakashi.

Yamato did some hand seals and makes a cage with his hand capturing the group of animals. "I will take care of them"

Seishin stood in front of the shrine "You can't do this. You don't know what this evil power is capable of" pleading with them. Naruto charged towards Shuran who grabbed Seishin holding a kunai to his neck. "Take one step closer and he dies" with the confusion going around Naruto looked around knowing he can't use most of his ninjutsu 'With the lack of space I can't use the kage bunshin either. That will endanger civilian lives.'

Sucking his teeth but smiled "Get him". Two of Naruto's clones dropped from above catching Shuran off guard freeing Seishin. "Naruto-kun behind you!" shouted Hinata. Turning to see Shunran running towards the shrine "Shit" curse Naruto. Chasing after her, Shuran managed to dispel one clone and throws the last clone towards Naruto making him skid across the ground then dispeling.

"Now Claw will have the advantage against Fang" reaching the shrine she opened the small doors and saw a very old piece of paper in front of a odd long horn. Taking the paper out she ripped it to shreds, seeing a fang she takes it and crushes it in her hands "Yes." Taking the horn out she smiled and held it in her hands. "Toran I have the horn, what now?" watching her use a suiton jutsu forcing the civilians to flee the area.

Holding the horn she feels it letting out a zap making her drop it. Shuran getting there noticed the demon horn soon started to glow. "Toran is it supposed to glow like this?" taking a step back. Toran rolled her eyes and walked to it and picked up the horn "You idiot. You have to use chakra for it to work" smiling she adds her chakra to the horn.

Hinata watched the odd glow with her byakugan making her nervous "It's sucking up her chakra but not just hers, all of them". Kakashi doesn't like where this is going.

"Amazing. I never felt this kind of power before" Toran watched as the horn floated from her hands levitating off the ground. "What? What's going on? This isn't supposed to happen" everyone from Konoha is watching them scream in pain while the horn started to glow brighter. Hinata watching this is horrified "The horn... it's draining them of their chakra". Naruto hearing this doesn't like where this is going, watching the horn continue to glow as Shunran and her family soon started to look like skin and bones.

The horn, still floating, moved to the bodies and started to consume them "Naruto. Any idea what's going on?" asked Kakashi hoping that Kyuubi might have an idea as to what is happening. Naruto shook his head while Kyuubi himself watched this with curiosity, soon the horn started to grow in size "Hinata-chan what's going on here?" asked Naruto.

Hinata was shaking with fear watching the horn glow "The color around it is growing into something".

Naruto not liking this performed a few hand seals "Kitsune Fire Stream". Inhaling a huge amount of air the stream of fire he shot out is blood red while everyone felt the heat coming from the jutsu. When Naruto ended the justu everyone saw a huge circle of fire still spinning, Hinata activated her byakugan shocked to see something inside alive and moving.

Soon the ball of fire erupted illuminating the sky **"That fire. It belongs to a kitsune, damn you and those kitsunes**" everyone hearing a dark sinister voice coming from the pile of ashes.** "This time those flames won't stop me"** the area around them soon started to spark in lightning. Turning to the thing that talks, it stands about ten feet tall wearing old-fashioned armor similar to what the first and second hokage's wore.

When it finally turned to them "It's a cat. A giant cat. Is it related to Tora?" asked Naruto. Kakashi got an anime sweat but tilted his head wondering if its possible. But noticing the horn in the middle of his head the giant demon cat charged towards them "Doton Earth Wall" Naruto making a hand seal slammed his palm on the ground hoping to slow the demon a bit.

**"You think this wall can stop me?"** aiming at the wall a ball of lightning shot at it disintegrating it. The ball of lightning still going aims at Hinata who is in the way "NO!" Naruto put his hands together making a dome of wood around Hinata. "I won't let you hurt her!" shouted Naruto. Adding more chakra the dome of wood grew in size sending the ball of lightning high in the air.

"Kaze Crush" performing a few hand seals while charging towards the demon cat. Kakashi behind the demon cat used a katon jutsu distracting him, when Naruto collided with the demon cat. "WHAT?" shocked that his wind jutsu didn't even pierce him let alone make a dent in his fur.** "You think that little wind attack will hurt me? My lightning makes my fur harder then any rock or metal"**

Naruto sucked his teeth not liking where this is going. Watching two funnels of wind aiming at the demon cat, but it swats Kiba and Akamaru like they were flies. Yamato made a few hand seals and makes some wooden poles that rise from the ground "Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands". Naruto watches this as the poles soon started to hover over the demon crowding him **"Interesting, so he knows this jutsu"** replied Kyuubi.

The demon cat was being pushed down to the ground while Yamato ran towards him.** "ENOUGH!"** shouting, the demon cat breaks free from the trees. "This isn't good Kakashi. If that technique doesn't work on him then I don't know what we can do" spoke Yamato. Kakashi hearing this nods and seeing that Naruto's kaze crush didn't help either 'What now? I don't think Naruto has any seals that will work on him'

Naruto made a clone while he started to move his hands "Rasengan" charging towards the demon cat. Naruto slammed the ball right into the armor "Come on, just a little more" pushing more. He watched an area of the armor break into pieces "Kakashi-sensei we have an opening!" shouted Naruto. The demon cat hit Naruto with his claw sending him flying.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. Watching a a tree root appear from the ground while he lands on it safely **"Now I'm pissed**" exclaimed Naruto. Making a hand seal a huge amount of tree roots soon started to pop out of the ground. Focusing his chakra the tree roots soon started to attack the demon cat, getting his attention. The demon swung his claws breaking a few roots **"This won't stop me"** lowering his head. He charged towards Naruto with his main horn in the middle aiming at him.

"Mokuton Chakra Root Binding Jutsu" putting his hands together roots soon started to come alive and started to wrap around the cat demon making him come to a complete stop. "Come on just a litte more" said Naruto. Making a different set of handseals "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a few clones appear. Kakashi performed a few hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" aiming at the demon.

He watched the fireball do minimal damage "That didn't work"

Seishin appeared with a few people holding pitchforks and other common civilian tools to be used as weapons. Soon everyone heard some howling around the area, Naruto bit his finger and smears the blood on his summoning tattoo. When Kyofu appeared he looked around to see a lot of the civilians holding weapons, turning to the cat demon. It reminded him of the people of Wave standing against Gato.

"Why is it you summon me to fight someone that you pissed off?" letting out a sigh. Kyofu took to the air looking around "That area in the middle is the most vulnerable. His fur is harder then steel - wait don't charge in" Kyofu went in for a Kaze Crush and when he attacked the demon cat "Huh what do you know, it didn't work". Naruto used a clone to replace Kyofu getting him out of the way "I assume you were trying to warn me" said Kyofu.

"**I've had enough of this games. I am the great Panther King lord of the western lands"** everyone heard this while Naruto raised an eyebrow "Wait you are suppose to be a panther?" Watching the panther erupt from the ground his horn in the middle soon started to glow. Taking a step he falls on the ground "**What? Kitsunes here of all times?"** getting angry.

He noticed a few kitsunes appearing around the area. Naruto turned to Kyofu asking if he called them "I did" said Kinto with Kyibi appearing "We had to take the children home first to make sure they will be ok. Shikamaru and Shino have that covered, they've been helping people escape" yawned Kinto. Kyibi growled at the panther while the kitsune slowly started to move towards him.

Soon more kitsunes started to attack the panther, with Naruto using his mokuton attacks the panther. Trying to get his limbs tied down he sucks his teeth watching him break some of the tree roots. "Naruto-kun. You think you can use a rasengan again to break off that horn of his?" called Hinata. Watching the panther attack a few times she notices the horn always glowed first while it feeds chakra to the body.

"I'll try" turning to the clones they all make some tree roots appear and started to charge towards the panther. The kitsunes all growled while some of them charged towards the panther. "Kitsune Fire Stream" the clones all aimed at him while some of the other clones started to trap the panther again. "Now it's my only shot".

Kakashi hearing this made hand seals for a chidori "I will draw the lightning from the horn. GO!" Stabbing the panther in the armor Kakashi's chidori soon started to conduct the lightning around the area. Naruto charged towards the panther aiming at the horn "Rasengan" slamming the ball of chakra right into the horn.

The rasengan and the lightning are both fighting for dominance "Come on" shouted Naruto. Pushing himself more Kakashi tried his best keeping the chidori stable enough to draw the lightning from the demon's horn.** "Is this all you have?"** within a second more lightning appeared around the panther. With the added force it sent both Naruto and Kakashi away.

Kureani made a few hand seals trying to capture him in a genjutsu but can't "Most likely because of those four shinobi" cursed Kurenai.

Naruto getting up glared at the panther with red pupils with a black slit going through it. His whisker marks got darker and more refined while his fingernails soon started to turn into claws "Hey Kyuubi maybe we can take him out, if you can give me your chakra" slowly panting. Naruto made a handseal while focusing his chakra**. "This should be enough to stop him" **said Kyuubi.

Soon Naruto started to glow red while the outline of chakra appeared in the shape of a fox. "Everyone leave. I am going to take care of him" in a red blur Naruto disappeared and slammed right into the demon cracking more of his armor. Landing on the ground he does a few hand seals while Kyofu flied close to him "Kaze Crush" both of them charged in breaking more of his armor.

Kakashi near Naruto "Raikiri" charging towards the demon he slammed his hand onto its body "Naruto again." shouted Kakashi. Naruto made a bigger rasengan while some of the kitsunes started to bite and hold down the demon. Some of the clones all jumped in holding him down "**RASENGAN!"** shouted Naruto. Leaping he slammed the spinning red ball of chakra right into the horn "COME ON!" shouted Naruto.

Soon the demon horn started to glow trying to fight for dominace. "Not this time" said Kakashi pushing more chakra into his raikiri he draws more of the lightning from the horn weakening it. Naruto pushing more slammed the red rasengan into the horn severing it from the rest of the body**. "My power"** taking a step back the panther looks at the horn on the ground.

Kinto and Kyibi smirking turns to the horn "Kitsune Fire Stream" each of their tails glows red while shooting a bright red flame at the horn destroying it. "I think that's the end of that horn" smiled Kyibi.

Naruto turned to the panther that soon started to smoke up "What's happening to him?" asked Naruto. Hinata watching this tells everyone that the body is falling apart. "I think after he consumed them for their chakra to make a new body the horn was keeping them together but now..." watching the body grow in size while the chakra itself looks too uncontrollable.

Seishin put a hand up giving them a silent pray.

Naruto listened to Kyuubi and put his hands together making some tree roots appear "Mokuton Root Sealing. One Element Sealing" soon tree roots emerged and started to make a dome covering what's left of the panther demon's new body. "Hinata-chan tell me what's going on. I'm going to use more chakra to seal the dome up" Hinata hearing this watched the body growing more in size "Gotcha. Yamato-sensei I can use more help" shouted Naruto.

Yamato slammed his hands on the ground making wooden poles appear again but this time around the dome of wood "Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands". Soon the tree poles started to hover more of the wooden dome reinforcing it "Naruto whatever you are doing do it now"

"Right. Mokuton Root Sealing" making more tree roots appear the dome soon started to glow. Naruto with the rest of the clones soon started to draw a circle around the dome connecting it with symbols "Gogyō Fūin" slamming his hands on the ground. The circle glowed red making the dome shrink into size.

Hinata watching this is awed telling Kakashi that the chakra inside is shrinking very fast "And the bodies, they look like they are falling apart right into nothing while what looks to be chakra is just floating in there and the tree roots seem to be sucking them dry right into the ground". Kakashi nodded watching the dome take shape into something, turning to Yamato he let out a smirk "Consider it a new shrine to Shippo"

Soon the red chakra around the new shrine faded and the whole area soon started to turn red. Hinata watching this awed "It's beautiful. The tree roots are sucking all the chakra right into the whole area giving everything new life" explained Hinata. Naruto turned to Hinata smiling then collapsed on the ground passed out "Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Seishin was shocked to see what is happening but bowed to Naruto for his hard work.

"Talk about some mission" said Shikamaru while Kinto appearing on his shoulder and yawned "I know how you feel. "Kinto agreed with Shikamaru asking if there is a spot for them to relax.

Hinata did a diagnostic jutsu and let out a breath of relief "Mild case of chakra exhaustion" Kurenai hearing this nods and pointing out that Kakashi and Yamato are most likely in that category as well. "For now let them rest. We can have a few people take the animals back to a different location" spoke Kurenai earning a few nods from the rest of the villagers.

Seishin bowed once again thanking them for what they did "It was nothing. Besides knowing Naruto he would want to help" smiled Hinata. Hearing a few yip she turns to the two small kits standing next to older kitsunes "Take care of them" soon howling is heard all around the village and the kitsunes slowly too their leave.

One week later.

When the males jonins and Naruto woke up two days later, the team was already finishing up the last of the mission getting the animals to Claw. Naruto was thrilled that the small kits were taken in by older kitsunes while Hinata told him that Seishin thanked him for sending clones out to _rescue_ those little kits from being alone.

With the ship already repaired and making its trip back to Tea Country they all headed out back home.

Tea Country

This time with the jonins on the trip heading back home went fine. To which Kiba was kept under a close eye due to the captain not wanting him to move around the ship whatsoever. So he went into solitary confinement with Shino who found it relaxing staying in a quiet room with no windows and little sound coming around.

"Finally!" shouted Kiba running off the ship he lands on the ground hanging it.

Everyone got an anime sweat while Shikamaru asked Shino how was the room "It was relaxing. I may have to talk to my tousan about some changes at home. I think everyone can enjoy this".

Kakashi liked the idea for other reasons while Naruto heard this "Hm. Maybe Ero-sennin might like the idea in his book. Or maybe Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei can use that room for something else" smirked Naruto. Kakashi stiffened and turned to him noting that smile he used on him to trick him. While Kurenai turned to him "You heard us?" blushing.

Hinata let out a giggle while Naruto smirked "Nope. But we know now to use a sound jutsu just in case for future missions".

"Kakashi-senpai. There is anbu here from Konoha." spoke Yamato. Getting everyone's attention they turned to Yugao without her mask, walking towards the group that finally arrived from their mission "It's good that all of you arrived safely. We were sent here to make sure Namikaze-sama is returned back home safely" spoke an anbu.

Yugao glared at the anbu for speaking about the mission.

Naruto hearing this stiffened wondering what is going on.

"Namikaze? Like the Yondaime's last name? I didn't know he had kids" said Kiba. The anbu shook their heads while others are waiting to leave back to Konoha. "So Shino why didn't you tell us your tousan was the Yondaime?" asked Kiba.

Everyone got an anime sweat while Hinata got a tick mark "No. Shino isn't the Yondaime's son" answered Hinata.

Kiba scratched his head and looked at Shikamaru "Nope."

"Then who is it? I mean it can't be me. I know who my dad is." said Kiba.

Naruto slapped his head mumbling something.

"Kiba. What color hair did the Yondaime have?" asked Kurenai wondering what is going on with him.

"Blonde." answered Kiba. "Wait, Ino? But she isn't here unless they want us to help her" replied Kiba.

Everyone just fell on the ground wondering what's wrong with him. Some were thinking he is more dense then Naruto "Kiba, they said 'son', not 'daughter'! What male here has blonde hair and blue eyes" asked Kurenai.

Kiba looking around saw at Naruto "WHAT? HE IS THE YONDAIME'S SON?" screaming and pointing as a lot of people stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto.

"Perfect, that's all I need. More people coming after me" mumbled Naruto. Turning to the anbu "What's going on? I thought this information was going to be released when I was older, not now."

Yugao hearing this shook her head knowing he won't like this one bit. "It seems that Oonoki, the Sandaime Tschuikage, has had Kushina's little brother prisoner for many years. He says he will release him if you are given to them, and if Konoha or you refuse he's going to kill his prisoner." answered Yugao.

Naruto hearing this is shocked of this ultimatum "My kaasan has a little brother that has been held prisoner for years?" Kakashi hearing this let out a sigh seeing that Iwa still has some prisoners of war from the last shinobi war they had. "What did Kaasan say about his deal?" asked Naruto.

Yugao cleared her throat "In her own words, they all can go to hell and we are getting back my brother". Hinata hearing this let out a giggle since she can easily imagine Kushina saying that "Ano. What about Tsunade-sensei? What did she say about this?" asked Hinata.

"She said they aren't giving Naruto up to Iwa nor will she allow her grandson to be traded as well. But she also said they are going to get Kushina's brother back as well. Some of our scouts reported Iwa nin are in Hi no Kuni. There is a heavy camp with some prisoners there so we can't confirm the identity yet" spoke Yugao.

"HOW THE HELL IS HE THE GODAIME'S GRANDSON?" screamed Kiba trying to get answers. Many more people soon started to appear talking while many are pointing to Naruto.

"SHUT IT KIBA!" screamed Naruto. Turning to the anbu "What now?"

Yugao with the anbu "We are to escort you back to Konoha as fast we can. We only stop for the night to rest and once first light appears we move". Kakashi hearing this turns to Yamato nodding knowing this won't be easy "We should all stay together and keep a low profile. Let's go" ordered Kakashi.

Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek trying to cheer him up "They've ha Kaasan's little brother prisoner all this time. If he wasn't, would he have taken care of me? Would things be very different?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto-kun but I know one thing. You might have an uncle out there who needs his family" replied Hinata.

Naruto hearing this nods and looks at Kakashi ready to go.

And End.

I will see if I will add an OC or not. So stay tuned to the next chapter.


	12. The Test OF Friends

I do not own Naruto.

RasenganFin: Sorry it's been a while but I wanted to do this in a good timing part. You mentioned something in chapter four so I am going to use it.

Also thanks for the reviews in last the chapter. I will think more on Aizen ablity to be used on the blade.

No Flames

Few days later nighttime.

With the group of anbu they had to make a detour through the forest knowing they can't take a direct route. Hinata stayed close to Naruto while he finished training with many kage bunshin. Kakashi got the information from Yugao wondering who revealed Naruto's secret to Iwa "So far Lady Tsunade doesn't know who it is and Kushina-sama wants to know as well" spoke Yugao.

Kakashi hearing this nodded and turned to Naruto who is sleeping against a tree while Hinata has her head on his lap sleeping peacefully. "Things sure are going to change a lot for them" Kurenai hearing this nods while Yugao told them what the Hyuga elders want making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "Let's get some rest ourselves" said Kakashi.

Turning to the anbu he will take first watch while he turned to the genins who are in deep thought.

Kiba for the past few days has been asking questions like how is it possible for Naruto to be the Yondaime's son and Godaime's grandson while everyone didn't want to give him any answers. He just couldn't think how he got everything 'I mean _him_ of all people gets this lucky?' dropping his head he let out a sigh and looked at them. 'And Hinata picked him? I guess they deserve each other'

Next Day Konoha.

When they saw the gates Naruto smiled while noticing many anbu around the forest. Kakashi and Yamato turn to each other wondering what happened 'This can't be good' thought Kakashi. Seeing some jonins on the ground he wonders what is going on around with Konoha "Let's go" as everyone picked up speed they make a quick jump landing in front of the gate.

"Finally" said Naruto everyone agreed to it. Genma walked with Raido and another jonin "Kakashi it's good to see you. I have orders to escort your group while the Anbu return to Ibiki for briefing". Naruto hearing this dropped his head wondering how many people know "So you know?" Genma gave him a look nodding while Raido told him they are part of the Hokage's Guard Platoon. "Meaning?" asked Naruto.

"It means we worked for the Yondaime but now for the Godaime. But we are also going to watch you and your mother from now on" said Raido. Naruto hearing this rolled his eyes "Let's go" said Naruto.

While walking towards the Hokage tower everyone stared at Naruto while many whispered. Hinata stood next to Naruto while more of the whispers started to grow "Perfect, this is all I need" whined Naruto. As they walked a woman with her daughter stepped in front of them while the mother offered her daughter's hand to Naruto in marriage.

"WHAT?" shouted Hinata, glaring at the two females while her byakugan activated in reflex of rage. She recognized the woman as someone who has supported the civilian council many times "He isn't marrying some random girl who doesn't know one thing about him, SO BACK OFF HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" growled Hinata. Many people watching this wondered what was going on "That's not possible. We heard from the Hyuga elders you aren't part of the Hyuga clan. A banished worthless girl like yourself can't-" the woman stopped right then while the daughter shrieked in terror.

Naruto pointed Kogitsune-maru at the woman's neck while growling at her very loudly "Dont you dare speak to her like that. She is the only girl who ever saw me for _me,_ not as Kyuubi or a link to the Yondaime's wealth, but as ME" exclaimed Naruto. Genma with the other two jonins were getting nervous while Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Naruto, now's not the time" said Kakashi.

Genma nodded and decided to take travel on rooftop to avoid another incident like this. Naruto removed the blade from the woman's neck while Hinata nodded to leave. Naruto then looked at the woman's daughter. "I'm sorry about all this, but your mother had never been nice to me before so we have no reason to believe she was doing this for a good reason. Besides, I doubt you really wanted to go through with this anyway. Someday you'll find a man who's right for you, but Hinata's the girl who's right for me. Sorry." Not awaiting any response, he left with Hinata.

Hokage Tower.

Tsunade rubbed the headache away before turning to figure out how this happened. 'So close and now this happens' letting out a sigh she hopes Kushina is ok. Knowing they have to get a meeting going for later on. Hearing a knock she saw Kushina walking in wearing her jonin outift but with Tsume and Hana as well "They're here. I wonder what Naruto is going to say".

Tsunade nodded and turned to Tsume raising an eyebrow "You think I will honestly wait for my son to get home? Heck no, that boy is in for a world of hurt" said Tsume folding her arms. Hana let out a long sigh while Kushina shook her head. Tsunade hearing this leaned back in her chair wondering if Hinata will agree with this.

Hearing knocking "Come in" answered Tsunade. Watching Genma walk in with Naruto's group while both grandmother and mother let out a sigh of relief to see him and Hinata safe. "Welcome back and-" stopping Tsunade noticed the katana blade on Naruto's back while Kushina tapped her foot. "New toy?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto smiled while Kushina turned to Naruto wanting answers "I agreed with the tanto's but a katana? You are too young" folding her arms knowing he is going to put up a fight.

"But Kaasan" whined Naruto "Kinto repaired Kogitsune-maru and Zenko didn't want a weapon with the kitsune's abilities out in the open to be targeted" said Naruto. Tsunade hearing this banged her head on the table seeing it was Kinto's doing which in the end got something pointy to play with "You are going to poke your eye out" said Tsunade.

"No I'm not" whined Naruto.

"Ano. Tsunade-sensei, Kushina, but Naruto has been doing well learning kenjutsu but it also covers him using genjutsu" replied Hinata. Both females hearing this turn to Naruto who smirked. Taking out Kogitsune-maru they see the beautiful blade with the kanji symbol of 'Illusion' "Watch this" smiled Naruto. Every one in the room noticed the blade glow.

"Nothing happened" said Hana.

Kurenai moving her arms to cover herself even though it's a genjutsu she hates this genjutsu coming from Naruto. Kakashi watching this stepped in front of her knowing she is uncomfortable. Tsunade and Kushina looked at each other noticing nothing changed "Again, nothing happened" said Tsunade. Turning to Kurenai asking her to break the genjutsu.

"I'd rather not Hokage-sama. Can you please take his sword?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh for Kami's sakes I'll do it" said Kushina.

Naruto hearing this turned to Kurenai pouting while she sent him a icy glare making him nervous. When Kushina molded her chakra "Kai" smiling she turned to everyone and gasped "Why are you all naked?" pointing at them she covered her eyes while Tsunade got a tick mark. Naruto on the floor was laughing his ass off "I can't wait to start using this as a prank" wiping the tear from his eye.

He heard growling coming from Tsume and Hana. "You damn brat, why did you do that?" said Tsume. Trying really hard to not stare at Kakashi or any other male figure in the room while Hana who looked red is staring at Kakashi then Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Tsunade in a stern voice. Naruto hearing this flinched then shivered "They see us naked while we don't." answered Naruto nervously. Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow while Hinata hearing this nods even though she is trying her hardest to not stare at Naruto. 'Please don't faint or look please' thought Hinata many times.

"Wait you are to tell me that you targeted us thinking everyone is naked? But in truth it's only us seeing each other naked while the others don't see us naked at all?" said Hana. Naruto nodded and pointed to Kurenai while chuckling "People are self-conscious about others. It's a good way to embarrass a few people". Tsunade hearing this cleared her throat while Kushina folded her arms asking what would happen if she broke the genjutsu?

"Good question. I never added another layer to it so it would release it" answered Naruto. Kurenai hearing this focused her chakra ending the genjutsu. "See? It's a good way to get around people. I mean they will all be too busy trying to cover themselves making a quick exit" smiled Naruto. Kushina hearing this sighed thinking 'This is worse than his Oiroke no Jutsu'.

"We are going to talk about behavior and pranks later." respond Kushina. Tsunade nodded and turned to the teams asking about the report, while Tsume walked forward making Kiba very nervous. The jonins and chunins each took turns telling what happened "Wait, Kiba here spoke to shinobi who impersonated civilians while he gave away vital information about the mission?" asked Tsunade.

Wondering if this is a domino effect that Konoha is having right now.

The jonins each took a second to nod while Tsunade just slumped back in her chair. While Naruto continued for Kurenai, Kushina heard what seal he used "And it worked?" Naruto nodded and hugged Kushina "Hai. If you didn't show me or taught me about the sealing this mission could had ended much worse" Kushina smiled and ruffled his hair saying he still isn't off the hook "That's fine" smiled Naruto.

Shikamaru finished the report while Tsunade nodded. Turning to Kiba then to Tsume "With me being Naruto's grandmother and Hinata's sensei it would be bias of me to give out his punishment, but as Hokage I can't let him go. It wouldn't be fair to the others. Kiba you are suspended for a month and won't be able to take any missions higher then mid C rank for six months. You also won't be able to take the chunin exams for a year" said Tsunade.

Kiba hearing this frowned knowing what he did was very wrong but seeing that he is only going to get a stern warning from the Hokage. "Hai, I undestand Lady Hokage" Kiba bowed while letting out a relaxed breath which ended when Tsume snorted. "Kiba you got off lightly because Lady Tsunade is Naruto's grandmother and Hinata's sensei. I on the other hand won't be. For the next six months you are going to clean all the kennels at the compound and your training will be tripled. As your mother and clan head you are forbidden to do any missions for the next six months as well" spoke Tsume.

Kiba hearing this is shocked while Kurenai told Kiba he was getting off very easy from the Hokage. "Kiba, you have to understand what you did was very stupid. I mean you invited yourself on a mission without bothering to learn anything other than who was on it, damaged a ship, leaked confidential information to enemies in an effort to gain favor, and overall made us look like fools. I came back from Suna a few days ago while they heard what happened. The Tea country had to change all their routes to compensate for the damaged ship" spoke Hana.

Kiba dropped his head while Tsume shook her head wondering what possessed him to do something so thick-headed.

"Alright, with the mission over, it will be paid as an S rank mission." Tsunade stopped and turned to Hinata who took a step forward "Ano. I came to a decision about my status in Team Eight" Kurenai hearing this frowned but understood the situation Hinata is in. Speaking to Shino and Shikamaru who told her what happened she just wants Hinata to be happy. "You want to leave Team Eight Hinata?"

Kiba hearing this is shocked while Shino smiled knowing this is the best way for Hinata to fully get involved in her medical ninjutsu. "What? But Hinata, what about the team?" asked Kiba. "If you are leaving because of stuff I've been doing and saying, I'm sorry. I just got jealous of Naruto seeing he got everything" said Kiba.

"Everything?" said Naruto in a venomous voice. Everyone turned to him wondering what's wrong "Yeah, I got everything" said Naruto in a heavily sarcastic tone making everyone look at him funny "Kiba you have had everything a kid could want since you were born. You have a sister and a mother who were there for you. I on the other didn't get lucky. I on the other hand had to fight for everything I have. So don't you dare tell me I've had everything since the start" gritted Naruto.

Everyone in the room got quiet while Naruto just looked away from the group, Tsunade cleared her throat and turned to Kurenai "It's your decison Kurenai. Team Eight is designed to be strictly scouting" spoke Tsunade. Kurenai hearing this shook her head "No. The decision is Hinatas. If she feels she can do better in her kunoichi career by studying underneath you I won't stand in the way" spoke Kurenai.

Tsunade nodded and turned to Kakashi who nodded knowing that Sakura is going to Team Eight. Kiba hearing this frowned knowing it was his behavior that ruined Team Eight "So what now? Who's going to replace Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"Sakura" answered Tsunade.

Naruto rolled his eyes hearing the name.

Kiba on the other hand protested "But how is she useful as a scout?" asked Kiba. Kurenai hearing this frowned at him making him nervous while Kakashi told him about the genjutsu she has been learning from Kurenai in her free time. "Oh." replied Kiba. "I guess it could work having two genjutsu users in a team to scout. Maybe we might get higher missions" said Kiba which he reminded himself about his punishment.

Tsunade read a report from Hinata while comparing it to Sakura 'Interesting, it seems to me that she and Hinata are tied with the items that were given. Shizune is right she has great potential in passing me but where as Hinata her byakugan gives her the edge on everything to see in a cellular level.' Tsunade continued reading the report and raised an eyebrow "You learned the chakra scalpel that quickly?"

Hinata blushing nodded while Naruto smiled.

"That's great. In a few hours there will be a meeting to discuss about the situation with Iwa. I want to see who will be willing to help in this situation" said Tsunade. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow asking what she means "Well. Right now it's only going to be me, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Shizune. That are going to be doing the rescuing mission, usually the Hokage doesn't do any missions. But since this involves family it's personal and that grants me a little leeway on the matter" said Tsunade.

Naruto hearing this rolled his eyes making everyone wonder what's wrong. Thinking what Kiba said made him really upset, Hinata stood next to Naruto trying to cheer him up.

"Very well. Sakura will be the new addition to Team Eight." said Tsunade while Kakashi gave a happy smile. Seeing that he has messed up a lot in Team Seven, this is the least he can do for Sakura to make sure she will be in good hands. Dismissing everyone Tsunade stopped two people while she took out a report that made Kakashi nervous.

"You all can go expect for Hinata and Naruto" said Tsunade. Getting up she sat on her desk while the genin, chunin wonder what's going on. Tsunade took a report that Kakashi wrote up that Pakkun delivered a few days ago. "So what happened in the cave? But also what Kinto said about on the boat sharing a bed. Do I have to give both of you a physical to see anything broken or released?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto hearing this turned bright red while Hinata's face looked like a ripe tomato. Lowering her head she poked her fingers together "Ano. It was only two nights, maybe three, but also in the tent" replied Hinata.

"Tent?" repeated Tsunade and Kushina.

Naruto nodded and told them they didn't have much money to stay in the hotel until back-up arrived. "Shino and Shikamaru didn't have a problem and we didn't do anything"

Hinata blushing nodded while Naruto smiled.

"So in the same bed but also tent" said Tsunade making the couple nervous. Hinata poked her fingers together nervously, a habit she never got rid of while Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I guess I can't blame you two entirely. But I can blame Kushina seeing she tried something like this with Minato" turning her sights to her daughter-in-law. Kushina is taken back at that "Wait a minute, we waited until we were old enough. I mean I told Minato about Kyuubi when we got to third base"

"Kaasan!" whined Naruto not wanting to hear this coming from her.

Everyone heard a few giggles and turned to the window "Third base. Ah memories, you two were a little older then Naruto and Hinata when that happen" smiled Jiraiya. Tsunade's eye twitched while Naruto turned to his mom shivering, Hinata on the other hand turned bright red thinking about THAT. "Yo ero-sennin I see you are out of the hospital" smiled Naruto.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade mumbling about crazy overprotective grandmothers. While Kushina cleared her throat making Jiraiya jump behind Tsunade like she is the lesser of two evils. "So gaki I take it the room went well?" smiled Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya. Enough." said Tsunade. Turning to the two she kneels in front of them "I understand that you two care about each other very deeply. But you two are way too young to sleep together or to do THAT just yet" turning to Kushina who nodded "I understand it feels great to have someone in your life to share everything with. I do because I was in a similar situation like that, but don't rush into things" smiled Kushina.

"Hai. We understand where you two are coming from" said Hinata. Tsunade nodded but also asked if she needs to do a full physical to make sure. Naruto hearing this shivered and refused while Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Would you rather have Hinata do the physical?" Both mother and grandmother watch Naruto turn red while Hinata fainted with a smile on her face.

Kushina watching this raised an eyebrow "Naruto-chan, when you sleep at night you wear your normal pajamas. But what did Hinata wear to bed when you two stayed on the boat?" knowing she wears shorts and a tanktop seeing her in the morning at home. She watched Naruto's face turn a new red if possible "Naruto answer Kushina's question" said Tsunade when he didn't answer fast enough for her preference.

"A tanktop and her..." stopping he turns to Jiraiya "Can you leave?" asked Naruto, embarrassed enough he is in the room. Jiraiya watching this burst out laughing and refused to leave knowng this is good material for his book. Kushina tapped her foot while Naruto mumbled something "A little louder. We didn't hear you" said Kushina.

Naruto let out a sigh "Her normal tank top but her shorts got into an accident so she slept in her panties" blushed Naruto. Remembering the first night seeing that much skin exposed on Hinata. If it wasn't for Kyuubi accelerating his healing ability he would have died from blood loss. Tsunade hearing this nods "Yup. It's official. I am moving in with you three"

"Come on. I got some old stuff that belonged to Kasai in the attic. It might give us some clues" said Kushina. Naruto hearing this tilted his head "That's his name? Kasai?" Kushina nodded with a smile but then frowned "Come on and Naruto carry Hinata, we will be watching" spoke Tsunade.

Namikaze Home.

The walk towards home wasn't very relaxing that Kushina would have liked. Everyone was staring at Naruto while a few people came towards Kushina giving their daughter's hands to Naruto. Which pissed off Tsunade but when Hinata woke up from her comfortable nap she exploded at the women trying to set up a marriage with Naruto.

"Found something" said Naruto checking through the boxes.

Kinto let out a sneeze with all the dust in the attic "Geez, all this dust here is making me sneeze" using a small futon jutsu he created a vacuum of air and sent the vacuum of air out the window making a huge dust cloud. "Much better" Kushina nodded and asked Kinto if he would do all the house cleaning. "Hey what's this black book here?" said Naruto pulling it out from a box.

The females hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kushina's eyes literally popped out of her head. "It can't be, can it?" snatching the book from Naruto she gasped and jumped in the air "It is!" giggling she gets an evil look making everyone get an anime sweat. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at the small black book as a black book that most men write down dates and other information in.

"Exactly. This is Kasai's date book. Let's see whose names are in here" giggled Kushina. Looking at the seal then frowns seeing she won't be able to get in without the key, Naruto looked at it and noticed something about it. "Hmm I wonder if this has to do with anything" holding a old dango stick he placed it where the line is marked on the book. To Kushina's shock the book just opened up making her drop jaw drop on the ground 'All those years trying to figure how to open it and he did it with one try?'

"I guess we need a guy to think like a guy" said Hinata.

Kyibi hearing this nodded while Kinto wondered what is so special about this book.

"Well you see my little brother was kind of a ladies man" looking around she found a picture of her little brother when he was around in his midteens. (Like my OC from my other stories think Cloud Strife with red hair. I've got to hire an artist to draw me that someday). Tsunade looked at the pictures and admitted he is good looking while Hinata saw the red spiky hair and thought it was a family trait with red hair from his clan side.

"Yes. He always gave me trouble. You thought me and Minato were bad? He was worse. I had to lock him in his room for a month when I found he lost it to a jonin on a mission. I mean he was fourteen for Kami's sake and the rumors oh don't get me started. I practically had to beat any girls that tried to get close to him." huffed Kushina.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow thinking she is kidding "Hey. There is a name here that reads Tsume. Is that the same name that Kiba's mom has?" asked Naruto. Both of the older females hearing this snatched the book while Kushina read some names from various clans. "I think he is worse then Jiraiya for Kami's sake and to lose it when he was fourteen?" said Tsunade thinking he shouldn't be near Naruto or Hinata for obvious reasons.

Hinata found something and pulled it out making Tsunade reconsider "That award goes to jonins only when something happens to their team or mission" taking the award she read it and is taken back while Kushina smirked seeing he was a chunin when it happened. "Yes. He was that type of shinobi, never wanting to leave anyone behind and didn't want to fight if it wasn't necessary. You could have called him a prodigy but he would have beaten you to the ground. To him it was a insult so never call him that" smiled Kushina looking at the picture.

"Why is that? I mean I thought prodigies were looked at as great shinobi" asked Naruto. Kushina nodded but told her how her brother felt about people who really didn't work hard for their goals. "I mean he was a prodigy in fuinjutsu but he trained his ass off in everything. He was a great kenjutsu user, one of the best that Uzu has ever produced. Probably rivaled the Seven Swordsman if he is alive today. But he always had some sayings, one is that prodigies get to where they are without hard working or understanding. The missining nin of tomorrow while the hard workers are the true shinobi of their village and strength of their nation"

Naruto and Hinata hearing this agreed with the quote for many different reasons. Naruto on the other hand remembered the chunin exams when Hiruzen said a similar speech like that "So how was he more trouble then you and tousan?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade herself wondered that too "Well?"

Kushina blushed and cleared her throat "Another time I mean we got all this stuff to look to". Kinto who is on the other side of the attic trying to move some huge red swirl that is literally on him "A little help here" shouted Kinto. Naruto ran to him wondering how he managed to get caught underneath there while Kyibi is not too far from him "Guys, not in the same room" whined Naruto in a jokeful voice.

Kyibi found a box with a scroll "I found this scroll and it has a symbol for futon". Tsunade who is next to Naruto while he picked up the scroll "Kaze Katta?" opening the scroll, Kushina heard the jutsu name and smiled remembering it. "Hey it's almost like the the Hi no Kaze Kattā but only in wind? Maybe a step higher in the Kaze Crush" looking at the scroll he noticed the very complex nature transformation the jutsu requires.

Looking at the back of the scroll he noticed something about releasing his chakra from his chakra points.

When Kushina got there she tilted her head wondering when she got Uzumaki symbols of that size. 'I never remember having this' walking to it she placed her hand on it and felt something rough like it initials craved into the wood 'K.U'. moving her fingers "Ow" moving her finger away "Didn't know it was sharp." sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding.

"We should go, we've got everything that we can find. We can finish looking through it another night after all this is sorted out" said Tsunade "Besides we got to go to the meeting soon" everyone nodded while Naruto whined wanting to learn the new jutsu to show off what he learned. Kushina watching this smiled turning to Tsunade with a serious face, they know it's important to save him.

Hokage Tower

When Tsunade's group walked in Naruto noticed all of his classmates minus Sasuke. Wondering what's going on, he is still sore that everyone knew while they left him and Hinata in the dark about each other. "Alright settle down" said Tsunade. Looking around the room she noticed Danzou there as well, wondering why the sudden change of heart he just reappears.

"Now with this meeting going, we decided that it will be us along with Jiraiya taking care of the problem. We feel that none of you should get involved with this mess BUT the questions remains who blabbed about Naruto's identiry to Iwa" spoke Tsunade. Kushina waited for an answer and turned to Danzou who is quiet while many of the civilians talk among themselves.

"Kushina, Lady Hokage, as much of this problem is you cannot go to the battlefield. You are the Hokage for Kami's sake. Your responsibility is to this village and you just can't abandon it" spoke Homura. True what she says everyone in the civilian side nodded while the shinobi side has a lot of mix feelings about the issue.

Danzou cleared his throat getting the attention of the Hokage and Kushina "As important as the issue is, clearly this is a trap to catch the boy off-guard to eliminate him but also others we have in our ranks. Rumors about him have already reached Suna and perhaps the other villages as well. With him being the only person with the natural Mokuton, we can assume that the other nations will be targeting him very soon" spoke Danzou.

Shikuka hearing this raised an eyebrow and grunted. "He does have a point. You might be walking into a trap and we still haven't confirmed his identity. And we don't even have an updated picture of him." replied Shikaku. Kushina took out a picture of her brother on the last mission he was on when Uzushiogakure was destroyed during the last shinobi war era.

Everyone in the room looked at the pictures noting the red spiky hair and deep blue ice eyes. Hiashi on the other hand raised an eyebrow "I thought most of your clan members let their hair grow out. From what the elders told me, Uzu was a very noble country" spoke Hiashi. Kushina hearing this nodded while many people listened to Hiashi.

"Let's just say my ototo had a bit of trouble listening to what my parents told him. He was kind of rebellious" Kushina rubbed the back of her head while Tsume let out a giggle making everyone turn to her. "Tsume, now isn't the time. I... well Naruto found his black book" spoke Kushina. Tsume's giggle stopped and she turned to Kushina with a nervous smile.

"If you really do choose to leave Konoha to find your little brother, may I make a suggestion to keep the boy here in Konoha protected? We can't let the Yondaime's son or the mokuton die out once again" spoke Danzou. All the civilian council agreed to what Danzou said while the shinobi side has a lot of mixed feelings with the issue.

"Enough!" shouted Tsunade. Taking a deep breath she turned to Jiraiya who nodded "We already spoke about this. Us and Jiraiya will be going and we can't have too many of the anbu or others help us. It will draw out too much attention. It can leave Konoha open for another attack, Suna our ally is sending some jonin and chunin to give us aide" spoke Tsunade.

Danzou hearing this sucked his teeth not liking Tsunade's stubbornness in this mess. Turning to Naruto who is reading a scroll he watched the boy mold his chakra wondering what he is doing. 'I can't afford for him to leave Konoha or worse die on me' sucking his teeth he took a deep breath. Looking around the council he wonders who was the one to really blow the secret on Naruto's identity 'Whoever spoke about this is in this room right now and everyone knows that. So what is Tsunade wasiting for" listing to Shibi explantion on a issue.

Tsunade and Kushina both turned to each other and nodded "Very well. Have a camp ready for us to be prepared against Iwa when they move. I want a few scouts around the area to cover it" ordered Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded and left in a blur knowing who he is going to pick, Tsunade turned to Danzou wondering why he is so interested in keeping Naruto in Konoha.

Homura adjusted his glasses "Do you think it's wise with this issue? Iwa does hold a deep grudge on us but a greater grudge on Minato and you being known as his wife and Naruto now his son, things will be more complicated" Koharu hearing this understood where this is going. With the last war, Minato single-handedly defeated a whole army of Iwa nin putting a blow in their numbers.

Kushina hearing this snorted "Look, I know what we are doing is risky but put yourself in my shoes, and see how my family has suffered. How everything went wrong for all those years. Do you think we are going to let them get away with kidnapping my brother? NO!" taking a deep breath she sees a lot of mixed faces making her wonder about Konoha and everyone. "What makes you think they don't have anyone elses family there as well? If they got mine who's to say he's the only one they've captured?"

That hit everyone really hard, some of the clan heads hearing this raise an eyebrow and wonders if that's true. If they do have some of their members is it a risk that some of them are willing to take? There hasn't been any confirmation but their scouts did report back about some prisoners.

Tsunade took a deep breath and turned to Kushina who nodded. Naruto stopped playing with the scroll while Hinata is sitting next to him whispering about a few things. "Meeting adjourned. We will be ready to leave in a hour" spoke Tsunade. Getting up she and Kushina are leaving the room shocking everyone, the adults soon leave the room wanting to talk them out of this suicide mission.

Naruto and Hinata were both chuckling and giggling but it soon died down "So guys what's up?" smiled Ino. When Naruto saw his friends he frowned thinking it was kind of ironic and very hurtful how they all knew while keeping him in the dark. Hinata felt betrayed seeing that everyone knew about her crush on Naruto but yet no one did anything for her to give her the confidence to do something about it. Ultimately both felt insulted and slighted by those they were supposed to trust. "Not much. We are just talking about a few things." replied Naruto. Hinata nodded and noticed Kiba wasn't looking at her, making her feel relieved.

"Well, we just wanted to know how things are going on your part. I mean coming back from a mission like that and now dealing with a hidden village wanting you now" looking at Naruto, Ino is worried for him, and since her and Sakura are getting to be very close friends again, she noticed Naruto being more cheerful and happy with Hinata. While Sakura on the other hand is still trying to get a grip on her life after what Sasuke said to her and now being on a different team.

Naruto hearing this gave Ino an emotionless stare making everyone wonder what is going on. Even Hinata's face didnt have any emotion, heck Shino's face has more emotion. "Thanks for the concern but this is our problem. So don't worry about it, we can handle this" replied Naruto. Hinata nodded since she understood how Naruto felt and the short talk they had at home made her understand why he was so angry at Kiba about him thinking Naruto had everything.

Shikamaru hearing this raised an eyebrow thinking he must be nuts "Naruto, I think the last mission went to your head. I don't think that your group has that much of a chance to get back your uncle" spoke Shikamaru. Shino nodded and also explained about the high chakra signatures in the area to be concerned about. Even with the Hokage, a sennin, him and the last two Hinata and his mother who was a former jinchuuriki herself.

"The last mission didn't go to my head Shikamaru. My problem is with my friends, who I thought I could trust and count on, didn't tell me something important about our time in the academy. So if you all could excuse us we have to head back home" both Naruto and Hinata got up while everyone blinked. Sakura hearing this winced knowing she was the one who told Naruto the truth and he was not reacting well to it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Kiba.

Naruto stopped and turned to him letting out a dry chuckle "Ask Sakura. Or maybe all of you can follow us around for the next few years and not bother telling me the reason why." stated Naruto. Hinata shook her head and grabbed Naruto's hand giving it a light squeeze knowing he feels betrayed by them. "Ano. Naruto-kun let's go back home. We need to talk about a strategy" said Hinata.

Ino hearing this raised an eyebrow "Wait, you're going to let Hinata help you but not us or our families? I mean that's kind of dumb" everyone nodded while they all look at Naruto. Kiba turned to her asking if that's a good idea while Shino worries for Hinata's safety. Ino turned to Sakura asking for moral support seeing that they were previous teammates but she kept quiet making her wonder what else happened.

"No, it's not" replied Naruto getting everyone's attention. "What's dumb is my friends knew I was lonely and did nothing about it. The friends who cut Iruka's lectures with me to have some fun. The friends I fought alongside with. The friends who claim they're good to me yet ignore me." everyone turned to Naruto wondering what's going on. Sakura took a step forward wanting to apologize to Naruto since what happened that day on the training ground. Since she told Naruto the truth she wasn't expecting him to blame her or anyone else.

"Naruto it's-" stopping she shivered feeling the killing intent coming from Hinata of all people. Ino glared at Hinata wondering what made her do that and Sakura just stood there not doing anything. "Naruto please I want to apologize" said Sakura. Everyone turned to Sakura wondering what she wants to apologize for.

Hinata snorted catching her off guard "For what Sakura? Tell me first." stated Hinata in a cold voice. Sakura kept quiet while everyone wondered what is going on with the two "Fine" sucking her teeth Sakura's eyes widened while Hinata nodded "Yes I know, Naruto-kun told me. How one of the reasons why you didn't tell him was because of Sasuke, and how you wanted him to get jealous and notice you. Well he didn't and you ended up hurting not only Naruto-kun but me too. What did I ever do to you Sakura to get that? You were never lonely, Naruto-kun always gave you attention but it just wasn't enough was it?" stated Hinata.

Everyone wondered what is going on "Hinata what are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru. Turning to Naruto he noticed he is staring at everyone like he is hurt. 'What's going on? I mean Kakashi-sensei mentioned something about everyone knowing about Hinata's feelings? What does this have to do with anything?' thought Shikamaru.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head "Ok Shikamaru, next time your favorite spot to watch the clouds has a lot of building materials taking up space, I won't move them but instead let them stay where they are" answered Naruto. Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets raised an eyebrow "What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto shook his head and turned to Choji "Next time I won't stay in line for the whole night to be the first person to get you your favorite bag of chips." Choji hearing this remembers that day.

Naruto stood all night to be the first one to get him those chips. When the store opened he was the first one to get the new shipment but when Choji got there they were already sold out but Naruto was the one that got him a whole box.

"Ok so you did some favors for us, what's your point?" reply Kiba. Naruto turned to Kiba with a hardened glare making him very nervous "Yeah, favors. How I got you and Akamaru out of the mess when he stole a huge piece of meat from that butcher stop" exclaimed Naruto. Kiba winced remembering that day knowing he would have gotten in so much trouble but Naruto bailed him out by hengeing himself as a stray bailing the puppy and master out.

"Still, what does this have to do with anything?" said Ino.

Naruto turned to her making her flinch "What about those rare flowers you wanted to get but couldn't because they were on a cliff and you were afraid of the height?" asked Naruto. Ino hearing this looked down remembering that day. She didnt even thank Naruto but instead took the flower home quickly so she could pot it.

"Naruto, with everything you have done for us, you hoped we would do something in return." spoke Shino.

Naruto gave Shino a dead look making the bug user confused of his actions "Shino, despite your loner attitude you were never actually alone. You always had a family and your bugs to keep you company. I envy you but even I could tell you wanted to interact with people at times. I wasn't bothered to sit next to you during the academy when I didn't sit next to Sakura, heck I wasn't even bothered to work with you in the class assignments. But don't expect me not to be angry and hurt that my supposed friends who I helped so they wouldn't be sad refuse to return the favor. No, instead I feel betrayed that everyone here knew about Hinata's feelings about me and not one of you ever told me how she felt after I went out of my way for you guys" shouted Naruto.

Everyone winced to hear this while they all look at each other nervously and ashamed knowing how true that is. At any point any one of them could have mentioned it to him, but did they? Nope. Hinata was silently crying and looking at everyone shaking her head. "After what happened to me with those bullies, not one of you came to help me but Naruto-kun did. Not one of you saw how lonely and miserable my life was too. All any of you did was nothing, like it was okay for us to be miserable. I came back and thanked Naruto-kun for what he did and from that start I always admired him, but yet none of you ever seem to understand how we felt. It's sad how even when I was shy I still talked to him better than any of you ever did. What does that tell you?"

Ino hearing this looked away "Hinata, no offense but we thought you would tell him when the time was right. I mean all of us were trying to get Sasuke to notice us and you of all people wanted-"

"The what Ino? Say it!" demanded Hinata. "The dobe? Dead last? The worse person in the academy? Did that make it okay to treat him like nothing about him was important? He may not have been popular, but at least he paid attention to us instead of a certain someone who completely ignored everyone in the room" shouted Hinata. Naruto squeezed her hand trying to calm her down and seeing the situation wasn't supposed to go like this he wonders what they are all thinking "You're just as bad as Sakura. It's all about what you want. No wonder you two broke your friendship for Sasuke" stated Hinata.

Ino and Sakura winced knowing how true that is while they were friends the first time Sakura admitted to liking Sasuke while Ino replied she did too. In the end both of them became rivals ending their friendship while both of them fought to gain Sasuke's affection.

"Naruto, Hinata, with the way you two are sounding it's like you two are ending your friendship with us." spoke Shikamaru. Naruto hearing this shook his head telling him there wasn't much of a friendship to begin with. "Just comrades. Yes we occasionally hung out, but not once did any of you get to know us. If we were really your friends, you wouldn't turn a blind eye to our happiness. We work together that's all. That's what we are, comrades" stated Naruto. "I guess this test was to see who you guys really are to me and I don't see friends."

Everyone hearing this looked down knowing how true that is. "But what about the team bonds?" asked Kiba. Hinata glared at Kiba making the puppy whimper "Bonds? What bonds? Remind me what has been happening for the past two months?" Sakura, Ino, and Choji all raised an eyebrow asking what's been going on. To Hinata's amusement Ino, Konoha's queen of gossip, doesn't know which made the blonde girl nervous.

"Kiba for the past month going into two has been flirting with me. Smothering me and he had the nerve to try to put me in a position to give away the katana that was left behind from the first hokage's wife." Hinata glared at Kiba making him drop his head knowing he messed up and now he is suffering the punishment of what he did.

Everyone looked at Naruto and Hinata then back to Kiba shocked he did that. "See you guys around" said Naruto while Hinata nodded leaving together with their hands still intertwined.

Everyone watched them leave wondering how this mess started "Troublesome. I didn't expect this to happen but Naruto's right. We all messed up and now we have to pay the price" walking away everyone nodded.

With Sakura

Being the last one to walk out of the room she let out a sigh and found her mother talking to another civilian council member "Sakura, come here" listening to her mother "I was wondering how would you like to be Lady Tsunade's apprentice?" watching Sakura's shocked reaction which she took as a good sign, but Sakura remembered Hinata is already being trained by Tsunade personally. Yes she has been learning from others at the hospital while many praise her for her work telling Shizune she should be Tsunade's apprentice while Shizune didn't give any answer.

"That would be great but Hinata is already being trained by Tsunade. I don't think she will be training an extra person" stated Sakura. Sakiri hearing this nodded knowing tha'ts true while apprentices are usually only considered one at a time. "Yes. But you can convince Naruto to tell her about you, I mean you can use the guilt card on him about everything. You being sent to another team, Sasuke being ruined and our chance at greatness being ruined with it. So go over there and tell him he owes you" smiled Sakiri.

Sakura hearing this was shocked that her mother is trying to make her do this "I can't" watching her mother's expression get angry "Why not? That banished Hyuga isn't worth the time. Her own family considered her a waste of time so why should he give a damn about her? I suggest you do it now" Sakura watched her mother and remembered what the jonins and chunin said about her when Naruto left to get Tsunade. Is it true that her mother is the reason why so many things happen in Konoha?

"No. I can't because Naruto and I aren't on good terms and you expect me to use Naruto like that? I can't force him to do that. He wouldn't listen anyway." said Sakura, sad that her bond and what little friendship she did have with Naruto is practically over. Sakiri snorted and rolled her eyes saying she apparently has to do everything "Kaasan just drop it." asked Sakura.

"NO! You _will_ be Tsunade's apprentice for Kami's sake. That boy better do it or so help me Kami I will make sure the civilian council use every trick at our disposal to _make_ it happen for us. I don't know why he even dates that worthless Hyuga. I want you to tell him he _owes_ you for making you put up with him and all his crap all those years in the academy. All the times he bothered you and got in the way of you being with Sasuke. If he or his family never came back Sasuke would still be our prize" shouted Sakiri.

Sakura hearing this shook her head "NO I WON'T!" screaming back at her "You can't make me" running from her mother she hopes Ino is at home to tell her what her mother is trying to do 'After what I did to them, I don't want to be cruel and selfish like my mother' cried Sakura, starting to realize that her mother did in fact have a selfish side to her.

At the Gate

It's been an hour, Tsunade turned to Kushina, Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto, and Hinata "Alright they set up a camp east from their original location around the forest. We are to go in and observe from a distance and gather information. We do not engage so stay hidden" watching them all nod. Shizune is in her jonin uniform while Hinata's outfit changed to dark black anbu pants, mesh armor, and a dark purple jacket.

Kushina with her jonin outfit while Naruto still the same outfit from the chunin exams. Tsunade this time wore a cloak that Kushina got her that is similar to Minato but in white color like a lab coat and with a kanji on it for 'Slugs'.

"Let's head out and find our family" said Tsunade.

Everyone nodded and Naruto wondered what is going to happen.


	13. Battle Iwa

I do Not own Naruto

Ok I want to thank Brown Phantom for the help dude thank you soo much.

No Flames

J Hellscythe: Great idea with sakura

Ok Here is a update.

Next Day later Konoha

Sakura always looked up to her mother seeing how strong and independent she is. Sakura always wanted to be independent like her mother, not taking any shit from others. But within the past few weeks going into the month, Sakura soon started to see her mother for who she really is. When we are children we always look to our parents as role models, Naruto looked to the Yondaime as his role model before he even knew it was his own father.

Sakura looks up to her mother and some other strong kunoichi's such as Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and Tsunade. She walked to Ino's home, where she has been staying a lot for quite some time now. She remembered what Kakashi said the first time when they were a team 'People who break the rules to help their friends are scum, but people who abandon their friends to follow the rules are worse than scum'.

Thinking what her mother wants to do, she can't do that to Naruto she can't use him like that. 'I made too many mistakes. I think it's time to fix them.' She did that many times in the academy, asking Sasuke to tell Naruto to stop bothering her while Sasuke didn't do anything. 'And now Naruto doesn't even acknowledge me' letting out a sigh.

She continued walking to Training Ground Seven hopeing to see Kakashi.

Even though she is the new member of Team Eight she is learning medical ninjutsu but also genjutsu from Kurenai. Looking around she doesn't see the copy cat ninja but she continued to walk to the memorial stone. When she got there she found Kakashi standing there looking at everyone's names "Kakashi-sensei?"

Getting the copy cat ninja's attention he turned to his former student "Yes Sakura, can I help you?"

For Sakura this wasn't going to be easy and she needs to tell someone what her mother said to her. She at least wants to try to fix her relationship with Naruto hoping to be on good terms. "Kakashi-sensei I need your help. I think my Kaasan is up to something" said Sakura making Kakashi raise an eyebrow wondering why she didn't go to Kurenai.

Anbu dept.

Sasuke was sitting in a cell angry to hear all the lies about his clan. Madara Uchiha the clan leader and founder is a traitor to his own village while his clan betrayed him for not making him Hokage. His clan should have made him Hokage seeing that they are the most powerful one around. 'Around' thinking to himself.

He is the only person left in his clan while Itachi remains free.

'Free' spitting at the word. 'Itachi betrayed us because he cared for Konoha. He puts his duties first instead of the clan. Well Konoha has grown weak because of these weak fools while they were afraid of us. They stole Kyuubi from us and used it against us. When I get out I will make sure Kyuubi is under my control and Naruto dead along with that cursed bloodline of his so there's no chance this can happen again. Even thinking you can stand against an Uchiha deserves death.' thought Sasuke angry, lost in his 'Kami is in my shadow' mentality as usual.

He thinks like this mostly to completely avoid thinking about his shortcomings and fallouts. Everything he has known has been covered up by Konoha. His family wanted all this while Konoha the village they founded didn't want to give them what he believed they deserved. 'But yet they deny us what we deserve while in this village. If it wasn't for us they wouldn't be here. They have the nerve to lie to everyone and not give me what my clan deserve' thought Sasuke angrily. 'Even Hell is too good for this village. Every single worthless soul here deserves to be erased from existence.'

Taking a deep breath he continues to think what Inoichi said to him. Spitting at the thoughts he said to him, refusing to even entertain the notion the Yamanaka head had a point. "Sasuke" hearing someone calling out his name. He turns to Sakiri wondering why her of all people are here "I have a deal for you and it's something that will help with your clan greatly" smiled Sakiri.

Sasuke hearing this raised an eyebrow but wonders what she is talking about. Moving his sights back to the wall "My clan doesn't need help from a parasite like you. You don't care about my clan, you just want to live off of us." states Sasuke. Sakiri nodded but pointed out where Sasuke is and who is responsible for all of it. "The Hokage" answered Sasuke venomously.

"The same woman who is grandmother to the boy who has the Mokuton. The same woman whose clan are rivals with yours since the founding of Konoha. Tell me do you think you deserve to be here in this cell like an animal? No you don't. That so-called 'boy' should be in here for what he is and has. His very conception was a crime that warrants the death penalty" asked Sakiri. Walking towards the cell she sees Sasuke glaring releasing some killing intent at her while she shakes her finger at the young crazy child that she and the civilian council spoiled to practically an unholy degree.

Sasuke watching her sucks his teeth "I don't belong here but he does. I must get out of here so I can kill Itachi for what he did. Every person that supported the dope's clan and family deserves to be here. My clan should be alive while _we_ run things here. Itachi betrayed his family and I will destory everyone who had a hand in making my brother betray his clan, his family. Once they are all gone I will destroy Konoha and revive a new Konoha. One that will be strong and I will be its first new Hokage to bring in a whole new era of Uchiha dominance." smiled Sasuke.

Sakiri hearing Sasuke talk like this made her have a big smile. Not because she agreed with him, personally she didn't care about that. All she cared about was her own goals being satisfied. As long as she got what she wanted for all she cared humanity could be extinct. "I can provide assistance and resources for this to happen. I can even convince a few others to help your dream happen. Imagine a whole army of shinobi wearing the Uchiha clan symbol proudly as they fight for your village. Your image while everyone serves you" smiled Sakiri.

Sasuke hearing this smiles and agrees that he will need help when the time comes for it.

Thinking on how it can be done he needs to get stronger to kill Itachi and once he's out of the way he can go find the people who made his brother betray his family, his clan, giving him these stupid ideas. Of love, peace and the will of fire and one person he can think that will make him stronger and also wants to see Konoha destroyed. Slowly thinking he soon smirks knowing one person who can help him 'I need to go to Orochimaru' turning to Sakiri he smiles "What do you need of me?"

Sakiri smiled seeing he got the young deranged boy's attention "I want power. I want to be part of history. I want to live the good life. I want my family to have what we've deserved for many years. I climbed the ladder, backstabbed many people, even went out of the way to kill a few people myself. I also want you to sire a child for my daughter. She can give you children and all it will cost her is her freedom. It's a welcome sacrifice if you ask me. But I can arrange her to keep shut and be very obedient to her new master if you want. By the time we're done she won't even breathe without your say-so" smiles Sakiri.

Sasuke hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing she is willing to go that far for herself to live the luxury life. She was completely willing to destroy her own daughter just so she could pretend to be royalty. "I want more. I want more females that will give me children. I especially want that Hyuga that the dope cares so much for. I will make sure she watches me kill him. Then I will take her as one of my breeders to revive my clan to keep hurting him in his grave" smiled Sasuke.

"I can arrange a few things with an elder. Her clan cares about her almost as much as you do, rightfully so if she's stupid enough to love that beast. Maybe you can even make the entire clan powerless to keep them from intervening" smiled Sakiri. Sasuke hearing this smiles thinking what a befitting way to keep a clan out of the governing system all the time while he can make sure they won't get any more power then his own.

Sasuke nodded "So how do I get out of here first?"

Sakiri pulled out a key while Sasuke smirked. He touched the curse seal but also frowned seeing the dope's mother placed a more powerful seal that prevents him from using it. "But I also brought some friends"

Sasuke hearing this raised an eye and turned to four shadow figures carrying a huge barrel on some sort.

"Where do we begin?" smiled Sasuke.

With Naruto

With them all jumping from branch to branch Tsunade is in the front while Shizune is on the far left next to Hinata. Jiraiya is to the far right while Naruto is next to him and Kushina closely behind Tsunade. As they hear a howl they all jumped towards that location while Naruto jumped ahead "Ok so we head north and listen to what Yuki says" everyone nodded.

Even though they have home field advantage Iwa can change the field to their advantage while Naruto can do the same thing as well. Tsunade is still wondering who gave Naruto's identity to Iwa. 'So close and now this happens'. When she got the scroll from Oonoki, he said he wanted Naruto's head due to many shinobi of his village wanting closure for what his father did.

"Fine. But all of us stay together, we encounter someone knock them out and get some information. Naruto use your Kitsunetsuki or Tsukimono-suji to scoop out of the area. Use your clones as well, the more information the better." spoke Tsunade. Naruto nodded seeing that using the three abilities gives him information on the area, the people, and what is going on. So if one thing is missed that chances the clone or the other justu will know what the other didn't notice.

"Right. Also can I try the new jutsu I've been reading? I still want to know how releasing your chakra around you helps you use the wind around you to locate someone" smiled Naruto. Ever since Kinto found those scrolls he has been trying to learn the Kaze Katta but also the sensory jutsu as well. 'He must have been a great sensor but also a ninjutsu expert to make that jutsu' thought Naruto.

Tsunade and Kushina shook their heads telling him it isn't the time for something he hasn't even tried in practice. "But after we get him maybe he can show you how" smiled Kushina.

With them continuing jumping Tsunade saw Yuki and jumped down "So how many are there and do they really have Kasai captured?" asked Tsunade. Kushina standing next to Tsunade hoped to hear some news. Yuki let out a sigh knowing they aren't going to like what she has seen or gathered.

"From what we have gathered they have at least twenty jonins and twenty chunins. About a hundred new fresh genins from the academy. From what we saw or noticed about ten anbu lingering around the area" spoke Yuki. When she finished a few more kitsune appear giving them all the updates, Tsunade hearing this nodded.

"And Kasai?" asked Kushina hopefully.

Everyone turned to a kitsune that shook his head "We see many prisoners but we can't yet confirm his identity. But the way they are treated seems very unusual for this matter". Kushina gritted her teeth but took a deep breath to calm herself down. Turning to Tsunade she nodded while she and Jiraiya summoned a few toads and slugs around the area "I want you three to work together and help us out" ordered Tsunade.

The summons all nodded while they all left in different directions in groups of three. Naruto turned to his family "A hundred fresh genin, are they crazy or do they expect me to walk into that?" asked Naruto.

"Well would it work seeing on what you said during your time in the chunin exams? How you pointed at everyone and told them to watch out for you in the exams?" answered Jiraiya. Hinata hearing this giggled remembering what Naruto did to them while he raised his head remembering about the snake pervert arriving and giving Sasuke-teme his hickey mark.

"Speaking of hickeys, you and Hinata have one" spoke Kushina smirking.

Tsunade ignored that comment while she turned to everyone thinking. "Well it sounds to me like they are using the genin to gain more ground or hoping we get captured thinking they just have genin in the area. With that mistake happening they could target us in a quick motion" stated Hinata. Looking around with her byakugan she sees a lot of genin all around the area. Jiraiya and Tsunade hearing this listens to her "Yes. They are just looking around without a care of the world. Like they want them to be captured"

"Odd to bring a hundred genin into the battle, why?" asked Shizune.

"Well tousan did make a lot of enmies. Maybe he brought them along for closure?" asked Naruto. Everyone turned to him wondering if a tree branch slapped him across the face or he slipped off the branch from high above the ground and landed on his head.

"Let's keep moving" smiled Kushina making everyone nod while Naruto blinked wondering what is wrong?

Later on the camp

Floating on the air is a short man with a large red nose. He is Oonoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Looking over to his son-in-law he finds it ironic that he is named Yellow Earth 'Kitsuchi'. While Minato Namikaze's name means something else like harbor, wave and wind he finds it ironic that both Yellow shinobi never faced each other on the battlefield.

They weren't scared, fate just never allowed it.

"You do know this will probably cause a huge war. I mean to have our shinobi around the area here in Hi no Kuni will cost us" spoke Kitsuchi.

Many shinobi nodded while Oonoki rolled his eyes and looked away giving his son-in-law a "Bah" answer. He turned to everyone smiling "Well with all the fresh genin from the academy. This is just a field test while we show them what can happen to prisoners and how to negotiate with the enemy" smiling he turns to Kitsuchi shaking his head thinking of the crazy plan.

"You really think the Hokage will send her own nin? I mean it would cause a huge international incident which will be good on our part seeing that Konoha nin attacked us first. But to Kusa and Taki this is just a training exercise" smiled Oonoki. Kituschi snorted seeing that his father-in-law thought of something that will get him out of trouble.

"But yet again who also had some aid outside of Iwa. More like aid from Konoha" smirked Oonoki.

Turning to his granddaughter she is waiting and giving everyone orders "I want everyone to look for any Konoha shinobi" shouting. Her family turns to her to see her so energetic "I can't wait to see this kid in action. If he alone almost stopped a invasion I mean he can spell trouble for us later on". Both males nodded and what the rumors about him having the mokuton only means more trouble for them.

"Kitsuchi I want you to go wander off and take Kurotsuchi with you. I will be fine with everyone here" smiled Oonoki. Kituschi nodded while Kurotsuchi frowned but listened to what her grandfather said. With them moving out of the camp they headed east towards Kusa's border wondering what they can find there.

Oonoki looking around noticed most of the fresh academy students training but also looking around. 'To think I had to use this stunt, damn those old bastards of the elders. I refuse to use my shinobi like this but if a fight does break out Konoha will look like the enemy here.' taking a deep breath he noticed a boy looking around confused. 'What's this?'

Looking at him he doesn't sense any genjutsu or henge but the flow of chakra is different and odd about him Calling back Kituschi while Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow she overhears them talking about the boy in the dark blue shirt. "Right away let's go gaki".

Naruto who used his Tsukimono-suji on a genin who wandered too far. The shadow clone is up on the tree controlling the person's body while he is looking around the area with the possessed genin. 'Shit. This is some army just to get me. All because of tousan beating them with a single jutsu but also keeping my uncle in prison' thought Naruto.

Just thinking about his family he sees his mother hoping to see what is left of her family. Coming from a clan and not knowing if anyone else made it can leave a huge mark on a person.

'So these are Iwa shinobi' thought Naruto. As he walks around he noticed a group of children all talking "So what did you guys hear?" asked the sennin-in-training to the genins. All the new genin turned to him saying all the same but one genin shaked he knew more because his father told him the real reason for this mission.

Everyone turned to him wondering what he knows while he looked around he moved closer.

"What my old man says is that Konoha has been hiding the Yellow Flash's kid from everyone. When my dad heard about it, he asked to be on the mission to kill him for what his dad did. My dad lost a sister and brother to that man during the last war" spoke the genin.

Many genins nodded knowing how true that is. Many people in Iwa lost loved ones against one man alone. He alone took out a whole army with a single jutsu and was put in the bingo books with a flee on sight order.

Naruto hearing this frowns knowing how true that is but "He did what he needed to do to protect his home, his family. We did the same thing you would have wanted if he was on your side so are you really any better than us?" asked Naruto irritated. Everyone turned to him blinking making Naruto roll his eyes and walk off to another group.

'Can't believe these guys but yet they have a point. I mean it wasn't tousan's fault for something that happened during the war' as he continues to think and look around he noticed some prisoners outside but also inside some tents. He sees all the prisoners have all their faces covered 'Damn. Yuki is right we can't see unless we get close to them' looking around he frowns seeing that there are many people in the area.

Thinking he should go but he walks to the next group of genin hoping to get more info.

"I am telling you this isn't a field exercise. We are here near the borders of Grass and Fire because of the Yellow Flash's kid. Rumors say in Iwa that old man Oonoki is using this to find the kid hoping to lure him out. He sent a scroll to their Hokage making her think we are going to invade them" said a genin. Looking more of his classmates many genin talk to each other wondering if it's true.

Naruto hearing this sucks his teeth but wonders why they think they are on a field exercise. Being this close to the borders are they really or are they using that for an excuse? "What about the rumors of his uncle being held prisoner?" Everyone turned to him while a few genin nodded hearing their parents talk about some crazy plan.

"You're telling me. Rumors have been going around in Iwa for almost two weeks now maybe longer. I mean my parents haven't stopped talking about it and they asked to be part of the team to kill him" said another genin. Many genins nodded hearing similar rumors while others have requested to Oonoki take part of the mission while he only gave out a short answer. "Your kids will have the honor" said the genin rolling her eyes.

"Yeah what a lame excuse but what he said is true. I heard rumors of an important person being here" said another genin. Naruto turned to the genin that looks older by a year asking what she heard. "Everything like the others but I heard that Oonoki-sama had to wait for someone he called a very special person and all I got a glimpse of was his red hair"

"I heard the same thing. He had to wait for the person like he was in prison or just away for something" said another genin. All the genins look at each other and began to talk about.

Naruto hearing this turns to them wondering if his uncle is truly here. "I see, red hair and a prison" answered Naruto. Walking away he noticed a small man with a large nose staring at him 'So that's their kage.' Watching him he noticed him soon started to float towards a man with beard 'He can fly? Shit baa-chan isn't going to like this' thought Naruto.

Walking towards the location he notices the bearded man staring at him 'Great'. Noticing a girl with pink pupil eyes watching him 'Pink? I am really starting to hate that color.' Walking to the tree he takes a deep breath and mumbles to himself "Kai".

Oonoki watching this wonders what he said 'This is odd' turning to the shadow he notices Zetsu appearing from the ground "What did you gather? Is Konoha sending their nin?" asked Oonoki. Zetsu shook his head making Oonoki raise an eyebrow while he told him its much worse then he thinks "Worse? How so?" asked Oonoki.

Hoping that the Hokage would send nin to him he can use this on Konoha and perhaps still get the bargaining chip.

"It seems the Godaime Hokage and her former teammate are coming with a woman with red hair. From what I gather she is the wife of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki the Red-Hot Habanero. With them is a Hyuga girl around the same age of the boy and another female in her twenties who is the apprentice of the Godaime" answered Zetsu.

Oonoki flinched "Tsunade Senju and her former teammate the Gama Sennin. Jiraiya of Mt. Myoboku" turning to everyone who heard him shout. "I want everyone back in the camp NOW!" everyone blinked wondering what is wrong. Oonoki sucked his teeth seeing that Tsunade decided to solve the problem herself 'Damn, here I was certain she would send her nin. Not come here herself. This changes things a lot'

"Jiji we have a problem here" said Kurotsuchi, walking next to her father he turns to the genin in blue who is awake "He saw the kid and used a jutsu on him to control his body. He doesn't remember how he got here whatsoever". Oonoki listening to her cursed underneath his breath before turning to Zetsu he demanded to know where they are.

"Arent you worried how he did it?" asked Kurotsuchi more concerned about his skills.

"That I can't tell you" making everyone confused he soon started to disappear into the ground "It seems they are close and we will be sending some help for you out of courtesy" smirking everyone noticed a shade above them. When Oonoki saw the clay bird he sucked his teeth seeing that he joined that group, while Kurotsuchi whistled seeing how angry her grandfather is.

"So I take it Deidara-nii is here to help us?" spoke Kurotsuchi.

The moment she finished that, Deidara landed on the ground with his partner who is glaring at him "I'll say it once and only this once. Never take me flying with your stupid art" said Hiruko the puppet. Turning to the short man floating towards them "We were sent here to aid but mostly to watch you in your little stunt" hearing a snort coming from Deidara he knows that Orochimaru wants to know more of the group that beat him a while back ago.

"Yes I can see that and how nice of you to send the hardheaded brat with you" glaring at Deidara, Oonoki watches him ignoring him. "Very well it seems our camp has already been infiltrated. They will be here shortly" the moment that Oonoki finished that line a anbu appeared near him telling him that the Hokage wants a word with him. "Well this is a treat. Escort them over" smiled Oonoki.

Soon everyone noticed Tsunade and her group walking towards the camp being escorted by the anbu. Kushina looked around while Jiraiya did the same, "I don't like this. From what Naruto gathered he said they are rumors" stated Jiraiya. Kushina nodded but still needs to know while Tsunade herself wants to know why Oonoki is using his genin like this.

Naruto and Hinata noticed a lot of dirty looks towards them but Naruto is getting something else "That's the Yellow Flash's son? He's cute." hearing a few girls whisper and giggle. Naruto dropped his head while Jiraiya gave out a chuckle "Why me?" cried Naruto.

Hinata pet his head telling him it's alright. "I just need to keep you on a shorter leash" giggling to herself. Naurto rolled his eyes and thanked her for that comment.

When the group stopped in front of Oonoki, Tsunade raised an eyebrow and stared at Oonoki "Well I wish I can say its nice to see you but its not. To use your own shinobi, even fresh genins out of the academy to use them for a field exercise. That is low but seeing how short you are I guess there is a reason for that. Not much growing in the middle section like your height" smirked Tsunade.

There were a lot of snickers coming from Iwa shinobi but Deidara shamelessly broke out laughing.

Oonoki turned red but coughed into his hand to keep calm "I don't know what you are talking about Hokage-san. I am within my right to be near the broders of Grass and Fire for a training exercise. Like how the treaty says in Grass. If I remember correctly as long as we don't wonder into Hi no Kuni we shouldn't have any problem." smirked Oonoki feeling a bit untouchable.

Tsunade nodded true to what he says "Yes but did you clarify with Hi no Kuni or Konoha for that matters? Instead you sent us a scroll saying you know about a certain someone." answered Tsunade. Watching the old man with a scowl on his face Tsunade's smirk grew "So tell me Oonoki, having P.O.W from the last shinobi war is against the treaty we all signed. You know full well they should have been released the moment the war ended so their crimes would have been paid at the nation they come from. If the nation is destroyed then the next nation that had the alliance would take hold of them" answered Tsunade.

Wondering how this happened, she can't help but suspect that she is missing something more. Everything doesn't seem to add up and why only Iwa? 'Kumo kept them for other reasons. But Iwa, is it something more personal?' thought Tsunade.

"Bah. What would _you_ know about a nation? Last time I checked you have been away from Konoha for almost two decades." folding his arms, everyone turned to Kushina whose killing intent skyrocketed. Oonoki watching this smiled feeling he had completely undermined her credability here, but soon realized something is wrong.

He turned to Deidara who is watching Kushina for some odd reason.

**"You have no clue what you have done**" gritted Kushina, everyone shivered to hear her dark cold voice.

Naruto watching this let out a nervous dry chuckle and tried to step close to his mother but Hinata grabbed his hand, afraid to feel Kushina's chakra change into something menancing. "It's Kyuubi's chakra. She is slowly accessing it" whispered Naruto. Hinata shivered to feel it she never felt such bloodlust coming from Kushina.

She is so full of life and love trying hard for her life.

Kushina took one step forward making some of the jonins and anbu move forward near Oonoki. "You dare threaten my family, threaten to come after my son and now have my family held hostage?! And tell us 'big deal' when we confront you ourselves?" shouted Kushina. Oonoki never moved and with every step Kushina took it got worse for her.

Her eyes that were once violet turned blood red with a black slit going through it.

Her long red straight hair soon started to break into nine long straight pieces. Her fingernails soon turned into short sharp claws and a noticeable red aura soon started to manifest around her. "And now you are here in Hi no Kuni trying to pull some stupid stunt waving a paper shield in front of us like we're cowards?" shouted Kushina. That became the breaking point, Kushina let out a large roar that her whole body soon engulfed itself in a red chakra cloak looking like a fox.

"Shit" curse the sennins.

Oonoki watching this turned to his shinobi "Everyone run away from here! She is a jinchuuriki get-" before he can even finish Kushina charged towards Oonoki with incredible speed shocking everyone from Iwa. Tsunade watching this quickly punched the ground making a huge crater line towards the Iwa nin preventing them from attacking Kushina or the rest of them.

Jiraiya substituted himself with a log dodging the stone daggers coming at him. "Thank you oh holy Log."

Hinata used Mystic Uzu blocking all the shuriken and kunai aiming at her while Naruto is using Kogitsune-maru doing the same. "Shit Kaasan really has a bad temper" said Naruto. Jiraiya yet again used a substitute to dodge all the stone daggers coming at him "Would you stop dodging?" shouted Naruto.

Wondering why he is using the substitution again he turns to a kunoichi glaring daggers at Jiraiya "Gaki. She is after my little ninjas because she hates my work. But she would make a excellent model in my story" smiled Jiraiya. The moment he finished that Jiraiya quickly used another log and watched it turned into many splinters by the stone daggers "Thank you all mighty log for saving my little ninjas" running around everyone who isn't fighting has a anime sweat.

"After today you are going to plant over a hundred sapling" shouted Naruto crying to see the log being destroyed 'Why!' dropping his head. "And a letter of apology as well" ranted Naruto.

Kushina right now is appearing in red blurs around the area trying to catch Oonoki who is dodging her by flying away."Enough of this. Doton Fist Rock Jutsu" encasing his hand in stone. He charged towards Kushina with her chakra cloak, when the stone fist collided with her chakra cloak. It sent her skidding across the ground.

"Kaasan!" shouted Naruto. Turning to Oonoki his eyes turned red with a black slit also going through it "You are going to pay for that" making a few hand seals he slams his hand on the ground "Mokuton Wooden Spike". Oonoki quickly took to the air realizing he needs more space, bringing back his stone fist he slammed it right on the wooden spike shattering it to splinters.

"Well I see those rumors are true" floating down on the ground he stares at Naruto not liking this. 'Those eyes are just like hers meaning he too is a jinchuuriki. But why didn't she warn me of those two? I would have thought of a different plan' thought Oonoki. Looking at Kushina and back to Naruto he sees his shinobi being pushed back by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

'With those two alone they can take a whole army' gritted Oonoki. With Hinata and Shizune they are covering each other and cutting down their foes with the chakra scaplel. Not liking the situation he is in he turns to Akatsuki "Well what are you going to do?" Watching Deidara roll his eyes he moves his hands inside some pouch and brings out some small clay bird figures.

"Art is something to marvel about, not rush" smiled Deidara. Looking at Kushina she charges towards Deidara while Hiruko uses his tail to block her clawed strikes "I don't think that's a good idea" said Deidara. When the puppet Hiruko retracted his tail he notices some of the wood soon started to burn very rapidly.

"Great. It's going to take me some time to fix this and my poison isn't working on her. I guess you have to handle her and the brat. I will keep the Hokage and Gama sennin busy enough that you finish your plan" jumping from the crack in the earth. Hiruko looked at Deidara "Never mind I will watch from a distance seeing she can destroy my puppet" said Hiruko.

Deidara nodded and looked over the prisoner area and wonders who is in there to make Kushina so riled up for.

Oonoki dodging the strike claws "Stay still and FIGHT!" shouted Kushina.

Every fiber of her wants to see Oonoki dead for many reasons, soon Kurotsuchi moved towards her grandfather making a few hand seals "Yoton Quicklime Congealing Jutsu" spitting out a dark white liquid from her mouth. She aims at Kushina hoping to slow her down in her tracks giving her grandfather time to attack her.

Naruto ran towards his mother quickly made a few hand seals "Mokuton Dome" clapping his hands together. A wooden dome emerged from the ground encasing Kushina. The quicklime collided with the dome of wood soon started to harden, Naruto with another set of hand seals "Mokuton Barrage". Slamming both hands on the ground. Wooden pillars shot everywhere coming from the dome. High in the air around the area even popping out of the ground, Oonoki in the air dodging the strikes.

Kurotsuchi wasn't so lucky she was in mid-air when she fired her quicklime jutsu. She didn't have enough time to react or dodge the wooden pillar slamming right into her stomach sending her flying through the air. "Kurotsuchi!" shouted Oonoki and her father.

Turning to the dome of wood Oonoki soon started to get more angry "Jinton Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu." Naruto released the dome of wood realizing his mistake. As the two look around they noticed a head-sized ball in front of them while the area seemed to glow white and get smaller. Kushina got in front of Naruto and shot her chains around her and Naruto putting up the chakra barrier.

In that split second the whole area blow up "Naruto!" shouted Hinata. Standing there shocked to see an explosion of that caliber she didn't see a chunin use a suiton justu aimed at her. In that second she felt Uzu tug her arm making her stab the blade right into the earth. Seeing the water jutsu coming at her she noticed Uzu glowing blue.

"Hinata!" shouted Tsunade. Watching the jutsu slam right into her everyone noticed the water soon started to spin and make a "Whirlpool? It's my grandmother's defense. But how?" looking back down. She sees Hinata still standing there with Uzu in her hand. While the water still spining in a whirlpool-like effect protecting her.

"But how did I do it?" asked Hinata. Looking at all the water she stabbed Uzu back on the ground and made few handseals "Suiton Tearing Torrent". Clapping her hands together all the water around her turned into a giant ball floating above her. Turning back to the chunin "I think this belongs to you" throwing her hands at him in a motion, the ball of water soon soared and crashed at him.

Naruto and Kushina slowly got up while Kushina cursed underneath her breath "That jutsu broke through my barrier. We took some damage but not a lot but also your Mokuton wall took the aftershock" explained Kushina. Naruto slowly nodded and looked at Oonoki who is slowly descending to the ground "He just doesn't know when to quit" replied Kushina.

"Neither do we" grined Naruto.

With both of them getting back on their feet they turned to Oonoki, Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi who looks angry at Naruto. Naruto turned to Tsunade who sent a few jonin high in the air while Jiraiya knocked out a few anbu. Shizune and Hinata are taking care of the chunin while the genin are awe to watch such a fight happening in front of them.

"So tell me why now of all times to release my bother?" shouted Kushina. Oonoki hearing this raised an eyebrow but soon chuckle "After all these years when my home was destroyed even now you continue this senseless act. You are just like Kumo, bitter and angry with what others have" gritted Kushina. Oonoki's chuckle soon died and he sent Kushina a death glare.

Deidara watching this turned to Hiruko in his puppet shaking his head. "That old man hates to be measured with Kumo. I don't know why he hates Kumo so much but it has something to do always getting more power" answered Deidara. Hiruko looked at him explained a few things that Oonoki went through many years ago with A while he try to pull the same stunt on him with Konoha but failed.

"How dare you! We are nothing like Kumo. We never went as far as stealing or kidnapping people during the time of peace." charging towards her.

Naruto clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground "Mokuton Certain Death Stakes" remembering Haku using something similar during their fight. Soon wooden stakes started to emerge from the ground, Oonoki skillfully dodged each stake erupting from the ground, but the green cloak he wears snagged him from behind choking him.

With Kushina charging towards "Yoton Release Armor" in a burning blur someone with red hair charged towards the area burning almost all of Naruto's mokuton in the area. As the red blur continued it slammed against Kushina sending her flying towards Tsunade and Jiraiya's location.

"Kaasan!" shouted Naruto.

Oonoki still hanging from the wooden looks at Roshi shaking his head "What took you so long? You could have at least jumped in when she first started to attack me. I gave you time away from Iwa and will give you even more if you promise us to beat them" shouted Oonoki. Roshi shook his head and moved to Oonoki setting him free.

He wondered why he just didn't float up but he noticed that the wooden stake near him would have stabbed him through his chest if he had. When Kushina got up on her feet she looked at Roshi and gritted her teeth. But the next few words will make everything change "It's him. The special person that Oonoki called for. The man with the red hair".

Soon more genins spoke while people who looked like prisoners soon took off the garments showing themselves as Iwa shinobi in disguise.

Kushina turned to Oonoki while Tsunade and Jiraiya stood by her. "Where is my brother? Where is Kasai Uzumaki?" gritting her teeth, she glares at Oonoki. Kitsuchi hearing the name flinched and turned to his father-in-law shocked he used that name. He remembered an anbu with a odd looking bird mask that infiltrated Iwa almost a decade ago, maybe fifteen years.

"Are you crazy? Has your mind finally left you with old age? You went that far? I understand about revenge but him of all people from THAT clan? The Ryūketsu no uzu (Bloody whirlpool). Wārupūru no arashi (whirlpool storm). BUT the most famous names of all is The Akashi (Red death) or The Aka no shikei shikkō hito (red executioner). He alone almost destroyed all of Kumo's Kinkaku Force during the last shinobi war. He crippled five for life, killed another five, and another five of them went to a mental asylum while the last five escape to talk about it." spoke Kurotsuchi.

Some of the older shinobi flinched while one guy lost his body functions hearing those names again "No not him. Please NOOO!" running around scared everyone got an anime sweat wondering what he remembers or knows.

Naruto blinked and whistle to hear this "And he is related to me. I wonder what I can learn form him". Kushina stood her ground glaring at Oonoki while he ignored his son-in-law.

Roshi looked very nervous for several reasons, one Kushina can use Kyuubi while her son is the actual jinchuuriki. Two the mokuton can probably contain him and his bijuu power. But the worse one is Oonoki promised him something but hearing the name and also seeing two of the Sannin from Konoha while a new one is being trained. 'My odds aren't good'.

As he looks around Roshi noticed something "Wait!" getting everyone's attention "You think we are holding him hostage here?"

Tsunade sent him a sharp look while Roshi turned to Oonoki glaring at him. "I think you went too far and dont give me crap about the elders" spitting at the word. "To think I wanted more time to roam around. All it would have cost was a life and closure for many people at home. What the hell was I thinking?" cursing to himself.

"So you are to tell me you sent us false hope?" Kushina held back her tears while Tsunade stood next to her. When she got the scroll she was determined to get her brother back no matter what but also protect Naruto. To find that little piece of family she lost long ago when her home was destroyed. But now she finds out it was all a lie to get Naruto into the open for themselves "WHY?" screaming at them.

Oonoki smiled "Simple. Many people came to me wanting to be part of the mission to kill this brat. I needed _something_ to have some leverage over you. So when I did some digging I found your name but also a brother's name during the last war. Funny story though, he did do a mission for Hiruzen that old monkey many years ago as a favor. That is the last time when he was _heard"_ answered Oonoki.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow 'So I was right about fifteen years ago. A few years after the war ended so what happened to him?'

Kushina was shaking uncontrollably and turned to the short man angry for all this. The lie he said about her brother, the risk he is taking to target her son. The risk they ALL are taking being on the field right now. All to satisfy some people's refusal to end a grudge without blood being shed. **"You bastard!"** screamed Kushina. The next thing everyone saw is Kushina on all fours with five chakra tails coming from her and a simple skeleton-like structure around her.

One thing came to Oonoki's mind but also his family "We made a huge mistake"

And done.

Now for those who is wondering if I am going to add Kasai well to be honest I dont know yet lol. I might but might not I just have to see I have a idea for the next chapter so lets see what happens.

So lets just see what happens.

Now on to a serious problem here. Some of you notice my story "My Parents are Konoha Shinobi" is gone. Well we can thank Critics united for that. "Yes. The same people who wants the purge to happen to Fanfiction who tells us to unleash our imgination.

So I asked them why and this is what they reply.

Note this Admins if you are reading this story and you allow them to talk to us authors like this, then you need to put them in their place.

"Now this is from Son of Palpatine and DarkSacredJewelXoX. I put down their names form their messages which came from my private box, a little over a week ago into two now when the story was deleted."

Devilzknight86 : So you petition a story and it gets deleted ok thats fine. I understand it had many mistakes seeing it was one of my first starters stories but what is even more funny is that you on your profile who has notthin on about Naruto but mostly on DBZ.

I really hope you are happy. 4 hours ago

Son of Palpatine replys : I'm quite happy considering what my girlfriend and I did last weekend. :D

Anyway, did you want something? 1 hour ago

Devilzxknight86 :Your g/f has notthin to do with it bro. First of all I expect you to give me an answer not a joke showing you are not seroius second I spoke about DarkSacredJewelXoX. I understand why it was deleted but didnt any of you bother to read the story or just deleted because you did so? If that is the case then fine. I just hope things turn out fine. 19 minutes ago

and this one is from DarkSacredJewelXoX

Devilzxknight86 :Finally someone can give me answers! 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:What answers are you looking for? 4 hours ago

devilzxknight86: How many chaps did u read my parents before it was deleted. Or has anyone from your group read more than five chaps? Did you guys just skim through the story and find it not your liking or just becasue you guys have the power? Or you just base your judgement on what others says? 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:It doesn't have to do with liking the story or not. It's if it breaks the rules. You knew it broke the rules and didn't fix it. Why are you surprised it was removed? 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: I dont know about two years being on FF. Tell me did any of your soo call Moderators even bother to see the next chaps? Then you would have seen that the first five to seven chaps were hard copies while I finally got a beta on the fifth chap. So what you did just delete the story and not bothering to check the rest of the chaps. I see I understand it makes perfect clear to me. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX: Two years and you never read the rules? Sounds like a personal problem. Because we can delete stories? Negative. We can't delete anything. Only the administrators of the site can. It doesn't matter, one chapter violating the rules can get the whole story pulled. You were warned. You didn't heed the warning. You had to deal with the consequences. 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: You must have allot of pratice. Alright I hope you can be happy. Laterz. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:Plenty. I'm already happy dearest.

Toodles.

Those were the messages from some of the members of critics united.

"Sigh. I will keep this short"

It sounds like they're saying 'We can do what we want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'

Wow I mean wow this is what the authors have to deal with. Fan Fiction you are going to allow these bullies to do what they want wow. You know I wrote down some good and great stories, like Kitsune Sennin, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Senju Family. Konoha Yellow Yoko and I helped other authors for thier stories.

I can give a few names out but rather not to for their own safety. And trust me I can and many, many people read their stories.

Heck If I want to _we_ can target their favorites authors. No that is wrong becasue then their favorites authors will blame Critics United for everyone flaming them or worse. Seeing that some people dont have any imgination they dont want others who has good ideas to make this happen. But its also a good way to demoralize critics United seeing their favorite authors blaming them.

So I decided after my vacation I will give Fan fiction readers / authors an answer to see if I will be moving all my work from Fan fiction to another site. Yes I know but seeing that many people works are under attack and Fan Fiction being cowards for not doing anything. Maybe they are afraid becasue critics united are going to make mean comments about their stories.

"This website wasn't designed for one person or group to enjoy, so why would anyone let one person of group be the one to decide what the rest of us can do here. Then the stories out their will never reach its true potential"

I hope my words made many people think on what is going on and admins. I hope you guys do something becasue I can be many of more people leaving Fan fiction.

ALSO CHECK MY NEW STORY OUT "What May Have Been"

LATERZ.


	14. Iwa Retreat Rookies Mistake

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Alright so here is the next chapter of Sennin. But onto something else I got a private message asking me how I am going to bring Kasai in. Well to be honest I haven't made the decision to bring him in at all. I mean last chapter we assumed Iwa has him captured but surprise he wasn't instead a mission from Hiruzen. I read some reviews from some guests who thinks Kasai will be a great change into the story but also I will be doing more than that later on.

So I hope this chapter answers everyone thought is Kasai coming or not.

Kushina was shaking uncontrollably and turned to the short man angry for all this. The lie he said about her brother, the risk he is taking to target her son. The risk they ALL are taking being on the field right now. All to satisfy some people's refusal to end a grudge without blood being shed, preferably the enemy's blood. **"You bastard!"** screamed Kushina. The next thing everyone saw is Kushina on all fours with five chakra tails coming from her and a simple skeleton-like structure around her.

One thing came to Oonoki's mind but also his family "We made a huge mistake".

Kushina let out a monstrous roar making everyone freeze. Hinata stared at Kushina scared and shocked "Naruto-kun we have to do something". Naruto nodded while Tsunade quickly ran towards Kushina but Jiraiya stopped her.

"Don't be stupid" said Jiraiya, holding onto Tsunade arm. "Her chakra will burn you if you come in contact with it. Only Naruto can stop her now, what we can do is prevent Kushina from killing any of these fools". Tsunade sucked her teeth but nodded turning to Naruto "Oh gaki. You are up" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded "Right, I'm on it" turning to Kushina she blindly charged towards Oonoki making him take flight.

"Hai won't be able to catch me up-" watching Kushina sit on her tails she quickly uses them to send here up high in the air like a spring "Here?" squeaked Onoki. Flying to his right, he made a few hand seals "Jinton Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu" making a pointed sphere glow between his hands. He aimed at Kushina who is coming directly at her.

"Rgh!" roaring at Oonoki. Kushina spun in the air, as Oonoki fired his jutsu. It slammed right into Kushina's chakra tails deflecting the beam high in the air shocking everyone in the area.

"You know if we weren't in such a bad situation I would think that was pretty awesome" blinked Naruto. Watching how Kushina launched herself in the air many people around him nodded.

Roshi nodded thinking that was clever "Hmm gaki, this might sound crazy but if we don't stop your kaasan she is going to murder Oonoki. Even though I won't hold anything against her, others will". Turning to Naruto who looked at Tsunade who nodded as well seeing it's one way to stop Kushina

"Alright, but Naruto use your mokuton to stop her once she lands. We will try to hold her down a bit" ordered Tsunade. Before anyone moved something hit the ground with enough force knocking everyone off their feet. Tsunade looking around seeing Kushina getting up from a huge crater while Oonoki was bleeding from his arm.

"That wasn't so bad" letting out a chuckle, Oonoki stared down onto Kushina "And stay down!" flying towards her with incredible speed. Kushina used her chakra tails and hurtled boulders at Oonoki. Dodging each boulder he got lucky but his luck ran out when Kushina threw a huge boulder. "Not good" catching the boulder he held it up above his head "Ha you have to do-" stopping he watched Kushina rip a piece of earth from underneath her and throw it with her chakra tails at Oonoki "...Better then that?" chuckled Oonoki nervously.

The boulder he was holding his hand he quickly dropped "That's right I forgot I was holding onto it". Dropping the boulder onto the ground. He dodged the huge boulder then Kushina's clawed strikes right behind it "What are you doing? Are any of you going to help? Argh". Kushina slammed a hard fist right into his face sending Oonoki flying back towards the forest.

"Wow!" said Naruto. Watching Kushina going rampage Jiraiya screamed at Naruto while he trapped Kushina in a doton dome jutsu when she landed "Mokuton Root Binding no Jutsu" when he slammed his hands on the ground. Tree roots quickly shot out wrapping around Kushina and the dome of stone "Calm down Kaasan. I know you are angry and upset, but it won't be good if you kill him" shouted Naruto.

A large roar was heard shattering the dome of stone revealing Kushina.

Turning to Naruto she slowly lessened her struggle. "Please Kushina. Naruto needs you more than ever" said Hinata. Standing next to Naruto, Kushina slowly took a deep breath while her moving lessen. With things looking good she stopped struggling and slowly stopped moving. Everyone let out a short breath of relief but it soon was cut short.

Everyone soon noticed a huge shadow covering the whole area that Kushina is in. When they looked up they saw Oonoki holding a huge boulder almost the half the size of the Hokage Tower. Letting out a drunken laughter he tossed the boulder as if it were a bouncing ball. With gravity soon took affect "Enjoy" wiping his forehead with his sleeve he noticed the blood on it. 'The last time I was in this condition was when I faced Madara all those years ago' thought Oonoki bitterly.

When Kushina looked up everyone saw a black ball forming in front of her aiming up. "What's she doing?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi ordered Naruto to make a large Mokuton wall around the area or around Kushina in a dome "What? Why?"

**"JUST DO IT!"** roared Kyuubi. Naruto clapped his hands together and made a wall of wood around the area sealing Kushina inside. As quickly she made the black ball everyone saw a black light shoot straight at the boulder disintegrating it into pieces or dust. **"That Gaki is a Bijudama. Our ultimate attack. It's like the Rasengan but it's a pure chakra blast"**explained Kyuubi.

When the dust finally hit the ground and the sky cleared up they all looked around and turned to Kushina still aiming up "That was insane" shuddered Tsunade, never seeing anything like that in her life. Jiraiya looked at Roshi who explained what technique was that.

"It's like she used a Rasengan but in a completely different way" spoke Jiraiya. Wondering if Minato saw the jutsu being used in the past and thought of a theory around it. Jiraiya turned to Oonoki who is shaking up in the air uncontrollably, from fear or anger it was hard to tell but he clearly was not excited. "Naruto quickly secure Kushina" ordered Jiraiya.

Before Naruto can continue "Suiton Water Trumpet" shouted Kurotsuchi. Blowing out a water jutsu at Naruto, it sent the blonde flying towards the wooden wall "That was for the barrage. Grandpa finished her off we can weaken Konoha's forces even more!" shouted Kurotsuchi. Oonoki slowly descended, nodded and turned to Roshi but with a hardened glare the four-tailed jinchuuriki shook his head while Kitsuchi stood still as well.

"Of all the times to chicken out on me!" shouting at them he throws his back out and dropped to the ground "Damn it. I am not paying you two to stand there, do something!" shouting at Deidara and Hiruko. Both Akatsuki members turned to each other and nodded "And help me get up". Both of the Akatsuki members got anime sweats.

Hiruko turned to Kushina while he looked at Jiraiya and nodded "I will take the gama sennin. I suggest you help your jiji" hopping towards Jiraiya his tail soon began to fly through the air. Jiraiya in a quick motion quickly substituted himself with a log. Landing next to Tsunade he asked her if she has any ideas to fight them all.

"The rate Kushina is at, I think this will get ugly much faster" said Jiraiya. Hearing a large roar coming from Kushina in her chakra cloak he got an anime sweat asking why he couldn't be wrong just once. 'I dont know whats worse. Her temper or being in this state with her temper' thought Jiraiya.

Hinata helping Naruto up turns to Kurotsuchi "You think I am going to let you free? Hell no, do you know what your dad to to Iwa? If we eliminate you it's eliminating two birds with one stone. The mokuton and jinchuuriki with his mom both dead! Iwa can finally sleep well at night." smirked Kurotsuchi. Hinata got in front of Naruto while Kurotsuchi quickly charged at her "Bring it".

Naruto clapped his hands "Mokuton dome" then slamming them onto the ground trapping Kurotsuchi inside. Hinata quickly charged towards the dome of wood while Kurotsuchi was attacking from inside.

"Let me out!" shouted Kurotsuchi.

Hinata activated her byakugan to see her trying to escape and attacking the inside of the dome of wood. "She won't get out anytime soon" Naruto nodded and turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya both fighting the Akatsuki member "Naruto-kun we've got to help Kushina". Watching Kushina struggle with the tree veins she is breaking loose while Oonoki is charging towards her with 'murder' written all over his face. Kitsuchi with a doton broke the dome of wood freeing Kurotsuchi.

"Damn that punk" cursing out loud she turned to Naruto and Hinata making their way towards Kushina. "Roshi get your ass over there and help us!" shouting at him. Roshi let out a sigh seeing that Oonoki might get himself killed here and something could escalate out of control.

"Alright already!" shouting at her. He charges towards Kushina making a few hand seals "Lava Release Armour" with a chakra tail he slammed into Kushina sending her skidding against the ground. "You know this won't be easy" shouting at Kurotsuchi.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto. Hinata made a few hand seals "Suiton Water Dragon Wave" slamming the huge water dragon at Roshi. He is slowly pushed back while Naruto made a clone while the clone started to move his hands over his "Rasengan". Slamming it on Roshi's chest it sent him flying away from the group but also from Kushina.

Running towards Kushina's location she jumped down on all fours and moved her sights from Naruto then to Oonoki. Hinata froze in fear to feel Kushina's dark chakra around all her. 'It's so dark. How did Naruto overcome it being all by himself?' Watching Kushina charge towards Oonoki the old Kage quickly took flight to avoid the rampaging mother.

"Hinata-chan if something happens between me and my kaasan don't get involved. I don't want you to get hurt" stated Naruto. Hinata turned to Naruto shocked he said that. Naruto took a deep breath "Kyuubi I need help to stop Kaasan".

Kyuubi watching all this sighed wondering how this will play out.** "One tail, that's all you can handle for now" **lectured Kyuubi. Sending Naruto some chakra he dropped on the ground while the outline of a fox appeared around Naruto. Hoping it will be enough to stop Kushina's rampage, Naruto charged towards his mother slamming her away from the old kage.

"I know you're angry and upset but you can't kill him. As much as you want to it will only bring more problems to us" said Naruto. Using his chakra tail he spun and slammed it against Kushina's body sending her skidding once more. Landing on the ground he jumped back while Hinata slammed a water jutsu at Kushina trying to weaken her more.

Roshi getting up turned to Oonoki "So what do you want to do? I mean having genins here that might get killed? Also having Akatsuki here who rumors say they are after jinchuuriki's like me. You want to spite the Yellow Flash so bad that you're willing to spill innocent blood to do it?" gritting his teeth. Oonoki looked at Kitsuchi giving him a signal to retreat, Kurotsuchi is too busy fighting against Hinata. "That Hyuga girl is going to be a problem down the line. She is holding an Uzu weapon. I've seen that blade once when Mito Uzumaki wield it". Remembering many years ago when Madara was at Iwa, Mito Uzumaki along with Hashirama appeared stopping the Uchiha clan head creating a war with Konoha and Iwa.

Naruto was trying his best not to hurt his mother while Jiraiya and Tsunade were dealing with Akatsuki and Hinata jumped away from Kurotsuchi and landed near Naruto a few feet away. Feeling Mystic Uzu pulse again 'What are you trying to tell me?' Watching Naruto being slammed onto the ground, Kushina picked him up with her chakra tails and sent him flying across the field. "Naruto-kun!"

"Damn" cursed Naruto. Feeling Kyuubi's chakra leaving him he fell to the ground with the chakra cloak around him gone. Hinata ran towards him and helped him get up "Move" shouted Naruto. Trying to push her out of the way, Kushina and Roshi charged towards each other while both Naruto and Hinata were stuck in the middle.

Feeling Mystic Uzu tugging Hinata dropped the blade while it stabbed the earth. With both jinchuuriki's charging a huge whirlpool of water appeared from the middle and sent the two jinchuuriki flying away. "Damn. This water is draining my chakra. Why? And how?" spoke Roshi.

Kushina who got hit the most fell to the ground back to normal blinking "What happened?" looking around she sees "Oonoki". Watching his son and granddaughter ordering the genins to leave. The jonin's along with the Iwa Anbu quickly covered their backs. "Where do you think you are going? This isn't over by a long shot. You started this BUT I will end this" promised Kushina.

Oonoki sucked his teeth while cleaning the blood from his face "You're right on several points. But next time we met one of us is going down" gritted Oonoki. Taking to the air he left with the Iwa nin while Tsunade and Jiraiya are still fighting Hiruko and Deidara.

"I think it's time to leave" shouted Hiruko. Dodging the devastating kick from Tsunade it destroyed his wooden tail "Like NOW" ordered Hiruko. Deidara who is having too much fun is throwing small clay explosive at Jiraiya.

"Alright" half-shouting at his partner he took out a clay figure and began to take flight. Flying towards Hiruko the clay birds grabbed the puppeteer's body and made an escape in the air. With both Akatsuki members making their escape and Iwa nin also leaving the group from Konoha look at each other and sighed wondering what is next.

"We should head back to Konoha and tell the clan heads what happened" said Shizune. Standing near Jiraiya she is healing his arm from the cuts he gained against Deidara but also some of the impact from the blast. Tsunade nodded "Kushina, Naruto, are you ok? And Hinata how did you do that?" asked Shizune.

Hinata walked up to Mystic Uzu and pulled the blade from the ground and looked onto it "I don't know. I just felt it tug and the next thing the blade stabbed the ground while that happened". Looking and holding the katana in her hands she looked at the metal and found nothing, Jiraiya on the other hand looked more closely at the blade.

"There" pointing to the Uzumaki's crest of the spiral. Kushina looked at it while her eyes widened to see it "Yup. It's a seal alright. I guess Mito placed it in case something happened if she ever lost control or went against another jinchuuriki. From what I can think maybe she and Hashirama worked on it. Maybe even the Nidaime" explained Jiraiya.

Tsunade and Kushina nodded thinking that could have happened "Well good thing too. I mean if they didn't me and Hinata-chan would have been in serious trouble" replied Naruto. Kushina looked down while Tsunade elbowed her trying to cheer her up.

Later in Konoha

The remaining rookies were all at the ramen stand where Naruto liked to go. Ino along with the others, minus Sasuke who is still locked up due to his unstable mental attitude. "We screwed up BIG TIME" dropping her head. The others nodded while Team Gai wonders how did this happen, even though they weren't in the same grade when this happened.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Neji. The remaining six rookies all looked at each other while Tenten turned to Ino and Sakura asking them if they really did break their friendship for Sasuke. Both girls shamefully admitted it, knowing how bad that is. With what Sasuke said to Sakura, Ino gave up on Sasuke but cared for him as a friend. They all spent time with each other growing up during their time in the academy in reality they spent more time at the academy that it became a second family.

"Yosh they should apologize" said Lee. With a crutch underneath his arm everyone from the rookies six looked at him then dropped their heads. "It should be easy" said Lee.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head "Nope. I think we all knew that Hinata was being bullied by those three boys years ago at the academy. We didn't do anything but Naruto did and we still didn't help him or her." Everyone looked down ashamed while Ino and Sakura winced to hear this as well seeing that Ino defended Sakura from a girl bully years ago but didn't lift a finger for Hinata.

The boys also winced due to Naruto helping them but also played with them during their time at the academy. "Bullied?" asked Neji. This is the first he has heard of this while Shikamaru sighed and told him what happened. "Wait three boys? Did one of them have a scar on his neck?" gritting his teeth. Shikamaru again sighed and nodded while Neji's byakugan flared up angry.

"Relax. Naruto took a beating while Hinata made an escape" said Shikamaru.

Kiba hearing this remembered Naruto not being in the academy for a week after that incident. "He was in the hospital" said Ayame cleaning the counter while looking at the rookie teams. "I remember that day as well. I was the one who called the anbu to take him to the hospital. Instead they stomped on him while he tried to fight back. Hinata came back and thanked him for helping her but before Naruto could say anything some stuck up Hyuga took her away telling her to not talk to Naruto even for the sake of insulting him. Complete and total silent treatment was what he wanted her to do". Ayame folded her arms looking at Neji "No offense".

"None taken and it was Ko, Hinata's jyuken instructor. He tried to help Hinata as much he could but I think he got upset that Hinata started to follow Naruto while he tried to help her more" answered Neji.

"Well it didn't work" said Ayame. Walking to the back of the counter Teuchi watching this sighed since he can't blame his daughter for all this.

"When did Naruto ever start to become so cold and angry? I mean he always smiled on, not caring what people thought about him. Nor did he ever try to hurt them the way they hurt him. What changed?" asked Choji. Shikamaru hearing this turned to his close friend then looked at Sakura who looked down remembering what Shikamaru said but also what Asuma said and Gai.

"The Naruto we used to know is gone. The Naruto who we see today is the Naruto who has a family and people that love him. He's got people close to him now so he won't be so indiscriminate in who he wants liking him now. The old Naruto who used to pull pranks to get attention from _anyone_ is gone. He grew up alone while some of us tried to help him, but the civilian council prevented that. He lost everything and all he wanted was someone to look at him and give him something he needed. We didn't give him that, but Hinata and some other people did, so they are more important to him now than we ever were. Simple as that. We blew it, all of us" said Sakura.

Remembering every word what Asuma and Gai said to her which left a impact on her.

Everyone looked at her seeing what she said is true. "But we didn't know" said Kiba, trying to justify his inactions. Getting everyone's attention he remembers Naruto always being happy as if nothing bored him. "I mean it's Naruto's own fault for acting like the class clown and behaving happy all time". Sucking his teeth he is angry at himself but also at Naruto. If he was in Naruto's shoes he would have done the same thing but he didn't want to admit it. "We didn't see that he had any problems, neither him or Hinata. They hid it from all of us. If they wanted anything from us they should have just told us so." replied Kiba.

Teuchi hearing this shook his head while Yamato who has been listening to everything walked in also shook his head. He turned to the shop ramen owner asking if he wanted to explain it. While everyone looked confused he nodded "Unlike Naruto, none of you ever hid your true natures. All of you assumed that he really was the goofy and happy idiot he pretended to be because you believed people didn't pretend outside of playing games. But in truth all of you didn't see he was pretending. Ask any of your parents they would have told you. Look underneath the underneath, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Spoken like a true shinobi" said Yamato. Getting his order he left the shop stand hoping the Rookies can get some answers.

Tenten hearing all this shook her head getting everyone attention "Look, I think Naruto or Hinata shouldn't have said anything about any of you about her secret crush on Naruto, in the first place. If she didn't have the guts to tell him herself." Everyone looked at Tenten while she nodded. "It's their fault but also Naruto who couldn't stop for one second to think about all of his friends. He's the one who's blind to others, not us."

Sakura and Ino look at the older kunoichi wondering what she means "Meaning what?" asked Ino while Sakura nodded thinking the same thing.

Tenten pointed out that Hinata is also to blame for all this "I mean it was her secret after all. Sure all of you knew about it but why didn't Naruto?" everyone hearing this waited for her to answer. Ayame hearing this rolled her eyes listening to her and is waiting for her to finish so the _older_ teenager will place her in her place. "Simple, it's Naruto's fault since he didn't notice what was so obvious. Worst, it was so obvious, it sounds to me like Naruto would have ignored Hinata otherwise. This should be a lesson for him to stop and think" answered Tenten, folding her arms thinking she made her point.

Ayame giggling looked at her while everyone turned to her "Oh sweetie you are so young and naive. You have so much to learn". Getting everyone attention Ino and Sakura but also Tenten got nervous to see her evil smile. When Ayame looked at Neji "She has a crush on you while you have no clue". Tenten flinched while Neji just stood there shock and Ayame nodded but she wasn't done "So why didn't you tell him yet?" tapping her foot waiting for Tenten to reply or Sakura and Ino.

"Anyone?" asked Shikamaru a little nervous. No one said anything not even Lee he just stared at his teammates while Ayame looked at Tenten waiting "What are you trying to accomplish? I mean Hinata had this crush on Naruto since they were little". Trying to diffuse the problem away from her Shikamaru shook to think if his mother ever got like that.

"That's the point Shikamaru" answered Ino huffing her chest. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while Ino rolled her eyes "Hinata was shy and didn't have much confidence. That is probably one of the reasons". Neji nodded and told them how Hinata was treated in the clan shocking everyone "So imagine all this happening to you and what would happen if the boy you liked so much turned you down? Would you want to risk that?"

Shikamaru and the others remained quiet instead of Ayame "Girls you have a lot to learn. Boys are practically blind when it comes to this. They're not taught as children to value romance like you were so they don't bother looking for it for a long time. I mean Naruto is a very different case" answered Ayame rolling her eyes at the young teenagers.

Teuchi was getting an anime sweat seeing this might turn into a cat fight due to all the girls glaring at Ayame "What Ayame is trying to get at is that Naruto is in a different category then you. You need to stop judging him like he's supposed to be just like you because he isn't, and it's not his fault he's different. He grew up alone with no one to teach him. I mean he practically raised himself. No one told him or taught him the types of behavior or feelings. No one was there and when he asked he probably was turned away. He doesn't know everything you do so stop assuming you know all his motives."

Everyone listened to him while Kiba looked down "Yes. Naruto mentioned something about this" said Shino.

Ino looked down thinking about Naruto but on the other hand "Wait, if Naruto didn't know all this then why did he ask Sakura out all the time during the academy?" Everyone blinked at Ino while Ayame again rolled her eyes. Sakura looked down knowing something that Ino doesn't "So do you know the answer?" asked Ino smiling in victory.

"Why don't_ you_ tell them for once?" said Ayame looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked down seeing that Ayame knows what Naruto said as she thinks about what happened that day at the training ground. It was that day when Sasuke blew up. Ino looked at Sakura who started to tear "The only reason why Naruto asked me out is because I would at least to talk to him more than maybe the other academy students would. But I never said anything good to him because I was trying to look good in front of Sasuke". Cleaning her face everyone looks at her shocked.

Shikamaru hearing this sighed. Choji and Kiba looked shocked, Shino tried to hide his emotions, and Neji along with his team didn't understand. But Ino looked shocked at Sakura "You are telling me that Naruto didn't know how to like a girl or anyone? Dear Kami doesn't he know?"

No one said anything while Ayame nodded in victory while Teuchi shook his head. "That's what I've been telling you here. Naruto was denied the knowledge you all are taking for granted. He doesn't know because no one would let him know. He's not stupid or insensitive, he's hindered. You get that? Stop talking about him like he's the bad guy here, because as far as I'm concerned, if anyone here is bad it's you guys." All the Rookies looked ashamed, especially Kiba, Tenten, and Ino who had been trying to place the guilt on him instead of themselves because they didn't want to feel any.

"You know this would be much more easy to speak to Naruto and Hinata they just return a few minutes ago" Everyone turned to Kakashi walking in. Hearing everything since they started to talk. Yamato didn't want to hear anymore and got what he wanted and left. "There is a lot to consider and what Teuchi said about Naruto not knowing is true. He was always turned away. When someone tried to help him they were punished _severely_" exclaimed Kakashi.

Everyone listened to what Kakashi said but also wonder who but also "Why?" asked Ino. Kakashi shook his head explaining why and how they thought about Naruto when he was younger. "That's stupid. Who would order such a thing?" shouted Ino.

Kakashi along with Ayame and Teuchi turned to Sakura "Me. But the only reason why was because of my kaasan along with the civilian council" said Sakura sadly. Everyone winced to hear this knowing how bad Naruto's life was bad when growing up. "How was their mission?" asked Sakura, hoping some good came out of it.

Kakashi shook his head making the Rookies nervous but Sakura dropped her head. "It was a trap, but no, Kasai wasn't found. They used their own nin to trick Kushina making them think he was there" everyone looked confused while Teuchi dropped a few dishes and looked at Kakashi nervously.

Ayame blinked and looked at him asking if he knows anything "The Ryūketsu no Uzu (Bloody whirlpool). Wārupūru no arashi (whirlpool storm). The Akashi (Red death) or The Aka no shikei shikkō hito (red executioner)" said Teuchi thinking back years ago. Everyone looked at each other then to Kakashi who nodded.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" asked Kiba.

Kakashi nodded and looked at the genins and chunin telling them about Kushina's little brother. "Kasai Uzumaki. That's his name and titles he got during the last shinobi war. He alone almost destroyed all of Kumo's Kinkaku Force during the last shinobi war. He crippled five for life, killed another five, and another five of them went to a mental asylum while the last five escaped to talk about it" answered Kakashi.

"Kidding right? I mean that's what twenty shinobi?" said Kiba. Kakashi nodded and told them that the Kinkaku force is a special force used in Kumo who in the previous second shinobi war were the ones who killed the Nidaime. "So in the end Naruto's uncle got payback on Kumo for what they did to the Senju family in the next war".

"Yup just like that." answered Kakashi.

"Who knew Naruto's uncle would be that strong?" said Tenten.

"They are from a clan. Most clans are strong and for them to have multiple nations to band together just to destroy them. Makes me wonder what would happen if Konoha did get there in time to help them" said Kakashi. The rookies all listened to what he said and truly wonder if that ever happened. Naruto wouldn't have been an orphan. Instead he would be with his family while none of them would probably know him.

"He wouldn't be like this" said Choji getting nods from everyone. Kakashi sees that they are trying while Naruto and Hinata feel betrayed by what they did, or didn't do.

Hokage Tower

When Naruto returned with his family the elders and council's were waiting for a report. Tsunade for one didn't like how this played out while Kushina herself hated what Oonoki pulled. Danzo wasn't helping at all instead he was making more problems but also pointing out many mistakes that Tsunade made. "You just not endangered Konoha but also made a mistake to go" stated Danzo.

Naruto rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself while everyone continued to bicker back and forth. Having enough of the yelling while Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the table against the elders of Konoha. "SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto. Everyone looked at Naruto while Hinata herself sighed seeing that Naruto is under some pressure "We had to take a chance. I mean for Kami's sake it's family. Seeing how all of you act makes me wonder what kind of family you all have".

Tsunade sighed while Kushina nodded. Jiraiya looked at Naruto seeing he is exhausted and needs some sleep. Even Hinata as well seeing she used some medical ninjutsu to heal herself and Naruto. "I think we should go home" said Jiraiya. Everyone looked at him who looks a little exhausted himself "It's been a long day. Some rest might do us some good".

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and nodded while Danzo didn't like to hear this. Wanting to finish this meeting he looked at the civilian council "To put this off for another day will endanger Konoha. Tsunade made mistakes already but also a mistake on a genin's punishment due to her bias position". Tsume hearing this shook her head knowing everyone knows what Kiba did.

"The meeting will continue tomorrow" said Shikaku. Tsunade nodded seeing she also wants to get out 'What do you know?' thought Shikaku.

With Tsunade LATER

Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune went home while Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya stayed to look into the mission archives. With the past few hours going they haven't found anything. "It's like he just disappeared. Did that old bastard Oonoki lie?" said Kushina.

"We don't know Kushina. I mean if Sensei gave him a mission then it has to be here." said Tsunade. Jiraiya nodded while Kushina looked into old mission files when Uzu was still around. "These date back almost twenty to twenty-five years ago maybe thirty". Tsunade pushed the headache away wondering how they haven't anything into two decades or more of mission flies.

"Argh this again?" said Jiraiya. "K. U and this picture of a red spiral" said Jiraiya.

Kushina hearing this stopped and looked at Jiraiya "Wait. K. U.? Let me see that file and picture". Jiraiya gave it to her while she read it "Mission. SS rank. Rumors are appearing that Kumo is moving around Hi no Kuni at night. Reason unknown. Kumo group is called the Kagehon (shadow horn). They have been spotted also around the border of Kaze no Kuni. Dangerous group of ten special Kumo shinobi. Mission to assassinate or to get information" read Kushina, all in Hiruzen's handwriting.

Jiraiya hearing this looked at Tsunade "That group of Kumo shinobi disappeared almost two decades ago, a few years after when the war ended. They were rumored to gather information but also jutsu's and bloodlines. They were lead by a man who was the Sandaime's little brother. I think his name was D. Unlike the Sandaime Raikage he wasn't known for his speed and insane endurance. But it was his Kuroi Kaminari (black lightning) that everyone feared the most. He had very large chakra reserves and was able to use more of Kuroi Kaminari instead of a regular raiton. The Kage Kuroi Kaminari. He always struck in the shadows and when you felt the attack you would either be dead or dying" explained Jiraiya.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow having never heard anything about Kuroi Kaminari. Kushina on the other hand remembered the Sandaime Raikage but also the Yondaime Raikage as well. Seeing that the family used similar techniques or learned it from each other to keep it to themselves "Wasn't he known for Nensho Kuroi Kaminari?" (Burning black lightning). Jiraiya nodded and looked through the files and pulled out a large folder. When Kushina opened it "Over one thousand assignations?!"

Tsunade sat there shocked while Kushina looked over the names ranging from the minor hidden villages to the major but also nations as well "Kuro Shi (Black death). He was given that name when he failed to kill a Daimyo at Umi no Kuni. No one knows who stopped him but one rumor made everyone question was a man with red hair stopping him" said Jiraiya "The Akashi (Red death) or The Aka no shikei shikkō hito (red executioner). Sounds familiar."

"Kasai" said both Kushina and Tsunade. Jiraiya passing the folder while both females looks at the mission stats but also history "But this doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't Hiruzen have any more information and what's with the picture and initials?" asked Tsunade. Kushina looking at the picture saw the large red wooden spiral of her clan.

"I know" said Kushina. Getting up both Jiraiya and Tsunade watched her walk to the door "I think the answer is at home" said Kushina.

Namikaze Home

Naruto collapse on his bed while Hinata watched him "Why" asked Naruto. Looking at the wall he buries his head in the pillow while Hinata sat at the corner of the bed stroking Naruto's hair trying to calm him down.

"I wished I knew Naruto-kun. I mean Kushina looked forward seeing her brother. I know you would love to have a uncle, more of your family" replied Hinata.

Laying down next to Naruto he stared at Hinata and smiled "Thank you. It means a lot to me". Kissing her on the lips gently. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and pushing her body closer to him. After they broke the kiss he stares at her eyes "I love you Hinata-chan" biting his lip he looks away while Hinata places her hand on his face.

"Whats wrong tell me?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled but also frowned making Hinata confuse. "I don't know how to explain it. Something inside of me wants more. I don't know how to say, it's just I want to show you. But I don't know how. I just want to hold you in my arms and show you how much I love you. I want to show you my love. I want all of you but it feels like I want more. But I don't know how to" replied Naruto.

Kissing Hinata's neck she closes her eyes and feels arouse.

Slowly moving to Naruto's neck she begins to kiss his neck. Naruto hands slowly wanders around Hinata's body, as he comes up to her chest and quickly moves his hands away. "No don't stop" whispered Hinata. Blushing a bit she grabs Naruto hands and slowly places them on her breast "I also want to show you how much you mean to me Naruto-kun. I want you all of you and more. I want to show you and I will help you. It comes naturally don't push the feelings away. Naruto let your heart guide you" whispered Hinata.

Naruto looking at Hinata slowly nodded. As he feels her breasts in his hands. Hinata places her hands on his chest "Hinata-chan" kissing her on the lips. He slowly massages her breast while Hinata lets out a few moans. As Naruto breaks from the kiss Hinata places her head on his chest "I love you and thank you for loving me".

Naruto yawned and kissed her fore head "Thank you for accepting me" whispered Naruto.

With Kushina

Kushina along with Tsunade are in the attic unaware what transpire down. But Jiraiya on the other hand smirked 'I sense something pervy going on' letting out a giggle.

"Jiraiya" snapped Tsunade pointing at the huge red spiral.

Jiraiya looked at the picture and looked at the five foot long by four foot wide circle. "So this is it?". Kushina nodded while all three stood in front of it "K.U." seeing the scratch marks in the wood "Kasai Uzumaki. Or does it mean Kushina Uzumaki" asked Jiraiya.

"Don't know but look at the picture" answered Kushina.

Jiraiya looked at the picture then to the huge red spiral and saw something wrong "It's different" said Jiraiya. Getting the kunoichi 's attention he pointed at the red spiral in the picture that the swirl is going clockwise. "This one you have here Kushina is going counter-clockwise". Jiraiya walking to it pulled it from the wall and noticed something odd behind the red spiral "And there is a series of fuinjutsu formula's".

Tsunade picking the object with one hand made Jiraiya roll his eyes. Kushina made enough space to have her place the large circle onto the ground "Place it here and let's have a look at it" replied Kushina. Once on the floor all three look at the seals while raising an eyebrow "Ok. This first one here looked to be a regular sealing object. Like scrolls and supplies" answered Kushina.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both agreed "But this one in the middle taking the whole side looks to be a series of seals to keep someone trapped or prisoned. But also this seal here is more of a warning" explained Jiraiya. Kushina nodded telling them she hasn't seen seals like that in many years. "Should we try to unlock the warning first or the sealed scrolls that may be inside?" asked Jiraiya.

Kushina turned to Tsunade who was looking at Kushina nodding "Release" biting her finger Kushina smeared her blood on the first seal. With the seal glowing blue it faded making everyone raise an eyebrow. Jiraiya checked the seal seeing that there is something still sealed "Why didn't it work?"

"Hokage. It will only open to the Hokage" answered Jiraiya. Pointing to the seal lock on the bottom "Kasai must have designed it only for a Hokage to open it in case something went wrong". Tsunade nodded and made a few hand seals and smeared her blood on the seal.

"Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure" pressing her palm flat on the seal it soon started to glow red. After a second a large scroll poofed on top of the large red spiral "Ok that's new" said Tsunade. Jiraiya looking at the seal saw it was gone but the seals around the middle sealed moved closer trying to keep someone from opening it.

When Kushina picked up the scroll she started to shake "It's Kasai's handwriting" seeing her name on the scroll. She knows only one person who writes her name like that. As she looked at it she noticed blood outside the scroll but also around the edges 'What happen to you?'

"Open it. It can tell us what happened to him?" questioned Jiraiya.

Kushina nodded and opened the scroll as she reads down it.

_Hopefully Kushina became Hokage when she opened this, if not Minato do me a favor and make sure she doesn't read this. I know we never saw eye to eye on many things, but I know you would agree to me that Kushina can't read this but you on the other hand I will tell you what your precious Konoha did to my and Kushina's home of Uzu._

_They betrayed us. Why do you think I was reluctant to come to Konoha when Uzushio was destroyed? Why do you think I sent Hiruzen along with Shikaku's father the jonin commander at that time to the hospital? Why do you think Asuma left Konoha for a while to join the Guardian Twelve? Minato as much of a prodigy you are, you put too much faith into people. That faith will lead to your downfall. By now you must be rolling your eyes asking me to get on with it._

_I will. You probably found this red spiral and wondered why all those seals and probably found out about the mission I did as a favor for Hiruzen. He was worried for you that you would __die__ against Kuro Shi. Seeing that I already had some experience fighting him and his Kagehon but also the previous Kinkaku force that no one will probably know because of Hiruzen. The mission I did, let's just say I found out about Konoha's little dirty secrets._

_So if you are Hokage this weight also falls on your shoulders. Knowing that it was your predecessor who allowed this to happen and I wonder if you can look at Kushina everyday for the rest of your life to know it was Konoha's fault that Uzu was destroyed. Just bear with me because there is a lot I have to explain so you can understand. Even being a prodigy there are limits to what even you can do or understand._

_It started when the anbu told Hiruzen about the Kagehon being around the area so he asked me and also paid in double which heck I didn't mind. All the missions I'd been taking let's just say all that money didn't go to sake, women, and gambling, like some people. I have other priorities to take but also a __vision__ that was given to me. You may think that you and Jiraiya are the only ones whose summons can see the future but they are not__. _

_I __died__ Minato against the Kinkaku the first time at Kaminari no Kuni during the third shinobi war. Against the last ten I was exhausted but also had broken leg a few crack ribs but also a broken hand. Getting off track so bear with me. When I was facing the last ten I was knocked off a very high cliff, I mean infiltrating Kumo trying to get information on what they were planning wasn't a smart thing to do. But when Uzu was destroyed I didn't want to stay in Konoha. So I took missions to stay out of Konoha as much I could._

_Who knew dieing was going to help me? Sounds crazy but it did. Because you see there are contracts hidden from us n__ingens__ which means mortals seeing that you don't know of the old tales. When I was falling from a very high cliff and trust me I did. I grabbed onto something to stop my falling but that didn't happen. When I awoke you can say I was at Uzu fully rebuilt with people walking around._

_First I thought I was dead but that didn't happen __yet__. What I felt was hot, like not burning hot, not warm but hot on a hot sunny day. I saw my grandfather standing in front of me. I know it sounds crazy but what I saw was me and Kushina standing in front of the gates of Uzushiogakure to stop a huge army. To my confusion Tsunade was there while the trees around the area seemed to be alive like Hashirama Senju was there also protecting Uzu. When I blinked everything change while and my grandfather was gone replaced by my father and he told me something._

_"Konoha will be in great peril by a man with powerful eyes that will destroy Konoha unless a Kitsune sennin rises to save them. If he isn't stopped at Konoha the shinobi world will be doomed. Uzushio will fall and a great evil will return from heaven to destroy all that was created by nothing". Then he disappears and my whole body shot out in pain. I assumed I landed on the ground dead but yet I was still alive. My soul didn't leave my body, maybe but I was still alive but I couldn't explain it._

_Yeah I know, sounds crazy but seeing that the Uzumaki are related to a kami and also to another powerful person. You can say that we just aren't special but also important to the world. Trust me there is a lot about the clan you don't know, not even Kushina. If she found out she was named after Kushinada who married Susanoo the Kami of sea and storm whose father is a Earthly Deity, Ashi-nadzuchi. His wife's name is Te-nadzuchi. _

_She would flip out BUT the question is how does this all concern with the Uzumaki clan. _

_Well to keep you out of suspense it's really easy. Ashi-naszuchi created Uzu as a home for his grandchildren. Who has been living at Uzu since the island has been created? Yup you guess it's the Uzumaki clan. I guess down the line the blood from a kami thinned out except for a few special but also unique chakra. The Uzumaki clan always had a special chakra. Long life, huge chakra reserves, insane amount of stamina. Healing was always something that seemed unique as well. _

_But back to the point. I was at Uzushiogakure trying to figure out what was going on as things couldn't get any stranger. The item I grabbed was a old rusty katana. But it was the source where all the heat was coming from, when I added my chakra everything around me changed. One moment I was at Uzu the next moment I was staring dead center at a very large Hō-ō. Kind of ironic that it was a Ho-o not a Ryu due to the Ryu being one of a guardians of sea and storm but also the forest. I mean Hashirama Senju was known being the forest of the Senju. A Ho-o on the other hand is a bird that represents rebirth a place in the sun. So how is it linked to me I guess I will never know but back to the point. _

_It seems that the katana I grabbed on was a link to the Ho-o world. Meaning summoning world. A Celestial guardian. A contract that can be only activated by being chosen or picked. After we talked on what was happening and what I have seen, Suzaku the celestial guardian and the one in charged used her celestial powers revived me but also healed me. _

_BUT. _

_That was just the start. My question is where did they come from? I mean a creature, NO guardian of that power of magnitude where did they come from? I got my answer all right and it was staring at me right in front of my face. They have been here since the__ start__ of __creation,__ watching us, waiting for us to continue with our lives. Suzuka told me she has seen many deeds done by us mortals but there was always enough space in us to do what is right._

_So that's how I gained my contract with the Ho-o. Don't tell Kushina I think she would be pissed to see I have a contract before she got one herself. I mean a Kitsune sennin. She has Kyuubi and it has to be her. I mean who else would that vision mean? So when I came back to life I was fully healed but I have a tattoo on my arm of a Hoo-o. _

_That once rusty blade turned to a shiny silver blade that gave off a white aura with a red light. The cloth around the handle is red that seem to shine and glow with it. "This is Shiro Hi" meaning white fire. When the remaining Kinkaku came down shocked to see me alive but also a katana in my hands lefts just say the Aka Shi was born. _

_Now onto the main reason why I am writing this very long scroll. For about a week I've been tracking down Kagehon. It hasn't been easy seeing that Danzo along with his 'Ne' has been around. Even though Danzo has his way the anti-hero of Konoha is doing more harm then good. We didn't have good conservations and trust me he didn't like my answer NO. I mean yeah he is doing what a shinobi is supposed to be doing. But creating more enemies just so you never run out of people to defeat and dominate, sooner or later Konoha can't handle them all trust me. It's bound to happened but the question is Yondaime Hokage what will you do?_

_Nothing._

_For some reason he is doing this all in the shadows keeping Konoha's image as a __good__ hidden village. Got to give the man credit but even though what he is doing is what we been trained. Nothing is traced back to Konoha unless his 'Ne' are killed. By the way I removed the seal on their tongue and added a fuinjutsu on one to bring his emotions back. Poor guy cried like a child going to school the first day missing his mom. I know for a fact Danzo was shocked to see that happen in front of him. Oh man his facial expression is something I will never forget. So with his Ne tracking me down but also the Kagehon. I made my move at the group one night and it was a nightmare not for them but for me. _

_You can say the fight against D and his little squad hasn't been easy whatsoever. I thought the Kinkaku force was bad, BUT these guys are on a different ball game but also D. That man took a blade right into his chest and didn't even move. I mean for Susanoo's sake he didn't even flinch or cry out he just looked at me angry and knocked me in the face. With seven of his man dead I started to get to worry with the last three which D is part of it._

_The fight didn't last too long in fact D retreated which is very odd of him to do so. At first I was wondering why and when I looked around I found a few scrolls, blue prints but also letters. One of those scrolls came from Konoha which came from some people in Konoha. They were routes to get inside Konoha but also Uzushiogakure. Where the scroll came from well it came from a certain founding clan not mine clan or cousin._

_One of the letters also came from the jonin commander. It seems he sent a letter to some Konoha nin who was caught then killed for the information and among that information. Detailed information on how to get into Uzu I mean very detailed information that only someone from Uzu would know. I was shocked that Kagehon had this information but why did they leave it all behind? I just couldn't get it. I kept looking around and find something very interesting. _

_It seems Kumo thought we were planning a strike on them from sea. Where did the hell did they think we were going to do that? When I started to investigate more I found letters coming from the Fire Daimyo and the Guardian Twelve. At first I was thinking why are they sending letters as I kept looking it seems that Hi no Kuni's economy was hurting due to the war. That they weren't making any money to keep themselves happy, that Uzu was doing better then them._

_Always kicking the little guy, no pun intended but in fact with all this I started to think outside the box. How did they get pass Uzushio defense's? How did they know where to attack us? How did they know how many shinobi, weapons, but also to pass the traps? It was the last scroll that sealed Konoha's fate in my eyes. In that scroll were details of a meaning that Hiruzen, the Nara jonin commander, and the Fire daimyo along with his Guardian Twelve had._

_They let Uzu be attacked by multiple nations. They used us as a scapegoat telling Kumo we were planning to attack them from the sea side. With most of the forces being focused on Uzu, Konoha had a brief time recovering while Uzu fought to protect their home. We sent letters and nins for help and do you know what I found. The very same scrolls that we sent out for aid. They weren't even opened until I opened them and saw Tousan's handwriting. _

_With everything I read and gathered they allowed this to happen. They saw a opportunity to save themselves while they pinned Uzushio against a huge amount of nins with no way of surviving. In the end Hi no Kuni's trade would go up, Konoha lives another day to fight and continue to live while Uzushio fall in the war. At first I didn't want believe this so I returned to Konoha and confronted the lazy bum, the chronic smoker, and the monkey. _

_We all know what happened next._

_Asuma went back to the Guardian Twelve with a broken arm. He got off lightly because he was just delivering the scrolls. But he knows, I know what he did for the Fire Daimyo. He just have to live with it for the rest of his life a bigger punishment. Hiruzen even though he is Hokage and when Enma was summoned to help him. Let's just say that overgrown furball didn't need to think twice when I summoned a friend of mine to help. Enma had no choice but to return to the summon world without giving aid to Hiruzen._

_And he was shocked to see who I had on my side._

_When I was done with the two they were sent to the hospital, not in critical care but enough. The anbu never came to help them not even the clan members, Minato the only reason why Hiruzen sent you away that day was because if you came... I'd rather not say and lets keep it that way for NOW. Just know this I am smiling because I know a few things about you that you will never know. Should I tell you about your Senju family because I wondered why didn't Hiruzen tell you this? Who knows maybe down the line you will find out who is Mito Kato. _

_Or maybe he doesn't know himself or is playing a fool. If he is, why? Maybe I am giving him too much credit. I know I am rambling so back to the point. I need to stop saying that. Maybe that's all you are going to need. Maybe! Did Hiruzen or the Nara clan try to punish me? No. Because what I know and what they did will haunt them for the rest of their lives but also family. After a week or so I went back on the mission but I had to check on a few things before I left. With all the High A, S, and SS rank missions I've been taking._

_Most of the money was going to something I've been working on for a while. _

_So after a week or so rumors started that the Kagehon were looking for new members. So I decided to drop in also if you see Jiraiya tell him I was the one who told the woman he was spying at them. I didn't know Tsunade was there I mean hey I was young and didn't know better but seeing the damage he went through. Tell him sorry and the next time he goes to a brothel house the bill is on me. Up to two woman only I know how much of a pervert he is._

_So here I am now writing this long scroll for you or someone from my family that is reading this. What happened to me, I don't know, but know this when I dropped in let's just say one hundred missing nin laid dead right behind me and D along with his three remaining members are all what stands in the way. In my last attempt I had to make sure Danzo's Ne aren't up to anything._

_So this is goodbye and I hope Kushina rises to be a great Sennin. I just wished I was able to tell her what I've been doing with all the mission money I've been saving. I know for a fact everyone would be surprised and let's just say Konoha's image would take a huge blow and Hi no Kuni and the Fire Daimyo would learn a painful lesson. I left instructions and hopefully he gives Kushina the key I've been saving. _

_I got one last resort and hopefully this works. I left the key to the seal and hopefully you don't do anything. Cause I lost some blood and been using the medical ninjutsu I learned from that nice busty nurse at the hospital I met. You are probably asking why don't I have Suzuka heal me like last time or to bring me back? Well the answer is quite simple my soul never went to Yomi or set foot. She explained it to me and I don't have much time or have the time to do right now. So this is good bye and trust me it's the only way to keep those three locked up __FOREVER__._

_This Jikukan prison will require a living sacrifice meaning I have to do it. Its a cost to make sure those three are sealed up forever. Its a special Jikukan I came up and don't know how long it will last. I mean one year outside can be six months inside the seal. They will age slowly but also being in a comatose._

_So make sure everything is taken care of. I started this and Kushina needs to finish what I started. Good luck. _

When Kushina finished reading the scroll tears poured down her eyes. Jiraiya and Tsunade are sitting on the floor shocked to hear all this "That is some story he wrote down" said Jiraiya. Tsunade let out a nod while Kushina still cried thinking to what happen to her brother. "Why did Sensei do it? Why did the Fire Daimyo do it as well? All for what? Money to keep the economy stable?"

Tsunade hearing this shook her head "More. Civil war. Afraid to lose power. I mean Hi no Kuni was going through a lot" answered Tsunade. She looked at the red spiral and raised an eyebrow "The key he mentioned, where is it? Also did you receive any key when he died?" turning to Kushina. She shook her head while cleaning her face. Jiraiya looking at the red spiral raised an eyebrow.

"The key to open this is gone" everyone turned to Jiraiya while Kushina looked at the seal making her eyes widen. "You see it Kushina don't you? A different version of the Hiraishin. A special Jikukan he mention, this is something out of this world. When Kasai finished the seal the spiral came here where he placed a object" answered Jiraiya. Looking around the red spiral he came to a symbol on the bottom left of the spiral.

"That seal was on his date book! Figures" said Kushina with a giggle. Looking at the spiral but also the seals around it she frowns "Without the key it's impossible. Even if we try it would take at least a decade and this special Jikukan fuinjutsu is something I don't recognize" answered Kushina. She has seen a couple that her father created.

But on what Kasai created its something she is afraid to even try.

With the ones she has seen she helped Minato who was trying to create one but in the end they came out with an anchor or a rod. It was simple but also very effective. Jiraiya looking at the window saw it was almost dark "We should get some rest, it's been a very long day. Maybe we can confront Asuma asking him if he knows anything. If what he says is true what are you going to do Kushina?"

Kushina looked at Jiraiya with a stern face making him look away "My grandfather and father gave Kasai a vision. Why didn't he tell me? I just don't understand why. But I know one thing I am going to do" getting up she started to walk towards the door leaving the attic but also leaving the two to wonder what she is getting at.

"Kushina what are you going to do?" asked Tsunade. Thinking that after learning the truth she might do something rash, but also remembering what Jiraiya told her when the Fire Daimyo was in Konoha. Did he know the reason and used that to help his cause to keep Kushina in Konoha? Preventing Uzu's independence but also keeping her away from the truth.

Kushina stopped at the door and gave Tsunade a serious look "Leave Konoha. Leave Hi no Kuni" leaving the attic. Tsunade sighed and got up doing the same thing while Jiraiya watched the two leave. Thinking what Kushina said he has no doubt that she would do that and Tsunade would probably follow her but how would Naruto take it?

With the issues he went through with the other Rookies but also with everything else. 'No doubt he just might agree with Kushina. Konoha in great peril unless a kitsune sennin raises to save them?' Thinking what the elder Gama told him but to hear Kasai have a vision like this himself but his grandfather and father that gave him.

"A celestial contract, a guardian of this world. I mean I thought Naruto's Yokai contract would be the tip of the iceberg. But Kasai's contract along with his, those two would be unstoppable. But to have a similar vision like he got. Makes me wonder what great evil that will come from the heaven" said Jiraiya. Getting up he makes his way towards the hot spring to think on a few things but to also clear his head.

With the three leaving a shadowy figure appeared from the room. He looked at the red spiral behind his anbu mask 'So this is where he has been hiding it. I can finally get my hands on that katana of his'. With a snap of his fingers two anbu appeared near him on his knees bowing to him. "Get this to the hideout, once released I can finally be control of that contract. I failed to get the contract from the boy. But this is an opportunity I wont waste to get a contract belonging to a celestial guardian. With it I can become Hokage and no other nation would stand in my way." ordered the anbu.

Picking the red spiral off the ground they left in a shinshin.

Ne Headquarters

Danzo was looking at the red spiral then the Jikukan key in his hands. "Lord Danzo do you think it's wise? The last time you went against him he removed the seal from one of our shinobi. Surely there must be another way to keep the boy here in Konoha?" asked the Ne. Danzo turned to him with a calm face knowing what he said is true.

Ever since that fateful night against the Kagehon Danzo knew that Kasai Jikukan will keep them at bay "It matters not. If I can control the uncle he can convince the boy's mother to stay in Konoha. The fool that Hiruzen trusted in Yaseishika (wild deer) to sacrifice all of Uzu to give us a fighting chance. Noble it may have been but he trusted the Uchiha clan with the information. When we found out what was going on we needed to cover our tracks. So he continued with the information which later on brought the end of Uzushiogakure" explained Danzo.

The Ne hearing this raised his head in confusion while Danzo continued to look at the red spiral. "Lord Danzo, you speak as if you had no hand in Uzushio's fate in the last shinobi war". Danzo sucked his teeth and glared at this Ne making the others raise an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I spoke out of term".

"It matters not. But to answer your question I didn't" Danzo stopped talking and thought about the last shinobi war. The sacrifice the Nidaime did but also Konoha did as well. "Uzushiogakure has a huge abundant of resources and would had stayed loyal to Konoha as a ally. One of the founding families that helped create Konoha was gone. The Fire Daimyo in his place had to make sure his economy wouldn't suffer. But in truth he was getting scared that someone would overthrow him. His grandfather gave him the ideas and in the end we lost a powerful ally. But tonight that is all going to change" explained Danzo.

Looking at the red spiral thinking of the powerful shinobi that Uzushio once trained. But also the secrets of fuinjutsu they once had and knew. Even with Kushina alive she won't reveal any secrets to Konoha with her clan fuinjutsu. Most likely they will be passed down to Naruto and the boy lost great faith in the other rookies. 'Sakiri has become quite problem some. She is pushing her daughter to be Tsunade's apprentice even though both them and others tell her no. As much I hate to admit it having healers at Tsunade's level would greatly help Konoha' thought Danzo.

But yet Sakiri is causing more problems then answers. With the way she is going it's like she's no longer pretending she isn't just trying to live a luxury life in a hidden village without being a ninja, which doesn't happen in the world they live in. "It's ready Lord Danzo". Giving him a serrated kunai blade with some symbols on it. He looks at the fuinjutsu around the area seeing they prepared the prison barrier.

With the red spiral in front of him Danzo stabbed the kunai on the middle of the red spiral. As the red spiral glowed blue and white the direction of the spiral changed. Danzo watched as the seals on the ground and walls soon began to respond "Now start the seals" ordered Danzo. With his Ne in place a large chakra wall started to appear making a barrier prison.

The red spiral glowing dimmed while three figures appeared. One figured is to be a tall, dark-skinned man with a medium muscular body like stature. Short blond hair with a half beard. His eyes are black-colored irides, dark green sclerae and no pupils. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom one. He has the kanji for "Black lightning" tattooed on his right shoulder. Wearing a single shoulder-strap flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a forehead protector around his arm.

The second figure is a tall skinny light muscular build with a shiny bald head. Shiny white eyes with a black pupils wearing single shoulder-strap flak jacket with mesh armor underneath, a forehead protector on his head.

The last figure is a short man passing the five foot mark. He has no facial hair on his face. He has a long ponytail going down to his lower back. Wearing a flak jacket with a jacket underneath.

When the light faded Danzo quickly noticed the three man "D along with (1)Enenra, who has a kekkei genkai to make smoke in the air or around him**. **(2)Goryō.The man who claimed to kill you even in the spirit world" answered Danzo. Walking around the barrier he looked at the three and noticed Kasai isn't with them. Sucking his teeth he wonders if his subordinate long ago made a mistake when he performed the sealing.

'If he isn't here does that mean he died? Curses, this plan just want to waste' getting angry seeing his plan is ruined. Danzo noticed D walking to the barrier and look around.

"Eh so where are we?" asked D. Turning to the last two of the Kagehon he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the barrier "Goryo take down the barrier. After that we can cause some destruction". said D. Danzo hearing this raised an eyebrow and wonders what he is talking about.

Goryo walked towards the barrier making a hand seal "Inton blade" with the flick of his hand his hand cut the barrier in half destroying it thus ending the barrier and shocking Danzo. "My kekkei genkai allows me to cut down chakra which is part of Inton. (Yin release) So any chakra-based attacks are useless against me including Inton jutsu as well"

Danzo stood there shocked to hear this while the last three of the Kagehon walked out of the barrier. "I have seen you before, Shinobi of Yami. Danzo Shimura of Konoha. So that's where we are, Konoha. How fitting, I wonder if Kumo got their hands on a Hyuga yet? They've been planning on it for decades when my brother was Raikage" said D, walking towards Danzo.

The crippled man started to make a few hand seals "Futon Air Vacuum" aiming at D along with his two other members. Enenra made a few hand seals blow out a dark smoke from his mouth pushing Danzo's attack back "What?" Shocked to see this happen, D made a hand seals and slammed his fist into the wall making a huge hole.

"Move" ordered D. Some of the 'Ne' charged in to stop them while D smirked "Kuroi Kaminari" making a hand seals he aimed at the small group charging at them. With the strike slamming onto them, the force sent some of the Ne all around the area. But some of the support beams got damaged by the strike making the underground base unstable.

"Everyone evacuate NOW!" ordered Danzo. Giving his order he watched his base slowly start to collapse due to the weight 'Everything is gone. Perhaps it was a mistake' thought Danzo. With him leaving the red spiral that was glowing dimly glowed brightly then stopped.

Outside Above Konoha.

When everyone felt the small tremor some shinobi went to investigate and when they did they were attacked. "Retreat, we can't stop them. We need back up against them" shouted a jonin. Carrying his friend over his shoulders he looked straight in front of him to see who attacked them.

"So this is Konoha. A lot has changed. I see they added Konoha's Yellow Flash on the Hokage monument. Meaning he is Yondaime" said D. The jonin stood there scared to see who it is. D seeing his frightened face smiled and looked around to see the civilians all fleeing the area while more and more Konoha shinobi started to appear.

"What an eyesore" said Goryo. Doing a few hand seals "Inton Spiral Blades" slapping his hands chakra blades shot from his hand cutting down the Konoha shinobi. Enenra blowing out some smoke giving them cover while D attacked from the smoke using his 'Kuroi Kaminari'.

With the three attacking Konoha more jonin and Anbu appeared but also Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya along with Kushina, Naruto, and Hinata. They were talking at the Namikaze home eating dinner late until the large explosion caught their attention. "I want this place secured. Get me the medical team here. Kushina cover the rear. Shizune, Hinata, aid the civilians and injured shinobi. Naruto cover them, me and Jiraiya are going to see who-".

Tsunade giving orders stopped to see who it is. Even Jiraiya was shocked along with Kushina "How? I thought they were sealed inside Kasai's Jinkuka Prison with no way of getting out?" asked Jiraiya. Looking at the three Kushina made a hand seal setting up her barrier to tie them down D. "Tsunade we got to take them down quickly" said Jiraiya.

Charging in with a rasengan in his hand he jumped in the air aiming at D. Tsunade behind Jiraiya slammed her fist into the ground making a fissure split in the earth making D fall on a knee. "Rasengan" A few feet away from D's chest, Goryo appeared and made a hand seal making the Rasengan dissipate in Jiraiya's hand "HOW?" Slamming an open palm in Goryo's chest.

Enenra came from the side and kicked Jiraiya sending him flying. D getting up grabbed onto the chakra chains coming from Kushina "Goryo you know what to do" said D. Looking at Kushina he remembered her "You're that girl from Uzu with the special chakra. Well this is interesting and there is a Hyuga girl right near you as well".

Kushina sent him a glare while Naruto sent him some killing intent. "Don't think my chakra chains can be broken that easily" hissed Kushina. D started to chuckle while Goryo came to one of the chain lines. With one touch the chain snapped like a twig shocking everyone. Kushina herself is shocked "Impossible that never happened before".

All her life no one was able to break it not even Kyuubi when he was released. Not even Samehada wielded by Kisame which eats chakra "Kushina I want you to get out of here" ordered Tsunade. Charging in at D who is still tied down by some of Kushina chains while Goryo is working on it. She slammed her fist right into D's chest sending the old man skidding across the ground. "For someone as old you are you can take a hit" said Tsunade.

D stood up and dusted himself "Never felt anything not even a blade to the chest will tickle me. I guess being over seventy years old but also being sealed up in that prison I'm younger then you think". Charging towards Tsunade he quickly jumped back and saw a huge wooden spike emerge from the ground almost impaling him.

"Was that the Mokuton?" asked Enenra.

"I thought Hashirama Senju was the only one with that kekkei genkai?" asked Goryo.

D landed near them and looked at Naruto standing in front of Tsunade "He's a Senju. Meaning" looking at Kushina than back to Naruto "They are related. It's common that cousin clan marry into family. Get the Hyuga while I will get the kid. Enenra get the red head I will make a distraction" said D. Making a few hand seals his whole body started to glow black. "Black lightning Shockwave" slamming both fist onto the ground.

It sent a shock wave sending everyone off their feet. Buildings around them soon started to collapse while water pipes emerge from the ground. Whatever jonins or anbu that were in the area were slammed against the ground or to rubble of the building. "What power, I never knew he can do that" said Jiraiya.

Naruto erupting from the rubble looked over to Hinata and saw Goryo picking her up. "Hinata-chan" quickly running to her aid. Goryo turned to him and threw Hinata at Naruto who caught her "Sorry Naruto-kun" mumbled Hinata. Enenra and Goryo walking towards to them while D walked towards Kushina.

When D stopped in front of Kushina "So we get a Hyuga, something that Kumo has been trying to do for the past two decades. We get a kid who has the Mokuton but also an Uzumaki who escaped from us when she was a genin. I say this became-" stopping everyone heard a loud whistling sound and when D turned around.

Something or someone stabbed D in the chest slamming him into the wall. Looking at the redhead male figure, D looked at him with a smirk "So the prodigy hero returns to stop us but also to save his sister and family" chuckled D. Grabbing onto the person wrist trying to remove his hand that is stabbed in his chest.

"Mistake one you're in Konoha. Mistake two whoever the kid is he has the Mokuton and thus is related to me. Mistake three you thought I died. Mistake four you called me a prodigy. But the biggest mistake you made is when you targeted my sister. KAZE KATTA!" His hand glowed white while a outline of spear appeared around his hand up to his wrist. Pushing more into D's chest he grabs his flak jacket and threw him over to Enenra and Goryo who moved and watched D slam into a building while the building collapse on him.

"So he isn't dead. Here I thinking we finished him off." said Enenra. Looking at the building collapse he moved to the red head figure wondering when did he appeared.

Goryo rubbed his head glared at his teammate "Easy for you to say. This guy is no joke". Remembering what he did to the one hundred missing nin but also the rest of the Kagehon.

D walked out of the rubble looking at the redhead "So, tonight it ends"

Kushina looking up noticed the blue mako eyes. The spiky red hair he has "Kasai? You're alive!"

And CUT.

(1)Enenra A monster made of smoke. Is a yōkai, or Japanese monster, that is composed of smoke. It resides in bonfires and, when it emerges, it takes the form of a human. It is said that an enenra can only be seen by the pure of heart.

The character 羅 in the enenra's name is meant to draw a comparison between the enenra and the lofty characteristics of lightweight cloth

(2)Goryo A vengeful spirit of the dead. They are vengeful Japanese ghosts, from the aristocratic classes, especially those who have been martyred. The name consists of _"two kanji, 御 (go) meaning honorable and 霊 (ryō) meaning soul or spirit_

_All information is from en . wikipedia wiki / List _ of _ legendary _ creatures _ from _ Japan._

With all the time i had, i been doing some research and came up with a few ideas and hopefully everything will be better down the road. Also the crazy idea of Susanno marrying Kushinada is true in myths. But Minato (harbor) Namikaze name mean ocean and wind who married Kushina. Also infromation Naruto wiki pedia. But pushing being related to a Kami yea i know thats really pushing it, but makes sense.

wow almost over 14300 words the longest chapter for the story. Now I know I said I am hiatus and I am. This is a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year present from me seeing that Thanksgiving was kind of a drag.

I want to say Thank You very much to everyone who took their time to send me messages but also leaving a review. It means allot and helped, but also pushed me to get more ideas and hopefully this chapter will many of more

Thank you all.

And now onto an Omake.

I never did one so this is my first one so please bear with me. I also spoke to Hektols which he said it was fine bout it.

I do not own none of it.

Academy training ground.

Naruto and Hinata were talking to Kakashi and Gai who have summon contracts. Soon the other rookies came making the couple sigh "Naruto I don't think any harm will happen if you do different hand seals" said Kakashi.

This caught everyone attention and they wanted to see how Naruto and Hinata has been doing.

Naruto nodded and thought about using different hand seals to summon. Seeing that something he tried came out good "Alright why don't we test out the theory? I mean what is the worst that can happen?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked at Gai who is explaining to the other rookies on what Naruto asked.

"Is it even possible?" asked Tenten.

Kakashi stepping forward started to do some cross hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

When the smoke cleared everyone looked down to a dog standing on his feet. The dog itself is pink with one or two black spots with large teeth "What? Where am I? One moment I was fighting the evil duck to save Muriel the next thing I appear here" watching the dog jump up and down like he is nervous or scared "The things I do for love".

Naruto looked to Kakashi "Yeah, it's a loser" shakes Naruto. Kakashi dropped his head wonders how did it happen, turning to Gai he smiles and jumps in front of everyone.

"Yosh let the flames of youth burn brightly. Kuchiyose no Jutsu" shouted Gai. Slamming his hand on the ground everyone waited to see what turtle Gai summoned with a different set of hand seals.

"Donatello what did your stupid invention do this time?" everyone heard a strange new voice. When the smoke cleared up everyone blinked to see four turtles standing on their legs carrying weapons.

"Raphael I did nothing. I mean you all saw me watching tv with Michelangelo" answered Donatello.

Gai looked at the four and smiled "Yosh my flames burns bright. To summon four is quite a feat".

The turtle wearing the purple mask turned to the turtle wearing red "Ok. What is going on here? It feels like I just went to the twilight zone" said Leonardo.

"I don't know but this is cool. But I don't like the flames of youth. I like TURTLE POWER!" shouted Michelangelo. Everyone watches the four turtles started to yell at each other while the small pink dog started to worry.

The rookies all watching this shivered thinking another Lee and Gai that is going to shout 'Turtle Power' all around Konoha. Even with their dreaded sunset genjutsu Konoha will be doomed.

Naruto watching this dropped his head "Ok my turn". Making a hand seal he bits his thumb and smears it on his summoning tattoo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

When the smoke cleared everyone notices a man with slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. He wears a white sleeveless yukata (that resembles a toga), along with matching martial arts pants and shoes. "How did I get here and who are you?" said Yoko Kurama.

Kakashi and Gai looked at Naruto and then back to their summons. Turning to Naruto's summons "Ok maybe you did bring up a point Naruto. How do we make them return back home?"

Yoko Kurama taking a seed out "_Shoku Yō Shokubutsu_, (translated as _Devourer Demon Plant_) Courage watching this screamed while his skin ripped off while his skeleton dropped onto the ground. The four ninja turtles look at the plant growing while they hid in their shell making them shrink back to normal little turtles. "Don't forget to look at Leaf Bandit. I also added a new chapter" said yoko Kurama.

Devilzxknight86 "Hmm yeah I think everyone will see it now seeing you just took out the competition. Thanks Yoko."

AS many of you know I am still on hiatus the reason I updated the story becasue it was almost done but needed to be beta but in the end it came out great. But also I kind of feel guilty for ruining some ppl's thanks giving. So I added more and it came out a little better then I thought.

Check my lastest Story Leaf Bandit as well which is part of Brown Phantom challege speaking of Brown Phantom.

Brown Phantom has a Poll on his profile. So before the end of the year check out his profile and Vote. "What is the Best Naruto Story on this site?" Also Phantom thanks again for the time and hey we made it the world didnt end.

So dont forget to Vote BUT also starting next year. "The Best Author Poll" begins in January so keep a look out and watch for Brown phantom stories or mines to get more info.

Merry Christmas.

Happy New year.

Feliz Natal.

Feliz Ano Novo.


	15. A return of Family

I do not own Naruto Kuroi Kaminari Enenra Goryo

No Flames

Alright here is the new chapter of Sennin and to put some people's mind to ease. With the long summary of Kasai scroll it kind of important what I was trying to get out. I mean during the time when Kushina appear to the Fire Daimyos it seems he wasn't happy about all this. Plus how Shikamaru father knew more. Wasn't trying to bash the Nara clan it just one or maybe two people can leave a dark spot on clans.

Also want to thank everyone who has review and took time to read the story. I know I should be updating it more often but yet time is something that gets to me. And sometimes I am in the mood to write the other stories and days I cant seem to write. But never fear I am continue writing.

Now onto the chapter.

D walked out of the rubble looking at the redhead "So, tonight it ends"

Kushina looking up noticed the blue mako eyes.

The spiky red hair he has "Kasai? You're alive!"

Naruto making a few hand seals slammed his hands on the ground aiming at D hoping to give his mother time to recover.

"Mokuton wooden stake". Aiming at D, his hand glows black and slams it on the ground making a fissure. When the wooden stake appeared it was inches way from D's body "Dam. Almost had him" muttered Naruto. Looking at the corner of his eye he blocks a punch from Enenra who turns to smoke and charges at Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun" shouted Hinata, making a hand seal. "Suiton Tearing Torrent" shooting a ball of water at Enenra he lands on the ground to attack Naruto. But Hinata slamming the water jutsu pushing him back.

"Dam this Hyuga girl. She knows nature manipulation jutsu this young" turning into smoke, the water drops from his body leaving him completely dry. Taking a step forward he drops on the ground feeling a painful burn all over his back. "You got some nerve" hissed Enenra at Kasai, attacking him from behind.

"Yea sure look whose talking. Katon Arashi Hi" making another hand seals a fire shots out of his mouth turning into a storm. D watching this charged at Kasai with a Kuroi Kaminari "Shit". Inches away, Kasai substituted himself with the wooden stake that Naruto made early. "That was too close. I think we need to take this battle somewhere else" Looking at Jiraiya he smirks and remembers him all too well "Oi, Pervert long time no see. You think you can give me a hand with these guys and WHY did you release the seal when I left instructions to not TOO".

Kushina watching this got a anime sweat but shakes her head. Seeing how her brother is still acting like he always did.

"We didn't! I, I mean. We just found out bout your scroll just tonight". Standing near Kasai he looks at Kushina and then back to Jiraiya and Tsunade who nodded. "So don't give me that tone. We didn't release them and if we did surely be under better conditions." Kushina looking at Kasai from the corner of her eyes. "After this is over we are going to have a long chat" said Kushina.

"If we survive sure why not" shrugged Kasai. "In the mean time we have other problems" pointing to the location. He takes out two serrated kunai, looking at the remaining three members of the Kage hon. He looks around the area seeing the damage, looking at Naruto he smirk getting a idea. "Oi. Gaki can you use your Mokuton to get them together in a dome or circle of some sort?" shouted Kasai.

Naruto getting a anime tick mark nodded while Hinata giggle at his nickname that his uncle called him.

"I think I can. Also don't call me a gaki, uncle Kasai" clapping his hands together he stops. Wondering why Kasai flinched he turned to Kushina then back to Naruto.

"Whoa whoa. Wait a minute. Uncle" shaking his head while waving his hands, Kasai looks at Tsunade then Jiraiya. Turning to Kushina she gave out a cheesy smile "When the hell did this happen? Who the hell is the father?" asked Kasai. Tapping his foot on the ground waiting for a answer, everyone got a anime sweat watching this "So?".

The Kage Hon looked at each other wondering if they forgot about him.

Still tapping his foot Kushina let out a nervous smile. Wondering how he missed the resemblances but also how close she was with him.

"Hmm Minato-kun".

Kasai stopped tapping turned to Tsunade then back to Naruto, muttering something about prodigy curses. Not paying attention, D charged towards Kasai punching him in the chest sending him airborne through a few buildings.

"Kasai" shouted Kushina. Watching Kasai bouncing off of two building and goes through the third building.

"That is going to leave a mark". Wincing after watching the event, Kushina rolled on the ground dodging the attack from Goryo. "Dam you. Stop turning into smoke" raged Kushina. Punching the male shinobi body which the punches is going through his body.

Soon everyone heard a loud male scream coming from the other side making them all stop.

"I swear I didn't see the dark green panties" screamed Kasai like a little girl running for his life. Running from a storm of kunai coming at him. He sees Goryo and he runs towards him while his body just passes through the smoke. But one angry kunoichi who was interrupted in her room while changing made a few hand seals and used a Katon jutsu.

"No" shouted Goryo. Using his arms he braces for the attack that leaves him burned. Kushina watching this turned to Kasai who is leaning against the wall scared of someone. "Ahh" Cried Goryo looking at his burned arms and body he looks at the kunoichi.

Kasai lost all color in his face leaning on the wall panting but also whimpering from all the kunai aiming at him. He thought the kunoichi would be the death of him not D or the remaining member of the kage Hon.

"Where is the redheaded guy that saw me change out of skirt" shouted Anko, angrily. Everyone blinked and pointed towards Kasai who started to crawl around the corner of a wall. "Get over here so I can turn you into a bag of bones". Hearing some lightning cracking she turns around to see D charging towards her with his hand in a spear of lightning.

Anko watching this froze in fear. She never felt soo much power coming from one person in her life. Not even Orochimaru himself had this much power radiating around him.

"Move" shouted Kasai. Appearing in front of Anko "Shinra Tensei". D feeling some force pushing him back, as he inches closer to Kasai he is sent skidding on the ground away from the two. "Gaki hit him with everything you have".

Naruto with a few hand seals ends with snake.

"Mokuton Mokuryū no jutsu". Everyone watched as a long wooden dragon soon erupted from the ground and charged towards D. Jiraiya blinked while Tsunade is shocked to see the wooden dragon slam right into D sending him flying. As the wooden dragon continues to fly and attack D. "Ha. Take that I knew learning that would help me" panting a bit. Naruto drops on knees tired and exhausted. "Yamato sensei was right. Its one of hell of a attack" but thanking Kyuubi more for also helping him to use the Mokuton as well. "Going to rest a bit" collapsing on the ground.

With the battle earlier they had but also using Kyuubi chakra. He hasn't had enough time to rest and Kasai is looking around seeing almost everyone tired or almost out of chakra.

"Dam it where is Minato" shouted Kasai. Kicking Goryo, while Tsunade punched the ground making a fissure. Making the Kage Hon member fall to the ground.

"Long story short. He died sealing Kyuubi into Naruto and Kushina woke up from her coma a few months ago" shouted Jiraiya, using a Katon at Enenra burning the Kage Hon member. Kasai looked at Kushina who let a nervous smile. Looking to Naruto who is slowly coming back from his pass out. One thing came to Kasai mind.

"Shit. Why do I always get the rotten luck. Just one time I wanted something good happen to me" cursed Kasai. Looking at Anko he smirked but thought it for another time. Turning to Tsunade who is glowing while Kushina is pushing Goryo back and Hinata along Shizune is helping Naruto.

'Come on. Got to think of something'. Looking around he notices the wooden dragon being smashed by D with a Kuroi Kaminari jutsu. "Get them together NOW". Tsunade nodded and kicked Goryo while Jiraiya used a kage bunshin with a Rasengan hitting Enenra after another katon jutsu.

With both Kage Hon slamming into each other, Kasai took a deep breath.

"Shinra Tensei" pushing his arms forwards while his hands aimed at them. Everyone watched as the two members were sent flying backwards by a invisible force. "Got to keep moving" panted Kasai. Running after the remaining Kage Hon. Tsunade and Jiraiya run along with Kasai. As they pass Hinata, Kasai saw the katana "Going to borrow this, yonk".

Taking Mystic Uzu from her back, Hinata turned to him.

"Wait, that's not any ordinary blade" shouted Hinata. Naruto finally getting up looked towards Kasai wondering what he is screaming about. "You think we should follow him?" asked Hinata. Anko nodded and looked over the direction wondering what more damage he can do.

"So who do we take out first?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya turned to Kasai who points to Goryo because of his kekkei genkai to negate ninjutsu base attacks but also making Kushina ability useless to them. "Right! But what about the other and why does Katon hurt him". Kasai shrugged his shoulders wondering if it burns his body because of the fire burning the oxygen in his body. Tsunade blinking looked at the redhead "After this is done. We are going to need a list of your skills and a iq test".

Kasai snorted and brought Mystic Uzu up and pointed it straight. Turning to his corner of his eyes he notices Kushina with the others, making a few clones appear around him.

"Dance of the Whirlpool".

With the katana blade pointing down he brought it up to his waist. While the clone to the left brings it to his neck level and the last clone to the right brings the blade below his waist level. Soon Kasai and the clones started to spin, making them look like tiny whirlwinds.

"Impossible" stuttered Tsunade. Everyone watches Kasai using Mystic Uzu while the clones to hiss sides turned to water while the water engulfed the three Kage Hon and started to spin. As it increase in size but also speed everyone watches red blurs on the ground while white slash marks cut through the giant whirlpool water.

"Amazing" said Hinata. Watching the tall powerful, whirlpool spin she turns to the red blur who is spinning but also running around the whirlpool. Noticing something odd she thinks on how Mito did it. 'Its like he is dancing but also running'. Staring at Kasai with her Byakugan "Its slowing down". Soon the whirlpool slowed down and the water dropped onto the ground. Kasai standing on the side stares at the blade in his hands and raises an eye. He has seen the blade before in books from Uzu but what he was looking at the most.

"What kind of whetstone did you use. You have to use a water whetstone" whine Kasai. Looking at the blade he notices the bare core metal not sharpen or hasn't been taken care of for years. Everyone got a anime sweat seeing he is more worried about a blade. But it soon ended with D erupting from the rumble with the top half of his outfit destroyed.

"I must say the Mokuton is definitely a fearsome kekkei genkai" D, cracking his neck. "But also that blade is trouble". Naruto drops his head seeing he got up after that attack. But after D took a step he dropped onto his knee, looking down he sees a few pieces of long thick splinters sticking out 'He manage to wound me that much that it brought me down'. Slowly getting up the leader of the kage Hon engulf himself in black lightning.

"Oi, guys I think now is the time to hit them. Jiraiya, Tsunade you're up" smirked Kasai. Tsunade ran forward while Jiraiya jumped above her with a Rasengan in his hand. Aiming at Goryo he made a few hand seals making the Rasengan dissipated before it was slammed into his chest. Tsunade jumping above Jiraiya catching Goryo off guard.

"Lets see you try to stop this" pulling her fist back she slammed it full force into Goryo chest sending the Kage hon flying and into the wall of Konoha. "Kasai its your turn" shouted Tsunade. Everyone watches the red blur charge towards Goryo. "Naruto cover him, Hinata suiton jutsu now" ordered Tsunade.

Naruto making a few hand seals slams his hands on the ground.

"Mokuton multiple wooden stakes". All around wooden stakes started to pop off the ground behind Kasai covering him. Hinata with the last of the hand seals took a deep breath. "Suiton Violent water stream" breathing out a huge stream of water. It slams into D while the water conducts its electricity shocking Enenra as well who is trapped between the wooden stakes.

"Kaze Katta" shouted Kasai with the last of his hand seals he slams the wind cutter right into Goryo chest making him cough out blood. Kasai watching this let out a dry chuckle. "Eight dead two to go". Moving his sights to D and Enenra the last two remaining Kage Hon looked to Goryo coughing blood. Listening to the chuckling. Kasai turned to Goryo with a smirk "What so funny" asked Kasai.

"You forgot about my kekkei genkai allows me to cut down chakra which is part of Inton. (Yin release) Meaning if I cut your chakra it can kill you" Goryo bringing his hand up aims at Kasai hoping to take him down once and for all. But in the last second Kasai jumped back avoiding the killing blow. AS Goryo coughed more blood he drops down face first in a pool of his own blood, dead.

D along with Enenra turned to each other then turned to the group in front of them.

"So what now" asked Enenra. D turned to Enenra and pointed to Kushina, Hinata and Naruto. Wanting to continue to the plan. "Alright here we go" turning into his smoke form he flies towards Kushina.

"Not this time" making a hand seal a barrier appeared around the Konoha group. When Enenra collided into the chakra barrier he turned to D sucking his teeth seeing that killing Goryo was their main objective. "Now with that annoying little guy dead. Things are going to look better our way" smirked Kushina.

D snorted and charged towards the barrier with a Kuroi Kaminari fist. Punching the barrier it sent a shock wave all around the area. Even though they aren't too far from Konoha. Glass windows shatter the buildings close got damage while the other buildings damage because of the fight early collapse. The trees erupted from the ground. The earth itself lifted off the ground.

The blast itself is felt inside the barrier. Everyone brace themselves adding chakra to their feet hoping to stay onto the ground.

When everyone got the ringing out of there ears they turned to Kasai charging towards D with a Kaze Katta.

"You think that futon assassination can kill me. It failed against me twice". Charging with a Kuroi Kaminari both jutsu collide. Kasai still struggling is pushed back while D continues to move forward. "Kuroi Kaminari is more deadly boy. Only a much more powerful futon jutsu can stop this. Not an average kind" smirked D. Kasai adding more chakra into his Kaze Katta making the wind blade around his hand smaller but thinner, sharper.

"Kaze Crush" shouted Naruto. Jumping in Naruto, slams his wind jutsu into D's Kuroi Kaminari "Then how about a second one" shouts Naruto. With the extra added wind jutsu, D facial expression changed and looks onto the Uzumaki's.

"No simple wind jutsu can stop Kuroi Kaminari. Its more deadly then any type of Kaminari" repeated D. Both Uzumaki males smirk while D noticed something odd happening to the Kuroi Kaminari attack he is using. Kasai, Kaze Katta is more controlled more sharper like a hot knife cutting butter. The wind it self is cutting D rapidly making gashes. But Naruto's Kaze crush the nature on its is more wild. The wind is pushing out of it is colliding with the enemy cutting him but also crushing him. The wind itself is pushing down as its crushes but also cutting in to it. Doing two types of damage at the same time.

"Interesting jutsu gaki. Maybe you can teach me it" smiled Kasai.

"Sure. But you are going to ask Kyofu first he taught me it" smirks Naruto. With each of them pushing D back at the same time. It sent the leader of the Kage Hon falling back.

"Dam you two" shock that his Kuroi Kaminari failed to kill them. "Don't think I am going to lose to you two" snapped D. Soon after he spoke everyone heard loud chirping coming towards the location very quickly.

"Chidori". Kakashi slamming his assassination jutsu right into the back of D just barely piercing through his muscle body. "Sorry that we are late. But we had to bring in some extra help" spoke Kakashi. Appearing around Kakashi is Gai, along with Asuma, Kureani and Yamato.

"Oi, Kakashi sensei about time but also what about the other guy that kaasan and Tsunade baa-chan was taking care of?" asked Naruto.

D angry that his planning is falling apart. After what happen to his squad but also being imprisoned for years that he lost. Now all around him he glares at the shinobi coming out. Taking stances but also getting ready to attack him.

"You think you leaf shinobi can stop me of all people" shouts D. Engulfing himself with Kuroi Kaminari. Naruto and Kasai didn't feel the shock. The wind jutsu each Uzumaki use protected them. But Kakashi got more of the shock then he wanted.

"Kakashi-kun" shouted Kurenai.

Watching the Sharingan user being sent back. The force of the lightning created a small combustion which blow Kakashi away from D.

Gai charged in with a leaf hurricane slamming the kick to the back of the head of D.

"What!" shocked that his kick didn't do nothing. D head just tilted a bit to the side barely feeling any pain. Gai still mid air quickly turned brought both hands together and brought them down. "Impossible!" stuttered Gai.

Slamming both fist together on D's back. He looks onto his hands feeling the slight pain going through it.

"Was that a fly just now" back handing Gai he sent the taijutsu Jounin throw a few trees.

"That's some power" said Asuma.

Hearing a snort coming from Kasai he brings Mystic Uzu up and charges towards D. As he inches closer he turns to Naruto charging behind him provide him cover. When Kasai got close he back flipped while Naruto charges in with a Rasengan. Slamming the jutsu right into D chest.

Once Kasai landed he charged once more but drew his broken katana on his back and slash D across the chest. Twisting his body he brought mystic Uzu up and slash left.

"ARGh" holding his chest. D looks onto seeing a large X gash right across his chest. "You got some nerve to attack me with that broken blade. But I got to give you credit seeing it blocked my strongest attack". Flexing his arms he looks at Kasai with a glare. Slowly walking towards the group of Konoha shinobi having enough of this.

"BOOM" A large explosion is heard and seen coming from Konoha Anbu building.

"I had nothing to do with that. I am sure of it" said Naruto nervously.

"Hmm I was with Naruto the whole time" added Kasai. Everyone blink while Naruto lets out a smirk while Kasai has a cheesy smile on his face. 'But that chakra coming that location. Its unreal. Its like something I never felt. Four signatures. High chakra. But one chakra. Its soo dark and vile. What the hell has been going on?'.

Taking a deep breath Kasai claps his hands together and took a deeper breath. Everyone turns to him feeling his chakra slowly build up. Watching him make a hand seal. Kasai chakra soon started to grow and grow. Everyone watching him notices a blue aura soon started to form around him. Soon the grass and ground underneath him started to crumble and cut. A huge gust erupted from Kasai location pushing and blowing into everyone's face, perhaps stretching for miles.

'Whoa' thought Naruto. He never felt anything like this all his life. The chakra his uncle is pushing out soon started to grow. Watching and feeling the strong wind coming from him. Naruto held up his arms covering his face from the debris coming at him.

D who also felt the chakra coming from the location wonders what is going on.

"Guys I want you to all leave and head back to Konoha. I am going to finish off D and Enenra once and for all" spoke Kasai with authority. Throwing Mystic to Naruto who caught it, he curiously looks at his uncle.

Kakashi who finally got up looks to everyone else who is all nervous to feel the chakra but also power radiating from Kasai.

"Fine!. Lets head-"

"WHAT" shouted Naruto interrupting Kakashi. Shock that the jonins are going to leave his uncle to fight this crazy man. He took a punch from Tsunade and still got up to live and talk about it. "Kakashi sensei you cant be serious I mean-".

"Naruto" interrupted Kasai. "Their comes a point in your life when you don't want to listen to what your family tells you. They are only trying their best to look out after you". Naruto listens to his uncle but also watches him hold up his broken katana and pointing towards at D and Enenra. "Now at this point I am telling...NO ORDERING YOU to go. I may have just met you. But from what I know. Things are going to be different" once Kasai finish a white flame surrounded the broken Katana "SHIRO HI"

Screaming a name, Kasai soon erupted in a giant bright white flame covering his body head to toe. The broken katana in his hands let out a loud bird shriek glowing white as well. Everyone watches it slowly dim while the once broken Katana is repair and looks new.

"LEAVE NOW" ordered Kasai. Turning his back he stares at D and Enenra ready to take them down once and for all.

Naruto hearing this took a step but soon was knocked out by Kakashi chop to the neck. Catching him before he hits the ground he throws Naruto on his shoulder.

"Kasai" stopping he notices the redhead making eye contact. "Come back alive. Kushina and Naruto didn't have a easy life. Maybe having you around might help them" spoke Kakashi.

Kasai listened to Kakashi and exhale. Wondering what happen but also remembering what Jiraiya told him early about Naruto having Kyuubi sealed inside of him. With Minato dead and Kushina came out of coma a few months ago. He wonders what has been going on for the past few years.

"No promises but I wont go down easy" answered Kasai. Watching the jonins leave "Also tell that crazy kunoichi with all the crazy kunai. Green looks great on her" chuckled Kasai. As he closes his eyes he remembers being sent through the wall and slamming against inside a bedroom wall. The first thing when he opened his eyes is seeing Anko change out of her skirt exposing her green panties.

"No promise on that" answered Kakashi shivering. Just the thought of telling Anko that is for him to start digging up his own grave. Leaving with Naruto he takes one last look at Kasai and shivers to feel the heat, wind but also power coming from him.

"Where did we leave off?" question Kasai. Snapping his fingers he turns to D and Enenra looking at Kasai. "This time I am going to end you once and for all and don't worry. I haven't forgot what you said to me early or try to do" stated Kasai.

* * *

><p>With Tsunade<p>

Panic, chaos and confusion is what Tsunade is dealing with right now. The anbu building explode without warning while four figures who one is carrying a huge barrel shape on his back leaving the scene.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE MEDICS" shouted Tsunade. Hinata along with Shizune have been healing and keeping people stable all around Konoha. As things couldn't get worse a anbu brought Sakura who is in tears. "WHAT" screamed Tsunade.

Turning to Sakura she slowly nods.

"Hai. I saw them leaving with Sasuke-kun. He knocked me out while the four fought two chunins and made a escape" cried Sakura. Covering her face she cries and wonders why Sasuke left Konoha. Knowing he needs help, she wants to help Sasuke to get better. But seeing he left Konoha but also with Oto shinobi. She fears the worst for her long time crush.

"DAM IT" shouted Tsunade. Hearing a loud explosion coming from Naruto and Kasai location "What is going on, tonight". Watching the Jounins coming back with Naruto being carried by Kakashi. Kushina quickly took him and slightly tapped his face.

"Naruto wake up. We need the kitsunes here" tapped Kushina. Looking around she looks to Kakashi and wonders where is Kasai. As she is about to speak, she hears Naruto mumbles and slowly comes back.

"Right" biting his thumb he smears the blood on the summoning tattoo on his wrist. "Sorry to wake you guys up but we have a emergency" pants Naruto.

Kyuumi looking around is shock to see the heavy damage. Wondering what happen she turns to the other kitsunes and mesugitsune who starts to glow blue and white.

Slowly rain started to fall down around the area where its damage. The shinobi slowly waking up feeling better. Tsunade trying to get everyone under control while Katsuyu is slowly crawling to her.

"Tsunade. I have found a underground cavern not to far where you fought the Kage Hon. I believe there are some shinobi trap underneath".

Everyone turned to the slug shock to hear this while Jiraiya picked up the slug.

"I will go seeing I am best suited for this. There are still to many wounded" spoke Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded trying to get the shinobi where they need to go. Soon a large light flash coming from Kasai location while everyone turned to the location and felt a large tremble.

"Dear Kami" muttered Jiraiya. He only felt this kind of power long ago against one man while he was still in the same team with Orochimaru. But seeing two people showing this type of power going all out. 'I would have to go to Sage mode to fight them' thought Jiraiya. "Tsunade good luck" left Jiraiya.

"We got to help him" shouted Naruto.

"Kasai said he wont go down easy" answered Kakashi looking at Kushina who slowly nods.

"Fine" said Tsunade as she took a deep breath and looks at Naruto. Turning to Kakashi and the other Jounins "I want you to retrieve Sasuke. Bring him back at all cost. I know he's worth more trouble and we shouldn't. But we cant allow Orochimaru to gain the Sharingan. Take Naruto with you and some of the other rookies who are available" ordered Tsunade.

The Jounins nods while Naruto stood next to Kakashi leaving in a poof of smoke.

"What do you want me to do?" ask Kushina.

"Check the wreckage and debris. I want to know why and how this happen?" ask Tsunade. Kushina smiles and looks to destroy ANBU building "Those seals you place on around Sasuke cell should show something".

"I know. But my question is. Who has access to see him besides you and a few people" answered Kushina. Tsunade raise an eye seeing where Kushina is coming from. But how did four oto shinobi manage to sneak into the Village undetected. Manage to get inside to one of the most secure places in the Village.

"Tsunade sensei" shouted Hinata. Wiping the sweat from her head she looks around and wonders where is Naruto. Turning to Sakura she looks down to her lap knowing what happen. "What is going on? Where is Naruto-kun and Kasai?" asked Hinata. Taking mystic Uzu from Kushina she felt the katana let out a large pulse making Hinata drop onto her knees and break down crying. "NARUTO-KUN".

Everyone turned to Hinata screaming Naruto's name and passes out.

"Hinata" shouted Tsunade and Kushina.

* * *

><p>With Jiraiya<p>

When he arrived at the location he orders the ANBU to make a perimeter while a few others are trying to stabilize the area.

"What do you mean you are trying to collapse the location. There are shinobi down there" shouted Jiraiya. The ANBU turned to the others behind him not moving wondering what else can go wrong.

"We were told by Danzo-sama that-"

Jiraiya slamming a fist into the ANBU face sending him to the ground. Grabbing him by the collar he holds the ANBU off the ground.

"Listen carefully and well. If you or anyone else had a hand in this. I swear I will place a seal on you that will make Kyuubi look like a small chibi kit" threaten Jiraiya. Dropping the ANBU onto the ground he turns to the others who briefly look at each other and took a step back.

"Jiraiya" called Katsuyu. Crawling to the Sennin she looks to the ANBU "Five shinobi are down there. I attached myself to one of them but he killed himself. I think there is more going on than we know"

"Shikuka" calling the Jounin commander. "I want these three under close watch in your clan".

"Will they be treated as guests or has acquaintance" asked Shikuka. Walking towards the three ANBU one of them slightly flinches 'So. Danzo has one of my own clansman in his NE. Tsunade was right to keep an eye on him. But yet how did Danzo manage to get these Kumo shinobi here?'. Taking the three anbu with him. Two more Nara members walks with the clan head taking them under close watch.

"I want a team to go down. We need to get them out and find me DANZO" ordered Jiraiya. Slamming a Rasengan into a large wall trying to make room. He watches Choza lift up a part of the wall and throws it over to the other side.

* * *

><p>Back to Kasai<p>

Being thrown right through a large boulder and than bury alive isn't all easy. Blocking a black bolt of lightning that created a one hundred forty feet crater wide. About seventy feet going down isn't fun.

"I am surprise you manage to survive that blast. I am surprise to say that clan of yours is something special" snorted D. Seeing that most of his powerful attacks didn't kill the redhead. Only slow him down but what angers D the most is the white flame around him.

"Tell me about" groan Kasai. Dusting himself off he notices half of the top of his outfit is destroy. "That was my lucky mesh armor I had that for...well yea I had for a long time". Charging towards D, he throws Shiro Hi at D.

Quickly turning around he breaths out a white flame hitting Enenra. The Kumo shinobi using his clan's kekkei genkai turns himself into smoke and quickly flies up avoiding the flame. From the corner of his eyes he moves his body to the right and grabs onto D's punch.

"Sorry but that same old trick would work on me this time" smiled Kasai. Holding D's arm tightly. He brings his elbow down he breaks D arm making the kumo shinobi scream in pain. Feeling the broken bone happen in his body he turns to the redhead with hate. Looking to Enenra he back flips while the other Kage Hon member slams into D. "What's going to take to beat these guys" panted Kasai.

"We need a plan" D pushing Enenra off of him. Wondering what he has in plan "I want you to return back to Kumo and tell the Raikage of what has happen in the past few hours" spoke D. Enenra hearing this turns to the leader of the group shock to hear this. He never runs from a battle and only returns back to Kumo unless its really needed. "This information is vital. Konoha right now is weak and this is a opportunity for them"

"This is unlike of you. But what you say is true and I cant help get a feeling something else is involve?" asked Enenra.

D chuckle and took a deep breath. Seeing that Enenra one of the longest members of the Kage Hon is questioning him now of all times.

"Look around you. Look at him. He alone took the our group while he sealed us three. Now there is only me and you. But I am going to take him down with me once and for all" spoke D. Enenra slowly looks towards to Kasai holding his katana ready to strike. Turning back to D seeing his broken arm while the Uzumaki redhead looks completely beaten up.

"Very well. D. I will honor your wish" said Enenra. Turning to Kasai he quickly charges towards him while Kasai throws Shiro Hi once again. Watching the katana coming at him he changes into his smoke form and quickly phases through the katana.

D coming who is molding his chakra soon starts to glow a black with lightning forming around him.

"It ends tonight. Once and for all" spoke D.

"So tell me what did you say?" asked Kasai. Picking up Shiro Hi from the embedded ground he looks at D wondering what he is up to. Watching Enenra float away heading away from the battle he wonders what D ordered Enenra to do.

"Hahaa" watching D laugh. Kasai raises an eye wondering what is funny. "Even though Kumo is days away but the damage that Konoha sustained but also that explosion. I wonder what else has happen". Kasai in a blink of an eye stabbed D right into the chest making D chuckle more. "I must have hit a sensitive topic. But ironic that you a Uzumaki member destroyed the Kage Hon while the Kinkaku Force killed the Nidaime"

"Don't forget I also took out the Kinkaku Force" Kasai twisting the katana while the white flame is glowing all around it. Hearing but also smelling the burning flesh coming from D's body. D grabs Kasai in a choke hold.

"This time boy we are both going down" shouted D. Glowing black with lightning is engulf he lifts Kasai off the ground and then throws him down onto the ground creating a crater with a choke hold. Still holding onto Kasai he soon starts to run while dragging Kasai through the ground making a row from his body. Lifting him up from the ground "Had enough".

Coughing out blood with one eye open Kasai slowly chuckles at D. Throwing Shiro Hi over D, the leader of the Kage Hon chuckles seeing he missed him. With his grip still tight around Kasai neck he throws him far from him.

Slamming hard against a boulder, Kasai drops on one knee and continues to chuckle. Slowly stumbling and dropping on his knees he finally got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Cracking his neck he claps his hands and takes a deep breath.

"Ahhh" exhale Kasai. Lifting his right arm up showing a tattoo he bites his finger and smears the blood on it. "I hope things go well. I get a funny feeling something bad is going to happen. I don't know why but I don't sense Naruto's chakra. Did he leave Konoha?" spoke Kasai. Speaking out loud he soon starts to walk and then takes a stance.

D watching him tightens his fist in rage seeing that he is still standing but also able to fight. Looking at his broken right arm he focus the black lightning into his left arm covering it. AS D takes a step he quickly found himself not able to move. Looking around he notices the holes onto the ground.

'Those are the stab holes that his katana were in?' thinking and wondering why he kept throwing his katana in different locations. His eyes widen and turns to the katana behind him. Seeing it glow white he looks at Kasai who starts to chuckle.

"Ahh man. What are the odds of me using two Jikūkan Fuinjutsu. I mean the first one I got lucky with that crazy ANBU. But now this one. Well its going to hurt allot for you" slowly chuckling. Kasai makes a few hand seals then claps his hands together "Well I guess this is the end for you" slowly chuckling, Kasai takes one step back and slams his hands on the ground.

D looking around notice a wall all around him. Turning to the Uzumaki seeing he caught him inside of some barrier he quickly charges towards the barrier with a punch. Once the black lightning collide with the wall. D screamed in pain feeling his arm on fire.

"What just happen" looking at his left arm he notices how wrinkle it gotten. Something inside of D made him scare for the first time going against the Uzumaki. He wasn't worried at first but now he sees why his clan is dangerous. That the very skills he has made him into a dangerous enemy but now seeing he isn't alone.

'I cant let him live. Imagine if he trains the boy with the Mokuton. That would give Konoha a biggest advantage against everyone' thought D.

Kasai panting is pushing all of his chakra into the seal. Happy that using this seal as a last resort he didn't expect that D to last this long. Looking around he sees that D is trapped inside his barrier while he struggles to get out.

"Its over. If you even touch the barrier your body is going to age much faster" chuckled Kasai. Watching D raising an eye he notices his body soon starts to glow. 'I wont be able to hold this fuinjutsu much longer. I cant to push more chakra speeding the process. But I can also...its my only chance'. Throwing his katana inside the barrier.

D watches the barrier around him getting smaller and smaller.

"What. No stop this" using the black lightning around his body. He quickly shoots out a black bolt of lightning at the barrier trying to push it. Seeing the black lightning bolt hit the barrier it continues to move closer. Jumping away from the barrier coming from behind he quickly looks at the katana in the middle of the barrier. 'That's it the katana. He used it to make the marking'.

Running towards the katana, Kasai smiles seeing he took the bait.

"Now things are going to be different" shouted D. Grabbing Shiro Hi from the handle he pulls the katana off the ground and when he did the barrier quickly shrank and soon started to close faster around D. "WHAT" screaming he notices the trees quickly start to die, root and fall to the ground while it soon starts to re grow again. The flowers were all doing the same thing.

The grass turn brown and die but soon came back to life.

"WHY" scream D. Staring at the cold ice blue eyes making him shiver. He watches the katana glow white while the area soon started to get warm 'So this is the end' thought D while he lets out a chuckle.

"Why" repeated Kasai. "You called me a prodigy" clapping his hands together Shiro Hi erupted. White flames mixed with red and orange can be seen inside the barrier. Watching the flames dance inside the barrier turning everything into ash. The barrier soon drops while the area is completed black as night burned to ash with nothing left. "Its over for now"

"Kasai. You are alive what on earth has happen over the years"

Kasai chuckle happy to hear the his partner voice after many years.

"Its a long story. Remember what I told you about the vision I had a long time ago. Things are different and I need to help my family" spoke Kasai. Reaching into his pouch he takes out a pill and bites it. Feeling some of his chakra coming back to him 'I need you to get me. There's something not right' spoke Kasai blacking out.

Before Kasai fall face first into the ground Shiro Hi quickly levitates itself off the ground and caught Kasai. AS the katana blade glows white it sends a signal high in the air.

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

Tsunade having everything under control notices a large white pillar of fire in the sky.

Jiraiya seeing the same thing wonders what is going on but looking at his hand he feels the area around him more alive.

'Its like everything around here has been amplify as the nature is helping him? Is this the power of a celestial contract?'

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Feeling something odd in the air the genins and two Chunin turn around to see a large pillar of light.

"What in kami name is that?" asked Kiba.

"My uncle" answered Naruto.

The genins and Shikamaru hearing this turns to Naruto shock to hear this. Wondering if it was a good idea to break into two groups. The Jounins are following another scent and Pakkun pick up. Wondering what is ahead the younger shinobi are all heading into the night following Sasuke and the Oto shinobi running from Konoha.

**"Naruto"** call Kyuubi. Getting his container attention **"When you get a chance summon Kyuumi. There is something odd happening with my chakra I cant explain it. But it feels like my power grew?" **

Naruto remained silent but nods wondering what is going on. AS the younger shinobi continue to make a run they notice dawn soon starts to break. Seeing they only stop to rest a bit.

One thing came to each shinobi from Konoha.

What is waiting for them ahead.

AND CUT

I know its been a while since I updated. Sorry bout it. I been very busy with work, in fact I started to write this chapter since JAN. Yea that bad for me and every time I try to finish it. I got side tracked or couldn't get into it. But oddly I am in the mood. But also writing more and losing much more sleep.

Also I want to thank everyone who has been following this story and the reviews you have no clue how much it means to me. I hope to get some reviews on this chapter.

Also I wont over power Kasai too much or too little I am going to keep him around kage level that will even give Itachi a handful.

But other than that I got a few surprise in the next few chapters.

So review and hopefully I will get another chapter out before or around June.

NOW Onto something. I created two challenges and right now two authors has taken them.

Project Naruto: Shinobi X» by Contramancer

Kami no Naruto by Dyani91.

Each challenge is different i post them on my profile. So hopefully everyone here will take a look at the two authors who took my challenge. I wish them both luck and looking forward to read the story.

BUT also there are more people who are in the process of taking the challenge so time is coming up.

Kitsune Sennin

When I started this story I wasnt expecting to have over a thousand followers on it. Its a new milestone for me and i try harder to update this more often and soon the twists are coming into play. I have taken the reviews in consideration and continue to do so. I want to say thank you everyone who has left a review keep them coming and thank you for taking time in reading the story.

NOW ONTO something else

I have no problem when authors asks me to use ideas or names or plots from my story. I work with Brown Phantom with his story Keibatsu. Cuervo Blanco who we talked about ideas and plots. And also Dark-Nate18 and Dreaded Rasengan I help them out to.

ASKING, a person is fine but to take the names and using foxes to heal a group of people coming from my story Kitsune Sennin. I got to draw a line here. In the past i got hit with the bitter remarks. Made me take some time off which was good for me.

But I think no author here wants to be called a bitter or to have his worked copied.

So I am putting this memo out and he knows who it is. I spoke to you and I hope you listen.

Also if english isnt your first language neither is mine.

Proxima vez Cr4zypt pergunte primeiro. Eu tambem falar a sua linga. Nao pense que os outros nao prestam atencao boa sorte.

ALSO

Did anyone hear what Sasuke said. Not going to spoil it but I for one think Naruto is going in a bad direction, shit I rather have Danzo as the Hokage than HIM of all people. But sadily I get a feeling Naruto will end like a DBZ moment with Naruto going down. But like Brown phantom who him and I spoke there will be people in the village that will think that.

Hmm maybe next chapter of Naruto's darkest time I should do something.

SPEAKING OF BROWN PHANTOM.

He has another poll up for who is the top 100 authors. So please dont forget to vote for your favorites authors I know I had.

Also keep an eye for my Family Namikaze redemption.


	16. Valley of the End Sharingan limit

I do not own Naruto

Now onto a new chapter. So I decided to change the whole Sasuke arc. I think everyone is getting **tired** of each Sound Four fighting against one of the rookies.** I know I am.** so I decided to change some of it around...well some of it. So I watched the youtube vid of Hashirama vs Madara at the Valley of the End. So I decided to add some flavor.

With both teams breaking apart. Naruto turns to the other Rookies wondering how long will it take to catch up with Sasuke and the Sound Four. Wondering how the jonin sensei's are doing. Naruto can't help but suspect something is wrong.

"Kinto, anything else is in the area?" asked Naruto. The small fox kit nods and continues to jump with the other rookies. Akamaru and Kiba also smell what is ahead. Since they left Konoha last night they stopped only to rest for the night and continue to run almost all day once morning came. Wondering how the jonins are doing. They should have at least seen them.

"Hey Naruto, there is something very odd in the air. I can't help but feel it. It's like something is increasing my power?" questioned Kinto. Wondering what is going on he picks up something odd coming up ahead.

"I know what you mean. Your father-in-law said the same thing. Also congrats" chuckle Naruto. Kinto flinched looking at Naruto who is chuckling while the small fox kit can't help feeling scared regarding what Kyuubi is going to do.

"Father-in-law?" asked Choji, confused. Wondering what Naruto means he turns to Shikamaru giving him a face for another time. "So what are we going to do when catch up to them?"

"We first try to convince Sasuke to return back to the Leaf peacefully" answered Shikamaru. Getting a snort from Naruto the rookies turn to Naruto wondering what was that about. "If he doesn't, we of course have to use lethal force" added Shikamaru.

"Great, some therapeutic medicine." Cracking his knuckles while laughing. "FINALLY! I can unleash this misplaced aggression I have" chuckle Naruto darkly. Neji hearing this turns to Naruto wondering what's bothering him. Turning to the other rookies seeing their downcast looks.

'I guess Naruto wants someone to vent on' looking at the rookies seeing their quiet reactions. 'And that person is none other than Sasuke'. He thinks back to the meeting he heard 'But hearing what the Uchiha said in the meeting, I guess he wants to put the Uchiha in his place once and for all' thought Neji.

"Wait. We got some trouble up ahead" said Kinto. Akamaru and Kiba nod in agreement. Naruto can sense something evil up ahead thanks to Kyuubi giving him his ability to sense negative emotions. "There are a few more people there than we expected. A lot more than we all think"

When the rookies arrived they noticed the tall waterfall. But between the waterfall was two carved stone statues, one is Hashirama Senju the first Hokage. The other is Madara Uchiha, the clan head of the Uchiha clan. But on the ground is the Sound Four with a barrel of some sort. Standing around the barrel is Orochimaru, Kabuto, along with Itachi and Kisame.

"Hey Naruto. That guy over there, is that teme's brother? The one that killed his whole family?" yawned Kinto. The rookies hearing this looks over to Itachi Uchiha standing next to Kisame.

"It is. Perfect, Sasuke can finally kill Itachi or maybe both of them can kill each other" wonder Naruto. Looking up the sky wondering if that can happen. He just shrugs his shoulders. The rookies look at Naruto wondering where did that happy blonde they knew go. "We should get a better look. No doubt they already know we're here" answered Naruto.

"What do you mean he already knows?" asked Kiba. As he finished that line, Kinto shot out a small fireball from his mouth burning a large snake on the ground. Kiba let out a nervous smile seeing the large snake slowly burning. "Never mind".

"Yup. He knows" answered Naruto. Taking one step everyone noticed the Sound Four taking a step back while the barrel's lid popped open. Soon the barrel started to glow black and purple while something or someone came out of the barrel. "Great. Now the teme has the curse seal again. They removed the seal my mom placed but now he has the second level" muttered Naruto.

Wondering how much trouble this is going to be. Anko told them what the curse seal does but he still remembers the incident at the Forest of Death when Sasuke used the power from the seal.

"What else can go wrong?" groaned Shikamaru. On top of the waterfall Zetsu appeared while dangling the jonins high above the air. Seeing them all captured and struggling to get free, the rookies turn to Shikamaru wondering why he would ask for Murphy's Law. "Troublesome. Now we got to save our senseis."

"Kinto, I want you to cover me from the back. I got a feeling this fight isn't going to be an easy one" said Naruto. "Just stay back and don't get in the way no matter what" the cold but also venomous voice coming from Naruto's mouth made everyone else gulp. "This has become personal on so many levels" The rookies listening to this wonder what Naruto means. Watching the blonde jump towards the water running towards the barrel.

Shikamaru and the others were thinking Naruto is wrong to fight them by himself. As they were about to jump in and follow Naruto, Neji stopped them from going any further.

"We should do what he says" getting mixed feelings from everyone. "I know what you are all thinking but do you honestly think we can stand against them all, including some S rank missing nin? We should try to release our sensei while Naruto holds them back." Taking a deep breath knowing this won't be an easy fight for Naruto. But seeing the S rank missing nins not moving. "They won't jump in unless they have to, meaning the snake sennin is here for Sasuke only. With the training Naruto has done he can hold back them all for a few minutes until we release our sensei" explained Neji.

The rookies turn to Naruto charging in wondering how far behind each of them got. Since the meeting, the bond of friendship is gone. Everything they went through in and since the academy went to waste. Each of them has their own reason but also mistake they did to Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto was running on the water looking at the Sound Four jumping over the barrel and charging towards him. Creating a few clones each clone soon started to throw kunai and shuriken at the Sound Four. "Ninpo Shadow weapon no jutsu" all the kunai's and shuriken thrown double maybe triple in quantity.<p>

"What the HELL?" shouted Tayuya. Seeing no way to escape the barrage of weapons aimed at them. All the weapons created a large wall with no space to dodge. Using her arms she braced for the attack while Sakon and Ukon smirked and dove underwater, avoiding the attack.

But Naruto smiled and snapped his fingers making some of the kunai explode. Kidomaru used his body to slide through the weapons missing his vitals. But the explosions sent him flying towards the other weapons and into the water.

Sakon, thinking he would be safe in the water, soon felt the pressure slamming him against the water. Jirobo used his massive size but also some doton jutsu to try and throw the weapons off course.

"That hurt you little shit!" shouted Tayayu. Grabbing her flute she soon started to play a melody making three large ogres appeared. "Now let's see how you do with this trick" playing another melody. She watched Naruto pull out his katana and reflects the blade light onto her. Quickly playing another melody the ogre with the club charged towards Naruto.

"Like your genjutsu is going to work on me" shouted Naruto. Adding his wind affinity to Kogitsune-maru he cut the ogre club in half, quickly jumping he kneed the ogre in the face. Sending it off its feet into the water. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating a clone. The clone grabbed Naruto and started to spin him than released him.

Shooting like a rocket he flew towards Tayuya while she quickly plays another melody. Gliding in the air and aiming at her, Sakon grabs Naruto from underneath the water trying to pull him in.

"Doton Earth Flow River" the shadow clone slammed his hands on the water created a river of mud. Sakon was struggling to move and he let go of Naruto. Quickly using Sakon's head he backflipped missing Jirobo's punch.

"Dammit. I've had enough of this shit!" screamed Naruto. Clapping his hands together he started to build up his chakra. Making a few hand seals he stoppeds with the last hand seal, snake. "Doton Earth Dragon Bullet" a dragon head shot out mud bullets which hit Jirobo sending him back. Jumping away missing the spider web almost hitting him.

Naruto looks at the Sound Four standing together. Quickly charging towards them he dodged the second ogre covered in cloth. Using his elbow he blocks Jirobo's punch. Grabbing the second ogre he throws it towards Jirobo. Kidomaru spat out another web trying to catch Naruto. But Naruto used Kogitsune-maru to wrap the web around his blade and throw the web at Sakon and Ukon preventing them from splitting apart.

"This little shit is good. Too good. And he is a chunin?" questioned Tayuya.

"Well when you have a former sennin apprentice, one or two anbu's but also a mother who literally trains you to the ground, you tend to get stronger real fast" smirk Naruto. "But also the kage bunshins is a great way to train. Also add a few nine tail kitsunes and a very grumpy and pissed biju kitsune hearing his little kit got marked. Yeah training is so fun" teased Naruto.

Taking a deep breath he looks at the waterfall seeing Kakashi along with the other jonin sensei but also Anko as well. Wondering where is the rest of the rookies. Naruto noticed Kinto behind the Sound Four smiling. Stabbing Kogitsune-maru into the mud surface he makes a few hand seals while Kinto's tails soon starts to glow red. "Kitsune Firestream" taking a deep breath Naruto exhaled a deep red fire stream at the Sound Four.

"Kitsune Kaze Arashi" said Kinto. Blowing a deep breath towards the Sound Four. When both jutsu's collided a tornado of fire spun on top of the mud making the Sound Four jump in different directions. Naruto charged in with Kogitsune-maru reflecting the sunlight to Tayuya making her look away, pausing in the middle of a melody.

The three orges stood solid while Naruto cut the last orge in half. Still pushing more chakra into Kogitsune-maru the wind slice continued to move. When Tayuya finally got her vision back her eyes widened feeling the wind slash across her chest but also cutting her flute in half. Sakon and Ukon who split apart charged towards Naruto.

"Let's get him" said Sakon.

"Predictable" With each of them running across from each other. Naruto quickly rolled down the middle passing them. But when he did he extended his arm out tripping both of them. Jirōbō behind Naruto punched the ground only for his arm to go deep in the mud. "Idiot" shouted Naruto. Bringing both his feet up he slams a devastating kick to his jaw sending him off the ground.

"Try this one" Kidōmaru spit another web but he watched Naruto pick up the broken flute and throw it. Watching the flute flying towards the webbing he made. The flute tears through the webbing making him dodge. "Oh come on. How?" shouted Kidōmaru confused.

Jumping near his teammates each of the Sound Four started to get angry but also annoyed watching Naruto clean his ear. While Kinto was laying on his shoulder yawning and sleeping. Watching this each member of the Sound Four gives each other nods and slowly their curse seal started to react.

"Big deal. I already saw that old trick with the teme" yawned Naruto. Sitting on the mud he sees each of the Sound Four glare at him. Soon he watches the curse seal giving them different black marking. But now each member soon started to change to different forms making Naruto nervous. "Hehee haha. I don't suppose you guys want to talk about this?"

Each member of the Sound Four glare at him for that comment.

"Hey Naruto I don't think they are going to listen to you" Kinto on his shoulder let out a nervous gulp. Seeing that he burned some of the Sound Four a bit. The small kit himself is worried to what the more empower sound four is going to do.

"Let's go" ordered Sakon and Ukon. Each of the Sound Four charged towards Naruto. Tayuya with no flute has no way to summon her ogres to help but also no way to control them. Sakon and Ukon still split look at Kidomaru with a strange armor and Jirobo with rock skin.

"Alright. Fine don't say I didn't warn you guys" creating a clone both of them slam their hands on the ground. "Mokuton Death Valley Stake". With the Sound Four charging in wooden stakes of various shapes and sizes tried to impale them. Naruto taking this chance quickly jumps and flips back onto solid ground.

"What is taking so long?" shouted Naruto. Bending down he dodged the punch from Jirobo, spinning he missed Kidomaru's sticky web. Running up the wall he missed Sakon and Ukon trying to fuse to him. Jumping over Tayuya he kicked her towards the split twins making them fuse with the foul-mouthed girl.

Orchimaru watching the battle can't help but feel excited despite the humiliation to his own ninja. Watching Naruto single-handedly battle his Sound Four, he thought of the future plans he has with his body.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun, if you manage to kill Naruto wouldn't you would be closer to killing Itachi-kun standing here?" chuckling with his trade mark kukuku laugh. The traitor sennin chuckled at Itachi's stern face.

"Kill Naruto?" smiled Sasuke. Thinking what he spoke with Sakiri. "I want to do more than that. I am going to destroy Konoha and rebuild it bigger and better making myself Hokage so only Uchiha can ever have power again. I am going to take everything that Naruto holds dear. I am going to take back Kyuubi and use its power for my clan. Going to make his life a living hell and that Hyuga girl nothing but a servant and mother to my clan" chuckle Sasuke.

Itachi hearing everything turns to his little brother seeing how rotten he has become. Shaking his head in disappointment, he was hoping the information he sent to Kushina would change him. But instead it sent his brother even further down a dark path with perhaps no way of redemption. It was almost as if Sasuke refused to see the Uchiha as humans, insisting he and to a degree the clan be worshiped as gods. And it was almost as if Sasuke wanted Naruto dead for no reason other than Naruto challenged that delusion.

"Lord Orochimaru look" pointed Kabuto. Seeing the rest of the retrieval team freeing the jonins "What should we do?" asked Kabuto. Orochimaru merely chuckled and jumped on top of Manda's head after Kabuto smeared the blood on his summoning tattoo.

"Let my Sound Four deal with the jonins. Sasuke-kun perhaps it's time you show Naruto-kun your new gifts. Kukuku"

Sasuke smiled and looked down to the ground seeing Naruto dodge the kick from Kidomaru and elbowing Tayuya in the face making her step back. "Yes. I think it's time I join the fun" chuckled Sasuke. Jumping down he runs alongside the mountain with a chidori ready to kill Naruto. "CHIDORI!" shouted Sasuke. As he got closer and closer to Naruto.

"Nice try teme" using a log he substituted himself and watched the log explode into splinters. "Kaze Crush" charging in with his own assassination jutsu. Sasuke barely avoided the strike to his chest which almost impaled him. "What's wrong teme? Can't fight someone who fights back instead of letting you win? Here I thought you the great Uchiha were strong and powerful, but yet you can't handle a little wind." taunted Naruto.

With his hand still glowing white, Naruto used the kaze crush slashing downward then upward. Sasuke avoided the best he can seeing if Naruto manages to cut him it would leave a very deep cut perhaps make him bleed to death.

'Damn. He is too fast. If this keeps up I won't be able to dodge much longer' jumping up he made a few hand seals. "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" high in the air.

"Hope this works" taking a deep breath. Naruto makes a few one handed seals "Kaze no Yari". The assassination jutsu around his hand soon started to glow brighter. Thrusting his arm a spear of wind shot out and slammed right into the fireball. Making it bigger but stopping it from getting any closer.

Sasuke watching this clicked his teeth together watching his jutsu being stopped. Channeling into the curse seal power black markings looking like flames soon spread around his body. 'What's this?' watching Naruto running up the mountain 'I can see his movements. I can follow him' smirk Sasuke. Blocking Naruto's punch.

'So he unlocked the third tomoe of the sharingan. I got to thank Uncle Kasai about his black book of secrets. It has a lot of information on the sharingan but also other kekkei genkai's. I hope this juinjutsu he created works. But I hope I do it right. Kinto should be able to get what I need' thought Naruto. Pulling out Kogitsune-maru.

Sasuke smiled and pulled out a blade from his back. Wondering when the teme got a blade himself. Both Sasuke and Naruto clash. With sparks dancing around each clan heir. Naruto smiles at Sasuke can't help but chuckle to see a some long Chokuto like blade.

"What kind of blade is that? I am kind of surprise that my wind affinity hasn't snapped your tin metal" chuckle Naruto. Bringing Kogitsune-maru down he used his left hand and punched Sasuke in the face. "Besides I've been using kenjutsu lot longer than you". Seeing that Sasuke using the sharingan to block his strikes. "You need more than the sharingan to be a decent kenjutsu user" chuckle Naruto

Stumbling back, Sasuke glared at Naruto for the insult. "The chokutō I wield is a sword of similar to the Kusanagi" hissed Sasuke. "Also any dobe can pick up a blade, but only an elite like me can use real kenjutsu". Charging at Naruto he uses the straight blade for foot stabbing or slashing. Naruto blocked and walking back uses the curve of Kogitsune-maru to bring Sasuke Chokuto up protecting him. "Stay still and DIE!" scream Sasuke.

With both of them jumping away from each other. Naruto cant but help watch Sasuke get angry for something so silly. "Come on Sasuke. What's wrong? Here I thought you could do all this, but you need me to stand still so you can win? Figures all your big talk was just you trying to convince yourself you're so great." charging towards Sasuke with kogitsune-maru straight. Sasuke in the last second dodges the blade coming straight at him.

But Naruto managed to cut Sasuke's left cheek drawing blood.

Sliding across the ground, Naruto looks at the tip of his blade and smiles. "Look what I did. I drew first blood. Hope your creepy looking boyfriend won't mind I did that. After that hickey mark he left you, I hope he won't get jealous" taunted Naruto. Sasuke standing there visibly shook from pure rage hearing all the taunts and feeling his own blood. Right at that moment, killing Naruto was more important to him than killing Itachi had ever been.

Tightening his grip on his blade he channels his lightning affinity into the blade.

"SHUT UP!" screaming at Naruto. He charged towards Naruto slashing across his chest but Naruto blocked with Kogitsune-maru "CHIDORI!" Thrusting his free hand into Naruto's chest. "After I kill you your mother is next. That Hyuga bitch will nothing be a slave to my clan giving me children after I rape her. That grandmother of yours will be dead while the Senju line is GONE. That weak village I left I will burn to the ground and resurrect a new Konoha where I will be HOKAGE!" shouted Sasuke.

Adding more chakra into the chidori.

"AHHHH!" screaming in pain, Naruto dropped Kogitsune-maru onto the ground. "You missed my heart teme" coughing and chuckling. Even with a hole in his chest Naruto glared at Sasuke is like a wild animal. "You are still the same teme. All this power, all this hype, but yet talking seems to be the one thing you can do. You can't even kill me or Itachi" chuckling more he moves closer to Sasuke's ear and whispers something that will haunt Sasuke forever in his life.

"Itachi told us everything. He was the one who gave us the information. The truth about the founding of Konoha. The Uchiha clan begged the Senju because everyone was going to kill your clan off. The Senju clan felt sorry for the Uchiha clan because everyone was going to wipe them out and the uchiha KNEW they couldn't win." whispered Naruto.

"NOO! It's not true!" shouted Sasuke, adding more chakra into the chidori again. The curse seal soon started to feed him more chakra. Soon his face started to change color and wings sprouted from Sasuke's back.

Everyone heard Naruto scream but also watched in horror to see Sasuke's arm right through his chest. But what also scared the rookies is to see Sasuke change into something monstrous. Seeing the different hair color but also wings like a bat coming from his back. Everyone from Konoha is stunned while the rookies watched a former friend who without no remorse was trying to kill another former friend like it was nothing.

Like it was fun.

Kakashi dropped to his knees to see his own jutsu that he created to protect his friends being used on a Leaf comrade. 'No, it's like Rin all over again' shaking his head. He can't move so he watches Sasuke throw him into the water. "NARUTO!" shouted Kakashi.

Gai kicked Kidomaru away while Neji removed the arrow from his back. "Kakashi we got-" stopping trying to push back the Sound Four. Seeing they activated their curse seals to level two again.

Orchimaru was chuckling while Manda hissed towards the fight between Mokuton and Sharingan user. "Where is the summons? I demand to fight against the kitsune" hissing more.

Itachi shook his head seeing how far Sasuke went. 'The biggest mistake I made was allowing you to live. I should have done what was right for Konoha but also for the clan' thought Itachi. Kisame watching this raised an eyebrow feels something odd coming from the water.

'Kurama I need some help please. This time I am going to teach him a lesson even he can't ignore.' thought Naruto. Hearing a chuckle deep within his mind. The water around Naruto soon started to boil. Steam soon started to raise from the water making everyone stop from a moment. "SASUKE!" scream Naruto. Riding on top of a tree coming from the water. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" The hole in his chest soon starts to heal at a fast rate leaving a small visible scar on his chest.

Everyone stood there shocked to see Naruto with a red chakra cloak with a chakra tail. Clapping his hands together "Mokuton Death Valley Stake" wooden stakes erupted all around Sasuke. Clapping his hands together again "Mokuton Nativity of a World of Trees" biting his thumb he smeared blood on summoning tattoo's on his right and left arms.

"Kithi handle the Hebi" ordered Naruto.

"Right Naruto and be careful" said Kithi. Charging at the snake who is hissing happily to fight against the kitsune.

"Ninpo scroll no jutsu" Soon a large scroll poofed into existence making everyone confused. Holding the scroll, Orochimaru and the rest of Akatsuki watched curiously. "So teme let's see how well your sharingan can keep up" unrolling the massive scroll. "Mokuton Bunshin no jutsu" wooden clones appeared. While the weapons are soon embedded on the wooden roots. Each wooden clone took a side while the tree roots soon grabbed weapons and started attacking Sasuke.

"He is using the mokuton bunshin who are controlling the Mokuton but also using the weapons as well" spoke Sasuke. Dodging the katana blade coming at him, he rolls on the ground missing the large Fuma shuriken almost hitting him. Quickly dodging to the right missing a giant cleaver like weapon. He soon watched more and more tree roots with more weapons coming at him. 'I can't dodge them all'.

"Don't run!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke with his sharingan trying to keep up with all the weapons coming at him. Naruto erupted from the tree roots and soon started to charge towards Sasuke. Leaving the mokuton kage bunshins behind controlling the mokuton. Naruto punched Sasuke in the jaw sending him off his feet.

"NO!" scream Sasuke. Using his wings he blocked the dagger strike but soon winced from the pain. Using his shoulder he slammed into Naruto but quickly jumped back seeing the chakra cloak burning him. "UGH" feeling the knee connect to his chest, Naruto slammed both daggers on Sasuke's back while the Fuma shuriken hit Sasuke in the side. Rolling onto the ground he makes a few hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball no Jutsu" aiming at Naruto.

"AHHHH" letting out a loud roar. The fireball soon started to dissipate, never making contact with Naruto. "Futon Windstream" with a few quick hand seals, Naruto blows out a stream of condensed air. Sasuke bracing the attack is slammed against the mountain. "I said stop running Sasuke" charging towards the traitorous Uchiha.

Sasuke erupts from the side of the mountain pulling himself out. Looking at the many weapons coming at him "No" jumping high in the air. "Katon Grand Fireball no Jutsu". Blowing out another fireball he watches the fuma shuriken being thrown by the tree root. With both fireball and fuma shuriken colliding the fuma shuriken broke through the fireball "What?" gasp Sasuke.

"Oops I forget to mention. I reinforced all my weapons with specials seals" chuckle Naruto. Slamming his hands on the ground, Naruto is carried straight up towards Sasuke. Using his chakra tail he jumps up from the trees and flips slamming his tail down onto Sasuke. Once landing back on the mokuton platform.

"Mokuton Barrage no Jutsu" slamming his hand on the platform.

Sasuke getting up looks up high to where Naruto is standing. 'How is he able to stand toe and toe with me? Even with all this power. The Kyuubi but the Mokuton alone is strong enough just to stop me' panting. He soon starts to dodge the wooden beams coming at him. With each beam slamming onto the ground. Sasuke quickly dodged but soon is slashed from behind by a giant cleaver weapon.

"ENOUGH!" making the hand seals for the chidori but also putting all of his chakra into jutsu. "I won't stand here and be humiliated by some loser who comes from a dead clan. You AREN'T WORTH A BREATH!" screamed Sasuke. With the Chidori glowing black and purple he watched Naruto land on the ground.

"Well finally we agree on something" chuckle Naruto. "But there's a difference between our clans teme. Mines isn't dead but yours is. I have family related to me, you don't. I value my family, you want to kill yours. I have no doubt in my mind that if you actually had kids you'd kill them if they looked bad in your eyes. Even the Hyuuga don't do that." taunted Naruto. Lifting his hand up he soon starts to add chakra to his hand making a giant red ball of chakra. "So come on teme, let's see you try this"

"CHIDORI!" raged Sasuke.

"RASENGAN!" screamed Naruto.

With both clan heirs charging towards each other with A-rank jutsu, everyone turned to the location to see a large pillar of light in the middle. The rookies who finally took out the Sound Four are barely standing. With whatever chakra they have left they are in shock seeing both jutsu's colliding.

The jonins stopped fighting against Orochimaru and Akatsuki due to the sudden pressure of chakra that both Sharingan and Mokuton user released. No one from either side would have think that either genin could produce so much power.

"DIE!" screamed Sasuke. Pushing the chidori to its limit he soon feels the curse seal power starting to recede back. 'NOO! I can't give up now' pushing more. He sees Naruto smiling at him.

"By a traitor like you? NEVER!" answered Naruto. Pushing the red ball of chakra into Sasuke's chest. Naruto watched the chidori inches away from his body never touching him. But the rasengan being a big ball hit Sasuke in the chest making him scream.

"AGGHHHHH!" Sasuke's screams could be heard for miles away. The echoes of his screams perhaps carried it miles away heading to the Land of Rice. Giving them all warning to what happens to traitors. But the screams became whispers in Hi no Kuni but also to Konoha reminding them what traitors get, even popular ones.

"This is all you will ever be. Nothing but a traitor" roared Naruto. Pushing the ball of chakra more into Sasuke's body. The spinning red ball soon started to be too much for Naruto to control. "AHH" pushing more onto Sasuke's body. The rasengan exploded sending Sasuke flying backwards while the power of the curse seal soon started to recede back.

'How could I lose against him?' thought Sasuke. Landing on top of something he looked around and sees Orochimaru slowly chuckling. Kabuto quickly started to work on his broken but also damaged body.

"Kithi" shouted Naruto. Jumping on top of the large Yoko kitsune. The chakra cloak around Naruto soon started to fade leaving the blonde almost exhausted with little chakra he has left. 'Kinto come on my body'. Panting and watching Manda hiss at Kithi. "Let's go" ordered Naruto. Kithi running on the water quickly strike Manda with his claws.

Channeling his fire affinity burning the snake. The snake soon started to wrap itself around the large kitsune. Using his tails, Kithi soon started to stab Manda a few times making the snake hiss. Quickly releasing the Yoko Kitsune, Manda slithered away and hissed.

"Such a powerful summons" hissing more, Manda looks at his body seeing the deep gash. "He can channel fire through his claws but his tails. He channels his futon on them" hissing more. Manda soon started to slither around Kithi waiting to strike the kitsune.

"Naruto. As much as I don't mind fighting him, this snake here is much tougher than I thought. My tails should have at least cut him into pieces" answered Kithi. Looking at his paw he notices his broken claw making him wonder how durable the skin of Manda is.

Hissing at the kitsune, Manda quickly strikes at Kithi with its fangs. Quickly dodging the fangs he uses his nine tails stabbing Manda in various parts of his body. Dodging to the left he lands on the water "Kitsune Firestream" blowing out a red flame. The red flame slams into Manda burning everything in its path.

"Did we get him?" ask Naruto.

Wiping the sweat from his head he notices the fire around the area burning. Kithi also panting a bit never fought such an enemy in his life. Wondering how strong did Manda get from the previous time. Both Kitsune summon and summoner notices something wrong.

"!?"

Out of the flames something erupted making Kithi retreat further back.

"What is that?" asked Naruto. Seeing some red humanoid beast made of chakra. He notices Itachi standing in front of Manda protecting the snake.

"Orochimaru we didn't save you the last time so you can get something in return. We saved you because we need your knowledge of battling against multiple sennins" answered Itachi calmly. Kisame stood next to Itachi nodding while the snake sennin just chuckle. Turning to Sasuke who is standing on his own two feet but still not in any condition to fight.

"Ahh. How right you are but we shouldn't leave him alone like this. Perhaps crippling the boy would be better" chuckled Orochimaru. Itachi sent him a glare while Kisame nods liking the idea.

"Very well" stated Itachi. With Susanoo on he turns to Kithi and brings Susanoo's sword out. Kithi brought his tails up to block the chakra sword but he didn't expect Manda to slither his way towards him.

"Futon Arashi" making a few hand seals Naruto blew out a large wind storm blowing the snake away. But Manda quickly latched its tail around Kithi's body preventing it from being pushed back any further.

"Now there is no way of escaping" hissed Manda. Launching its fangs towards Kithi body. The large kitsune couldn't move with Susanoo now grabbing its neck preventing him from moving.

As the fangs of the snake come close to Kithi body everyone heard a loud bird shriek. Before the fangs came any closer feathers were shot out stabbing the snake in the face making it retreat. Than talons grabbed onto Itachi's Susanoo sword snapping it like a twig.

"OI" everyone noticed a large bird slowly descending while someone sat on its head relaxing. "What did I miss?" yawned Kasai. Looking around he notices the area heavily damage. 'Shit did Naruto do all this?' Looking over to Naruto seeing him almost passed out. Kasai turns to the jonins on top of the mountain also some passed out.

"Uncle Kasai. You're alive" shouted Naruto. Smiling but also thrilled that Kasai has great timing. He soon notices the bird gently landing on the ground in front of Kithi.

"Naruto. I hope that summons is a friend. Because there is no way in hell I could even stand against her with the condition we are in" answered Kithi. Seeing the large Ho-Oh in front of him. He notices a man with red hair sitting on the birds head.

"Yeah, relax Kitsune. I'm an ally. But I take it those guys over there-" Kasai stops talking and pointing towards Orochimaru's group noticing his necklace glowing bright white. 'What? No it's impossible' thought Kasai. Looking around he notices "Susanoo. So I take it this Uchiha here has the Mangekyō Sharingan but also something that belongs to our CLAN".

Pulling out a necklace around his neck. Everyone notices a jade Magatama glowing white. Holding it up higher the glowing continues while Itachi soon started to glow as well. "Uchiha you stole something that doesn't belong to you. No surprise there of course, but how did you get those weapons?" snarled Kasai.

Everyone wonders what Kasai means.

Itachi clearly looks up to the bird and wonders how did the man get the last treasure of Susanoo. Already having the sword of Totsuka no Tsurugi but also the Yata Mirror. 'But yet this new person managed to have the Magatama jade bead. When all three treasures are together they bring forth a new power. Only those of long life can wield it.'

Thinking back of the legend he once found at a ruins long ago. But he remembers the village he visited long ago not really all destroyed as someone was working on it.

Kasai having enough jumped off of Sora's head and landed on Kithi. "Naruto I need some information so stay still. I want you to think back on everything you did in the past eight to ten hours" placing his hand on Naruto's head. Kasai made a few one hand seals. "Ninpo Mindreading no Jutsu" taking a deep breath.

He sees but also listened to what Naruto did in the past hours.

When Kasai was done, he turned and sent a dark glare towards Sasuke making him scowl. Moving his sights over to Orochimaru "I will deal with the prodigy snake and older Uchiha" hissed Kasai. Sora hearing this quickly flapped her wings gaining air. "Eat this" throwing him a pill. Kasai jumps on Sora. AS she flaps her wings once more, feathers shot out stabbing, Manda but also stabbing Itachi's Susanoo.

"Orochimaru, this summons is something even I fear. With the condition we are in we will not survive" hissed Manda. Rolling its face on the ground removing the feathers. Sasuke jumped off Manda head glaring at the older redhead who joined the battle.

"Who the hell are you"

Kasai stood on top of Sora looking down at the younger Uchiha. "Kasai Uzumaki. Better known during the last shinobi war as the Akai no shikei shikkō hito (red executioner).

Itachi froze hearing the name while Kisame dropped Samehada on the ground hearing who it is. "Kidding me right? You're that guy? I heard what you did to a squad of Kiri nin in the last shinobi war". Almost shaking "But also to Kumo's golden horn. That is something" hearing the rumors long ago but to see him almost no older in his mid twenties.

Orochimaru is intrigued to hear another but also see another living Uzumaki in front of him.

Kasai jumps down on the ground charging towards Itachi. "I am going to take back what you stole" shouted Kasai. Quickly back flipping missing the Susanoo blade. Kasai lands on Sora's wings.

Naruto taking his chance quickly jumps off of Kithi's head and punches Sasuke in the face sending him rolling on the ground. "We aren't done here teme. I am going to take away something precious you hold dear" smirk Naruto. 'Hope that chakra pill helps' Clapping his hands together he quickly slams them on the ground catching the Akatsuki with tree roots all around them.

"Here I go" shouted Kinto. Appearing from behind he quickly charges towards Orochimaru. Dodging the punch he lands on Kabuto hands and slashes his hair off a bit. Back flipping off the medic's head he slashes some of the snakes sennin hair. Once on the ground he disappears in a poof smoke and appears near Itachi.

"Hope you don't mind the cut" smiled Kinto. Jumping up his tails slashed Itachi's hair. Kisame with Samehada tried to slash Kinto but the fox landed on the swordsman arm. "Your turn" grin Kinto. Dodging the strike, Kisame slashed his arm making him scream while Kinto got what he needed from everyone. "See what happens when you play with sharp objects?" teased Kinto.

Hopping and running towards Naruto. The small kit drops hair samples on the ground. "Perfect Kinto. All I need is Kogitsune-maru and a few things I got sealed" smirk Naruto. Creating a few mokuton bunshin he notices his mokuton barely keeping the akatsuki members in place. "Kasai I need some time to do this seal" shouted Naruto.

Kasai nods while Sora quickly started to dive down. "Fine. Hurry up with that plan of yours" shouted Kasai. Wondering what Naruto is doing he shakes his head thinking he is going to use a juinjutsu. 'But yet I wonder?'

Sasuke standing there shook in rage to hear another Uzumaki being alive. Turning to Naruto hating him to have all that power but also family around him while he has nothing left. "I don't care what you are. You are is going to be another dead body" shouted Sasuke charging towards Naruto.

Naruto with the last of the symbols and placing the hair in the circle. Grabbing Kogitsune-maru from the mokuton bunshin. With Sasuke blood on the blade he smears the blood on the scroll making it glow. "Fuinjutsu juinjutsu no jutsu. Kekkei Genkai Time Matrix". Smearing his fingers with Sasuke's blood from the scroll. Naruto got up and sees Sasuke charging at him.

"SEAL!" slamming his glowing hand onto Sasuke's chest making it burn. Naruto twisted his hand making the seal activate.

"Argghhh" scream Sasuke. Dropping on his knees, Sasuke glares at Naruto wondering what kind of seal did he put on him. "This isn't over you hear me? It will never be over until I get what I deserve. Your Mokuton isn't powerful enough to beat my sharingan" shouted Sasuke. Slowly trying to get back on his feet, he glares at Naruto who is chuckling.

"You just got what you deserve Sasuke, only problem is you don't know what you deserve." laughed Naruto.

"That seal. It's mine!" answered Kasai landing next to Naruto. Smiling he looks at Naruto nodding while Kasai can't help but grin. "You have what? Just enough chakra for a D rank jutsu maybe C rank? Meaning about thirty to forty-five minutes of chakra while using the sharingan." chuckle Kasai. Wondering what else did Naruto learn from his big black book of secrets. 'And he did great for the first time' thought Kasai.

"What does the seal do" demanded Sasuke. Activating his sharingan he noticed both Kasai and Naruto grinning.

"That seal that Naruto placed on you, it's a Jikūkan fuinjutsu but also a juinjutsu. Meaning whatever chakra you have now, that's how long you can use the sharingan each day for the rest of your life" chuckle Kasai. Everyone from Akatsuki gasp to hear this while Itachi looked at Sasuke sadly. "Don't bother using that sword either" hissed Kasai.

Bringing out the jade magatama Kasai held it up and pointed it at Sasuke making him glow. "Each weapons has a specific power. While many assume the magatama is useless, it gives the person immunity to the other weapons power" smirk Kasai. Seeing he stopped Itachi using the sword of Totsuka no Tsurugi on Sasuke's time matrix seal.

"Meaning the teme has to kill everyone who has their DNA on the seal, and I used their hair. The only way Itachi can save his brother is to kill every member of Akatsuki including himself." answered Naruto. Seeing Akatsuki's shock reactions, Orochimaru merely chuckled at the irony for the seal to be removed.

Itachi on the other hand didn't seem to be concerned while Kisame send a glare towards Sasuke but also to Itachi as well.

"It seems this battle went to waste" looking at Kisame who nods. "It would be best if we retreat" spoke Itachi. Naruto snorted while Kasai took out his katana and getting into a stance. Orochimaru merely chuckled of the idea of retreating but also taking Sasuke with him. Turning to his right seeing Kakashi but also Anko with him.

"Ahh my dear Anko-chan. How nice to see you" making a hand seal. A snake lounged at Anko's neck biting her. "A new gift for you. You should really get that checked. Snakes bites can be very poisonous to people" chuckle Orochimaru. Turning to Sasuke who still hasn't moved since hearing what Naruto told him. But also what the older Uzumaki confirmed.

"No. I need the sharingan's full power to kill Itachi but achieve my dream and revenge!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto slowly pointed to Itachi mocking Sasuke seeing he is standing right there yet Sasuke hasn't made a move. But slowly moving his finger to Kisame than to Kabuto and the last to Orochimaru.

"If you want that power you have to choose. The people who are going to give it to you. Or face me like a man without your little doujutsu and see just how strong you really are." taunted Naruto. Sasuke slammed his fists on the ground angry on what Naruto did to his sharingan.

"I won't forget this Naruto. I will NEVER forget THIS!" scream Sasuke. Making a few hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball no Jutsu" using whatever chakra he has left. The fireball aimed at Naruto who Kinto charged towards it slamming the fireball high in the air. "AHH" scream Sasuke. Holding his chest he feels his chakra to his eyes suddenly stop.

"RAWR" roared Anko. Thrashing and screaming the curse seal that Orchimaru placed on her is making her mad. Looking at Kasai she charges towards him remembering what he did.

"Until next time kuku" jumping on top of Manda's head. Akatsuki made their escape while Kabuto carried Sasuke on his shoulders.

"The curse seal" muttered Kasai. Placing his hand up he pushes Anko back making her struggle against his "Shinra Tensei" muttered the jutsu name. He takes a deep breath pushing more chakra into the jutsu. Slamming Anko to a tree, Kithi shrinks and uses his tails tying her up.

"I don't know how long I can hold her" said Kithi. Tightening his tails around, Anko's body preventing her from breaking free.

"I used a Fūja Hōin (evil sealing method) on Sasuke curse seal" answered Kakashi. Looking at Anko thrashing on the ground he turns to Kasai who is listened to what Kakashi said.

"Fūja Hōin and it didn't work? That should have stopped it unless...?" spoke Kasai. Looking at the black markings all around Anko's face and body. Kasai can't help but shake a odd feeling. Hearing Sora let out a bird shriek he snaps his fingers. "I want you to place her onto the scroll when I say so. I want to try something." Grabbing Naruto's ink brush and scroll. Kasai soon starts to draw a large circle with a few symbols around the circle and inside the circle. "Now".

Kithi turning to Naruto who nods. Placing Anko on the scroll, Kasai slams his hands on the scroll "Fuja Tamashī Hoin" (soul evil sealing method). Everyone watches Anko stop struggling while the black markings soon started to disappear. The scroll on the ground soon started to glow white while a circle with seals inside and around appeared around the curse seal. "SEAL".

Placing his hand over Anko cruse seal. He adds his chakra burning the seal on top of the curse seal temporally preventing it from activating. 'Hopefully. This should stop it for now' thought Kasai. Looking at Anko he notices her soon starting to wake. 'For such a lovely girl like her. Why did she get this juinjutsu placed on her?' thought Kasai.

"Thank you" mumble Anko collapsing into Kasai's arms.

"We should get everyone back to Konoha. Neji and the others are hurt pretty bad" said Shikamaru appearing on the ground. Kasai nods and looks towards Sora flying over them. Kithi sighs seeing he doesn't need to carry everyone back to Konoha so quickly. With the long battle he had himself it would take much longer for him to get back to Konoha with everyone on him.

"Sora. We need an emergency drop off at Konoha" shouted Kasai. Sora slowly descending appears near the jonins. "Everyone hang on very tight. I will carry Anko. Naruto create some kage bunshin" ordered Kasai. Turning to Kakashi who seems a little distant towards Naruto. "Kakashi get the other jonins down here as well" watching the jonin nod.

Kakashi soon starts to walk away "And it wasn't your fault. He used it because he wanted to, not because you made him." answered Kasai. Seeing Kakashi's reaction he gives a jonin a smile. "Kithi head home and relax. I will take command from here"

"Very well. But also how did you manage to get that contract? I would thought you would get the east because of your deity?" asked Kithi. Kasai chuckles thinking what he said. But in truth he knows something not even the yokai kitsunes knows.

* * *

><p>Konoha one hour later<p>

When Tsunade got everyone treated and Jiraiya finally got the trapped jonins out of the collapsing building. Kushina was trying to figure out how Sasuke managed to get free.

"Lady Tsunade" opening the door and running in the office "It's the retrieval team. They've returned. They are being flown here by a Ho-oh. They need medical attention. Kasai's summons were able to heal some of their wounds, but it also prolonged some wounds" panted Shizune. Getting the memo about the contract that Kushina's brother carries.

She stared at the beautiful bird almost forgetting about the injured shinobi.

"What? Get all of them to the hospital. I want to know the status of everyone now" running out of the tower. Tsunade can only hope Kasai helped the retrieval team as much he could.

But one thing came to her mind. Who set Sasuke free?

And cut.

Yes what I did to sasuke is messed up lol. But hey its bound to happen. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight scene with Naruto and sasuke it took me a few days to get it the way I saw it.

So next chapter I am going to start a few things in.

Also this story will be taking a turn. Meaning I am planning something that I mention in the previous chapters. About Uzu falling. And to where Kasai been doing.


	17. A new start of training

I do not own Naruto

Konoha Hospital a few days later

Kasai is in bed squeezing the pillow over his head. Turning to Naruto, who has been asleep for the past three days, is still snoring.

'Ugh. I can't take this anymore!' throwing the pillow onto the chair. Kasai woke up late in the evening while no nurses were in the room yet. When he checked his chart he frowned seeing the broken bones he has. But, seeing the casts and bandages around his body, he was hoping that it wasn't that bad.

Naruto's chart was different from his. A severe case of chakra exhaustion. Chakra burns all around his body that will take days, or even weeks to, to heal. Hearing the door open, he turns around and sees Hinata slowly sneaking into the room.

'FREEDOM!' cried Kasai. "Why was the door locked and why are there so many anbu around the hospital?" asked Kasai, startling Hinata.

For Hinata it's been nothing but torture for the past three days. Since Mystic Uzu gave her an image of Naruto being impaled through the chest she screamed at the top of her lungs and passed out from exhaustion. When the retrieval arrived, she cried to herself, happy that Naruto is alive.

"Ano. Many people are demanding answers to how Kumo shinobi got into Konoha," answered Hinata. Poking her fingers together, she heard that many shinobi are starting to blame the Hokage for the mess, but also soon started to blame Kushina for the mess as well.

Kasai listened to her and felt a few anbu chakra signatures around the hospital. Giving her a nod, she checks the chart while writing some things down onto her clipboard.

"I am going to take a walk around Konoha, so don't say anything," Before Hinata could protest, Kasai lifted his finger up and pointed to Naruto sleeping and snoring in the bed. "He's been snoring the whole time. I want some sleep," whined Kasai. Hinata giggled knowing how Naruto's snoring can be loud but it never bothered the Hyuga girl whatsoever. "So I am going to take the room next door since it's empty. Just tell Tsuande but also enjoy your time with him," smirked Kasai.

Hinata blushed. Even with the tiny lamp lighting the room, her blush could still be seen.

"Later," smirked Kasai. Walking/limping to the window he makes his escape. "Damn these clothes are itchy as hell," he whined. 'And these casts on me, I have to take them off. Now the first place I have to go to is a store.' Slowly lifting his leg over the window he trips because of the cast on it and falls head first out of the window. 'WHY ME?!' cried Kasai.

Morning at the hospital

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T IN HIS ROOM?" screamed Kushina.

"ANBU!" shouted Tsunade, waiting for the anbu to appear but only one anbu appeared. "Neko, what is going on and where is your team?" demanded Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade." Bowing on her knees. "They are on the roof tied up. A note was left saying they were trying to spoil his fun. I tried to remove the fuinjutsu on them but I can't," answered Neko. Kushina, hearing this, turns to Tsuande knowing the one person who would spoil his fun. But the answer they got made both females raise an eye, "It was your brother," That made both women stop their train of thought.

"Kasai did this? I would have thought Naruto would break out already," said Tsuande in shock. Kushina nods wondering what her brother is doing. "Hinata checked them at night and everything seemed fine, but is Kasai in another room? Why?" questioned Tsuande. Kushina shrugs her shoulders making Tsuande sigh, wondering what is going on.

"I placed an anbu at his door," answered Shizune. Since the whole mess three days ago, everything is spiralling out of control. "I don't know what else is going on but I get the feeling that this is just the start."

"Let's go and get some answers," ordered Tsunade.

With all three females walking into Kasai's room they see the red head sleeping peacefully in the bed; something that he definitely needed but couldn't get because of someone snoring.

"Well let's wake him up," said Kushina. With all three walking to his bed, Tsunade checks his chart seeing that Hinata already took care of it while Shizune went over it this morning with her. As Kasai turns over, the cover s on him slightly fell, making Shizune blush a deep red. Tsunade stood there shocked. Kushina, on the other hand, screams, "Why are you sleeping NAKED?!"

"AHH!" A startled Kasai rolls off the bed and lands on the floor with a thump. The redhead landed on his stomach, still butt naked on the floor. Groaning in pain he turns over and grabs the sheets covering himself. "GET OUT!" He grabs the pillow and throws it at Kushina's face. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Shaking his head, "Man. What does a guy needs to do to get some sleep around here?"

Cracking his neck he looks up to see the three kunoichi on the other side of the bed. Tsunade pinching the bridge of her nose while Shizune has a line of blood coming from hers. Kushina's eye hasn't stopped twitching.

"Kasai," called Tsunade softly, but her tone was annoyed. "Where are the casts on your arm and leg, _and _the cast around your chest? You had three broken ribs and one cracked rib," stated Tsuande. With all the injuries he sustained he couldn't have healed already, but he also can't be a faster healer than Naruto.

Kasai groaned and pointed to the seal on the night stand making the blonde woman raise an eye. When she picked it up she carefully looks at the seal while Kushina also analysed it.

"It looks like a medical seal?" questioned Kushina.

"Ding dong. You are correct. I created this seal long ago to help heal broken bones," yawned Kasai. Using the blanket to cover himself, "I hate having those casts on me. I can tolerate the bandages, but the casts. NO!" he shakes his head and gets up. Walking towards the bathroom he stops first and grabs some black pants making the kunoichi wonder where he got it.

"A seal like this can be a great help in Konoha," said Tsunade thinking of the benefits of having a seal like this in Konoha, but also the hospital. Shinobi can be healed much faster, meaning that they can return to the field faster as well. She hears the door opening while Kasai is walking out yawning. "Why are you in this room?" she asked.

"The gaki's snoring kept me up all night. Sheesh! I don't know how Hinata puts up with him," answered Kasai. Both Tsunade and Kushina's eyes widen to hear about Hinata. They haven't seen her all morning. Wondering where she is, Kasai watches his sister and Tsunade walk out of the room. 'I wonder what this is about.'

Deciding to follow them, he looks at Shizune who blushes a bit

_With Naruto at the same time_

Slowly waking up, he feels something heavy on his chest. Slowly blinking, he kisses Hinata's head making her wake up with a cute yawn.

"I could get used to this," chuckled Naruto. Holding her in his arms, he kisses her neck making her moan slightly. "And you're in a nurse outfit. I think I died and have gone to Heaven. I hope Ero-sennin doesn't get any ideas," chuckled Naruto. Hinata blushes a bit but also starts to kiss Naruto on his neck.

"I was scared something awful happened to you," breaking the kiss. She stares at Naruto's eyes happy he is alive and safe. "I don't know how to explain it, but I saw Sasuke plunge a chidori through your chest," slowly touching the light scar on his chest. Hinata took a deep breath while snuggling her head into his chest happy he is alive and safe. "What happened?"

Naruto sighs wondering where to even begin. "Everything went bad when we caught up to Sasuke. Orochimaru was there with Kabuto as well as Itachi and Kisame. They had the jonin senseis tied up. The seal that was placed on the curse seal was removed. Battling the Sound Four, then Sasuke and then a summons war. Sheesh, I thought my fight against Zabuza was something. But this mission was probably my first S rank," yawned Naruto.

Hinata quickly tightened her grip around Naruto's body not wanting to let go. As she looks up to his eyes, Naruto removes some of her hair away from her beautiful face.

"That mission wasn't worth it. Almost everyone would have died if it wasn't for Kasai and his summons bringing you back to Konoha. I doubt any of them would have survived with the wounds they sustained," answered Hinata. Naruto nods knowing how true that is. When he saw everyone's conditions he frowned seeing how bad things got with them.

Kisame joined in the battle against the jonins while the Sound Four fought against the other rookies. Neji's shoulder had an arrow sticking out. Kiba was bleeding from his stomach. Choji looked extremely thin. Kurenai and Asuma had many cuts all over their bodies.

"We found Lee and Gaara's team. They battled against Kimimaro and barely won against him. Luckily they didn't give us any trouble," smiled Naruto. Happy that he spoke to Gaara after the invasion was over. Naruto is happy that Gaara has changed for the better; that he realised that there was more than fighting to prove one's existence.

Kissing her nose, Naruto soon starts to move his lips down her neck and starts biting it. Slowly moving his hand down to Hinata's skirt, he grabs her right butt cheek making her gasp. Soon his other hand started to wander to her chest. While Hinata soon started to take over his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, please don't stop," whispered Hinata. With each of their tongues dancing around each other, Naruto's hand came to a wet spot. Slowly rubbing this wet spot, Hinata gasps in pleasure.

Before anything else happens…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" screamed Tsunade/Kushina. Entering the room and seeing Hinata on top of Naruto while his hands are over her body in some private places where it shouldn't be.

"EEK!" panicked Hinata.

"Shit!" cursed Naruto.

Hinata quickly jumps off Naruto looking down with a full body blush. Naruto quickly sat on his hands with a nervous smile all over his face.

"This! This behaviour is unacceptable!" shouted Kushina scolding the two. She looks at Hinata with a glare making the Hyuga girl flinch. "I can't believe this after we talked about this. You two go and do this, but you, Hinata," making her look down, "Of all people I would suspect you-"

"Oh shut it, Kushina," interrupted Kasai walking into the room with a glare directed at the two older women thinking they are blowing everything out of proportion. "So we caught them doing something. Stop being a cock block," demanded Kasai.

"Cock block?" question the kunoichis.

Kasai's eye soon started to twitch, wondering how they don't know what the term means. Hearing some footsteps he tales a step forward making room for Kakashi and Jiraiya to walk in. Looking at the two with a smirk knowing they are going to back him up.

"Cock block is a slang term for an intentional, or sometimes unintentional, action that serves to prevent someone from having sexual intercourse with a partner. A cock blocker is a person who engages in such obstruction or intervention," explained Kasai. The females in the room look at Kasai wondering where he got that stupid logic from.

"What?" Seeing their confused, Jiraiya turns to the blonde in bed, "Naruto, are you telling me that those two have been doing this?" asked Jiraiya sending a dark glare towards Tsuande. Kakashi looks at Kushina with a hardened glare, making the females nervous.

"I don't want to answer for our well being," squeaked Naruto hoping that his mother won't do anything rash to Hinata like kicking her out. Hinata means the world to Naruto.

"Kasai, you don't know anything that has been going on," stated Kushina trying to put her foot down on the subject once and for all. "Besides they are too young to start having any form of sex." Huffing and crossing her arms. Tsunade agrees with Kushina making both Naruto and Hinata look away, hurt deeply.

"Really," said Kasai stroking his chin while an evil smile soon started to spread on his face. He makes a hand seal making a cloud of smoke appear. Once it was gone, they saw a teenage Kushina and Minato standing near each other. Kushina looks very nervous standing in front of Minato while she is playing with her hands and hair.

"Ano Minato-kun, before we go any further, I have something to tell you." Everyone in the room watches this thinking of Hinata blushing but also with the light stuttering. "Before we go to the next step I should tell you I have Kyuubisealedinsideofme. Ttebane," she said really fast.

Minato just shrugs his shoulders not caring about it. Instead he kisses Kushina on the lips and slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

"There," said Kasai ending the scene. He turns to Kushina who has her mouth on the ground. "You were fourteen and he was fifteen? Shit, when I spied on you I covered my mouth while my other hand grabbed my collar and dragged me back. No way in hell I wanted to see what was going on. So who is being a hypocrite?" tapping his foot waiting for Kushina to answer.

"You've got to be kidding, right!" shouted Tsunade sending Kushina a glare seeing where this is coming from.

"Shut it Oba Tsunade," said Kasai getting everyone's attention, but also about the nickname, "You lost it when you were, what, fifteen? You got drunk at some party and lost it to a Daimyo's son who is now Daimyo. Shit tou-chan told me about him and Tobirama had to erase the brat's memories about that night," stated Kasai.

Tsuande stood as still as a statue. She slowly moves, looking towards Kasai who has a smirk on his face seeing that he knows about that. But the question to his family is how much does Kasai know?

"What's the harm in me and Hinata showing that we love each other?" whispered Naruto wondering why everyone is picking on him, but also Kushina blaming Hinata who should know better. "We have a right to our relationship," stated Naruto glaring at Tsunade and Kushina thinking they are doing the same thing that the rookies did.

"Gaki. They are looking out for you, that's all. But they are doing it wrong. VERY wrong," answered Kasai taking a deep breath seeing everyone's confused faces, Kasai gets an anime sweat. Happy when he scanned Naruto's mind but also the chat he had with Kyuubi. The giant Kitsune shared much more memories to Kasai that belongs to Naruto.

"How are we doing this wrong?" questioned Kushina in a deadly voice.

Kasai, hearing her tone, rolled his eyes and, before Tsunade said anything, he sent her a glare making her stop in place.

"They are going through their adolescences. Something that we all here went through." Once he finished that line everyone nods knowing how true that it, "But Naruto's relationship with Hinata is different," getting everyone's attention. Both Naruto and Hinata look at each other and smile seeing someone is on their side for once. Instead of giving them a lecture, telling them something different.

"Different? What do you mean different?" asked Shizune seeing everyone else in the room wincing knowing what he means. "I don't understand," whispered Shizune.

"And neither do they," said Kasai pointing to Kushina and Tsuande. "Naruto is a Jinchuriki. He grew up hated by almost everyone. It's his feelings that give him his will. His life to be fulfilled knowing he has people but also a person to love. He grew up isolated hoping that this someone made it possible to remove all those emotions. Well, part of it did happen," countered Kasai.

Everyone in the room looks confused, wondering what he means. All except a certain Hyuga girl who understands exactly what he means. With all the years she followed him and watched him, she knows what he means.

"He saw how everyone acted, but when he wanted to know, they didn't tell him. So he never understood a person's feeling towards someone but when it came to another person, he saw it. But never to himself because he thought it could never happen," said Hinata, trying to hold back her tears. She hugs Naruto and buries her head in his chest. "But I saw it in him and I want to show him how much you mean to me," cried Hinata.

Naruto hold Hinata tight in his arms. Feeling happy he lays down with Hinata's head still on his chest, snuggling.

"See," answered Kasai. Shaking his head he turns to Kushina and Tsunade who look away knowing they didn't see this, but also they didn't realise that Naruto needed to fill the void in his heart. "Hmm, where is Shiro Hi?" asked Kasai.

"It's locked in Anbu headquarters. Everyone that has touched it got burned," answered Tsunade wondering how he got a contract like this. She snaps her fingers making Neko appear. "How's Anko?" asked Tsunade.

"She woke up a few minutes ago after the yelling. The doctors checked the Curse Seal on her. Whatever sealed that was placed on her. It blocked the curse seal," answered Neko.

Kasai, snapping his fingers, turns to Naruto while holding his hand out.

"Hmm? Yeah? What can I do for you?" said Naruto nervously. Hoping he doesn't want his book back he wants to check it once more thinking of the possibility of the future pranks he can pull.

"My big black book of knowledge that I wrote. You know that special time seal you placed on Sasuke that you took from my book," answered Kasai. Waiting for the blonde to give it up, Kasai raised an eye and turns to his arm where the summoning tattoos are. "Naruto, there's a lot of stuff I put in there that is very dangerous," warned Kasai.

Tsunade and Kushina wonder what he means. As they turn to Naruto, they watch him smear some blood on the tattoo. When the cloud of smoke finally disappeared they stare at a huge textbook sitting on Naruto's lap that is at least five thousand pages.

"Here," whined Naruto.

Kasai grabs it and flips through the pages really fast as he stops almost at the end. He carefully looks at the storage seal. "Good, I am glad that you didn't find this one." Placing a palm on the seal, he adds chakra making it glow. After a moment, clothes on a hanger soon started to float in mid-air.

"That's pretty awesome," said Naruto. Everyone in the room nods in agreement. "You think you can teach me some of those fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto watching Kasai make some hand seals that he has never seen before.

"Sure. Once you learn the Uzumaki clan's hand seals for the fuinjutsu," chuckled Kasai.

"That reminds me, you have an appointment," said Tsuande getting Kasai's attention. He raised an eye. "Standard mental procedure seeing that you have been away for a long time," answered Tsunade.

"Right, so who is going to give me this little procedure?" yawned Kasai. The door opens revealing a Yamanaka with light red hair like Fu Yamanaka, but she is wearing a sin tight black leather outfit. Kasai raised an eye and turned to Tsunade and Kushina. Slowly turning back to the Yamanaka, "I hope your name isn't black widow because I get a funny feeling I'm going to regret this."

Jiraiya couldn't keep his eyes off of her while Naruto blinks wondering why she is wearing something like that. "I want one," said Jiraiya to Tsunade.

Hokage Tower Later

Kasai, yawning, was waiting for some of the shinobi council who were reviewing his file. Inochi has an eye patch over his left eye because he ran into a door injuring himself, but luckily, the damage isn't permanent.

"So how did he do?" asked Tsunade.

The clan heads turns to Tsunade with nervous glances. Hiashi kept his posture up the most. Choza and Shibi looked down to their laps. Inochi tried to stare at Tsuande but he failed horribly.

"Kasai, would you read your file?" asked Inochi. Wondering how this happens he turns to the others wondering how Tsunade is going to take the news.

"Sure, why not?" Shrugging his shoulders, he leans back and opens the file. "Let's see textbook narcissism," blinking he looks up towards the red head from the Yamanaka clan. "Really?"

Watching the woman give him a hardened glare.

"Right, moving on," Letting out a nervous chuckle, "Self-absorb," blinking and looking at the clan heads. "Can you blame me? I've been sealed up for at least a decade," answered Kasai. Inochi's good eye twitched.

"Keep reading," stated Inochi.

"Alright," groans Kasai. "Has shown many accounts of arrogance and has no regards for others!" finished Kasai. Nodding his head he closes the folder. "So I don't play well with others?" chuckling at the joke. Tsunade slams her hands on the table startling everyone in the room.

"Is this some sort of joke?" demanded Tsunade. The female Yamanaka placed the folder on Tsunade's desk. As she reads the folder and the evaluation of Kasai's test, she turns to him. "Kasai, seeing this, I can't give you any rank in Konoha as a shinobi," said Tsunade sadly.

"It's alright. Besides, you wouldn't want me. I have other business to tend to," As Kasai got up, he makes his way towards the door but stops just short of it. Snapping his fingers, he turns to Inochi and Choza with a hardened glare. "Tells Shikuka I will be looking for him," Turning to the red haired Yamanaka, "Your brother, Fu, I will keep an eye on him. Also, you look like your mom when she was your age. But not the right size ontop," chuckled Kasai.

No one said anything in the room. They all watched Kasai make his way out of the room. Tsunade grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Who the hell do you think you are?" shouted the Yamanaka girl. Making the redhead stop he slowly turns to her with a smirk.

"Let's see. Grand seal master. Bad ass Uzu shinobi. Kenjutsu master," answered Kasai leaving the room once and for all. The clan heads stop, thinking for a moment and nods at what Kasai said. The Yamanaka girl, on the other hand, rolled her eyes but smirked liking the answer.

"I need a drink," muttered Tsunade.

With Naruto

Laying on a bed, talking to Zenko, who is talking about a new training regimen. Naruto listened carefully and nods wondering what he means by senjutsu chakra.

"So this senjutsu chakra is the mixing of my chakra but also natures chakra?" asked Naruto wondering what he means by gathering the nature chakra but also mixing it with his.

"It's more difficult that you think, Naruto," replied Zenko watching the blonde's confused face. "We foxes are natural hunters and scavengers but also protectors to our families. To fully understand this you must run through the forest to feel the rush of hunting. To feel the earth underneath you to be attune with nature all around you. When you are moving you feel, but also see, it flow with the energy itself. Feeling what is underneath your paws. A sense of thrill around you. Fight against others who dare harm your family, but also feel everything around you. We can see but also sense others that are nearby. After you master all of these skills you can try to combine all of it. But once done, you must keep perfect harmony among all these traits," said Zenko.

Naruto nods listening to what skills he needs to master first. "Ok, once I learn all this and try to combine it what happens?" asked Naruto.

"Well a few things can happen!" answered Zenko. "Once you learned and combined all this you will be a mode that will heighten your abilities," Naruto nodded liking to hear this. With the growing threat he has to deal with he knows down the line things are going to get much harder. "But…"

"But?" asked Naruto. Wondering what the 'but' is he watches Zenko take a deep breath, "What can happen is I don't learn how to use this senjutsu chakra?"

"You will be turned into a Kuda-kitsune," said Zenko. Naruto, hearing this, raised an eye wondering what is wrong about this. Besides being turned into a Kuda-kitsune, but the way he said it was dreadful. "They are kitsunes who are invisible and have sorcery that replace chakra. They are mischievous kitsunes with no ties holding them down, meaning they don't care if they hurt anyone," explained Zenko sadly.

Naruto, hearing this, slowly nods not wanting to be turned into that.

"Once you complete the first part of the training you will be a Tenko level. To get to this level of kitsune mastery you must live for 1000 years to become a Tenko. They are able to see how nature follows. They have nine tails, unlike the lower-ranked existences like myself, Yuki and Kithi, but Kyuubi is very different. Kiko and Kuko will be the two that will help you learn this first. They completed the training a few centuries ago," explained Zenko.

Naruto's mouth dropped hearing this wondering how he is going to do this. He can't live for a thousand years unless, "The kage bushin," answered Naruto, watching Zenko nod. "With the jutsu I can learn to use these abilities faster," answered Naruto. Zenko nods while his tails glowed blue showing Naruto him changing.

"After you finish the Tenko training you will take the test of Myobu to complete your training," said Zenko. Naruto, hearing this, stops listening to the seriousness in Zenko's voice. "You must meditate at the shrine for a week with no stops and no disruptions. You must be one with nature. Once this task is completed your inner self will determine what colour you will be. Remember us kitsunes are the colours that reflect us," Zenko was glowing and soon his fur started to glow and around his neck an oval shaped crystal ball appeared.

"Hoshi-no-Tama," said Naruto staring at the ball around Zenko's neck. It seems to glow like Zenko.

"Yes. This ball represents Inari who we are messengers for but also it's another source of our power. With this ball, our abilities are also increased after all the training we complete. It takes centuries to train and complete this training but you, Naruto, you are an exception," said Zenko. Naruto looks to his lap and nods, listening to all this. Seeing how hard that training is going to be he takes a deep breath and holds the necklace that Tsunade gave to him. "Seeing you will be the first Sennin of the kitsunes, I say a few changes will happen to you."

"Changes?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes," answered Zenko. "I would assume nothing terrible will happen unless you complete it. But we must do this one ability at a time. If we do too much, there is a chance you won't be able to balance the senjutsu chakra with your system. Kyuubi will explain more," said Zenko.

Naruto listened carefully and sighs. Wondering how long this will take he looks out the window knowing things are going to be different in Konoha, but with the sudden truth that Kushina learned and his uncle going around, "When?" asked Naruto.

"When you have a place to call home," smiled Zenko.

Naruto looks confused while the Hoshi-no-Tama soon started to dim, then Zenko poofed leaving Naruto to wonder about his training. 'After all the training how strong will I get? But also, will the drawback be worth it?' Laying on the bed he sighs and thinks about a few things.

'With the way things have been, my dream to be Hokage, my family, everything has changed. What will happen?' thought Naruto. But what bothers Naruto the most is the meditating for a whole week without stopping. Something he isn't known for is staying still.

Hearing something at the window, he looks over and sees Kasai leaning on the wall. "How long have you been there?" asked Naruto.

"Long enough," answered Kasai looking at the window and shaking his head. "Naruto, I know things are going to be rough for you, but I want you to know something; you aren't alone anymore," smiled Kasai. Walking towards the door he looks at Naruto, "Shinobi endure. We hold onto those feelings knowing they will stay with you 'til the very day you die. But the best thing about it, you have family who helps you."

Naruto watches Kasai walk out of his room thinking of his mother, grandmother, Shizune. He smiles, happy they are part of his life, but also Jiraiya, who is his godfather, who helps him using his sennin abilities. But the biggest person who helped change Naruto is Hinata. Touching his chest, everything that has happened was an influence of direct or indirect actions that involved her.

"Naruto-kun," called Hinata. Walking in she sees Naruto sitting on the bed thinking, "Do you want to talk?" Wondering why Kasai left his room she walks in and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Just thinking, Hinata-chan. There's a lot of training I have to do to become a full sennin," sighed Naruto. Hinata, hearing this nods and wonders how hard the training can be. Listening to Naruto, she gasps to hear what can happen if he doesn't complete, but also controls, the senjutsu chakra. "Yeah, I will be turned into this Kuda-kitsune," explained Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, training is never easy, but I see what you are concerned about but are you really going to let this stop you?" Placing her hands on his face, she stares into Naruto's eyes, "I know for a fact if you don't try this training it could be a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life," said Hinata softly.

"But if I fail I will be turned into a Kuda-kitsune and I will never see my family. The risks are too high. I don't think I can do it," said Naruto. Looking away he takes a deep breath. Feeling Hinata kiss his cheek, he turns to her smiling, "I don't want to lose you," whispered Naruto.

"You won't because you are the only person that holds my heart. No other person will have that Naruto-kun," Taking his hands, Hinata takes a deep breath and kisses him on the lips. "If you do fail then I would ask Zenko, or any kitsune, to turn me into a Kuda-kitsune so I can spend the rest of my life with you by your side."

Naruto's eyes widen to hear this. "You are willing to give up everything for me?" questioned Naruto. Hinata nods and places her head on his chest and nods again.

"You mean the world to me Naruto-kun. You are worth it. If it means I have to give up my humanity to be with you, I will do it with no regrets," smiled Hinata.

Naruto leans on the bed while Hinata continues to lay on him. "Thanks, Hinata-chan but you would be a Kuda-gitsune, a female version." taking a deep breath he looks down to her. "I don't know how you do it but you restore my courage," Taking a deep breath of her scent he remembers what happened earlier but also something else, "What was that wet spot I touched earlier?" asked Naruto confused.

Hinata blushed but soon passed out on top of him. Naruto, watching this, chuckles and kisses her forehead.

Hokage Tower

"ENOUGH!" screamed Tsunade silencing the room as many civilians stopped talking while the civilian council all look over to Tsunade. Seeing that many civilians are demanding an answer as to why Kumo shinobi just appeared in Konoha, but also how Sasuke left Konoha while many civilians are shocked to hear the truth about the Uchiha clan.

"We are currently looking into the situation and once we have an answer everyone will be told," answered Kushina. Hearing a soft snort come from the back of the room they all turn to see Kasai yawning.

"Yo," Walking past the civilians, they all took a few steps back whispering. The rumours surrounding the man made many people scared. "So I dropped by asking where is that Jikūkan scroll where I sealed up Kage Hon? But also who had the kunai to unlock it?" Looking around the room he notices one elder short in the group, "Where's Danzo?"

Homura and Koharu both share a glance asking themselves that question. While Jiraiya dropped a report to Tsunade which both elders read about what happened when here summons try to heal an anbu.

"How dare you barge-" everyone watches the small council man being flown back and slammed into a wall. Moving their sights towards Kasai whose hand is up when he muttered a word.

"Sorry but I don't care what any of you have to say," he said turning around looking at the civilians, "In fact I don't care what anyone here has to say. But I will give you one warning," Soon a white outline of a flame appeared around Kasai. "If anyone thinks of plotting against my family," Walking towards a woman who is glaring at Kasai.

"Juinjutsu Shikome no jutsu," Making a few hand seals, not even the clan heads understand or know anything. But, Kushina on the other hand, widens her eyes to see the Uzumaki clan's hand seals and soon felt sorry for the woman.

"AHHH!" Everyone watches the woman scream in pain while her skin soon started to rot. Then maggots and worms started to pop out of her body while her hair soon started to wrinkle up or fall. As her skin rots, wrinkles soon started to appear around her face. "What did you do to me?" Covering her face she soon started to run.

Everyone turns to Kasai and took a step back. "You have been warned," hissed Kasai leaving in a white flame.

They turn to Kushina.

"That was a special curse seal. Shikome in legends are women that Izanami sent them to chase her husband, Izanagi who was trying to get her from Yomi. But when he lit a torch he was horrified to see his beloved Izanami decaying. So he ran and Izanami sent a womans looking like her to bring her husband back to her to show and stay" explained Kushina.

No one moved. To hear of such a Juinjutsu to exist made many women shudder. The men all around took a step back from all the women in fear of what Kasai has in store for them.

"We are still looking into how the Kage Hon got into Konoha, but also how Sasuke escaped from the anbu building but also how the Sound Four managed to get into Konoha but also break into the anbu building. From what Kushina gathered she found something interesting in the lower levels of the anbu building. Some explosive tags," answered Tsunade.

The clan heads, hearing this, raised an eye while the civilian council scoffed to hear this. "What does it matter? The building was destroyed, but so were the other buildings as well, causing great damage in Konoha," shouted a council man. Before he spoke anymore he dropped onto his knees having a hard time breathing, looking around like he felt his skin on fire. "Arghhh!"

Everyone watches him drop on the ground not moving while a loud bird shriek was heard.

'Kasai' thought many of the clan heads.

"I understand the issue but we have more important issues going around. Such as the Iwa stunt, but also we might have to worry about Kumo later on," spoke Tsunade. Homura and Koharu got the report that Kasai turned for Tsunade.

"Yes. So for now we will have Yamato working around the damaged buildings. Once Naruto is healed he will also help Yamato in the reconstruction of the village," stated Homura. Fixing his glasses while looking at the civilian council he can't help but hate them for causing too many problems.

"Agreed," answered Tsunade. "I also sent word to our allies, to Kusa and Taki, to keep an eye on Iwa shinobi passing through their borders. The daimyo from the Hot Springs still hasn't replied, which concerns me the most," answered Tsunade. The elders nod knowing that Frost has a close relationship with Kumo and many of their civilians go to the Hot Springs to pass down.

With Frost being their best customer there is a chance that the Hot Springs daimyo may lean more in favour of Kumo being in their nation. With that they have an easier way to get into Hi No Kuni with no problem.

"Jiraiya, any word from your spy network?" asked Kushina. Wondering why the last of the Kage Hon just left D. 'No doubt he left for Kumo'.

"Nothing. I heard nothing from Kumo which bothers me the most," said Jiraiya wondering what is going on in Kumo. He wonders if the Raikage will target Naruto or place him in the bingo book.

"Let's end this meeting. It's been a very emotional week," said Tsunade. The clan heads nod while the elders nod as well. The civilian council still didn't want to end the meeting. They continue to shout and demand money for the damage but also problems.

"We won't stop until it's paid," shouted a council woman.

"Yes. NOW!" said another man.

The shinobi just ignored them while Tsunade just didn't care. She looks at the civilian council and shakes her head. Taking a deep breath the village her grandfather created is gone. Thinking of the irony it has become a village that the Uchiha would love to live in. But seeing that the last Uchiha left for his own quest for power.

The village and will of Fire is all but gone.

Replaced with greed, hate and power hungry shinobi. The teaching of her clan and the sacrifice they made went to waste, but also the sacrifices of her family all went to waste seeing as they are very little in number.

Nine Den Mountain

Kyuumi is talking to Zenko while two foxes are near them listening.

"Kiko and Kuko, I would suggest you watch Naruto and see how he is. Maybe it will give you two an idea for his training," spoke Zenko.

"I think that is a great idea but remember this, he is stubborn and won't give up," smiled Kyuumi.

The two kitsunes known as Kiko and Kuko looks towards each other and nod. Kiki, a female kitsune with three tails that is from the Yako side, kitsunes with green leaf fur. Kuko is from the Yoko side of the kitsune with red and white fur with three tails as well.

"I see. Maybe going in a henge will be easy," said Kiko as she transforms into a female in her mid-twenties with straight black hair with a big bust. She has amber or yellow pupiled eyes. "Maybe Tamamo has a cover up name," (think the anime Konokon).

"Haha," chuckled Kuko. Taking a deep breath, "You are indeed a mesugitsune, always seducing someone," Taking a deep breath he transforms as well into a male man. He has slanted golden eyes and flowing silver hair. He wears a white sleeveless yukata (that resembles a toga), along with matching martial arts pants and shoes. (think Yoko Kurama)

"Very funny, Kuko," huffing her chest she turns to Kyuumi who shakes her head. "So when can we leave and check Konoha out? With all the talk, I am curious as to how things are."

"Careful," said Kuko. Everyone turns to him nodding, "Things right now are tough. He will need much support from his family, so I suggest we help him but, Kyuumi. I think he will go to you the most because of your mate sealed inside of him. I would think Lord Kyuubi's chakra mixing with his might cause some disturbances or it might help him more," explained Kuko.

Zenko nods knowing how true that is. Already telling Naruto what he will have in store for him. He can only wonder what Kyuubi will tell him, but also what advice he will give him. Seeing as his chakra will mix with Naruto's he can only hope that he will grasp the training.

"Then it's agreed, we will watch him for some time and think how he will begin with his training," answered Kuko. Thinking more on the issue, "The seal placed in him won't cause any issues?" asked Kuko.

Zenko, hearing this, turns to Kyuumi who herself wonders..

"That's a good question. In fact, I don't know who has the key to his seal. Perhaps it's best to ask Kushina first about the training. I know she might not like it, but what choice does she have? Even though she did sign the contract, it's possible she can learn to combine senjutsu but it might take her much longer. But also, it will be very difficult due to her having Kurama's chakra still in her. There could also be more issues that we don't know of yet," spoke Kyuumi.

All of them nod while one thing came to each of their minds. What is next for Naruto and his family?

A/N: Kuda-gitsune (female), Kuda-kitsune (male) or Kanko (管狐, "pipe fox"?) is a creature supposedly employed by Japanese _kitsune-tsukai_, those who use foxes and spirit familiars. It's use is described in various books, as follows:

Tamamo -no-Mae – A wicked nine-tailed fox who appeared as a courtesan.

Myōbu: This title is commonly associated with the kitsune messengers of the rice deity Inari, for reasons that are obscure. Japanese folklore contains several stories that suggest explanations for the connection, mainly involving the Fushimi Inari Shrine on Mount Inari near Kyoto. On this mountain are a vast number of shrines, mainly to Inari, but also to other deities, including a fox deity named Myōbu. The Fushimi shrine itself contains smaller shrines, including the Byakko-sha ("white fox shrine") and the Myōbu-sha ("court lady shrine").

So I been thinking more of the senjutsu chakra for a quiet a while. I been helping brown phantom with his story Keibatsu. Who are also learning to do with fox sage training. So I decided to look more into myths on foxes and decided to add more for sennin. I also checked on wild life sites on foxes behaviour such as hunting and their family.

_Yomotsu-shikome_ (黄泉醜女?, lit. "Ugly-Woman-of-the-Underworld"), in Japanese mythology, was a hag sent by the dead Izanami to pursue her husband Izanagi, for shaming her by breaking promise not to see her in her decayed form in the Underworld (Yomi-no-kuni). Also recorded by the name _Yomotsu-hisame_ (泉津日狭女?), the name may have been a term referring collectively to eight hags, not just one. (I have to give credit to Cuervo Blanco who gave me the idea to use some of the myths as juinjutsu. I don't know how she does it but you need to check her stories out., Thanks Cuervo Blanco)

Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter.


	18. Kumo's interest

I do not own Naruto

Kumogakure Village hidden in the clouds

The Yondaime A is staring at the last survivor of a special forces that his little brother put together many many years ago. Wondering where they been but also how did he just show up in Kumo tower passing everyone. He recognizes Enenra who is second command in the Kage Hon. But seeing no one else with him he hopes the information he has will benefit Kumo.

"Ahh A its good to see you" said Enenra. Looking around seeing some more shinobi appearing he raises an eye wonders what he has missed in Kumo. "I assume you want to know what has happen to us and the Kage Hon. But also about D".

A froze to hear his little brother's name. After he disappeared on a mission B his adopted brother help him out of his funk. Even though B also lost a older brother figure he still had A in his life.

"What happen and where have you been all these years. After the Kage Hon didn't meet our shinobi in the retreat point. They waited for you for three days thinking you met trouble" said A. Remembering that his brother set up a meeting for one hundred missing nin to join the Kage Hon.

"Yes. When arrive at the meeting the missing nin were all dead. We battled a Uzumaki and not just any ordinary Uzumaki. The younger brother of the female Uzumaki we try to acquire years ago" said Enenra. Watching A eyes widen he leaned forward while everyone in the room heard this.

"One member brought you all down. Who is he?" asked A. Listening to what he said he remembers the mission many years ago but also remembers meeting The Yondaime Hokage later on.

"The same Uzumaki who defeated the Kinkaku Force at the last Shinobi war" answered Enenra. All eyes widen to hear this while A sat there in shock to hear all this. "Indeed he is alive even today. D ordered me to leave him behind so I can deliver the information to you".

A's eyes widen "You left him behind" gritting his teeth he watches Enenra nods his head. As he is about to speak he stops and notices something odd about Enenra. "You don't look like you aged?" asked A. Wondering what is going on but also what else is he missing.

"Indeed we haven't age much. The same Uzumaki who is known as The Akashi (Red death) or The Aka no shikei shikkō hito (red executioner)." Mumbles and gasp were heard in the room while A did not like what he heard. "He sealed us and himself in a Jikukan fuinjutsu prison. But it seems someone name of Danzo known as Shinobi no Yami. Broke the seal and released us first".

A hearing this turns to Mabui his assistant who brought her a folder. "Our spies tells us that Konoha went through a major battle recently. Are you saying that the battle was yours?". Looking over the reports he sees some interesting details but also a new member from the Uzumaki clan being surfaced.

"Yes" nodding head his head. "When we appeared in Konoha, D soon started to get everyone attention. The shinobi couldn't stand against us. We had in our possession the same Uzumaki girl that escape but also a Hyuga. But on top of it a boy with the Mokuton" answered Enenra. A stood from his seat hearing about the rumors.

'Dam that Onoki. Because of his stupid choice its been difficult for my shinobi to get into there borders to see if the rumors are true about him. If he is related to the Uzumaki but also is Yondaime son. He has Kyuubi sealed inside of him' thought A. Walking around his desk he turns to Yugito who nods and leaves the room.

"Anything else you can tell me? There has been rumors going around that this boy has a summoning contract of the foxes and is on his way of becoming a sennin. Add the fact he has the Mokuton but also a jinchuuriki of Kyuubi?" asked A. With all the rumors coming out since the Chunin exams he cant help wonder what is Konoha going to do next.

Already knowing the bad blood that both villages have. The death of there Nidaime Hokage that Kumo took pride in it. But one member from there cousin clan took that back. Than the Hyuga incident which turn into a political nightmare for A and Kumo along with Konoha and the Hyuga clan.

"Foxes yes I seen them around him. His skills in the Mokuton is extraordinary. His skills in kenjutsu and ninjutsu very high. The Hyuga girl is also skilled in kenjutsu but also in Suiton. She wields a Uzu weapon known as Mystic Uzu. The Uzumaki male used the sword to its fullest ability" explained Enenra.

A listening to this raises an eye "A Hyuga using kenjutsu? This Hyuga did she look like this" pointing to Mabui she gives Enerna a picture and nods.

"Yes that's her and she and the boy with the Mokuton seem very close. But don't let that just fool you they are very protective each other and each are very well verse in taijutsu. She also called the Godiame Sensei" answered Enenra. Letting it sink in more seeing if they attempt anything on her they will have someone to greatly worry.

"I figure that much. That is the Hyuga heiress of the clan. Meaning down the line those two are going to be trouble" said A. Sitting back down his seat "But to called the Godiame sensei a apprentice". Yugito comes back with the Chunin exams forms on them. Taking the file he sees Naruto's grades "This has to be some joke. It said here on the Chunin exam form he is the dead last of his class".

Seeing the poor grades he got in the academy he sees he couldn't perform the bunshin no jutsu. But seeing that the Chunin exams showed him use the kage bunshins. The two jonins that watched the exam gave out the report about the foxes around Konoha.

"Clearly he's been hiding his skills until the right time came to him" said Yugito. Reading the file herself she pulls out a report "It also seems a C rank mission he was on turn to A rank. Faced off against Zabuza a Kiri swords man with a partner with the Hyoton" answered Yugito.

"How is that someone like him went undetected for this long without us knowing" slamming his fist on the desk he is angry at the new information coming to light. "Get me the two Jounin that were in Konoha during the Chunin exams. I want more details on what they said once more".

"That is not all" spoke Enenra getting everyone's attention. "He calls the Godiame grandmother and her former teammate seems to be the one help train him in the sage arts". A's eyes widen and quickly looks at the picture of the Yondaime but also the picture of Godiame "Yes. I came to the conclusion that he is also a Senju and Uzumaki".

"Woo" said B. Nodding his head seeing how famous the Senju clan is but also how Minato become a legend himself as a flash. "That kid is going to be something. The rumors already going around the elemental nations calls him Yoko No Mori".

"Demon fox of the forest. Kind of ironic but also seeing that the Mokuton allows him to create a forest" said Yugito.

"So we have here a shinobi who can use the Mokuton. Who is also a jinchrunki. Whose kekkei genkai can suppress Bijuus chakra. Which means he can use Kyuubi's chakra for his own to suppress other Bijuus" summarized A on Naruto. Everyone in the room listened to A wonders how long it will be until he becomes too strong that he will be threat to the other nations.

"We have a Hyuga here who is very close to him. She has the Byakugan who uses their own clan style taijutsu but also wields a Uzu weapon. On top of it she is learning medical ninjutsu from Godiame his grandmother".

"We also have his mother who has a special chakra that can restrain a Biju but also is fuinjutsu master and other abilities and skills we know but also don't know as well. So the rumors of her death was a lie to cover it up to protect him?" said A thinking out loud.

With all the possibilities around him he sighs and looks at Yugito who nods.

"Possibility" said Yugito.

A thinking of the three cant help but curse at his bad luck while Konoha gets this lucky. Looking over to Enenra he looks down seeing his little brother is gone forever but this time knowing what happen.

"Yes the boy's uncle is assumption strong himself. He wields a celestial contract belonging to the Ho-oh. He controls a white flame. Knowledge in fuinjutsu perhaps the same level of his sister. Ninjutsu down to taijutsu all very high but also very resourceful" said Enenra. Thinking of the resources he had when they fought him the first time.

No shinobi he met thought outside the box like his has done in the pass. "But seeing the boy with the Mokuton. I can see the resourcefulness in him and if he gets training from the uncle. He will a force that not even the duo A and B with Yugito can stop together". Enenra adding his last words making everyone in the room aware what is going on.

"Anything else" demanded A. Wanting to know any more information he can get he knows he will have to tell his shinobi to listen to the rumors. "I want a team to see if these rumors are true. But also find a body belonging to D" said A. Mabui nods and soon starts to get a team together to head to Hi No Kuni.

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

Naruto still laying in bed waiting for his injuries to be healed. Letting out a tired yawn he looks outside wondering when he can make his escape. Hearing a soft knock. "You can come in Hina-chan" chuckle Naruto. Knowing she is the only one that knocks softly.

As Hinata walks in she quickly looks over her shoulder and sees no one ."I brought you some ramen. I know you hate-" before she can finish. Naruto in a yellow flash hugs Hinata.

"Thank you some real food" sniff Naruto. Kissing her on the lips he takes the bag and quickly opens the Thermos. Taking a deep breath of the fresh hot ramen he sighs happily. "That's food" smile Naruto. Looking at Hinata "And I wonder what desert is going to be like" licking his lips at Hinata.

"Hehee" giggle Hinata. As the two walk to back to he bed and Naruto laying down again but this time eating his ramen broth. "Just one more week ok Naruto. I know its been hard" frowned Hinata. Laying her head on his chest she takes a deep breath and gets comfortable.

"Yea it hasn't been easy. I just been thinking allot and learning some of the hand seals that Kasai taught me. Kaa-chan wasn't happy saying they are dangerous if I don't know how to properly use them" muttered Naruto. Drinking more of the ramen broth he turns to Hinata. "So how was your day?".

"Ano its good. This morning Kasai, asked me for all the medical files that we had on the Uchiha clan. Also a list of the names who died that night. I wanted to ask why but I decided not to" answered Hinata. Wondering why Kasai wanted to know who died that night but also medical files on the Uchiha clan "It was like he was looking for someone?".

"Looking for someone?. You know when Itachi saw my mother he was shock but he seemed hopeful for some reason" remember Naruto. Hinata nods remembering that Itachi left the group.

"Now that you mention it. He did help us against Orochimaru" said Hinata. Remembering the fight against the Edo Tensei Dan but also Mito as well. She cant help wonder what is Itachi doing. "Don't you find it odd Naruto-kun. I mean he killed his whole family to protect Konoha became a missing nin but yet there is a sense he is still loyal to Konoha" explained Hinata.

Naruto nods thinking the same thing as he lays in bed with Hinata in his arms he takes a deep breath and smiles. "You know why don't we go for a walk. I mean baa-chan said its fine as long I don't over do it" replied Naruto. Hinata with a worry face didn't like the idea "And I have my own personal and private nurse with me" using a husky voice and whispering in Hinata ear.

The young Hyuga girl blushed a deep red and soon nodded convince to go for a walk.

* * *

><p>Ramen Stand<p>

The first place they went to is Ichiraku ramen stand having a few bowls of ramen. "So Naruto how are you liking Kasai. He came by here with Kushina early, I haven't seen him years" said Teuchi. Cleaning the table top he looks over to Ayame who blushed a bit.

"He's great and knows allot of cool jutsu but also he is teaching Hinata-chan kenjutsu that belonged to baa-chan, baa-chan's. He also understands about us and tries to be fair with me with Kaa-chan. But he also taught me our clan hand seals" smile Naruto.

Showing some of the hand seals to Teuchi he nods while Ayame is still red. As they watch Naruto still make the hand seals it made them wonder just how powerful the Uzumaki clan really was before its destruction.

"Clan hand seals. I never heard a thing" said Shikamaru walking in he wasn't alone. The newly form team eight walked in along with team ten as well seeing its a rookie reuniting.

Naruto sent a Hinata a glance who didn't look to happy to see any of them. Ayame and Teuchi didn't like who walked in seeing the meeting they had a while ago left them question themselves. But Ayame on the other hand rolled her eyes wonders if they are going to continue with their reasons.

"So Hinata, Naruto how are things" smile Ino. Trying to break the ice between them she feels guilty to what has happen in the past.

"Good" reply Naruto.

"Hai" said Hinata.

The awkward silence left the rookies looking at each other. "Oh come on" complained Kiba. Getting everyone's attention he stares at Naruto who is eating his noodles. "Just a few weeks ago we were on a mission and here we are you're just acting like you don't know us" slamming his hand on the table. Kiba glares at the two wanting to know why but also let this go on.

"Like I said. Just comrades nothing more nothing less. We work together as shinobi and we go our separate lives" answered Naruto. Kiba standing up feeling angry that Naruto would just throw away all the years being at the academy. The years they were together and enjoying their team but when the academy ended they all went their separate lives.

"You're just like Sasuke not caring about his friends" shouted Kiba.

No one said anything. They all turn to Naruto who stopped eating and stares at Kiba than blinks.

"How is Naruto a traitor?" said Kasai walking in the ramen bar. "Tsunade is looking for you two but I'm more interested in this" looking at the clan heirs plus the civilian council daughter.

The rookies all turn to the tall slim muscular red head walking in. Looking at each of the rookies he turns to Naruto "You ok gaki?". Turning to Hinata "Also Hinata thanks for the flies. I found something very interesting. I left you a detail kenjutsu scroll to use Mystic Uzu like Mito did" answered Kasai. Watching Kiba flinched he notices the puppy on his head whimpering loudly.

"Hai. Thank you Kasai. Are you going tonight to see the Hyuga elders?" asked Hinata.

"Don't remind me but yes I am going. But not alone for sure" smirk Kasai. Taking the corner seat he looks at Teuchi who slowly set his sights on the rookies who look nervous. "So can I get something to eat and add another bowl onto Naruto's order with Hinata" said Kasai. Placing some money on the table he grabs the knife and starts to clean his nails.

"I think we can spare some time" smile Hinata.

"Sweet more ramen" cheered Naruto.

Hinata giggles at his antics but smiles. Slowly leaning closer to Naruto they both smile while everyone watches. "Ano Kasai there's something I been meeting to ask you?".

"Shoot" said Kasai. Picking the chopsticks he starts to mix his ramen to cool it off a bit.

"Where did you learn Mito's style of kenjutsu" ask Hinata.

"Ahh that well when I was about your age I started to take up kenjutsu. I found a old scroll that belong to Mito Uzumaki who later on became Mito Senju. So I decided to study the scroll and learned it" eating some noodles. He remembers the scroll when he first found a katana in the attic collecting dust.

"How long did it take for you to learn that style?" asked Hinata. Remembering seeing Mito use it just once but than Kasai comes out of no where and borrows mystic Uzu and uses the same style as she did.

"Two years" dropping his head in disappoint. Hinata stops with her meal and stares at Kasai shock. Seeing it took him two years she wonders how long will it take her. "The kenjutsu style she created wasn't meant for a guy for me to use. Trust me I had to place gravity seals on me and trained underwater. The hell I went through but it was worth it" chuckling at memories when he was at Uzu.

"Two years" frown Hinata. Wondering where to begin she takes a deep breath wondering how things are going to play out. "Ano if its not too much trouble do you think you can help-". Watching Kasai shake his head both her and Naruto are confuse.

"Sorry but I got other duties to take care of. Since I cant be a shinobi of Konoha seeing I didn't pass their psych test. Huh figure that" chuckle Kasai. Eating more of his ramen he notices everyone staring at him and blinking at him. "But the scroll I left you will be a great help so don't worry you will learn it fast".

Hinata nods.

"What do you mean you didn't pass the psych test. Cant baa-chan just allow you be a shinobi" said Naruto. Wondering how he didn't pass it but why doesn't Tsunade just give him a headband to join Konoha ranks.

"Unstable too much but also I am too interested in myself. Can you believe that" chuckle Kasai. Getting a giggle from Ayame, Kasai smiles at her making her blush a bit. "Still got it" chuckling to himself, Naruto rolls his eyes. While the rookies are watching this thinking another pervert just joined Konoha.

"Hmm troublesome after everything that has happen I cant find that hard to believe" said Shikamaru. Wondering why his father wasn't in the meeting he remembers seeing Choza talking to him about something.

"Dam arm cast" whine Naruto. Trying to move his arm the cast is preventing him from scratching a unbearable itch.

"Stay still" said Kasai. Pulling out one of his kunai he cuts the cast off making Naruto sigh in relief while Hinata rolls her eyes. "What you get to play nurse again and patch him up maybe this time a sponge bath" teased Kasai. Making both teens blush the rookies watches the two happy for them but at the cost of there friendship.

"Where did you get that kunai?" asked Naruto. Seeing the sliverish metal with a ring hoop at the end with a metal ball at the end. The long elegant blade as a slight curve to it with three serrated teeth on the blade.

"Its looks like a kunai from Uzushiogakure. The metal is different on it and its lighter and stronger" answered Shikamaru. Kasai turns to him gave him a slight nod. Wondering how he knows that "My touchan has one like that but it has writing on it like symbols". Wondering why the kunai his father has is different than Kasai.

"Hey yea that's right. Its in that glass casing with a light blue cloth wrapped around it" said Ino. Remembering seeing the kunai many times at Shikamaru home she never would have guess it that it came from Uzu.

"Really" said Kasai. Getting up he turns to Naruto and Hinata "Lets go" ordered Kasai. Everyone watches but also feels the mood in the area change quickly.

"What was that about?" ask Ino.

Everyone all nods wondering what they missed while Ayame cant help it was something that Ino said about a kunai that Shikamaru's father has.

* * *

><p>Hokage Tower.<p>

When Naruto, Hinata and Kasai walked in the room "Iruka sensei?" said Naruto. Seeing the Chunin instructor in the room talking to Tsunade they walk in while the door remained open. "Huh" turning around, Kasai kept the door open while Anko walked in.

"Thanks" mutter Anko. Walking in the room she takes a seat away from everyone.

Kasai holding the door looks to the ceiling "You could have least enter through the door" closing the door. A ANBU with a cat mask dropped down and looks at Kasai and than walks near Anko. "This is the team I'm getting to track down some Kunoichi with a kid".

Tsunade hearing this quickly sit up while Jiraiya entering through the window wonders what is going on. Kushina on the other hand "Wait you wanted a team to track down some kunoichi and her kid?". Watching Kasai nod her eyes widen "Its your child" pointing at her brother, Kasai stood there blinking. While Kushina is there shock to hear her brother is a father.

Anko frowns.

Yugao who removed her mask looks away.

Iruka looks confuse and blinks.

"Sweet I'm a cousin" cheer Naruto.

"What!" Kasai screaming at Kushina quickly shakes his head. "No Aoi Uchiha from what Hinata gave me about her she was Itachi Uchiha lover". Getting everyone's attention he groans and takes out some paper work that Hinata got and gave it to Tsunade. "From the records that was shown here she had a check up two weeks before the Uchiha massacre".

Wondering how she did it but also how did she manage to hide all this time. 'Does Itachi know about her and if he does why is he protecting her. But why did he spare them?' thought Kasai.

"Ok so?" ask Naruto. Wondering why he wants to track down this Uchiha with a child no less.

"Check her blood results" said Kasai.

"Fine" said Tsunade. Reading the blood results she goes over it and soon pales looking at Hinata she gives her the papers while she gives it to Shizune who also pales. "So she is pregnant and what do you think?". Looking at Kasai she watches him take out some more paper work wondering when did he have all this time do it.

"I don't believe it" reading the report she turns to Kasai who nods. "She was in Konoha this whole time...wait this is SENSEI handwriting" looking at Kasai he nods while Jiraiya snatch the papers from her hands. "When did this all happen".

"Don't know don't care. All I need is someone that can get me the information I need. Someone who knows barrier ninjutsu but also fuinjutsu and a ANBU that can help me hold down any enemy" explained Kasai. Looking at the team he got he turns to Tsunade. "Why I'm I being punishment" whine Kasai.

Tsunade pinching her nose and looks at Kasai "Forget the team. Jiraiya I want you to find her and tell her she can return to Konoha-".

Kasai snorted making Tsunade stop and look at him. "Konoha good idea let her come back to a village where her lover was ordered to kill his family good idea why didn't I think of that. Oh wait maybe she still has a grudge against us" said Kasai. Tapping his foot waiting for Tsunade to reply Jiraiya sees where this is going.

"You have a better idea" shouted Tsunade slamming her hand on the table. Not liking that the idea of Aoi Uchiha is out there with a child being Itachi's no less. "If Itachi knows this why is he hiding her? ask Tsunade

"Uzu" reply Kasai first to where. "And why lets see hmm Orochimaru but also Sasuke but also a whole village. Look to what happen to Naruto you want this to happen to a child who can become a Orochimaru, Itachi but more importantly a MADARA altogether" Walking to the door angry that Tsunade isn't seeing what he is seeing. He turns to Kushina "See you later at the Hyuga compound".

Slamming the door behind him everyone blinks wondering what was that about. As the adults in the room turns to Naruto he shakes his head not wanting anyone in his place before. "Oji Kasai is right. I mean do you really want a child to grow up like I did" mutter Naruto. Grabbing Hinata's hand they left the room leaving everyone stun.

"He's right you know. Naruto didn't have a happy childhood" said Iruka. Recalling the memories that Naruto went through Anko nods while Yugao also nods as well.

"To bring her back to Konoha would be a mistake but also the child. The elders would love to get her hands on her to replace Sasuke a whole new Uchiha clan that will always be loyal to Konoha. Danzo to make the child into a emotionless weapon" said Kasai at the window. Making everyone blink he shakes his head and points to the door "Didn't need Naruto to hear this conversation".

Entering through the window he looks at Iruka nodding his head. Shock to hear what Naruto said about him "So Hiruzen did his homework. Place a instructor who knows barrier ninjutsu, fuinjutsu in case Naruto goes berserk or seal breaks. Got to admit that back stabbing old bastard he does his work". Earning a glare from Anko, Yugao and Iruka. Kasai chuckles and walks to a wall.

"You don't know half the lies the Sandaime told any of you" unsheathing his blade he slashes the wall a few times revealing a safe. Jiraiya and Tsunade looking at each other "Not even you two or anyone else knows about this" chuckle Kasai. Biting his thumb he smears the safe with his blood. As the safe glows gold a seal of Uzu appears on it.

"That safe its-" before Kushina can finish.

Kasai nods. Seeing Kushina shock reaction she wonders how long Hiruzen had the safe belonging to her father her clan but also Nation.

"What is that safe" ask Jiraiya.

"Clan secret so shut up" mutter Kasai. Looking at the safe he nods seeing that no one got to it since the destruction of Uzu. Looking at Tsunade he walks to the desk "So do I still get this team?" ask Kasai. Waiting for her decision seeing he knows much more of the situation but also of the person.

"Fine you get the team but leave after the meeting. But we also have questions to a key that is missing" answer Tsunade. Wondering where is the key to Uzushiogakure.

"I know where it is. I know who has it so I suggest you have a team of ANBU ready or we can have a field test right now" smirk Kasai. Looking at the Yugao she shrugs her shoulders. Anko nods while Iruka looks nervous 'Dam how the hell do I get a messed up team like this. A guy who is nervous like a academy student. A ANBU who lost her lover. A sennin apprentice who is doubting her every move. This team is going to kill me'.

Wondering if he should reconsider Kasai sighs and looks at Kushina nodding knowing where they are going to go is going to shock everyone. "Fine lets go have this field test" order Tsunade.

"That's the order I was looking for" smirk Kasai.

* * *

><p>Nara Compound<p>

When everyone started to follow Kasai, Tsunade and Jiraiya but also Kushina is surprise to whose compound they arrive. Kasai on the other hand continued to walk forward leaving everyone behind. Approaching the two Nara guards at the gate they turn to each other watching Kasai walk forward.

"I'm sorry but you cant-" before the first Nara guard could finish. Kasai decked him in the jaw and grabbed the other guard and threw him over his shoulder knocking both of them out.

"Tsunade do you think its wise for this?" ask Yugao.

Watching the red head walk to the gates, Tsunade shakes her head but as she looks at Kushina seeing her shock face.

"It has to be done" mutter Kushina. With them following Kasai through the compound they notices some clan members looking at Tsunade and the others walking through the compound. Coming to a large house, Kasai casually walks to the steps but soon stops. Looking at the shadows all around him he lets out a soft chuckle.

Among one of the shadows was Shikaku along with his clan members. 'I was wondering when he was going to come here' thought Shikaku Looking at the red head in front of him. He looks at Tsunade and knows this wont be good but also to see Kushina, Jiraiya but what confuse him the most. Is that why is Iruka, Yugao and Anko with them.

"Was wondering when you were going to show your face" mutter Kasai. As he stands in the same spot he takes a deep breath "You lack will, determination but also HOPE". Trying to force his body to move he notices at least five Nara holding him down with their shadows. Taking a deep breath Kasai slowly tries to move his legs pushing more himself.

He moved a inch making the Nara's add more chakra into their shadows. "You think you can win" chuckle Kasai. Slowly moving his arm to his kunai holster he soon watches four more Nara's coming to the aid of the clan head. "This is just the start in fact I already got what I wanted" smirk Kasai.

Soon the doors are blown wide open is a small Ho-Oh bird carrying a kunai on its talon. AS it lands on Kasai shoulders he slowly lifts his arm up to grab the kunai he needs it. "Its over" said Kasai. Holding the kunai in his hands the small Ho-oh shrieks making some Nara lose control.

"Enough" giving out a order he looks at Kasai with a sigh "I cant let you leave with that kunai I got orders from the Sandaime but also the previous Fire Daimyo to guard it with my life".

Tsunade and Kushina are shock to hear what he said but Jiraiya thinks back when he said he is making up for the past mistakes. Was he trying to make up for the mistakes he did for Naruto. For the clan or his family that was lost.

"I know you wont" smirk Kasai. The Ho-oh on his shoulder quickly took flight and flew towards Shikaku as it soon ignited himself. Shikaku got into position watching the Ho-Oh coming at him. The Ho-oh shriek than leaves in a poof of smoke taking Shikaku with him.

"Good luck to you" mutter Kasai. Turning his head towards Tsunade "We will be ready to leave first thing in the morning. Pack your things we are going for a long trip" order Kasai.

The Nara clan stood there shock to see their clan head disappear while the Hokage hasn't done anything. "Jiraiya stay here and talk to Yoshino on what her husband did" mutter Kushina.

Jiraiya sighs but before he took a step back Shikaku appeared again back in the same spot but this time on his knees. The clan members quickly went to their fallen clan head to see if he is injury.

"What did they do to me" mumble Shikaku

Kasai stood there still bright as day seeing everyone's shadow all expect one.

AND CUT.

Was going to add the Hyuga meeting but I decided to break the chapters up. Now I asked Dreaded Rasengan who he used in his story for Itachi lover name and well as u can c I decided to add something more in the story lol.


	19. annoucement

ANNOUCEMENT.

Hello All. Yes I know its not a chapter but I'm close to finish the next chap one to two chap for Sennin soon if work gives me another day off to finish them. So don't leave a review when the real chapter comes out.

But that's the not reason for this announcement. I know this goes against the rules but I hope people will understand to why I made this announcement. Seeing this needs to stop once and for all.

I have come in contact with RainthelingeringSentiment, UltimateUnknown and a few major authors about a huge issue of flamers. Not just kind of flamers but SasuHina fans. It seems this person or people are leaving nasty reviews on our stories. We don't know if he or she is doing this purposely but whomever this person is has left a story and a author name on them.

Whom ever these people/person is. They are trying force to SasuHina stories onto the reviews. Insulting our stories saying the NaruHina pairing will never happen even trying to discourage us authors.

Well that WONT HAPPEN.

I and UltimateUnknown confronted this author asking her for this to be stopped. After I spoke to her and I found out she has been targeted by NaruHina shippers whom has flamed and insulted her with names. She has left a message to her SasuHina community while I decided to make a message to the NaruHina community.

Yes I know everyone has a right to leave some constructive criticism. But please do not leave a nasty remark its rude.

BUT people this isn't the NaruHina **way**.

WE shouldn't BASH other authors for the pairings they choose EVEN if its a SasuHina story. We have the right to read or write the story we choose. We have the power to choose. Its that person choice to write what they want. Even if its a SasuHina pairing.

We DO NOT spread HATE through NaruHina stories we shouldn't allow this CURSE to affect our belove pairing. We shouldn't allow it to taint our hearts and corrupt our souls. Naruto is the embodiment of the will of FIRE but also gives the Manga its own Flare compare to many others. Hinata's loving and devoted nature to Naruto strengths his resolve when he is down. They bring the best out of each other strengthening their bond to one of another. Making them see each other in their won beautiful way.

To us that is the NaruHina way.

We NaruHina fans have the biggest and most devoted block in Naruto passing 13.5K stories. That is a huge land mark for all the ratings and status.

Every NaruHina story has a heart. It has a piece of the author or author's soul in the story. We write to share our passion for NaruHina. But to bash and flame other authors to leave nasty remark it brings bitterness to us NaruHina fans. We work hard and don't give up because at the end we know the reward will be great. We shouldn't allow this to trample our hopes and dreams.

Because its those hopes and dreams that brings us these stories. These fantasies these ideas of growth to the community.

I have spoken to many other authors in the past and have helped authors in the past with there stories. Even today we authors inspire future authors to write to bring the best out of them.

We are a family here in Fan Fiction. This will not break us but makes us stronger and it will only strength the bond for us NaruHina fans. This will only make us stronger and bring us even closer from before. This stunt that was pulled will only make us NaruHina author stronger than before.

So this is my message and I hope these flames will stop.

NARUHINA 4 EVER.


End file.
